Finale Crisis
by Afaim
Summary: Abschluss meines A/B/O-Arrowverse. 2024 verschwindet der Flash im Zuge einer Krise, deren Wurzeln in den letzten paar Jahren zuvor zu finden sind und die mit Zeitreisen, Aliens, Doppelgängern und alternativen Universen zu tun hat. Zum Glück gibt es die ehemaligen Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl und die Justice League of America, die hoffentlich auch ohne den Flash die Welt retten.
1. Nennt uns Legenden

**Finale Crisis**

 _Arrowverse-A/B/O-Fic, „Arrow", „Flash", „Legends of Tomorrow" und „Supergirl"-Crossover._

 _Diese A/B/O-Crossover-Arrowverse-Fic spielt im gleichen Universum wie meine bisherigen A/B/O-Arrowverse-Fics: „Nennt uns Legenden I-V", „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen", „Dinge, denen man nicht trauen kann", „Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson, „Capetricks" und „A/B/O-Oneshots"._

 _Nähere Infos zu diesen Fics und dem Verse, das ich geschaffen habe, prinzipiell, findet ihr hier (ohne Abstände):_

afaimscorner . tumblr post/174468407574/orientierungsfile-f%C3%BCr-mein-abo-arrowverse

* * *

 _Sonstiges:_

 _Muss ich die anderen Fics in diesem Verse gelesen haben?_ _Nein, aber natürlich wäre es von Vorteil. Ihr solltet zumindest die ersten drei Kapitel von „Nennt uns Legenden: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta, und Omega" lesen um einen Überblick darüber zu bekommen, wie dieses Verse funktioniert._

 _Gibt es hier heiße Sexszenen? __Nein, leider eher nicht, da ich auf jugendfreien Portalen posten, die das nicht so gerne sehen._

 _Was ist Mpreg?_ _Nein, in meinem Verse gibt es keine männliche Schwangerschaft._

 _Was ist mit dem nächsten Teil von „Nennt uns Legenden"? __Das hier ist sozusagen der Ersatz dafür und setzt den letzten Teil von „Nennt uns Legenden" fort._

 _Was ist mit der Fortsetzung von „Capetricks"?_ _Das hier ist sozusagen diese Fortsetzung. Für die Frage, was zwischen „Capetricks" und dieser Fic passiert ist, könnt ihr einen Blick in die Oneshot-Sammlung werfen und dort „Der Prinz und der Bettler" finden._

 _Allgemeine Warnings: S POILER!_ _Zur 3. Staffel von „Legends" und Supergirl", sowie für „Arrow" bis zu Staffel 6 und „Flash" bis zu Staffel 4; außerdem gibt es gewisse spekulative Spoiler zu den jeweils anschließenden Staffeln, A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Sexismus, Sklaverei, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, Character Death, PTSD, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie_

 _Disclaimer: __Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow", „The Flash" und „Supergirl". Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings:_ _diverse Pairings, auch mit mehreren Partnern, Hauptpairings für diese Fic: Westallen, Westhallen, Lauriver, Karamel, Sanvers, Timecanary, Atomwave, Steelvixen. Inkludiert außerdem: Olicity, Coldflash, Thallen, BlackPrometheus, Avalance, Constangary, Timecold, Captaincanary, Captains3, Winniac-5, Guardiancorp uvm. Kapitel 1 erwähnt auch vergangenes Oliver/Sara, vergangenes Hellcanary und vergangenes Hawkatom sowie Hawkmates_

 _Sonstige Vorbemerkungen:_ _Wie gesagt handelt es sich bei dieser Fic um eine Fortsetzung von sowohl der "Nennt uns Legenden"-Reihe als auch "Capetricks", deswegen liegt hier ein eindeutigeres AU vor als in meinen bisherigen Fics, da diese Fics teilweise anders ausgegangensind als der Canon. Ihr solltet zum Beispiel wissen, dass Wally sich niemals wirklich den Legends angeschlossen hat, Amaya nicht in ihre Zeit zurückgekehrt ist und von Nate schwanger ist, Rip nicht gestorben ist, sondern bei Leonard zwischen den Zeiten gefangen wurde, und die beiden von Ava, Constantine, und Gary aus diesem Gefängnis befreit wurden, Reign früher und anders besiegt wurde als in der Serie, Thomas Coville nicht gestorben ist, Mon-El aus der Zukunft zu Kara zurückkehren wollte, stattdessen aber eine jüngere Version von ihm. die etwa ein Jahr von ihr getrennt war, zurückkam, Alex und Maggie wieder zusammengekommen sind, und Sam gestorben ist, und dass Kara sich vor Lena als Supergirl offenbart hat, außerdem haben Oliver und Felicity in meinem Verse niemals geheiratet, und es gibt vielleicht auch noch andere leichte bis schwerere Änderungen in Bezug auf die 6. Bzw. 4. Staffel von "Arrow" bzw. "The Flash"_

* * *

 **Prolog: Nennt uns Legenden**

* * *

 _2018_

Sie lagen zu sechst am Strand von Aruba: Sara Lance, Alpha, Assassine und Beschützerin der Schwächeren was anwesend zusammen mit ihrem Rudel: Mick Rory, ein Alpha und ehemaliger Verbrecher, der nun zum widerwilligen Helden geworden war, sein Verlobter, der Omega Ray Palmer, ein brillanter Erfinder und Held, der schwangere Alpha Amaya Jiwe, der eigentlich aus den 1940'ern stammte, ein mystisches Totem besaß, und Nachfahren in dieser Zeit hatte, ihr Omega Nate Heywood, der sie geschwängert hatte und zu Stahl werden konnte, und Zari Tomaz, ein Beta, der ebenfalls ein mystisches Totem besaß und eine Hackerin aus der Zukunft war.

Sie nannten sich Legends of Tomorrow und waren ein Team zeitreisender Helden, die die Zeitlinie vor allem möglichen Gefahren beschützte und eben erst die Welt vor den Dämon Mallus gerettet hatte. Sie waren der Meinung, dass sie sich deswegen eine kleine Pause verdient hatten, immerhin hatten sie einiges durchgemacht und einiges verloren.

Ihr Zeitschiff, die _Waverider,_ stand getarnt in der Nähe geparkt und war jederzeit bereit für sie. Ava Sharpe, die Direktorin des Time Bureaus, für das die Legends irgendwie arbeiteten, mit der sie sich aber vor kurzem zerstritten gehabt hatten, hatte darauf verzichtet ihnen ihr Schiff wegzunehmen, und sie weiterhin als freie Angestellte des Bureuas bezeichnet, was immer das heißen sollte.

Sie und Sara wollten sich später treffen um zu reden, was immer dabei auch herauskommen würde, falls etwas herauskommen würde. Ava war nämlich nicht nur Saras Boss sondern auch ihre Ex-Geliebte (und der Klon eines perfekten Menschen aus der Zukunft). Auf jeden Fall hatten die beiden Alphas eine unschöne Trennung hinter sich und wollten sich nun aber vielleicht wieder näher kommen, oder auch nicht, denn letztlich hatte Sara den vor kurzem verstorbenen Omega Rip Hunter geliebt, Ava hingegen hatte sie nicht gut genug gekannt um sie zu lieben, und sie glaubte auch nicht, dass sie wirklich bereit für eine richtige Beziehung mit dem anderen Alpha wäre, oder mit irgendjemanden, was das anging – zumindest solange dieser irgendjemanden nicht Rip Hunter war.

Rip hatte sie einst für die Legends rekrutiert und damit ihr Leben gerettet, und nun hatte er sich im Kampf gegen Mallus geopfert und damit das Leben des ganzen Rudels gerettet. Und seine Abwesenheit riss ihr ein Loch in ihr Herz, den egal wie oft sie sich gestritten hatten, egal wie endgültig ihre Trennung ihnen erschienen war: Rip war Saras Omega gewesen, so wie Ray Micks Omega war und Nate Amayas Omega. Und eine Bindung wie diese zu verlieren, war nicht einfach wegzustecken.

Deswegen war auch Amaya immer noch hier. Ihre Tochter und ihre Enkelinnen lebten im Jahr 2018, doch es waren nicht die Nachtfahren von Nate Heywood, von dem Amaya nun schwanger war. Offensichtlich waren zwischen der Geburt von Amayas anderer Tochter und dieser Schwangerschaft Dinge geschehen, Dinge, die unklar waren, und denen sich die Legends früher oder später stellen würden müssen, doch sie hatten sich für später entschieden. Im Moment hatten sie andere Sorgen.

Der Beta-Zauberer John Constantine hatte ihnen erklärt, dass Mallus nicht der einzige Dämon war, der aus seinem Zeitgefängnis freigekommen war. Andere waren ebenfalls in Freiheit gelangt und stifteten Unheil, und er hatte seine liebe Not sie zu bändigen und zu vernichten. Er schrie die Legends deswegen an, bis der Zeitagent Gary Green, ein Omega, ihn beruhigte und davon zerrte um ihm beim „Entspannen zu helfen" und versprach, dass der Zauberer die Legends deswegen später noch genug anschreien könnte.

Und so hatten sich die Legends abgesetzt und lagen nun am Strand von Aruba in der Sonne.

„Nein, Mick _Black Sabbath_ wird nicht die Band auf unserer Hochzeit sein! Selbst wenn ich es wollte, wir können sie uns nicht leisten!", erklärte Ray gerade.

„Aber wehe du sagst jetzt, dass wir einfach Supergirl als unsere Hochzeitsängerin anheuern sollen! Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, wir werden nicht in Central City heiraten, da werden wir nur von Nazis unterbrochen! Und, nein, ich hasse Starling, dort auch nicht!", gab Mick neben ihm zurück ohne zu seinem Verlobten hinüber zu blicken oder dessen Hand, die er hielt, auch nur loszulassen.

„Ich sage ja nur, dass es eine nette Geste wäre, immerhin schulden wir dem Kerl einiges", meinte Nate unterdessen zu Amaya, die ihn ebenfalls nicht ansah, als sie erwiderte: „Nein, Nathaniel, wir werde unser Baby auch nicht mit zweiten Vornamen Beebo nennen."

Zari seufzte und wandte sich Sara zu, die neben ihr lag und zu dösen schien. „Du wirst doch bei uns bleiben, oder?", meinte sie, „Ich meine, du kannst mich nicht mit diesen Vieren alleine lassen. Ich würde innerhalb von zwei Tagen irre werden."

Sara regte sich einen Moment lang nicht. Dann meinte sie: „Natürlich gehe ich nicht. Wohin sollte ich auch gehen? Ich bin genau da, wo ich hingehöre. Bei meinem Rudel. Und außerdem, wird es uns nicht mehr lange gelingen uns vor Constantine zu verstecken, und er wird uns zur Dämonenjagd einteilen, und auf die könnt ihr auf keinen Fall ohne euren Alpha gehen. Das ist doch klar."

Zari nickte zufrieden. „Natürlich ist es klar. Ich wollte nur … sicher gehen", erwiderte sie. Immerhin hatte Sara noch vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit vorgehabt ihr Team und damit auch ihr Rudel zu verlassen. Doch von diesem Gedanken war sie abgekommen, denn letztlich konnte ein Alpha sein Rudel nicht verlassen, egal für wie unwürdig und unfähig er sich hielt. Und Sara war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie ihr Rudel gerade jetzt, nach dem Tod von Rip, dringender zusammenhalten musste als jemals zuvor. Also würde sie bleiben, auch wenn sie es nicht verdiente diese Menschen anzuführen. Letztlich brauchten sie sie – sie zu verlassen wäre die noch größere Sünde.

Sie plauderte ein wenig mit Zari über deren jüngste Affäre mit dem Alpha Jonah Hex, doch hatten sich noch nicht besonders lange unterhalten, als Constantine angestapft kam – in Trenchcoat, mit Stiefeln und ohne Sonnenbrille.

„Genug gefaulenzt!", behauptete er, „Steht auf! Wir müssen auf Dämonenjagd gehen!"

Sara blinzelte ihn durch ihre Sonnenbrille hindurch an. „Wo ist Gary?", wollte sie wissen.

„Er schläft", erklärte Constantine.

„Du schleichst dich einfach so davon? Das ist aber nicht die feine englische Art", tadelte ihn Sara, obwohl es sie nicht verwunderte. Auch John Constantine war für kurze Zeit ihr Liebhaber gewesen, sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, wie er tickte.

„Er wird es verkraften. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihn verlasse, immerhin werden wir uns beruflich noch öfter sehen. Ich habe alles mit Ava geregelt, wir arbeiten selbstverständlich mit dem Time Bureau in dieser Angelegenheit zusammen", gab Constantine zurück.

„Wir?", wiederholte Sara, „Bist du seit neuestem Teil des Teams? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dich eingeladen zu haben…"

„Ich gehöre zu gar keinem Team. Ich brauche euch nur damit ihr mir dabei helft euren Mist wegzuräumen, das ist alles!", schnaufte Constatine.

„Also bist du jetzt unser neuer Verbindungsagent zum Time Bureau", überlegte Sara.

„Was auch immer euch dazu bringt mit mir zur _Waverider_ zu kommen. Los jetzt!"

Sara seufzte. „John, die _Waverider_ ist ein Zeitschiff", erklärte sie müde.

„Und?"

„Und das bedeutet, dass wir mit ihr durch die Zeit reisen können. Nimm dir einen Liegestuhl und zieh dich aus. Wenn du bei uns mitmachen willst, dann im Legends-Style", erwiderte Sara nur und schloss ihre Augen unter der Sonnenbrille und genoss die Sonne.

„Ich sehe schon, dass unsere gemeinsame Zeit vollkommen problemfrei ablaufen wird!", ätzte John.

Sara summte nur zustimmend.

* * *

 _2019_

 _Vanishing Point_

Es gab ein helles Licht und dann erschienen zwei Gestalten im ehemaligen Stützpunkt der Time Master.

„Ich sagte doch, dass es funktionieren würde. Ein bisschen Zeitmagie hier, ein bisschen Vodoo da, und schon haben wir die Moleküle, die sich verteilt haben, wieder zusammengezogen", verkündete ein blonder männlicher Beta mit britischem Akzent.

„Ja, ich gebe zu, dass es funktioniert hat", räumte ein weiblicher blonder Alpha in Hosenanzug ein, „Aber wer ist da bei ihm … Ist das…"

„Rip Hunter!", verkündete der dunkelhaarige männliche Omega, der bei den beiden war.

„Habt ihr nicht gesagt, dass der eigentlich tot ist?", wunderte sich der Beta.

Leonard Snart, Beta, Dieb, Märtyrer, und bis vor kurzem noch ein körperloses Bewusstsein zwischen Raum und Zeit gefangen, starrte an sich herab und stellte fest, dass er wieder Arme, Beine, Torso und auch einen Kopf besaß. Dann blickte er zu seinem Begleiter. Der Omega Rip Hunter sah haargenau so aus, wie er ausgesehen hatte, als er den Zeitantrieb detoniert hatte und von Leonard in sein Gefängnis im Nichts gezogen worden war.

„Ich würde ja sagen: Danke für die Rettung", sagte Leonard dann mit etwas kratziger Stimme, „Aber wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr mich nicht nur gerettet habt um mir einen Gefallen zu tun?"

„Weil du, Kumpel, ein misstrauischer Bastard bist, und misstrauische Bastarde prinzipiell immer recht haben", erwiderte der blonde britische Beta darauf nur.

„Lasst mich raten, ihr habt Arbeit für mich", vermutete Leonard Snart.

„Oh, ja, es geht um die Legends. Sie sind verschwunden und du … besser gesagt ihr, hallo, Rip, Kumpel … müsst uns helfen sie zu retten", erklärte der Beta.

Leonard und Rip wechselnden einen vielsagenden Blick. „Ja, es war wohl zu erwarten, dass das passiert, wenn man die Legends fünf Minuten alleine lässt", meinte Rip Hunter dazu nur resignierend.

* * *

 _2020_

„Also?"

„Also."

Sara sah das ungleiche Paar, das vor ihr saß, nachdenklich an. „Was kann ich für euch tun?"

Rip Hunter und Leonard Snart wechselten einen Blick, einen Paar-Blick, was irgendwie … seltsam für Sara war. Ihr Ex und ihr - was auch immer Leonard für sie gewesen war, er war gestorben, bevor sie das herausfinden hatten können – standen sich nun offenbar _nahe._ Und auf Grund der Tatsache, dass sie nacheinander rochen offenbar _sehr nahe._

Vermutlich sollte sie das stören, aber … es würde nichts bringen sich davon stören zu lassen. Ihr eigenes Liebesleben war ja auch nicht gerade unbefleckt. Immerhin war sie in den letzten Jahren mehr als nur einmal mit Ava unglücklich geworden, nicht wahr?

„Wir wollen die Legends wiedervereinen", erklärte Rip, und Leonard nickte ernst, als hielt er das für notwendig, oder gar für eine gute Idee.

„Nein, oh, nein! Das könnt ihr vergessen!", protestierte Sara, „Die Legends sind aus und vorbei und kommen nicht zurück. Wenn ihr die Zeit retten wollt, tut das gemeinsam mit dem Time Bureau!"

„Tatsächlich sind wir zertifizierte Agenten des Bureaus", merkte Leonard an.

„Du bist ein Zeitagent?!" Sara starrte Captain Cold ungläubig an.

„Aber dass wir trotzdem hier sind, sollte dir einiges über die Dringlichkeit der Situation sagen", erklärte Rip, fast so als hätte er sie gar nicht gehört.

Jetzt vervollständigten sie sogar schon die Sätze des anderen. Wie … ekelhaft. Wer brauchte schon Liebe?!

„Sara, diese Gefahr von der wir sprechen, die Legends sind nicht ganz unverantwortlich für sie", erklärte Rip gerade.

„Wieso gibt uns eigentlich jeder für alles, was irgendwie mit der Zeit schief läuft die Schuld? Genau das ist der Grund, warum wir das Team aufgelöst haben!", seufzte Sara passiv-aggressiv.

„Sara, erinnerst du dich noch an Per Degaton?", warf Leonard dann an. An dieser Stelle begann Sara ihnen wirklich zuzuhören.

* * *

 _2021_

„ _Und Experten rechnen damit, dass der Meta-Menschen-Beschluss noch heute vom Senat verabschiedet werden wird. Nun zum Wetter: Wir erwarten heute sonnige Temperaturen mit bis zu 26 Grad…"_

Sara schaltete den Fernseher ab. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das hier wirklich passiert. Wir haben die Zukunft gesehen, die daraus hervorgeht, und die ist nicht gut!" Sie schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

Rip sah sie mit seiner geduckten Abwarte-Haltung fragend an. „Und jetzt willst du etwas dagegen unternehmen, sehe ich das richtig?", fragte er dann vorsichtig.

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass wir die Zeitlinie mutwillig verändern", gab Sara zurück.

Rip erwiderte nichts darauf, aber sie konnte seine Antwort an seinem Gesicht ablesen. _Und es ist uns noch nie gut bekommen,_ stand da zu lesen. Sara ignorierte das Gesicht.

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen. Die Frage, die ich mir stelle ist die: Wirst du es?"

* * *

 _2022_

„Nate, Nate, Nate, alles in Ordnung. Du bist zu Hause, du bist bei deiner Familie!", versicherte Sara dem aufgebrachten Omega.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung! Mein Baby … mein kleines Mädchen…", setzte der Omega an und verstummte dann.

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid", erklärte Sara und nahm den verstörten Omega vorsichtig in die Arme, „Ist ja gut. Ich bin ja da. Alles wird wieder gut werden, das verspreche ich dir."

„Aber … meine Kleine…"

„Nate", begann Zari, die hinter Sara und Nate stand, vorsichtig, „Ich muss dir etwas sagen…."

* * *

 _2023_

Ihr Name lautete Kendra Saunders, zumindest in diesem Leben, und sie war ein Alpha mit Flügeln. Und Rays Ex-Verlobte. Was erklärte, warum Mick sie wütend anfunkelte. Sara hingegen sah in der anderen Frau immer noch eine Freundin.

„Kendra", begann Sara langsam, „Es tut gut dich wiederzusehen. Was führt dich zu uns?"

„Nun, Carter ist gestorben. Schon wieder. Und ich dachte… Nun ich dachte, dass es an der Zeit ist zu meiner Familie zurückzukehren", erwiderte der andere Alpha, „Dass es an der Zeit ist wieder eine Legende zu werden."

* * *

 _2024, Gegenwart_

„Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt, Ollie, es gibt keine Legends mehr!", erklärte Sara müde, „Wieso fängst du jetzt schon wieder damit an?"

„Weil, Sara, wir die Legends für das hier brauchen, weil wir jeden dafür brauchen", erwiderte Oliver Queen, der Green Arrow, Gründer der Justice League, ehemalige Bürgermeister von Star City, Alpha, und Saras Ex-Liebhaber und Schwager.

Seine Frau, Saras Schwester Laurel, ebenfalls ein Alpha und ebenfalls eine Superheldin und Mitglied der Justice League nickte. „Es ist ernst, Sara, ich weiß, ich war nicht besonders lange ein Mitglied der Legends, wenn man mich überhaupt als solches bezeichnen kann, aber eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit: Wenn jemand etwas vom Zeitreisen versteht, dann ihr. Wir brauchen euch. Euch alle. Nicht nur Kendra und Ray", meinte sie.

Sara seufzte. Früher oder später lief es doch immer darauf hinaus. Zeitreiseprobleme.

„Was für ein Zeitreiseproblem habt ihr denn?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nun sein Name lautet Per Degaton", erklärte Oliver, „Und er hat sich mit Black Siren und Prometheus verbündet. Und dem Reverse-Flash, wie es scheint, und gemeinsam haben sie jemanden zur Erde gerufen…"

Sara horchte auf. Das hörte sich nach Aliens an.

„Zur Erde gerufen", wiederholte sie, „Wen haben sie zur Erde gerufen?"

„Jemanden namens Darkseid", lautete die unheilverkündete Antwort darauf.

* * *

 _A/N: Willkommen bei der abschließenden Fic meines A/B/O-Arrowverse._

 _Ich dachte ich fange einmal mit dem Legends-Prolog an. Leider habe ich die aktuellen Staffeln von „Arrow" und „Flash" noch nicht fertig gesehen, was eventuell ein Problem werden könnte, vielleicht gehe ich aber einfach nur ganz AU um weiterzukommen._

 _Diesmal läuft der Hase etwas anders als bisher, wie ihr schon bemerkt habt. Keine Sorge bisher sollt ihr euch auch nicht wirklich auskennen. Die Haupthandlung dieser Fic spielt 2024, aber wir erfahren, was für wichtige Dinge in den Jahren bis dorthin in allen vier Serien passiert sind. Doch genauer erst im Lauf der Fic._

 _Reviews sind sehr erwünscht._

 _Noch habt ihr übrigens die Chance Einfluss auf Endgame-Pairings zu nehmen. Wollt ihr Leonard Snart lieber in einer Poly-Beziehung mit Barry oder mit Sara sehen? (Oder mit beiden?) Und wollt ihr Ava in einer Beziehung mit Sara oder lieber nicht?_

 _Und ja, sorry, aber ich kann Olicity einfach nicht mehr tolerieren. Staffel 4, 5 und 6 haben mich dazu gebracht Oliver mit Laurel zu bevorzugen, was ich nicht geglaubt hätte, wenn mir das wer in der 1. oder 2. Staffel von „Arrow" erzählt hätte. In dieser Fic gibt es also nur wenig Olicitiy ohne Happy-End._


	2. Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson

**Prolog II: Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Erw. von Agentcanary, Alura/Zor-El und platonisches Reigncorp_

 _Zustätzliche Warnings: Die Autorin mag Mon-El, Leute, die Lena mögen, werden mit meiner Darstellung von ihr in diesem Kapitel und dieser Fic an sich vielleicht nicht ganz glücklich sein, vage Beschreibung von Genozid_

* * *

 _2018_

Sie konnte seine Ankunft spüren, bevor er die Erde erreichte. Er kam alleine, ohne Imra und ohne Brainiac-5, und auch ohne Legion-Cruiser. Er kam in der Kapsel, in der er die Erde einst erreicht und dann wieder verlassen hatte – nach dem tumultreichsten Jahr ihrer beider Leben.

„Mon-El!"

„Kara!"

Sie rannten einander in die Arme und küssten sich innig.

Sie war ein blonder Omega von Krypton, er ein dunkelhaariger Alpha von Daxam. Einst waren ihre Völker verfeindet gewesen, doch die Zerstörung der beiden Welten hatte alles verändert. Es gab keinen Grund mehr für Feindschaft, und aus abwesender Feindschaft war Freundschaft erwachsen, und aus Freundschaft sehr schnell Liebe. Sie waren zu Gefährten geworden, doch dann hatte sie das Schicksal getrennt. Der Alpha hatte die Erde und seinen Omega verlassen müssen und war durch ein Wurmloch in die Zukunft gestürzt.

Nach Monaten der Trennung hatten sie sich wiedergesehen, doch für ihn waren Jahre vergangen gewesen und er hatte sich ein neues Leben ohne seine Gefährtin ausgebaut. Ein Leben, das er nun aufgegeben hatte, um wieder mit ihr vereint zu sein.

„Kara, ich habe dich so vermisst!", erklärte Mon-El von Daxam, „In dem ganzen letzten Jahr, seit wir uns getrennt haben, sind mir Dinge passiert, die du nicht glauben würdest, und die ganze Zeit konnte ich immer nur daran denken, wie ich es schaffen sollte dich jemals wieder zu sehen!"

Erst da erkannte sie, dass ihm nicht nur der Bart fehlte, den er getragen hatten, als sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten, sondern er auch jünger wirkte als zuvor, und seinen Augen die wissende Erfahrung und der Schmerz fehlten, die ihnen seit seiner Rückkehr in diese Zeit so zu eigen gewesen waren.

„Mon-El", wurde Kara Zor-El auch bekannt als Kara Danvers und Supergirl klar, „ _Du_ bist es!"

„Natürlich." Er wirkte verwirrt. „Wer sollte ich denn auch sonst sein?"

Das würde schwierig werden zu erklären, doch gerade als sie zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte, landete ihr Beta-Cousin Clark Kent auch bekannt als Kal-El und Superman neben ihnen beiden.

„Kara! Mon-El! Gutes Timing! Ihr müsst sofort mit mir kommen. J'onn hat mich, als ich zurück in Empfangsreichweite kam, auf den neuesten Stand gebracht, aber auch wenn wir das, was ich gefunden habe, nicht mehr brauchen um die Erde zu retten, so ist es doch das Wichtigste, was ich jemals gefunden habe!", berichtete er atemlos.

„Nun mal langsam, Clark", bat Kara verwirrt, „Wovon sprichst du?"

Clark war in den Weltraum aufgebrochen um eine Substanz von einem Asteroiden bergen, mit der sie die Weltenkillerinnen, die die Erde bedrohten, aufhalten wollten. Doch es war ihnen auch ohne diese Substanz gelungen die Erde und retten, wenn sich dafür auch ein guter Mensch hatte opfern müssen. Der Beta Sam Arias war die unwillige Wirtin der Alpha-Weltenkillerin Reign gewesen und eine aufopfernde Mutter und eine gute Freundin. Sie hatte ihr Leben gegeben um die Erde, ihre Tochter, und alle anderen vor einer dunklen Hohepriesterin und selbsternannten Göttin zu retten. Ihr Verlust traf sie alle hart, doch niemanden härter als Sams Tochter Ruby, die nun wohl von Karas menschlicher Adoptivschwester Alex Danvers und deren Partnerin Maggie Sawyer adoptiert werden würde. Alex und Maggie waren ein Alpha-Beta-Paar, das sich eigentlich wegen Alexs Kinderwunsch getrennt hatte anstatt zu heiraten, doch vor kurzem wieder zueinander gefunden hatte und nun eine gemeinsame Zukunft ansteuern zu schien.

Clark hingegen schien Karas Vergangenheit in die Zukunft zu bringen, als er erklärte: „Krypton, Kara. Ein Stück von Krypton hat überlebt."

Und mit dieser Aussagen änderte sich schlagartig alles.

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Clark wortwörtlich von einem Stück von Krypton gesprochen.

Argo City war die letzte Zitadelle dieser Zivilisation. Es war die Stadt, in der Kara aufgewachsen war, in der sie mit ihrer Familie gelebt hatte. Ihrem Vater Zor-El, der ein brillanter Wissenschaftler gewesen war, war es offensichtlich gelungen einen Weg zu finden die Stadt zu retten. Er selbst und viele anderen waren gestorben, doch Karas Mutter Alura und viele weitere Bewohner von Krypton lebten dank ihm immer noch, und die kryptonische Kultur hatte mit ihnen überlebt. Zumindest einiges davon, wenn auch nicht alles.

Ein kleines kryptonisches Kind litt an dem Großen Husten, einer Krankheit, die einst auf Daxam gewütet hatte und gegen die Krypton ein Gegenmittel besessen hatte, das es nun nicht mehr besaß. Mon-El, den Kara mit in diese letzte Zitadelle Krpytons genommen hatte, gab dem Kind das technische Wunderwerk, das ihm geholfen hatte wieder auf der für sein Volk giftigen Erde leben zu können. In der Zukunft hatte er diese Technologie bekommen und nun teilte er sie mit anderen.

Kara war klar, dass das vermutlich etwas zu bedeuten hatte, etwas wichtiges, aber sie hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn hier in Argo City fand sie ihre totgeglaubte Mutter wieder.

Alura Zor-El schien nicht gealtert zu sein und trug immer noch stolz das Wappen des Hauses El. Alura war ein stolzer Beta, eine Richterin, und vor allem eine überaus erfreute Mutter. Da Karas Kapsel in der Phantomzone stecken geblieben war, anstatt wie geplant direkt zur Erde zu fliegen, hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet ihre Tochter jemals lebend wieder zu sehen, und war daher genauso überrascht wie Kara, dass doch noch jemand aus ihrer Familie überlebt hatte.

Und dann nach der ersten Umarmung und Wiedersehensfreude erblickte sie Karas Begleiter, ihren Gefährten. „Ich kenne Euch, Ihr seid Prinz Mon-El von Daxam", sagte sie.

„Daxam gibt es nicht mehr. Ich bin jetzt nur noch Mon-El", erwiderte der Alpha.

„Genau wie Krypton", sagte sie, „Ihr seid hier willkommen."

Und zum ersten Mal seit dem Untergang von Krypton hatte Kara das Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen.

* * *

 _2019_

Es war eine große Hochzeit, und alle waren eingeladen. Sie hatten sogar überlegt Einladungen nach Erde-1 zu verschicken, doch nach allem, was auf der letzten interdimensionalen Hochzeit passiert war, hatte sich Alex dagegen entschieden. Letztlich waren diese Erde-1-Leute mehr Karas Freunde als ihre, und Sara auf ihre Hochzeit einzuladen käme ihr seltsam vor. Man lud Exen nicht zu seiner Hochzeit ein, das wusste jeder, nicht einmal so verständnisvolle Exen wie Sara Lance.

Stattdessen waren nur die Bewohner dieser Erde hier. Und manch ein Gast stellte einer Überraschung dar.

Als sie ihn erblickte, dachte Alex für einen Moment ihr Herz würde stillstehen. Sie hatte immer davon geträumt, dass er auf ihrer Hochzeit sein würde, doch er war seit Jahren untergetaucht, und Lillian Luthor gab vor nicht zu wissen, was aus ihm geworden war. Doch nun stand er vor ihr, roch nach Omega, roch nach _Vater._

Sie hatte J'onn gebeten sie zum Altar zu begleiten, weil sie damit gerechnet hatte, dass ihr biologischer Vater nicht kommen könnte, doch er war es: Jeremiah Danvers in all seiner Pracht. Ihr Vater war zu ihr zurückgekehrt.

* * *

 _2020_

„Maggie und ich hatten einen Streit darüber", gab Alex zu, „Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht irgendwann daran gedacht hätte, dass es egoistisch ist ein Kind in dieses Umfeld zu bringen. Mit Ruby war es anders, sie war tough und hatte viel durchgemacht, aber ein Baby. … Ich schätze eine von uns müsste ihren Job kündigen, und eigentlich ist dazu keine von uns beiden wirklich bereit."

„Ich bin sicher, ihr könnt euch einigen", erwiderte Kara.

„Vielleicht. Aber siehst du, genau davor hatte ich doch Angst: Dass wir die alten Argumente wieder gegeneinander vorbringen würden, dass wir alte Streits wieder aufwärmen würden. Und nun ist es genauso gekommen", seufzte Alex, „Aber eigentlich wolltest du mir doch etwas erzählen, oder? Ich kann es dir ansehen, du strahlst so. Das ist dein _Ich-habe-wunderbare-Neuigkeiten-_ Gesicht."

Kara nickte. „Mon-El und ich", begann sie, „nun wir sind ja eigentlich schon Gefährten, was uns beiden sehr wichtig war, wie du weißt, und dann war da der ganze Stress der letzten Jahre, aber … er hat gefragt, und ich habe ja gesagt!"

„Oh mein Gott, herzlichen Glückwunsch!", rief Alex aus und umarmte ihre Schwester.

„Ich werde heiraten!", quietschte diese aufgeregt.

* * *

 _2021_

„Du wusstest, dass das passieren würde, liebste Schwester. Das war es, was du wolltest, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Du bist es, die zu mir gekommen ist, nicht umgekehrt. Du bist es, die sich dazu durchgerungen hat meine Sicht auf die Dinge zu teilen. Das war es, was du wolltest."

Seine Stimme klang kalt und unmenschlich, als er das sagte, und ihr schauderte, als sie es hörte. Ihr war als wäre sie wieder im Gerichtssaal und würde ihm im Zeugenstand sehen, wie er verrückte manische Dinge von sich gab, die keinen Sinn machten und sie wünschen ließen sich irgendwo verstecken zu können und leugnen zu können, dass er in irgendeiner Form mit ihm verwandt wäre.

Wie hatte sie nur jemals glauben können, dass er geheilt wäre? Hatte sie so dringend den kleinen Jungen, der sie in seiner Familie willkommen geheißen hatte, in ihm sehen wollen, dass sie seinen Wahnsinn übersehen hatte? Oder hatte er ihn so gut versteckt?

 _Oder bin ich es? Bin ich wirklich so blind? Ich meine, das hier ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich in jemanden getäuscht habe oder meine eigenen Fähigkeiten überschätzt habe. Rhea und die Daxamiten, damals als ich dachte nur ich könnte Sam heilen, die ganze Sache mit Kara und Supergirl, meine Versuche Sam zurückzuholen, Morgan Edge …._

„Es ist zu spät um nun einen Rückzieher zu machen, kleine Schwester!", zischte er, „Das hier ist dein Werk, genauso sehr wie es meines ist!"

Damit hatte er leider recht. Sie war so blind gewesen. Warum nur hatte sie es soweit kommen lassen? Sie war zwar ein Beta, aber letztlich war sie, wenn es um ihre Gefühl ging, genauso verletzlich wie ein Omega, und wie es schien auch genauso beeinflussbar. Ihre Liebe zu ihm hatte dazu geführt, dass sie sich täuschen hatte lassen, und nun war es zu spät. Alles, was nun folgen würde, wäre ihre Schuld.

Lena Luthor atmete tief ein und aus. Dann sagte sie: „Du hast recht, Bruder. Das hier ist sogar um einiges mehr mein Werk als es deines ist. Aber du irrst dich in einem Punkt: Das hier war nie das, was ich wollte."

Lex Luthor, Beta, Bruder, Wissenschaftler, Liebling seiner Mutter, und Teilzeit-Verrückter schnaubte nur.

* * *

 _2022_

„Ein Kind? Supergirl als Mutter? Supergirl schwanger, ist das überhaupt möglich?"

„Warum sollte es nicht möglich sein?", gab Kara zurück.

„Weil ein Kind eine ganze andere Art von Verantwortung ist. Jede Sekunde, die du damit verbringst, ist eine Sekunde, in der du niemanden rettest, aber jede Sekunde, in der du jemanden rettest und dadurch dein Kind vernachlässigst, ist eine Sekunde, in der du die wichtigste Verantwortung deines Lebens vernachlässigst. Lass es dir von jemanden sagen, der viel Erfahrung damit hat seine Kinder im Stich zu lassen: Letztlich enttäuscht du sie immer, egal ob du dich für sie oder gegen sie entscheidest. Und ja, ich weiß, was du sagen wirst: Es muss einen Mittelweg geben. Und vielleicht gibt es den auch. Aber bist du sicher, dass du ihn finden wirst? Bist du sicher, dass du bereit bist für diese Art von Verantwortung?", sagte Cat Grant, Alpha, Mutter, Pressesprecherin der Präsidentin, und ehemaliger Medienmogul zu Kara Danvers.

* * *

 _2023_

„Ja, Alex", sagte J'onn J'onzz, der letzte grüne Sohn des Mars zu ihr, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du bereit dafür bist. Ich kann mir niemanden denken, der besser für diese Position geeignet wäre." Er nickte ihr zu und wandte sich dann an die umstehenden Agenten. „Hiermit gebe ich, Direktor J'onzz, Omega-Marsianer mit Erdenbürgerschaftangehörigkeit die Leitung des DEOs an meine Stellvertreterin Agent Alex Danvers ab. Direktor Danvers, ich gratuliere. Das DEO gehört nun Ihnen."

* * *

 _2024, Gegenwart_

Das Portal öffnete sich überraschend vor ihren Nasen. Kara erwartete instinktiv Barry - es war immer Barry, den sie erwartete, wenn sich ein Portal für ihre Nase öffnete. Doch derjenige, der neben Cisco aus dem Portal trat war nicht ihr Mit-Omega und bester Superheldenfreund, es war Oliver.

„Oliver", stellte Kara fest, „Wenn du hier bist, dann kann das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten haben."

„Barry … ist weg", erklärte Oliver ohne lange Vorrede.

Kara spürte den eisigen Stachel des Verlusts in ihren Eingeweiden. Sie öffnete den Mund um nachzufragen, was genau vorgefallen war, doch Oliver hob gebieterisch die Hand und fuhr fort: „Wir brauchen dich, Kara, drüben auf Erde-1. Eine Gefahr aus dem Weltraum kommt auf die Erde zu, eine große Gefahr, der wir nichts entgegenzusetzen haben. Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, und ich wäre wirklich nicht hier, wenn ich denken würde, dass wir es ohne deine Hilfe schaffen würden…."

Kara war immer noch wie betäubt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich … Natürlich komme ich, aber … um was für eine Gefahr handelt es sich?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Es handelt sich um einen außerirdischen Invasoren namens Darkseid", erklärte Oliver.

Er hatte den Namen kaum ausgesprochen, als Kara auch schon die Schreie der Bewohner von Argo City zu hören glaubte. Sie sah die Überreste von Krypton brennend vor sich. Sie sah, wie alles, das sie gehofft hatte wiedergefunden zu haben, vor ihren Augen verging. Sie sah ihre größte Niederlage und die einzige, auf die es jemals wirklich angekommen war. Dann stellte sie die entscheidende Frage.

„Ist es deine oder meine Version von Darkseid?"

* * *

 _A/N: Das war der zweite Prolog, der zu „Supergirl". Wie gesagt an dieser Stelle sollt ihr euch noch nicht auskennen, sondern hauptsächlich verwundert sein._

 _Prinzipiell ist es nicht so, dass ich Lena Luthor nicht mögen würde. Ich finde einige ihrer Entscheidungen in der dritten Staffel nicht sehr gut, und finde sie überreagiert und ist ziemlich zickig, was die ganze Supergirl-vertraut-mir-nicht-Sache angeht, und denke auch, dass sie einen Gott-Komplex hat, aber ich bin in dieser Fic einfach der prinzipiellen Charakterentwicklung des Writers Room weitergefolgt, und diese führt auf die dunkle Seite. Sorry, Fans, aber so ist es nun mal. Lena Luthor ist nun mal in den Comics eine Supergirl-Feindin, und es wurde mehrfach geteast, dass sie auch in der Serie in diese Richtung gehen könnte._

 _Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir sie aufgeben müssen, Menschen können Fehler machen und Supegirl-Gegenspieler können zu Helden werden und sich wieder auf die richtige Seite stellen (wie Maxwell Lord und Livewire). Wartet ab, wie das hier weitergeht, bevor ihr Lena abschreibt._

 _Reviews?_


	3. Der schnellste Mann der Welt

**Prolog III: Der schnellste Mann der Welt**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Joe/Cecile, die DeVoes, Cisco/Gypsy_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Timey-wimey-wibbely-wobbely_

* * *

 _2018_

„Das ist sie. Ihr Name ist Jenna." Stolz präsentierten Joe West und Cecile Horton ihr neues Baby ihrer Familie. In Joes Armen wirkte das Baby so natürlich und glücklich. Als Barry es sah, überkamen ihn unweigerlich omegaliche Gefühle – ein Baby halten, sein Baby halten, so sollte die Zukunft aussehen.

„Harry hatte Recht. Das hier ist das Einzige, worauf es ankommt: Familie", meinte er zu Iris West-Allen, seiner liebenden Ehefrau und seinem Alpha.

Sie alle waren hier versammelt, die ganze Familie: Omega Joe West und seine Alpha-Kinder Iris und Wally, sowie sein Omega-Zieh- und Schwiegersohn Barry Allen, seine neue Beta-Gefährtin Cecile Horton natürlich, sowie die erweiterte Familie aus dem Team Flash, das diese Familie gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden bildete – der Omega Cisco Ramon, der Alpha-Beta Caitlin Snow, und der Alpha Ralph Dibney – letzterer frisch zurück von den doch-nicht-so-ganz-Toten.

Barry war ein Meta-Mensch, ein Speedster, der als Flash Central City und die Welt vor allen möglichen Gefahren beschützte. Diese Leute hier, seine Familie, sein Rudel, halfen ihm dabei, mit oder ohne besondere Kräfte, je nachdem.

Das letzte Jahr war für Barry und sein Rudel nicht unbedingt leicht gewesen – Clifford DeVoe und seine Frau Marlize hatten die Stadt bedroht, genauer gesagt Bewohner von dieser, die sie im letzten Herbst mit voller Absicht zu Meta-Menschen gemacht hatten und mit deren Kräfte sie planten die Welt zu verändern, allerdings nicht unbedingt zum Guten. Der Alpha-Ehemann des Paares, auch bekannt als der Denker, war durch dieselbe Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion wie Barry zu einem Meta-Menschen geworden und zum klügsten Menschen der Welt, leider war er dadurch auch wahnsinnig geworden, was seine treue Omega-Ehefrau, die ihm bei seinen Plänen half, erst zu spät erkannt hatte. Gemeinsam hatten sie die neugemachten Metas, zu denen auch Ralph zählte, gejagt und getötet – und Barry und sein Team hatte so viele von ihnen nicht retten können, zwischenzeitlich hatten sie sogar gedacht Ralph verloren zu haben, und dagegen wog sogar die Tatsache, dass ihre Feinde Barry wegen Mordes an Clifford DeVoe ins Gefängnis gebracht hatten, nur wenig.

Letztlich hatten sie es geschafft die DeVoes zu besiegen, und nun nach einer Reihe von harten Jahren, in denen Barry seinen und Iris' Beta, seinen Vater, mehr Freunde als ihm lieb war, und beinahe auch Iris selbst verloren hatte, konnte er vielleicht endlich voller Zuversicht in die Zukunft blicken.

Team Flash war nicht vollkommen vereint – ihr Rudel war auf verschiedene Länder und Dimensionen verteilt – aber sie waren sich eng verbunden, und viele von ihnen waren hier zusammen und nun mit ihrer neuen Baby-Schwester schien endlich eine positive Zukunft auf sie zu warten.

Iris schien wie immer Barrys Gedanken gelesen zu haben. „Wir sind die nächsten, weißt du?", meinte sie und deutete auf das Baby, das gerade von ihrem Bruder Wally gehalten wurde.

„Meinst du etwa jetzt gleich?", wunderte sich Barry, „Weil, nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, aber zwei Babys auf einmal sind etwas viel und …"

„Entspann dich, Barry", lachte Iris, „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt dafür…."

In diesem Moment läutete es an der Haustüre des Hauses der Wests, in dem sie sich alle versammelt hatten.

„Ich geh schon."

Barry kannte den junge Omega, der unaufgefordert hereinkam, auch wenn er sich einen Moment lang nicht darüber im Klaren war woher. „Dieses Haus ist geil", stellte der Omega fest, was aus irgendeinem Grund dazu führte, dass fast alle Anwesenden ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Neuankömmling richteten.

Es war ein weiblicher Omega mit dunklem Hautton und einen einladenden Geruch, der Barry irgendwie an seinen Vater erinnerte, was ihn verwirrte. „Hast du mich und Harry nicht mit Kaffee bekleckert?", wunderte sich Caitlin.

„Und du hast für uns im Jitters bezahlt!", fiel Ralph ein.

„Und du warst Caterer auf unserer Hochzeit!" wurde Barry klar, „Wer bist du? Und … wo hast du diese Jacke her?!"

Das fremde Mädchen trug Iris violette Speedster Jacke, die sie getragen hatte, als sie kurzzeitig Barrys Kräfte übernommen hatte, wie diesem gerade klar geworden war, was ihn ziemlich beunruhigte. „Es ist ihre", meinte die Fremde und deutete auf Iris.

Iris schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, nein, meine Jacke ist ein Unikat", erwiderte der Alpha, und das „ _Ich würde sie niemals einer Fremden borgen"_ blieb dabei ungesagt.

„Woran du mich erinnert hast, als ich sie mir ausgeborgt habe", meinte der fremde Omega, „Ich bin Nora. Eure Tochter Nora aus der Zukunft."

 _Wie bitte?_ „Und ich fürchte, ich habe einen riesigen Fehler gemacht", schloss die angebliche Nora.

 _Und ich fürchte, Gott hat einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor,_ dachte Barry nur.

„Warum sollten wir dir nur ein Wort glauben?", wollte Wally wissen, „Du könntest irgendjemand sein, der das nur behauptet um sich unser Vertrauen zu erschleichen!"

„Dieser Kaffee, den du auf uns gekippt hast… Du hast ihn genau in dem Moment ausgeschüttet, als ich Harry etwas sagen wollte, etwas Wichtiges", fiel Caitlin misstrauisch ein und ihre Augen glühten, „Als würdest du nicht wollen, dass ich es ihm sage." Man konnte bereits sehen, wie sich ihre Kräfte manifestierten und sie zu Killer Frost, ihrem Meta-Menschen Alter Ego, wurde.

„Wow, wow, ich sage die Wahrheit, wirklich!", verteidigte sich Nora, „Ich bin Barrys und Iris' Tochter, Joes Enkelin, Wallys Nichte, und auch die Nichte dieser Kleinen hier, die einmal meine Tante Jenna sein wird! Ich kenne euch alle, ihr seid meine Familie! Onkel Cisco, Onkel Ralph, Großmutter Cecile."

„Großmutter … ich habe gerade erst ein Kind geboren!", murmelte Cecile beleidigt.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es euch beweisen soll! … Onkel Julian ist nicht hier, und Daddy auch nicht, aber…", sie verstummte.

„Daddy? Welcher Daddy?", wollte Barry wissen.

„Ich habe schon zu viel gesagt", meinte Nora, „Ich darf die Zukunft nicht gefährden. Genau das ist doch mein Problem: Ich habe die Zeitlinie möglicherweise bereits verändert! Aber ich bin die, die ich vorgebe zu sein! Ihr könnt einen DNS-Test machen, wenn ihr wollt! Hier!"

Sie reichte Barry ihren Führerschein. Darauf stand der Name Nora West-Allen und das Ausstelldatum lautete 2040.

* * *

 _2019_

„Es ist meine Schuld, Iris." Barry wusste, dass er sich verbittert anhörte, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, da das alles wirklich seine Schuld war. „Ich hätte ihn retten müssen, aber ich bin nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, dass …"

Er verstummte. „Baby, nein, du hättest es nicht ahnen können", protestierte Iris sofort, „Keiner von uns hätte das. Als Alpha wäre es meine Aufgabe gewesen das alles zu lösen, nicht deine!"

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Was damals passiert ist, das war allein meine Schuld. Ich habe versagt, ich konnte Thawne nicht besiegen, und dann wäre die Stadt beinahe zerstört worden, und Ronnie ist gestorben, und alles wurde in den Vortex gesogen, und ich habe nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen…. Ich meine, wir hatten nicht einmal eine Leiche, die wir beerdigen konnten. Aber trotzdem bin ich niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass…"

Iris legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und unterbrach ihn. „Barry", sagte sie, „Er hatte sich erschossen. Er war tot. Ich weiß es, ich bin direkt neben ihn gekniet. Er war tot. Es gab keine Möglichkeit für uns zu ahnen, dass Eddie noch am Leben sein könnte…"

* * *

 _2020_

„Bist du sicher, dass es das ist, was du möchtest?"

Wally nickte ernst. „Ich liebe euch alle, aber ich habe immer das Gefühl gehabt in deinen Schatten zu stehen, Barry. Deswegen bin ich weg und wollte mich sogar dem Time Bureau oder den Legends anschließen um mir selber zu beweisen, dass ich auch ohne dich etwas zum Helden tauge, doch dann wurde mir klar, dass ein Rudel – eine Familie – zusammen halten und für einander da sein muss - das haben mir die Legends gezeigt. Also bin ich zurückgekommen um euch gegen DeVoe zu helfen, aber seit dem hat sich mein Leben nicht wirklich weiterentwickelt. Ich war immer noch hier. Immer noch Kid Flash, obwohl ich niemals ein Kid war, nicht mal als ich diese Kräfte bekommen habe…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sogar Ralph ist inzwischen erwachsen geworden. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit für mich das ebenfalls zu versuchen. Und diese Kids, Barry, die brauchen einen Anführer. Und ich glaube, dass ich dieser Anführer sein kann, das glaube ich wirklich."

Barry nickte. „Daran zweifle ich nicht, Wally. Du bist ein West, das Anführen liegt euch im Blut. Aber ein eigenes Team zu haben und zu führen ist eine große Verantwortung. Wenn man es richtig macht, dann ist es nicht nur ein Team, sondern auch ein Rudel, eine Familie. Vergiss das nicht. Und ein Rudel kann man nicht einfach verlassen, wenn es unangenehm wird Und manche von diesen Kids sind auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz…"

Wally nickte. „Ja, ich weiß, aber ich bin bereit das in Kauf zu nehmen und zu richten und allen zu beweisen, dass es gute Kids sind. Ich meine, Mick Rory wurde doch auch begnadigt, oder nicht? Wie schwer kann es also schon sein ein paar Kids, die Dummheiten gemacht haben, zu rehabilitieren?"

* * *

 _2021_

„Aber immerhin war es die beste Junggesellenabschiedsparty aller Zeiten."

„Halt die Klappe, Dibney! Wir sprechen von dem Ende meiner Ehe, und du kommst mir mit der Junggesellenparty daher!"

Ralph wechselte einen Blick mit Barry, der die Schultern zuckte. Genau wie Julian Albert, der andere Alpha im Raum.

„Sorry, Cisco", meinte Ralph dann, „Es ist nur, die Party ist noch nicht so lange her, und sie war wirklich gut. Ich wollte die guten Seite dieser ganzen Misere herauskehren."

Cisco vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Bitte versuch nicht mehr mir zu helfen, Ralph. Dank dir wurde ich jetzt wieder daran erinnert, dass meine Ehe mit Cynthia nur zwei Monate gehalten hat!", jammerte er.

„Zweieinhalb. Und wenn man die Wochen mitzählt bis die Scheidung gültig ist, dann sind es eher dreieinhalb Monate", berichtigte ihn Julian.

„Ich hasse euch beide."

* * *

 _2022_

„Das ist sie. Ist sie nicht wunderschön, Barry?"

Barry betrachtete seine Tochter mit liebevollem Blick. „Ja, das ist sie. Sie das wunderschönste, was ich jemals in meinen Leben gesehen habe", gab er zu und dann beugte er sich vor und küsste seine Tochter auf die Stirn, „Willkommen in der Familie, Nora."

Das Baby gluckste daraufhin voller Freude und Barry fühlte sich so glücklich wie niemals zuvor.

* * *

 _2023_

„Ich verstehe."

„Nein, Ramon, du verstehst nicht! Das hier ist eine Krise! Eine Krise unbekannter Größenordnung! Das hier bedroht das gesamte Multiversum!"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich es verstehe, Harry!" Cisco funkelte den Harrison Wells von Erde-2, seines Zeichens Alpha und Nervensäge, wütend an. „Und ich habe auch verstanden, dass laut deiner Theorie Breacher wie ich die Schuld daran tragen!"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", ruderte Harry zurück, „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass das Multiversum niemals dafür gedacht war als interdimensionaler Flughafen zu dienen. Dimensionsreise waren nicht vorgesehen, zumindest nicht außerhalb der Speedforce, und nun bekommen wir die Rechnung dafür präsentiert. Es ist eben wie … die Klimaerwärmung, von der sie auf eurer Erde immer sprechen."

Cisco seufzte. „Na toll, und das macht mich zum Äquivalent eines altmodischen Haarsprays, oder wie?! Nur einmal möchte ich erleben, dass du gute Nachrichten mit hierher bringst!"

„Nun, die gute Nachricht ist, dass wir den Kollaps des Multiversums noch verhindern können, wenn wir jetzt gleich etwas dagegen unternehmen, anders als im Fall der Klimaerwärmung", gab Harry schulterzuckend zurück.

Ciscos Antwort bestand nur aus einem Seufzen.

* * *

 _2024, Gegenwart_

„Supergirl und Freunde. Wie nett. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass meine Warnungen betreffend des Dimensionsreisens von allen so sehr beachtet werden", ätzte Harrison Wells, als er sah, wen Green Arrow anschleppte.

„Wir brauchen sie", gab Green Arrow nur defensiv zurück, „Und das hier geht auch sie etwas an. Unsere Feinde sind Dimensionsreisende."

„Ja, klar, weil die es machen, müssen wir es auch machen", murmelte Harry sarkastisch.

„Harry!", wies Cisco ihn zurecht, „Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt!"

Harrison Wells seufzte. „Ja, es tut mir leid. Ich bin nur… Die ganze Sache mit Allen macht mich fertig. Tut mir leid." Er schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.

„Wir alle vermissen, Barry", erinnere ihn Green Arrow.

„Manche mehr als andere", meldete sich eine weibliche Stimme zu Wort, „Aber vergessen wir das für den Moment und konzentrieren uns lieber darauf die Erde zu retten."

Alle nickten. „Denn das ist es, was mein Vater gewollt hätte", fuhr Nora West-Allen fort, „Er kann vielleicht nicht hier sein, aber ich bin es. Und genau wie ihr anderen auch, werde ich mein Bestes tun, um unser aller Zukunft zu sichern."

* * *

 _A/N: Das war also der dritte Prolog, der zum „Flash"._

 _Ich bin eigentlich mit der 5. Staffel von „The Flash" noch nicht fertig (habe zuletzt 5x16 „Run Iris Run" gesehen), bin aber verspoilert genug um so tun zu können als hätte ich die gesamte Staffel gesehen._

 _Die Hauptunterschiede zum Canon betreffen Caitlin und Wally, es gibt aber anders als bei „Legends" und „Supergirl" keine wirklich großen Unterschiede, was den Inhalt der letzten Staffel angeht, in meinem Verse. Und ja, auch hier sollt ihr nach wie vor hauptsächlich verwirrt sein._

 _Reviews?_


	4. Mein Name ist Oliver Queen

**Prolog IV: Mein Name ist Oliver Queen**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Erw. von Rezession, Willkür der Regierung und der Geheimdienste, Erpressung, Break-Up, TransOliver (Beta- Alpha)_

 _Zusätzliche Pairing: Thea/Roy, Oliver/Taiana, platonisches Oliver/Anatoli, Quentin/Donna_

* * *

 _2018_

Es war keine leichte Entscheidung gewesen, aber die einzige richtige. Nach Monaten in Angst und Schrecken, Fürchten und Bangen, Hoffen und Verzweifeln, war Oliver Queen, der Green Arrow, ein Vater, und für manche auch ein Held, doch noch wegen Vigilantimus im Gefängnis gelandet. Es war der einzige Weg gewesen seine Lieben zu beschützen, zumindest redete er sich das ein.

Oliver war nicht als Alpha geboren worden, sondern als Beta und hatte den Großteil seines Lebens als solcher gelebt. Doch nach dem Schiffsunglück, im Zuge dessen sich sein Vater vor seinen Augen erschossen hatte, und er selbst auf der Insel Lian Yu gestrandet war, war er zum Alpha mutiert. Es war ein schrittweiser Prozess gewesen, der Oliver lange Zeit über nicht bewusst gewesen war. Er hatte nicht verstanden, warum sein Freund, der Alpha Slade Wilson, mit einem Mal aggressiv auf ihn reagiert hatte, er hatte nicht verstanden, warum es ihm so wichtig gewesen war Sara, Akio, und alle anderen, die er im Stich gelassen hatte, zu beschützen.

Eine medizinische Untersuchung von Argus hatte ihn darüber informiert, dass er sich im Übergang zum Alpha befand, gerade bevor er nach Lian Yu zurückkehrte und sich auf einen Omega dort fixierte. So sehr, dass er nach dessen Tod Rache für ihn nehmen wollte.

Er hatte schon als Beta nichts mit Omegas anzufangen gewusst, doch als Alpha … Taiana war nur die erste in einer langen Reihe von Omegas, die ihm nach seiner Umwandlung sein Leben schwer machen würden. Der Wunsch sie zu rächen hatte ihn nach Russland und zur Bratva geführt, wo Anatoli Knyazev sein erster Beta geworden war und ihm dabei geholfen hatte seine Stabilität wieder zu finden, soweit es möglich war.

Doch mit seiner Rückkehr nach Hause, nach Starling City, verlor er sich wieder – in seinem neuen Geschlecht und seiner neuen Aufgabe – seine Heimatstadt im Namen seines Vaters zu retten.

Zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass der beste Weg um das durchzuführen darin bestand die Schuldigen zu bestrafen – was vermutlich typisches Alpha-Denken war - doch dann war ihm durch seine Verbündeten klar geworden, dass es viel wichtiger war die Unschuldigen zu schützen anstatt die Schuldigen zu töten. Und so war er zum Helden geworden – zu Green Arrow. Doch Green Arrow war ein Vigilant, und das FBI wollte ihn unbedingt outen und verurteilen.

Samandra Watson hatte in den letzten sechs Monaten ihr Möglichstes getan um zu beweisen, dass Oliver Queen Green Arrow war. Letztlich war sie gescheitert, der Richter hatte den Fall zu Olivers Gunsten entschieden, dank einiger Trickserei von Olivers Verbündeten. Satt ihm hatte man seinen verstorbenen besten Freund Tommy Merlyn für den Green Arrow gehalten.

Somit war Oliver eigentlich außer Gefahr. Und sein schlechtes Gewissen darüber, dass der Tommys Ruf in den Dreck zog – und das noch dazu während sich ein Doppelgänger von Tommy von einer anderen Erde in der Gefangenschaft von Argus befand – hatte er damit beruhigt, dass er für seinen Sohn da sein musste.

Sein Sohn. Jahrelang hatte Oliver nichts von seiner Existenz gewusst, bis er vor einigen Jahren durch Zufall dahinter gekommen war, dass er Vater war. Etwas, dass seine Feinde gegen ihn verwendeten, weswegen Williams Mutter Samantha mit ihm untertauchte. Doch das nützte nicht, da es Olivers Feinden gelang die beiden zu finden und Samantha ums Leben kam.

Also nahm Oliver seinen Sohn zu sich und gab sogar den Green Arrow auf um sich besser um sein Kind kümmern zu können, doch es war schon zu spät: Seine Feinde auf beiden Seiten des Gesetztes wussten, wer er wirklich war, und arbeiteten gegen ihn. Und um seine Stadt und seine Freunde zu beschützen wurde er wieder Green Arrow und belog sogar seinen Sohn darüber.

Doch letztlich half alles nichts, und er musste für alles gerade stehen. Ricardo Diaz war vielleicht der gefährlichste Feind, den er jemals gehabt hatte, und das schloss Prometheues mit ein – den Mann, der Oliver fast gebrochen hätte. Diaz war deswegen so gefährlich, weil er plante Oliver und all seine Verbündeten und Liebsten zu töten. Um sie zu retten, schloss Oliver einen Deal mit Watson. Er erwirkte Amnestie für sein Team und seine Freunde, und war bereit selbst für seine Taten gerade zu stehen.

Letztlich gab die Tatsache, dass er Vater war, dazu den Ausschlag. Vater eines Omegas. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass William ein Beta werden würde, das hatten auch alle anderen angenommen, aber letztlich irrten sie sich alle. Der Stress der letzten Monate hatte in William eine Veränderung bewirkt – und als sich sein Geschlecht letztlich festigte war es nicht das, was alle erwartet hatten.

Nach all den Omegas, mit denen er nie hatte umgehen können, und die er letztlich so sehr zu lieben gelernt hatte, dass er für sie töten würde – Quentin, Taiana, Roy, Barry, Ray, Curtis, Kara – war er jetzt Vater eines Omegas, für den er wirklich alles tun würde. Ins Gefängnis zu gehen war ein harter Schritt, aber er wusste, dass seine Partnerin Felicitiy sich um William kümmern würde.

Auch sie musste Oliver schützen, genau wie Dig und seine Familie, Curtis, René und seine Tochter, Dinah, Thea und Roy, bevor Diaz sie finden konnte, und letztlich sogar Barry und Iris und Team Flash und die Legends. Und Quentin, der fast gestorben wäre, aber gerade noch davon gekommen war. Wenn er Quentin verloren hätte, nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten …. Nein, Oliver wollte nicht daran denken. Er hatte immer die Art Mann sein wollen, auf die Quentin stolz sein könnte. Und so ein Mann übernahm Verantwortung, ein für allemal.

Er erzählte der Welt, dass er Green Arrow war, ließ sich verhaften und ins SuperMax einsperren. Er nahm das alles auf sich um sicher zu gehen, dass das FBI und die Regierung auf der Seite seines ehemaligen Teams wären.

Das war der Deal gewesen. Was also sollte er jetzt hier? Nun, eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass es so kommen würde. Er war nie davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihn wirklich einfach nur wegsperren wollten.

„Muss schwer sein hier ganz alleine drinnen zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass ihre Freunde dort draußen ganz allein sind, umgeben von ihren Feinden. Ihr Sohn, ihre Gefährtin…", meinte Watson, gerade zu ihm.

„Partnerin", korrigierte Oliver sie automatisch.

Sie saßen sich im Besucherbereich des SuperMax gegenüber, ohne trennende Glasscheibe, doch Oliver war an den Tisch gekettet, und Beine und Arme waren gefesselt. Die taten hier wirklich so, als wäre er ein Serienkiller.

 _Nun, genau genommen bist du einer,_ meinte eine innere Stimme zu ihm, die sich anhörte wie sein einstiger Protegé Evelyn, die sich genau deswegen von ihm abgewandt hatte.

„Umgeben von alten Feinden und neuen", fuhr Watson vor. Für einen Beta konnte sie erstaunlich aggressiv sein.

Oliver lehnte sich nach vorne und funkelte sie an. „Ich habe schon verstanden, worauf Sie hinauswollen", meinte er gedämpft, „Warum sind Sie hier, Agent Watson? Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Es geht nicht darum, was ich will. Sondern darum, was die Leute, die ich repräsentiere wollen", erklärte der Beta.

Das hier war wie Amanda Waller, nur dass man diesmal zumindest so tat, als würde man ihm eine Wahl lassen. Auch wenn er in Wahrheit natürlich keine hatte. „Nun?"

Nun war Watson diejenige, die sich vorlehnte. „Haben Sie schon einmal von der Justice Society of America gehört?", wollte sie wissen.

 _Okay, jetzt,_ dachte Oliver, _wird es interessant._

* * *

 _2019_

„Versuch bitte nicht ganz so nervös zu sein, großer Bruder", meinte Thea tadelnd zu ihm.

„Ich kann nicht anders. Hochzeiten stehen bei uns unter keinem guten Stern, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst", gab Oliver zurück und zerrte nervös an seiner Krawatte.

„Meine Güte, Ollie, du tust ja fast so als wäre es deine Hochzeit", seufzte Thea, „Ich bin die Braut, wenn jemand nervös sein sollte, dann ich!" Thea schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln, das sich Oliver zwang zu erwidern.

Thea war ein Alpha, anders als ihr Bruder ein geborener. Und sie würde heute ihren Omega heiraten. Natürlich hatte sie jedes Recht nervös zu sein, und Oliver sollte sich für sie freuen und nicht ein Nervenbündel sein, aber er konnte nun mal nicht anders. Die letzten Jahre hatten ihn gelehrt, dass Glück nie von Dauer war, und man immer auf das Schlimmste gefasst sein sollte. Aber dabei wünschte er Thea und Roy wirklich alles Glück der Welt.

„Ist es falsch, dass ich mir wünschen würde, dass Malcolm hier wäre?", wandte sich Thea an ihn, „Ich meine, natürlich würde ich mir wünschen, dass Dad hier wäre um mit mir den ersten Tanz zu tanzen, aber – na ja, trotz all seiner Fehler war auch Malcolm mein Vater."

„Und deswegen ist es auch okay sich zu wünschen, dass er auf deine Hochzeit kommen würde", meinte Oliver, „Ich meine, ich kann dich verstehen. Auch ich erwarte die Hälfte der Zeit über, dass er zur Türe hereinspaziert kommt, als wäre nichts geschehen. Aber seine neun Leben hat er scheinbar wirklich aufgebraucht. Doch, wo immer er ist, ich bin mir sicher, er sieht dich heute. Und in seiner und Dads Abwesenheit hast du den besten Stellvertreter für den ersten Tanz. Quentin ist ein seht talentierter Tänzer."

„Oh, das kannst du laut sagen. Ich habe ihn und Donna schon mal beim Tango gesehen. Oh, entschuldige, Ollie." Thea unterbrach sich und warf ihrem Bruder einen schuldbewussten Blick zu.

„Nein, kein Problem. Donna ist ein wichtiger Teil von Quentins Leben und damit auch von unserem, auch wenn Felicity das nicht mehr ist", meinte Oliver und versuchte nicht bitter zu klingen, allerdings führte allein der Gedanke an sie unweigerlich dazu, dass Bitterkeit in ihm aufstieg.

Als er nach Starling zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie ihm Stabilität verschafft, was ihn dazu verleitet hatte anzunehmen, dass sie hervorragend zueinander passten, aber das hatte sich als böser Trugschluss herausgestellt.

 _Ich sollte nicht mehr an sie denken. Felicity lebt ihr eigenes Leben. Ich sollte das auch tun und ihr nicht mehr ständig hinterher trauern und mich fragen, was mit mir so sehr nicht stimmt, dass sie fast fluchtartig die Stadt verlassen hat._

Nun, aber er wusste ja, was sie dazu sagen würde. Er konnte ihre Abschlussworte immer noch in seinen Ohren nachhallen hören. „ _Du hast mich belogen, Oliver. Und du vertraust mir nicht. Ich dachte, das hätte sich geändert, aber jetzt wird mir klar, es wird sich niemals ändern: Du wirst niemals dazu in der Lage sein jemand anderen zu vertrauen."_

Nun, vielleicht hatte sie ja recht, aber er konnte das nun mal nicht ändern. Nicht nach allem, was in den letzten zwölf Jahren passiert war. Er konnte nur versuchen damit zu leben.

„Ollie?"

„Ja?"

„Denk nicht mehr an Felicity! Denk lieber daran, dass deine kleine Schwester heute heiratet!", bat ihn Thea.

„Oh, ja, ich denke daran. Ständig. Der arme Roy, ich war immer der Meinung, er könnte Besseres kriegen, aber wo die Liebe hinfällt, nehme ich an….", gab Oliver spielerisch zurück.

„Haha."

Ja, wo die Liebe hinfällt. Nun, Liebe, wer brauchte die schon?

* * *

 _2020_

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich Onkel werde!", verkündete Oliver und ließ sich seufzend auf das Sofa neben John Diggle, seinem Teamkameraden und Mit-Alpha fallen.

„Und ich kann es nicht fassen, dass dieses Soda mehr kostet als ein Bier!", erwiderte John und hielt eine Soda-Dose hoch und betrachte sie nachdenklich.

Oliver warf ihm einen schrägen Seitenblick zu. „Wirklich? Ich ringe mit einer existenziellen Krise, und du beschwerst dich über die Soda-Preise?"

„Sollten wir als Mitarbeiter der Regierung nicht einen Sonderdiskont oder so etwas ähnliches bekommen?", wunderte sich John fast so als hätte er nichts gesagt.

Oliver hatte das Gefühl den Faden verloren zu haben. „Geht es um die schlechte Wirtschaftslage oder um unser Team? Ich dachte eigentlich, wir reden über meine Probleme", räumte er ein.

„Wir reden ständig über deine Probleme, Oliver. Wird langsam langweilig", meinte Diggle nur, „Nein, hör mal, wie soll das weiter gehen?"

„Mit der Weltwirtschaft?"

„Mit unserem Team, Oliver. Du hast dich damals von der Regierung praktisch dazu erpressen lassen für sie zu arbeiten. Wie lange willst du das noch tun? Wie lange kannst du das noch tun, und es mit deinem Gewissen vereinen?"

Das war allerdings eine gute Frage.

* * *

 _2021_

„Ich bin es, Ollie. Ich bin es wirklich!"

„Das habe ich schon öfter gehört. Liefere mir nur einen Beweis!", verlangte Oliver.

„Das Letzte, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, ist, dass ich nicht die letzte Black Canary sein wollte!", erwiderte Laurel Lance.

Sie war es wirklich. Es handelte sich eindeutig nicht um Black Siren, und es schien auch keine andere Doppelgängerin zu sein. Es war Laurel. Olivers Laurel. Saras Schwester. Quentins Tochter. Olivers Alpha.

„Aber … wie?", wunderte er sich.

„Das", seufzte Laurel, „Ist eine lange Geschichte."

* * *

 _2022_

„Eigentlich hatte ich die Liebe aufgegeben", erklärte Oliver.

„Nun, wir können das hier auch nur als Sex abtun, wenn du möchtest", bot ihm seine Partnerin großzügig von der anderen Seite des Bettes aus an.

Oliver seufzte. „Weißt du noch, als du mir gesagt hast, dass ich die Liebe deines Lebens bin? So einfach ist das nicht, Laurel. Nicht mit uns beiden. Mit uns ist es nie einfach", erklärte er.

„Nein, aber vielleicht vor allem deswegen, weil wir es uns extra kompliziert machen."

* * *

 _2023_

„Und deswegen werden wir, die Justice League of Amercia, immer für all jene da sein, die unsere Hilfe brauchen", schloss Oliver die Pressekonferenz.

Die Fragen, die ihnen die Reporter entgegen schrien, ignorierte er nach besten Kräften, was aber gar nicht so leicht war, denn einige davon trafen so ziemlich ins Schwarze.

„Besteht nicht die Gefahr, dass Sie zurück ins Gefängnis müssen, wenn Sie ihre Verbindung zu der Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten auflösen, Mister Queen?!" Das fragte mehr als nur einer der Reporter. Oliver hoffte nur, dass keiner darunter war, den er kannte.

Bestand diese Gefahr? Und ob sie bestand, doch Oliver war bereit sich ihr zu stellen, wie ein echter Held das nun mal tat. Und er war auch bereit die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Alle Konsequenzen.

* * *

 _2024, Gegenwart_

„Das haben Sie ja toll hingekriegt, Agent Queen", meinte Samandra Watson.

„Das Agent war nie offiziell und gehört der Vergangenheit an", erinnerte sie Oliver, „Und was den Rest angeht: Wir arbeiten daran."

„Gemeinsam mit Gästen von anderen Erden und aus anderen Zeiten, die gar nicht hier sein sollten, weil ihre bloße Anwesenheit das Gefüge des Multiversums gefährdet?", wunderte sich Watson.

Oliver warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Hören Sie das Hauptquartier der Liga ab?", wunderte er sich.

„Natürlich tun wir das", meinte Watson ungerührt, „Denken Sie wirklich, wir würden Sie einfach so machen lassen? Wir haben Ihnen nie über den Weg getraut, Queen. Sie sind ein ehemaliger Serienmörder, ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Liga der Assassinen, ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter von Argus, ein ehemaliger Bratva-Lieutnant, und ein ehemaliger Politiker. Man kann Ihnen keinen Finger breit trauen! Und Ihr Team ist auch nicht viel besser. Untote Schwestern, von denen eine eine böse Doppelgängerin hat, und die andere ebenfalls ein Mitglied der Liga der Assassinen war. Ein brillanter aber vermutlich verrückter Wissenschaftler, der mit einem Mörder und Brandstifter verheiratet ist. Eine Frau mit Flügeln, die angeblich seit Jahrtausenden immer wieder mal wiedergeboren wurde. Ein Mann mit Kräften, die unsere Multiversum bedrohen. Ein Mitglied ihres ehemaligen Teams, das nur wegen unseres Deals begnadigt wurde. Eine Frau mit einem magischen Totem. Und ein Mann, der zwar zu Stahl werden kann, aber immer wieder mal für Monate oder gar Jahre von der Erde zu verschwinden scheint. Ganz zu schweigen von der Fledermausfrau, und ach ja, dem Alien aus einer anderen Dimension. Jetzt, wo der Flash weg ist, ist Ihre sogenannten Gerechtigkeitsliga nur noch ein Haufen Personen von unserer Watchlist."

Oliver schnaubte. „Aber diese Personen und ihre Freunde und Familie sind die Einzigen, die unsere Erde noch retten können", erinnerte er sie.

„Ja, genau", erwiderte Watson, „Verstehen Sie jetzt, wieso ich mir Sorgen mache?"

Ja, Oliver verstand es. Und auch er machte sich Sorgen, aber eines wusste er mit Sicherheit: Jede Sekunde, die er damit verschwendete mit Watson zu streiten, war eine verlorene Sekunde.

„Warum sind Sie hier, Samandra? Um zu helfen oder um uns zu verhaften?", wollte er wissen.

„Um zu helfen. Die Regierung hat etwas gefunden, etwas das Ihnen vielleicht dabei von Nutzen sein kann unseren Planeten zu retten", sagte sie.

* * *

 _A/N: Das hier war der letzte Prolog. Nun geht die Fic richtig los._

 _Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, habe ich von der aktuellen „Arrow"-Staffel nach der Weihnachtspause nichts mehr außer ein paar Ausschnitten aus der letzten Folge gesehen und bin auch relativ wenig verspoilert, d. h. ich musste mir einiges zurecht schustern ohne ganz die Hintergründe zu wissen, weswegen ich den Großteil der Staffel einfach übersprungen habe und mich aufs Wesentliche konzentriert habe. Im Gegensatz zum Canon haben Olicity bei mir nie geheiratet, und es gab keine großen Todesfälle auf der Seite unserer Helden in der Staffel._

 _Und ja, kein Olicity mehr. Und auch keine Felicity mehr. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob und in welchem Ausmaß wir sie in dieser Fic noch zu sehen bekommen werden._

 _Im Übrigen habe ich vor kurzem ein Review zum Staffelfinale gesehen, wo die Frage aufkam, warum, wo es doch unlogisch ist, die Behörden Oliver so gerne verhaften wollen, worauf dieses Kapitel die zweifache Antwort liefert: 1) Wollen sie ihn für ihre Zwecke benutzen und 2) Trauen sie ihm kein Stück, und den Grund dafür hat Watson so kurz es geht ausgeführt._

 _Reviews?_


	5. Sara Lance

**1\. Sara Lance**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Nysara, Sara/Oliver, Sara/Ivo_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Beschreibung von Ertrinken, DubCon, Angst_

* * *

Sara Lance würde niemals den Tag vergessen, an dem sie zum ersten Mal gestorben war. Als sie ertrunken war. Als das Schiff, auf dem sie sich befunden hatte, unter ihren Füßen auseinandergebrochen war, als sie aus den Armen ihres Geliebten gerissen worden war und von der unnachgiebigen See unter Wasser gezogen worden war, immer tiefer und tiefer, bis sie kein Licht mehr sah und die letzte Luft aus ihrer Lunge gesogen wurde, und sie für einen Moment – einen kurzen Moment – das Gefühl gehabt hatte Frieden gefunden zu haben, da der Schmerz und die Angst verschwunden waren.

Ollies Hand hielt in einem Moment noch ihre Hand fest, und schon im nächsten war sie alleine, griff in die Leere, und wurde unter Wasser gezogen. Und dabei konnte sie sich immer nur denken: „Das hier ist es. Das ist mein Ende. Ich sterbe." Und: „Ich habe es nicht anders verdient. Ich haben den Geliebten meines Alphas gestohlen." Dieser Gedanke hallte immer wieder in ihrem Kopf wieder, ihre Lunge brannte, Kälte umschloss sie und ließ sie das Gefühl in ihren Gliedern verlieren. Angst und Schmerz – und dann endlich Frieden.

Sie wusste, dass das ihr Ende hätte sein sollen. Dass sie damals wirklich hätte sterben sollen, doch nach dem kurzen Moment des Friedens, kehrte sie ins Leben zurück und fand sich auf einem anderen Schiff wieder, in der Gegenwart fremder Männer, deren Geruch sie nicht kannte. Männer, die sie gerettet hatten. Ivo, ein Beta umgeben von Alphas und Gefangenen, hatte Sara gerettet und erwartete sich von ihr Dankbarkeit, er war leicht verrückt, daran bestand kein Zweifel, und er jagte ihr genug Angst ein, so dass sie dachte, sie müsste ihm diese Dankbarkeit tatsächlich gewähren. Auf die ganz spezifische Art, die er sich erwartete.

Es war das Leben nach dem Tod, ein Leben, auf das Sara nicht stolz war und niemals stolz sein würde, ein Leben, das sie bald mit ihrem Geliebten wiedervereinte, nur um sie erneut zu trennen, durch erneutes Ertrinken, und sie schließlich zur Liga der Assassinen führte, wo sie einen Weg fand ihr verdorbenes Inneres nach Außen zu verlagern. Wo sie geheilt wurde, und lernte sich nicht mehr in Sperma sondern in Blut zu baden. Wo sie Kindern ihre Väter nahm und noch viel mehr andere unaussprechliche Dinge tat, die unverzeihlich waren.

Sara Lance, der Alpha-Assassine, das war ihr Leben nach dem Tod, ein Leben, das sie heilte und für das sie sich zugleich schämte, während sie es führte. Vielleicht war es diese Scham gewesen, die sich davon abgehalten hatte Nyssa so zu lieben wie diese sie liebte. Sara war eigentlich immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Alphas Leben schützen und es nicht zerstören sollten. Während Nyssa, die ein Beta war, nie wirklich zu verstehen schien, was eigentlich Saras Problem mit ihrer beiden Beruf war.

Wenn Nyssa sie nicht aus dem Meer gezogen hätte, wäre Sara gestorben. Wenn sie keine neue Bedeutung in ihrem Leben durch die Liga gefunden hätte, wäre sie gestorben. Aber trotzdem: Ein Teil von ihr wusste immer, dass sie besser gestorben wäre. Dass sie es nicht verdiente zu leben. Weil etwas an ihr war, das sie für immer beflecken würde.

Dieses Gefühl verschwand niemals wirklich. Als sie versuchte das zu tun, was sie immer hatte tun wollen - zu beschützen - wurde sie es nicht los. Als sie erneut starb, diesmal wirklich, wurde sie es nicht los. Als sie ins Leben zurückkehrte und einen nicht zu bändigenden Blutdurst verspürte, wurde sie es nicht los. Als sie sich Rip Hunter anschloss um eine Legende zu werden, wurde sie es nicht los. Als sie der Alpha ihres neuen Rudels wurde, wurde sie es nicht los. Egal wie oft sie die Welt und die Zeitlinie rettete, sie wurde das Gefühl niemals los.

Sie wurde nie das Gefühl los ihr Rudel nicht zu verdienen. Sie blieb der Alpha, weil ihr Rudel sie brauchte, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie jemanden im Stich ließ, wurde sie daran erinnert, dass sie unwürdig war, dass sie besudelt war, dass etwas Böses in ihr war, das sie von allen anderen trennte.

Ollie, Rip, Ava – keine dieser Beziehungen fand ein Happy End, weil Sara ihr eigenes Glück mit allen Mitteln sabotierte. Sie war nicht gut genug für die anderen, für keinem von ihnen. Jedes Versagen machte ihr das wieder klar. Ihre Unfähigkeit Laurel zu retten, Martins Schicksal, Leonards und Rips, die Tatsache, dass sie ihren Vater beinahe verlor, ihre Unfähigkeit Amayas und Nates Familie zu beschützen – all das bestätigte ihr das, was sie immer schon gewusst hatte: sie verdiente kein Rudel, keine Familie, keine Liebe, keine Gefährten – sie hatte ihrem Alpha den Gefährten gestohlen und sich dann prostituiert um ihr eigenes Leben zu retten – zuerst im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und dann im metaphorischen. Sie war eine Mörderin. Und das konnte sie niemals gut machen, egal wie viele Omegas sie vor der Vergewaltigung rettete, wie viele Leben sie verbesserte, wie viele Zeiten sie rettete, sie würde immer eine diebische feige Mörderin sein.

Sie bekam Laurel zurück, startete einen neuen Versuch mit ihrem Omega, wurde Teil eines neuen Teams, doch auch das änderte nichts. Sara Lance war immer noch eine Mörderin.

Eine Mörderin, an der es lag die Welt zu retten, wie es schien.

„Nur du kannst es tun, Sara", meinte Oliver zu ihr, „Du bist ein Prime-Alpha und unsere stärkste Kämpferin ohne Superkräfte."

Sara erwiderte nichts. Das Konzept des Prime-Alphas stammte aus dem Weltraum und aus der Zukunft, aber Außerirdische und Zeitreisende hatten ihren Status bestätigt, also war es wohl die Wahrheit. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass sie ein Kampfmaschine war und die stärkste Kämpferin im Team und eine Assassine. Vermutlich hatte Oliver recht, nur sie konnte es tun. Aber sie wollte es nicht tun, nicht mehr.

Doch… „Kara darf es nicht tun", fuhr Oliver fort, „Sie will es tun, weil sie das, was von ihrer Welt übrig geblieben ist, an ihn verloren hat. Aber wir beide wissen, dass sie zu besonders ist, zu gut, dass wir nicht zulassen dürfen, dass sie wird wie wir, dass wir sie davor beschützen müssen."

Alphas müssen Omegas beschützen, nicht wahr? Und Prime-Alphas vermutlich umso mehr.

„Ich habe das hier von Agent Watson bekommen", fuhr Oliver fort und reichte ihr ein Objekt, „Mit dem hier kannst du es schaffen."

Sara schwieg und betrachtete das Objekt in ihrer Hand. Nein, ihr Leben würde sich wirklich niemals ändern, nicht wahr? Es war immer dasselbe. Aber wenn nicht sie, wer sonst?

„Ja", meinte sie schließlich, „Du hast recht. Nur ich kann es tun, und ich werde es tun. Ich werde Darkseid töten."

* * *

Alles hatte begonnen, während Sara Urlaub gemacht hatte. Einen dringend nötigen Urlaub. Ihre Pflichten bei der Gerechtigkeitsliga waren – vorsichtig formuliert – nicht weniger anstrengend als die bei den Legends. Daher hatte sie beschlossen endlich den lange überfälligen Urlaub zu machen, den sie schon so lange plante, und dabei gleich zu versuchen von ihrer Beziehung zu retten, was zu retten war.

Urlaub zu zweit klang romantisch, aber nach Saras Erfahrung war er das selten. Nyssas Idee von Urlaub hatte meistens in Mord und Todschlag geendet, Ollie kannte das Konzept von Urlaub nicht, und bei einer erinnerungswürdigen Gelegenheit hatten sie und Ava einen Urlaub damit beschlossen, dass Gary sie mittelos und nur in Ponchos bekleidet im Mexiko des Jahres 1987 aufsammeln musste.

Das hier war ihr erster Urlaub mit Rip, nicht nur seit sie wieder zusammengekommen waren sondern überhaupt. Rip Hunter, der ewige Workaholic, kannte das Prinzip Urlaub sogar noch weniger als Oliver Queen es gekannt hatte. Aber Sara wollte das ändern.

Sie hatte es schon ändern wollen, als sie den zugeknöpften Engländer kennengelernt hatte, aber damals hatte er hauptsächlich den Mord an seiner Familie im Kopf gehabt und nach einem Weg gesucht diesen zu verhindern. Danach hatte sich irgendwie auch nie eine Möglichkeit ergeben. Wenn Sara und die anderen Urlaub gemacht hatten, dann war Rip entweder freiwillig oder unfreiwillig nie mit von der Partie gewesen. Doch diesmal würde es endlich klappen. Sara hatte ihren Omega schon vor Monaten versprochen sich Zeit für ihn und einen gemeinsamen Urlaub zu nehmen, und nun nahm sie sich diese einfach. Und diesmal würden hoffentlich weder Gewalt, noch Räuber, noch zeitreisende Dämonen, ihr den Urlaub versauen.

Am Anfang lief alles gut. Sara und Rip lagen am Strand von Mallorca, schlürften Cocktails, schwammen im Meer, und machten Liebe (in ihrem Hotelzimmer, da sie mit Rip Hunter hier war). Das Wetter hielt, das Meer war sauber, und die anderen Touristen erträglich. Keine Ablenkung tauchte auf, und sie waren einfach ein Alpha und ein Omega, die gemeinsam Urlaub machten und sich entspannten.

Doch dann tauchte Oliver auf. Niemand wurde gerne von seinem Ex beim Liebesurlaub unterbrochen, niemand wurde gerne von seinem Boss beim Urlaub machen gestört, und niemand wurde gerne von seinem Schweiger überrascht, wenn man gerade schwer damit beschäftigt war seine Zeit an einem Ort zu verbringen, wo er nicht war, aber Oliver Queen hatte sich von solch menschlichen Bedenken schon vor Lian Yu nicht aufhalten lassen.

Er tauchte eines Abends einfach in der Strandbar auf, in der sie gerade waren, und erklärte ihnen, er bräuchte die Legends. Natürlich gab es keine Legends mehr. Sara hatte das Team vor längerer Zeit aufgelöst, und sie, Ray, Nate, und Kendra waren nun Mitglieder der Gerechtigkeitsliga. Mehr würde Oliver nicht bekommen, das wusste er auch. Die restlichen überlebenden Legends waren im Ruhestand oder in den Zeiten verstreut oder, wie in Leonard Snarts Fall, untergetaucht.

Sara wollte Oliver schon zum Teufel schicken, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass er Verstärkung mitgebracht hatte, in Form seiner Ehefrau und Saras Schwester Laurel. Offenbar hatte er vorausgesehen, dass sich Sara weigern würde ihm zu helfen die restlichen Legends aufzuspüren.

Sie erklärten ihr und Rip, der die ganze Zeit nur schweigend und mit finsterer Miene neben ihnen dreien saß, dass es sich um ein Zeitreise-Problem handelte, dass ausgerechnet Per Degadon, der ehemalige Protegé von Vandal Savage, auf den die Legends einst getroffen waren, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, ihnen Ärger machte. Bei der Erwähnung von Per Degadon verfiel Rips Miene.

Einst hatte er geplant den Jungen umzubringen um so die Geschichte zu ändern und hatte damit alles noch schlimmer gemacht, da der Jungen zu einen noch schrecklichen Tyrannen herangewachsen war als er es vor der Einmischung der Legends gewesen war.

„Zeitreisen haben wir so wie auch das Time Bureau wegen dem Verfall des Multiversums aufgegeben", erinnerte Sara Oliver und Laurel, „Harry ist aufgetaucht und hat uns erklärt, was deswegen mit dem Raum-Zeitkontinuum passiert, weswegen ich die schwerste Entscheidung meines Lebens getroffen habe und die Legends – mein Rudel – aufgelöst habe. Und nun sagt ihr mir, dass ich das einfach so widerrufen soll, nur weil ein dahergelaufener böser Zeitreisender sich mit ein paar alten Bekannten verbündet hat und jemanden namens … Darkseid (was ist das übrigens für ein Name?!) zur Erde gerufen hat?"

„Wir sagen nicht, dass ihr wieder durch die Zeit reisen sollt", meinte Oliver, „Wir sagen nur, dass wir die Hilfe von erfahrenen Zeitreisenden gut gebrauchen könnten. Du bist nicht die Einzige aus der Liga, die sich beurlauben hat lassen. Nate ist untergetaucht, und so wie sich das anhört, könnten wir wirklich die Hilfe einige Leute gebrauchen, die wissen, was sie tun. Wir konnten keine ehemaligen Zeitagenten auftreiben. Snart und Constantine sind unauffindbar, zumindest für uns. Und …"

„Lass mich raten: Ray weigert sich euch zu helfen", riet Sara ins Blaue.

„In gewisser Weise. Als Atom steht er uns natürlich zur Verfügung, aber er weigert sich sein großes Gehirn zu benutzen um durch die Zeit zu reisen, genau wie Professor Stein", stimmte Laurel ihr zu.

„Das Bureau hat alle Zeitreisetechnologie zerstört", erwiderte Sara.

„Aber nicht die _Waverirder._ Ihr hättet Gideon und das Schiff niemals beschädigt", hielt Laurel dagegen. Manchmal hasste es Sara, dass ihre Schwester sie so gut kannte.

„Gebt uns einen Moment."

Sie zog sich mit Rip auf die andere Seite der Bar zurück. „Was meinst du?", wollte sie wissen.

Rip seufzte. „Das hier ist unsere Schuld, Sara. Nun, genauer gesagt ist es meine. Ich habe damals Per Degadon neutralisieren wollen. Ich war bereit ihn zu töten, und dann habe ich zugelassen, dass die ganze Mission nach Hinten losgeht", meinte er düster, „Ich war damals leicht verrückt, wie du weißt. Ich meine, ich habe ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen ein Kind zu töten." Sara erwiderte nichts darauf. Sie hatte Rip zu damaligen Zeitpunkt für einen Beta gehalten, wie alle anderen auch, aber rückblickend sagte die Tatsache, dass er als Omega bereit gewesen war ein Kind zu töten, einiges über seinen damaligen Geisteszustand aus.

„Du willst also sagen, dass es unsere Schuld ist", seufzte Sara.

„Per Degadon hat durch unsere Einmischung überhaupt erst von der Möglichkeit des Zeitreisens erfahren", erinnerte sie Rip.

„Wir haben es uns geschworen, Rip", hielt Sara dagegen, „Es war unser letzter gemeinsamer Schwur. Sollen wir den jetzt wirklich brechen, nur weil Oliver Queen die Hosen voll hat?"

Rip warf ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Sie wusste, was er sagen wollte, auch ohne, dass er es aussprach. Seufzend kehrte sie zu Oliver und Laurel zurück.

„Na gut, wir sind dabei", erklärte sie, „Aber, wenn das Ganze ein Zeitreiseproblem ist, warum löst ihr das nicht einfach via Speedforce?"

Oliver und Laurel tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick aus. „Es ist uns bisher nicht gelungen Wally zu erreichen, und wegen dem Dimensionsreiseverbots haben wir uns noch nicht an Erde-2 gewandt", erwiderte Oliver.

Sara runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso? Was ist mit dem Speedster der Liga? Was ist mit Barry?", wunderte sie sich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr etwas entging. Etwas Wichtiges.

„Nun, ich habe vorhin den Reverse-Flash erwähnt, oder?", seufzte Oliver daraufhin und erzählte ihr und Rip danach endlich alles.

* * *

„Gideon, bist du da?"

Die Brücke wurde in Licht getaucht, und Gideons Gesicht erschien über der Hauptkonsole. „Ich stehe wie immer zur Verfügung, Captain Lance", erwiderte die K.I., „Hallo, Rip, es freut mich dich bei guter Gesundheit zu sehen."

„Das gilt umgekehrt ebenso, Gideon. Wir wussten nicht, wie du eine längere Systemabschaltung aufnehmen würdest", meinte Rip darauf.

„Alle meine Systeme funktionieren einwandfrei", erklärte die K.I..

Sara fühlte Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen. Zumindest diese eine Sorge von ihnen erwies sich damit wohl als unbegründet. „Das ist gut zu hören, Gideon. Hör mal, wir haben gute Gründe dafür unser Wort zu brechen und die Band wieder zu vereinen. Was wir jetzt brauchen ist deine Hilfe. Kontaktiere den Rest der Legends. Wir brauchen sie hier", sagte sie dann.

„Alle anderen Legends?", erkundigte sich Gideon.

Sara zögerte einen Moment. Das war die Frage, nicht wahr? Oliver hatte gesagt, dass sie alle brauchen würden, aber das Zeitreiseembargo zu brechen … wäre das wirklich eine gute Idee? Sie warf einen fragenden Blick in Rips Richtung. „Sieh mich nicht so an", meinte er, „Du hast doch noch nie auf meinen Rat gehört, wenn es um die Sicherheit des Raumzeitgefüges ging. Warum solltest du jetzt damit anfangen? Ich weiß, dass du sie alle hierhaben möchtest."

Damit hatte er zwar recht, aber … es wäre unverantwortlich, oder etwa nicht? Doch wenn Harry recht hätte, dann wäre allein ihre Anwesenheit hier auf dem Zeitschiff bereits unverantwortlich.

„Ja, Gideon. Alle anderen Legends. Wenn wir uns schon wiedervereinen, dann im großen Stil", sagte sie schließlich. Falls das Multiversum wirklich untergehen würde, dann hoffentlich wegen den Taten von Per Degadon und nicht wegen der Wiedervereinigung der Legends of Tomorrow.

„Aye, Captain", meinte Gideon und machte sich daran Nachrichten auszusenden.

Sara nahm auf ihrem alten Stuhl Platz. „Es tut gut wieder am Platz in der Mitte zu sitzen", stellte sie fest.

„Das sagst du jetzt. Sobald wir Aliens, Zeitreisende, und böse Doppelgänger unserer Freunde bekämpfen, wirst du deine Meinung ändern", prophezeite ihr Rip. Sie hielt seine übliche Schwarzmalerei damals für genau das: Schwarzmalerei. Sie dachte nicht, dass er damit recht haben könnte.

Damals wusste sie noch nicht, dass sie nur kurze Zeit später von Oliver damit beauftragt werden würde Darkseid zu töten und diese Mission auch noch annehmen würde. Damals hatte sie noch gedacht, dass es eine gute Sache sein würde ihr Rudel wieder zu vereinen und sie gemeinsam alles schaffen könnten.

* * *

 _A/N: Das hier war das erste richtige Kapitel, in dem ich euch am Anfang noch verwirrt habe und dann hoffentlich damit begonnen habe ein paar Dinge aufzuklären._

 _Reviews?_


	6. Kara Danvers

**3\. Kara Danvers**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Genozid, Erwähnung eines nationasozialistischen Regimes und Individuen, die darin leben und es unterstützen_

* * *

Kara Danvers würde sich ihr Leben lang an ihr Treffen mit ihrer bösen Doppelgängerin von Erde-X erinnern. Kara Zor-El, General des nationalsozialistischem Regimes, Ehefrau vom Führer Oliver Queen und selbst ernannte Retterin der Erde. Diese Kara hatte sich gehalten wie Tante Astra, hatte noch fragwürdiger argumentiert als Non, und war letztlich in allem, was sie getan hatte, gescheitert, da sie einer Überdosis solarer Strahlung gestorben war.

Und doch waren es ihre Vorwürfe, die Kara bis heute in den Ohren nachklangen. Der Vorwurf ihr Potential niemals ausgelebt zu haben, der Vorwurf eine Schande für Krypton zu sein, als Omega-Kriegerin versagt zu haben, der Vorwurf ihr Herz nicht verdient zu haben, da sie nichts _vollbracht_ hatte.

Kara hatte sei dem alles versucht um ihr Potential auszuschöpfen, soweit es ihr möglich war. Sie hatte sich als Journalistin und Beschützerin der Erde weiter entwickelt, hatte Liebe und Glück gefunden, eine Familie gegründet, hatte ihr Bestes getan um für ihre Freunde da zu sein, genau wie für ihre Familie. Und jeder musste zugeben, dass sie viel erreicht hatte, doch … die Schreie der sterbenden Kryptonier auf Argo City hallten immer noch in ihren Ohren nach. Das eine Versagen, das sie sich niemals hätte leisten können, der Tod ihrer so lange verloren geglaubten Beta-Mutter Alura, ihrer besten Kindheitsfreundin, und von jedem Erwachsen und Kind auf Argo ….

Nur daran zu denken machte sie krank. Dieses eine Versagen war unverzeihlich und bewies, dass alles, was ihr Non und die andere Kara vorgeworfen hatten, wahr war – sie war die Beschützerin der Erde, aber sie hatte darin versagt Krypton zu beschützen.

Wie sie es Non einst geschworen hatte, hatte sie vor die Werte und Geschichte von Krypton an ihr Kind weiterzugeben um ihre verlorene Heimat so am Leben zu halten, und dasselbe würde sie für das Kind von Clark und Lois tun, doch das lebendige Krypton hatte sie nicht retten können. Darkseid hatte es vernichtet. Einfach deswegen, weil er es konnte.

Und nun war er in Universum-1 übergewechselt und bedrohte die Erde. Und Kara hatte nicht vor ihn noch einmal davon kommen zu lassen. Sie hatte nicht vor zuzulassen, dass auch nur einen Menschen oder Außerirdischen in dieser oder irgendeiner anderen Dimension bedrohen würde. Sie würde ihm ein Ende bereiten. Ein für allemal.

„Ich bin es, die er will. Wir haben das besprochen, Oliver. Ich werde nach Apokolips gehen und das hier beenden. Für immer", erklärte sie.

„Ja, wir haben es besprochen, und ich habe beschlossen, dass du nicht alleine gehen wirst", erklärte Oliver.

Kara seufzte. Nach all den Jahren hatte sich eines offenbar nicht geändert: Oliver dachte immer noch, dass er ihr Vorschriften machen könnte. _Ich werde nie verstehen, wie mein anderes Ich ihn heiraten konnte._

„Oliver, ich bin zwar ein Omega, aber ich bin die Maid aus Stahl, oder na ja die Frau aus Stahl. Apokolips hat eine gelbe Sonne, wie die Erde auch, ich werde dort meine Kräfte haben. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, das weißt du", widersprach sie müde.

„Das weiß ich alles, Kara, aber du vergisst, dass du auch eine Mutter bist. Willst du riskieren, dass Lura ohne Mutter aufwächst? Ein Kind zu haben ist die größte Verantwortung, die es gibt, das weißt du", erinnerte sie Oliver, „Keiner verbietet dir auf diese Mission zu gehen, du sollst nur nicht alleine gehen. Nimm Sara mit."

Verdammt, er musste natürlich die Mutter-Karte spielen. Weil er wusste, dass sie dem nichts entgegen zusetzen hatte. Kara sah von Oliver hinüber zu Sara. „Na gut, vielleicht habt ihr recht, und es nicht ganz falsch mit Rückendeckung loszuziehen. Sara kann mitkommen. Und wir sollten auch noch Alex und Nora – die erwachsene Version von ihr – mitnehmen", meinte sie schließlich.

„Siehst du? Mehr wollte ich nicht von dir", meinte Oliver anstatt sich für ihre Einsicht zu bedanken oder sie zu loben. Was Kara überhaupt nicht überraschte, so war er nun mal.

Sie nickte Sara zu. „Na dann, lass uns die anderen einsammeln und nach Apokolips aufbrechen", meinte sie. _Damit ich es endlich zu Ende bringen kann, damit ich endlich Krypton rächen kann._

* * *

Sie hatte an beinahe nichts anderes mehr denken können, seit Oliver auf ihrer Erde aufgetaucht war und ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie Barry verloren hatten, und dass er ihre Hilfe gegen Darkseid brauchte. Im ersten Moment hatte sie gedacht, dass es sich um Olivers Version von Darkseid handeln musste, doch ihr war bestätigt worden, dass es im Multiversum nur einen Darkseid gab, der zwischen den Dimensionen hin und her reiste und im ganzen Multiversum Chaos stiftete.

Vermutlich war er es auch, der am Zerfall des Multiversums Schuld war. Nachdem Team Flash sie im letzten Jahr darüber informiert hatte, dass Dimensions- und Zeitreisen die Struktur des Multiversums gefährdeten, hatten sie beides eingestellt. Es würde keine Ausflüge mehr zu Erde-1 geben, keine Besuche mehr der Legion der Superhelden bei ihnen oder von ihnen bei ihr. Es war wichtiger die Gesamtheit der Existenz zu retten.

Deswegen war Kara auch so überrascht, als Cisco mit Oliver trotzdem in diesem Jahr bei ihr auftauchten. Scheinbar hielt er die Bedrohung für wichtig genug um das Dimensionsreisen-Embargo zu brechen. Und als Kara erfuhr, worum es ging, konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken als daran es ebenfalls zu brechen.

Doch sie mussten überlegt und strategisch vorgehen. Sie konnten nicht einfach alle nach Erde-1 gehen. Aber mit Darkseid als Gegner wollten sie die anderen nicht alleine gehen lassen. Schließlich brachten sie Lura zu Lois, die selbst ein Baby mit kryptonischen Erbe hatte und daher besser mit einem Superbaby zurecht kommen würde als Maggie, und überließen Clark den Schutz der Erde. Das DEO würde ihn nach Kräften unterstützen, dafür würde Agent Vasquez schon sorgen, der Alex das Kommando übergab. Denn Alex hatte nicht vor Kara alleine nach Erde-1 gehen zu lassen, trotz eigener Kinder und ihrem neuen Job als Leiterin des DEOs.

Während das, was Kara in ihrem Kopf als Beta-Brigade bezeichnete, zurückblieb um ihre Heimat zu beschützen, begaben sich Kara, Mon-El, Alex, J'onn, Brainy, Winn, und James nach Erde-1.

Ihre Ankunft dort wurde zunächst nicht von allen begeistert aufgenommen, Dr. Wells schien ihr Verstoß gegen das Dimensionsreise-Embargo nicht zu amüsieren, aber Kara ließ sich davon nicht beirren, und sie nahm seine Angriffe auch nicht persönlich – sie wusste, dass es der Verlust von Barry war, der an ihm nagte, genau wie an ihr, doch sie konnte und wollte nicht daran denken, nicht jetzt, wo sie kurz davor stand Darkseid wieder zu treffen.

Die erwachsene Version von Nora, Barrys und Iris' Tochter, war ebenfalls anwesend. Scheinbar hatte sie eine verbotene Zeitreise auf sich genommen, was ein weiterer Grund für Wells schlechte Laune sein dürfte.

„Nora, es freut mich dich wiederzusehen", meinte Kara.

„Geht mir ebenso, Tante Kara, ich meine Supergirl", erwiderte Nora, woraufhin Wells etwas hustete, das verdächtig nach „Zeitreise-Regeln" klang.

„Das hier sind mein Gefährte Mon-El, meine Schwester Alex, unsere Freunde J'onn, James, und Winn, und das hier ist Winns Gefährte Brainiac-5, auch Querl Dox genannt, aber für uns ist er einfach nur Brainy", stellte Kara ihre Begleiter vor.

Nora gab jedem einzelnen der anderen die Hand und musterte dann Brainy. „Interessant. Du bist eine künstliche Lebensform, nicht wahr?", stellte sie fest.

„Wenn du aus der Zukunft kommst, dann nehme ich an, dass du im Gegensatz zu den hier versammelten primitiven Menschen eine gewisse Erfahrung mit künstlicher Intelligenz besitzt?", erwiderte Brainy, was Wells und ein paar andere dazu brachte ihm wütende Blicke zuzuwerfen.

„Er meint es nicht böse!", erklärte Kara schnell.

„Ja, er bekommt es meistens gar nicht mit, dass er andere beleidigt hat", stimmte ihr Winn zu, „Für ihn sind Beleidigungen so eine Art verstecktes Kompliment. Ich meine, er hat mir monatelang erzählt wie dumm ich im Vergleich zu ihm bin, nur um dann zu behaupten nur ich könnte die Zukunft retten, da ich als Einziger genial genug dafür bin. Nehmt also einfach nicht so ernst, was er sagt, wenn es sich nicht gerade um Berechnungen handelt!"

„Deine Angewohnheit meine Rechenkapazität als meine einzige positive Eigenschaft hervorzuheben ist mir schon immer kindisch erschienen, Winn", gab Brainy leicht beleidigt klingend zurück.

„Seht ihr?", meinte Winn.

Nora sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Und ihr seid wirklich zusammen?", wunderte sie sich.

„Verheiratet und sehr glücklich miteinander", bestätigte Winn, „Aber sollten wir uns jetzt nicht lieber der drohenden Invasion dieser Erde durch einen außerirdischen dimensionshopsenden Despoten zuwenden?"

Oliver nickte. „Kommt mit", meinte er und führte alle in den Briefing-Raum der Liga.

Hier war es etwas voller als gewöhnlich. Wegen des Dimensionsreise-Embargos war Kara nicht besonders oft hier gewesen, aber als Gründungs- und Ehrenmitglied der Justice League besaß sie einen eigenen Stuhl am langen Tisch und nahm auf diesen Platz, während sich ihre Familie und Freunde etwas verloren um sie drängten.

Oliver, Laurel, Ray, Kendra, Curtis, Cisco, und Mari saßen ebenfalls auf ihren Plätzen. Niemand hatte es gewagt auf Barrys Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. Karas Blick irrte zu dem leeren Platz, aber sie sah schnell wieder weg. Nora stellte sich hinter Cisco anstatt sich hinzusetzen, und Wells lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Zimmereingang.

Dann schritt Iris durch das Zimmer hindurch und setzte sich auf Barrys Platz. Sie blickte auf den ebenfalls leeren Stuhl neben sich. „Wo ist Sara?", wollte sie wissen.

„Sie erledigt etwas", erklärte Oliver.

„Dieses Etwas hat hoffentlich nichts mit Zeitreisen zu tun?!", wollte Ray wissen, und sein Blick irrte kurz zum letzten leeren Stuhl, dem von Nate.

„Sie und Rip haben mehr Verständnis für die Dringlichkeit der Situation gezeigt als du", erwiderte Oliver nur darauf.

„Scheiß drauf." Killer Frost nahm unaufgefordert auf Saras Stuhl Platz. „Oliver Queen tut doch immer das, was Oliver Queen für am besten hält. Das ist nichts Neues, oder? Wo ist die Fledermausfrau? Ich sehe, ihr habt sogar ihren Stuhl entfernt…"

Keiner schien darauf antworten zu wollen. „Ist sie auch auf einer Geheimmission?", fragte Killer Frost dann.

Wieder schien keiner antworten zu wollen.

Professor Stein nahm auf Nates Stuhl Platz. „Wer hier ist, ist hier. Wer nicht hier ist, ist es nicht. Ich habe den Eindruck vermittelt bekommen, dass die Sache eilt, also sollten wir vielleicht endlich mit der Besprechung beginnen", meinte er.

„Es ist nur so, Martin, dass mir auffällt, dass Oliver in ein anderes Universum gegangen ist um Supergirl und ihre Schwester und ihren Gefährten und ihre Freunde zu holen. Und er hat sich die Mühe gemacht die Legends zu reaktivieren, und das obwohl viele ehemalige Mitglieder jetzt Mitglieder seiner kleinen Gerechtigkeitsliga sind", schnurrte Killer Frost, „Er hat Jax von seiner Familie weggeholt, genau wie dich. Dann hat er sich alle Mühe gemacht Team Flash soweit wie möglich hier zusammen zu bekommen. Ich bin hier, Nora ist hier, sogar Julian und Ralph sind hier. Aber seltsamerweise sehe ich hier weder John Diggle, noch Thea Queen und ihren Ehemann, ja noch nicht mal Wild Dog, Ragman, oder die Ersatz-Canary hat er her bequemt. Oder wollt ihr sagen, dass ich die Einzige bin, der das aufgefallen ist?"

Kara und alle anderen wandten ihre Köpfe Oliver zu. „Es gibt keinen Grund für Thea oder John ihre Familien zu verlassen und herzukommen. Sie können hier nichts beitragen. Ich habe hier Experten versammelt: Für Zeitreisen, Außerirdische, und Meta-Menschen, denn mit denen müssen wir uns herumschlagen", erklärte er beherrscht, „Laurel und ich haben ebenfalls eine Familie, und wir sind trotzdem hier. Genau wie Curtis. Ich weiß, worauf du anspielst, aber es ist nicht so, dass ich irgendjemanden bevorzugt behandeln würde."

„Ach, nein? Nun, das ist deine Meinung", seufzte Killer Frost und lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück.

„Zurück zum eigentlichen Thema", meinte Oliver dann, „Darkseid kommt zur Erde. Per Degadon, Black Siren und Prometheus haben ihn zur Erde gerufen."

„Lass uns eine schnelle Exposition-Szene für alle, die erst später eingeschaltet haben, einbauen und erklären, dass Per Degadon ein zeitreisender Despot aus der Zukunft ist, Black Siren Laurels Meta-Menschen-Doppelgängerin von Erde-2, und du mit Prometheus nicht Adrian Chase meinst, sondern eine verrückte Version Tommy Merlyn von Erde-X", schaltete sich Killer Frost wieder ein.

„Ja, und was Darkseid angeht, so ist das wenige, was wir über ihn wissen, sehr besorgniserregend", fuhr Oliver fort, „Aber vielleicht sollten wir es jemanden überlassen von ihm zu berichten, der ihn bereits getroffen hat." Er nickte Kara zu.

Diese spürte Mon-Els Hand auf ihrer rechten und Alexs Hand auf ihrer linken Schulter. Sie war hier sicher. Ihre beiden Alphas waren für sie da. _Du schaffst das,_ flüsterte ihr Mon-El über ihr Gefährten-Band zu.

„Darkseid kennt keine Gnade. Er ist …. wie eine Naturgewalt", erklärte Kara gedämpft, „Dort, wo er einmal gewütet hat, wächst kein Gras mehr nach. Er ist ein Neuer Gott, zumindest nennt er seine Spezies so, und er herrscht über viele Welten, aber es sind ihn niemals genug. Darkseid ist nicht an die Regeln von Raum und Zeit gebunden, wie wir es sind. Er reist zwischen den Dimensionen hin und her, als wäre es ein Kinderspiel. Und auch zwischen den Zeiten. Wie er es macht, das kann ich nicht sagen. Er besitzt eine sehr fortschrittliche Technologie, die alles, was ich kenne, in den Schatten stellt, aber ob er mit ihrer Hilfe Raum und Zeit beherrscht oder durch Meta-Fähigkeiten kann ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht ist er irgendwie an die Speed Force gebunden, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Sein erklärtes Ziel ist er zu herrschen, und er fordert von seinen Anhängern vollkommene Unterwerfung. Und Anhänger hat er viele. Für manche von ihnen ist er nur ein Kommandant. Für andere ist er ein Gott."

Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Meine Heimatwelt Krypton wurde zerstört, als ich noch ein Kind war, doch es gelang meinem Vater einen Teil von Krypton zu retten: Argo City, meine Heimatstadt. Jahrelang hat Argo City als einsame Stadt auf einem Asteroiden überlebt, nur geschützt von einem bemerkenswerten Kraftfeld. Viel von Krypton ist verloren gegangen, doch das Wichtigste wurde gerettet: Die Kultur, die Geschichte, die Bewohner. Argo City besaß keine Waffen mehr, die wissenschaftliche Forschung seiner Bewohner war nicht mehr so aggressiv und zerstörerisch wie die von Krypton. Sie wollten ihre Fehler von einst wieder gut machen. Doch dann kam Darkseid. Er war vollkommen überlegen. Er hätte sie nicht bekämpfen müssen, da sie sowieso keine Chance gegen ihn hatten. Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen hat er sie vernichtet. Jede Frau, jeden Mann, jedes Kind, jeden Alpha, jeden Beta, jeden Omega. Er hat die ganze Stadt zerstört und das gesamte Volk von Krypton ausgerottet. Er … er hat meine Mutter getötet und all die anderen dort."

Schweigen kehrte im Konferenzsaal ein.

„Das tut mir sehr leid, Kara", sagte Iris dann.

Kara nickte nur, ohne sie oder jemand anderen anzusehen. „Das war vor ein paar Jahren. Ich habe alles versucht um ihn zu bekämpfen, aber schließlich ist er einfach verschwunden. In eine andere Dimension, nehme ich an, weil er mit meiner fertig war", schloss sie, „Und nun hat er es auf eure Erde abgesehen."

Oliver räusperte sich. „Nun, eines steht fest: Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass der Erde das widerfährt, was Argo City zugestoßen ist. Wir werden sie bis zum letzten Mann verteidigen, wenn es notwendig werden sollte", verkündete er, „Die Frage ist nur: Wie? Hat jemand Vorschläge?"

Brainy meldete sich zu Wort: „Nun, wir könnten versuchen diese Erde in einer Taschendimension zu verstecken, so dass Darkseids Truppen sie nicht finden, wenn sie hier ankommen."

„Ja, denn was ist schon ein bisschen mehr Multiversumelastizitätsüberprüfung", murmelte Wells.

„Oder", meinte Kara, ohne selbst zu realisieren, dass sie es aussprach, „Wir töten Darkseid. Ohne ihren Anführer werden sich seine Truppen zurückziehen."

Alle Blicken richteten sich auf sie. „Oder wir töten Darkseid", meinte Brainy, „Was unsere Chancen auf einen Sieg drastisch erhöhen würde."

Ja, das würde es wohl. Und es war genau das, was Kara Zor-El von Erde-X tun würde.

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, wie ihr seht greife ich für diese Fic auf die DC-Comiclore zurück und versuche sie so gut es geht ins Arrowverse zu integrieren. Seit New 52 gibt es mehrere Darkseids (pro Dimension einen) oder zumindest Echos von ihm in allen Dimensionen, was ich hier aber ignoriere, damit es nicht zu kompliziert wird bzw. um den geplanten „Supergirl"-Handlungsstrang durchführen zu können._

 _Reviews?_


	7. Barry Allen

**3\. Barry Allen**

* * *

 _Extra Warnings: Metaphorischer Character Death, Leben auf einer anderen Existenzebene_

 _Zusätzliches Pairing: Barry/Speed Force (irgendwie zumindest), KarryBroTP_

* * *

In einem Moment war er noch bei einem Justice League-Einsatz und bekämpfte Per Degadon, Black Siren und Prometheus, sowie ihre Anhänger, um sie davon abzuhalten einen mächtigen Außerirdischen namens Darkseid zur Erde zu rufen, und im nächsten wurde er vom Reverse-Flash gerammt und fand sich dann in der Speed Force wieder.

Er wollte „Eobard" rufen, doch die Speed Force riss ihm die Worte aus dem Mund.

 _Willkommen zu Hause, Barry,_ flüsterte ihm die Speed Force zu, und er konnte sehen, wie sich ein Zeitphantom ihm und Eobard, der immer noch versuchte nach ihm zu schlagen, annäherte. Es war nicht hinter ihm sondern hinter Eobard her, aber das war es auch nicht, was Barry beruhigte. Denn … _Nein, ich kann nicht hierbleiben! Meine Freunde, meine Familie, sie brauchen mich … Mein Baby, ich kann mein Baby nicht alleine zurücklassen!_

Es spielte keine Rolle, dass er wusste, dass aus Nora eines Tages eine aufrechte Bürgerin werden würde, eine Speedster, eine Heldin. Der erwachsene Omega Nora West-Allen war vieles, aber für Barry war nur sein Baby wirklich sein Baby, und es brauchte ihn. Jeder Omega-Instinkt brüllte voller Protest auf bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er sein Kind verlassen sollte. _Bitte, das musst du verstehen,_ bettelte er, _Sie ist mein Kind. Sie braucht mich._

 _Barry, Barry, haben wir dir nicht schon so viel gegeben? Haben wir dir nicht deinen Beta zurückgegeben und zugelassen, dass du uns verlässt und zur Erde zurückkehrst, obwohl du hierher gehört hättest?,_ erwiderte die Speed Force.

 _Ja, aber … was ist das? Nein, Kara, nicht, du kannst nicht…. Ich muss das verhindern! Ich muss zurück, ich muss sie davon abhalten! Bitte! So herzlos könnt ihr nicht sein!_

 _Es dreht sich nicht immer alles um dich, Barry. Die Welt dreht sich auch ohne dich weiter, besser gesagt die Welten,_ flüsterte die Speed Force.

Barry wusste, dass er zu weinen begann. _Nein, bitte, mein Baby, meine Freunde, die brauchen mich, ich…._

„Denkst du immer noch, du kannst gewinnen, Barry?", zischte Eobard in sein Ohr und dann … fand sich Barry plötzlich ganz woanders wieder.

* * *

Er erkannte das Haus seiner Kindheit. Und er hörte bekannte Geräusche. Und er wusste sofort, welche Nacht dies war. Es war die Nacht, in der Eobard seine Mutter ermordet hatte. Immerhin hatte er diese Nacht bereits viermal mit erlebt. Die Nacht, in der sich alles geändert hatte. _Lauf, Barry, lauf,_ flüsterte es in seinem Kopf. Er wusste, wieso er hier war. Er hatte es immer gewusst. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er noch einmal in diese Nacht zurückkehren würde, ein letztes Mal, und dass er dieses letzte Mal Dinge zu tun hatte, wichtige Dinge.

Er rannte in das Haus seiner Eltern, und ohne zu zögern überließ er den Reverse-Flash und seiner Mutter und seinen Vater den Kampf, stattdessen kannte er nur ein Ziel: Sich selber.

Er packte sein Kinder-Ich und rannte den jungen Barry auf die Straße und stellte ihn in sicherer Entfernung vom Kampf ab. Und dann kehrte er ins Haus zurück und sah erneut sich selbst. Sein jüngeres Ich verfolgte dem Kampf mit großen Augen mit, bereit sich einzumischen, doch Barry sah ihn direkt an und schüttelte eindringlich den Kopf, und der noch nicht einmal ein Jahr lange Flash hörte auf ihn und mischte sich nicht ein und ließ seine Mutter sterben.

Barry wusste, dass er sein jüngeres Ich nun seinem Schicksal überlassen konnte, und wandte sich stattdessen dem Reverse-Flash zu, den er aus dem Haus jagte, damit er nicht auch noch seinen Vater töten könnte. Oder sich an Barrys jüngerem Ich vergreifen konnte.

„Du bist mir also gefolgt, Flash!", stellte der jüngere Reverse-Flash fest.

„Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, Eobard", erklärte Barry, „Mit dieser Tat hier, hast du deine eigene Zukunft ausgelöscht. Du hast keine Heimat mehr, in die du zurückkehren kannst!"

„Du lügst!", behauptete Eobard und rannte dann los. Barry hielt mit ihm Schritt.

„Es ist wahr! Befrage Gideon dazu!", forderte Barry ihn auf.

„Gideon, Stand der Zukunft! Ist die alte Zeitlinie wieder in Takt?!", wollte Eobard von der K.I. auf seiner Uhr wissen.

„Negativ. Die Zeitlinie wurde verändert, aber die alte Zeitlinie wurde nicht wiederhergestellt", lautete Gideons Antwort.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Eobard und funkelte Barry an, „Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Ist es das? Soweit ich weiß, hast du mit der ganzen Zeitreisesache angefangen!", erinnerte ihn Barry.

Eobard fluchte noch einmal und war dann verschwunden. Barry wusste er könnte und sollte ihn verfolgen, doch er wusste auch, dass er die Zeitlinie bewahren und nicht verändern sollte. Wenn er Eobard jetzt aufhielt, dann könnte er das Leben des wahren Erde-1-Professor Wells retten, doch dadurch würden sich unvorhergesehene Auswirkungen auf die Zeitlinie ergeben, und diese Lektion hatte Barry schweren Herzens in der Folge von Flashpoint gelernt: Auch wenn ihm jeder seiner Instinkte sagte, dass es richtig war Leben zu retten, egal unter welchen Umständen, so musste er die Vergangenheit doch respektieren und die Dinge, die geschehen waren, so belassen, wie sie geschehen waren. Egal, wie falsch ihm das vorkam.

Barry sah sich auf der leeren nächtlichen Straße um. _Das war's dann wohl. Ich bin hier fertig,_ stellte er fest, _Das war die letzte Tat des Flash, die ich noch tun musste, die die Speed Force mir noch erlaubt hat zu tun. Nun muss ich meinen Platz in ihr einnehmen, so wie sein muss. Meine erkaufte Zeit, die letzten acht Jahre, waren ein Geschenk, ein Abschiedsgeschenk an mich. Aber jetzt ist es vorbei. Jemand anderer wird der Flash sein. Vermutlich Wally. Er wird den Titel übernehmen und eines Tages Nora alles beibringen, was sie wissen muss, damit sie der nächste Flash wird. Dabei hätte ich mich wirklich gerne verabschiedet, aber ich hatte acht Jahre dafür, nicht wahr?_

Es war nur recht und billig. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass es so enden würde, auch wenn er es nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen. Ein Teil von ihm hatte sich erhofft die Chance zu bekommen Nora aufzuziehen, ihr beim Erwachsenwerden zuzusehen, aber das war ihm nicht bestimmt gewesen. Nora würde nicht alleine sein, sie hatte Iris und Eddie, und Joe und Cecile, und Wally, und Jenna, und Cisco, und Ralph, und Julian, und sogar Oliver und Laurel, und die ganze Justice League. Nora würde eine große Familie haben. _Es tut mir so leid, mein Baby, ich wollte für dich da sein, aber … Und ich wollte Kara retten …._

Aber, nein, er war seit Jahren immer nur weggelaufen. Es war an der Zeit, dass er seiner Zukunft entgegen lief. Er schloss die Augen, rannte los, und erreichte die Speed Force und ließ sich in deren liebevolle Umarmung fallen.

 _Willkommen zu Hause, Barry Allen._

Er war dort, wo er hingehörte.

* * *

In der Speed Force war man überall gleichzeitig – in allen Zeiten und in allen Universen. Vielleicht könnte er nie wieder zurück zu ihnen, doch er konnte seine Freunde immer noch sehen. Und so beobachtete er sie.

Kara hatte gerade vorgeschlagen Darkseid zu töten und alle protestierten.

„Wir sind Helden, wir töten nicht", sagte Ray.

„Und selbst, wenn wir es tun würden, wissen wir nicht einmal, ob es überhaupt möglich wäre", fügte Laurel hinzu, „Wenn er wirklich so mächtig ist und so viele Anhänger hat, ist es vermutlich unmöglich."

„Und außerdem müssten wir zu ihm vordringen, und da wir nicht wissen, wo er zu finden ist, ist es sowieso nicht möglich ihn unschädlich zu machen", meinte Oliver.

„Apokolips", sagte Kara.

„Bitte?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Das ist seine Heimatbasis. Ein geheimnisvoller Planet oder Himmelskörper, irgendwo im All, in irgendeiner speziellen Dimension", erklärte Kara, „Sein Volk, die Neuen Götter, stammt von dort, und er hat seine Operationsbasis daraus gemacht."

„Nun gut, das ist ein Anfang, aber wenn wir nicht wissen, wo sich dieses … Apokolips befindet, dann können wir auch nicht dorthin gelangen", meinte Oliver.

„Es gibt einen Weg", erklärte Kara, „Darkseids höhere Generale besitzen Geräte, mit deren Hilfe man dorthin gelangen kann. Sogenannte Motherboxen."

„Und du denkst Per Degadon besitzt eine dieser Motherboxen?", meldete sich Kendra zu Wort.

Kara nickte. „Es wäre anzunehmen. Ansonsten wüsste ich nicht, wie er dazu in der Lage sein sollte mit Darkseid zu kommunizieren", meinte sie.

„Nun, damit haben wir zumindest einen Ansatzpunkt", meinte Cisco, „Nicht, dass wir den wahnsinnigen Plan Darkseid zu töten ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen würden, aber einen Computer zu besitzen, mit dessen Hilfe wir mit ihm kommunizieren und in seine Basis vordringen können, kann nur von Vorteil für uns sein. Wer weiß, was für weitere wertvolle Daten noch auf ihm gespeichert sind. Ich bin dafür, dass wir versuchen dieses Ding an uns zu bringen und zu untersuchen. Alles Weitere folgt danach."

Iris nickte. „Dann müssen wir einen Plan entwickeln, wie wir unsere Gegner hier auf der Erde stellen und ablenken, während ein Strike-Team ihre Basis infiltriert und die Motherbox stiehlt", meinte sie.

„Ich wünschte, ihr würdet das nicht tun", murmelte Barry. Er wusste bereits, wie diese ganze Geschichte ausgehen würde. Er konnte es sehen, er hatte es gesehen.

Und Watson, Watson würde nach dieser Besprechung auftauchen und Oliver ein Gerät übergeben, ein Gerät, das alles ändern würde. Und das würde dazu führen, dass Oliver Sara damit beauftragte nach Apokolipis zu gehen um Darkseid zu töten. Doch alles würde anders kommen, und Kara….

 _Wenn ich bei ihnen wäre, dann könnte ich dafür sorgen, dass alles anders läuft…_

 _Barry,_ wies ihn die Speed Force zurecht, _Barry, du hattest dein Schicksal akzeptiert. Quäle dich nicht, indem du deinem vergangenen Leben nachtrauerst._

Doch für Barry war es nicht vergangen, es war das Leben, das er irgendwie immer noch führte. Er beobachtete Olivers Treffen mit Watson, von dem die anderen nichts mitbekamen, und dann die Ankunft der _Waverider_ und der Legends. Sie landeten das Schiff im Hangar der Justice League. _So gerne wäre ich jetzt auch dort,_ dachte Barry und wartete auf die Zurechtweisung, doch sie kam nicht, was ihn eigentlich überraschte. Überhaupt, er konnte spüren, dass die Speed Force in Aufruhr war. Er fragte sich, was der Grund dafür war. War Thawne zurückgekehrt?

„Dad? Dad, wir brauchen dich!" Es war Noras Stimme. Sie durchsuchte die Speed Force nach ihm. So gerne wollte er ihr zu Hilfe eilen, doch die Speed Force drängte sie hinaus zurück nach Erde-1 und warnte sie erneut zurückzukommen um zu versuchen Barry zu finden.

 _Mein Kind braucht mich,_ erinnerte sich Barry. Und doch konnte er ihr nicht helfen, er konnte niemanden helfen, auch Kara nicht.

„Großartig, noch mehr Zeitreisende", beschwerte sich Harry beim Anblick von Zari und Amaya, als diese gemeinsam mit Snart, Sara, Rip, John Constantine, Nate, Mick, und Ava Sharpe aus der _Waverider_ stiegen.

„Was? Mick! Die Kinder!", beschwerte sich Ray Palmer beim Anblick seines Ehemanns. Der zuckte nur die Schultern. „Lisa passt auf sie auf. Ich dachte, es geht hier um das Ende der Welt!", verteidigte er sich.

Doch er irrte sich, es ging nicht um das Ende der Welt, es ging um das Ende von allem. Barry konnte es spüren. Die Speed Force erbebte. Es war wie eine Art Erdbeben, nur dass es hier natürlich keine Erdbeben geben konnte.

 _Was ist los?,_ wollte er wissen, doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Und dann verwandelte sich das Erdbeben in einem Tsunami. Barry konnte regelrecht spüren, wie er weggespült wurde.

 _Was geht hier vor?!_

 _Darkseid. Darkseid zerbricht das Multiversum!,_ echote die Speed Force.

 _Aber … das hat er vorher auch schon getan. Das hat er immer schon getan, und die Speed Force war davon nicht beeinflusst! Ich habe die Zukunft gesehen, die Zeit nach Darkseid!,_ argumentierte Barry verwirrt.

 _Etwas hat sich verändert. Etwas, das vorher nicht da war, hat für einen anderen Ausgang der Ereignisse gesorgt. Ein neues Element ist zur Gleichung hinzugestoßen,_ lautete die Erklärung.

Das müsste Zeitreise bedeuten und noch dazu eine, die erst vor kurzem (von Barrys Standpunkt aus gesehen) passiert war. Jemand musste sich eingemischt haben, doch wer ….

 _Thawne. Als wir hier ankamen, haben ihn die Zeitphantome da erwischt?,_ wollte Barry wissen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch er erhielt keine Antwort, stattdessen schwappte der Tsunami über ihn hinweg, und dann wurde alles … leise.

* * *

 _2015_

Barry blinzelte. _Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? Bin ich immer noch in der Speed Force?_ Er besaß eine dunkle Erinnerung daran ein Portal durchquert zu haben und aus der Speed Force gerissen worden zu sein, aber alles war verschwommen. Er fühlte sich desorientiert. Bei weitem nicht so desorientiert, wie das letzte Mal, als er aus der Speed Force gerissen worden war, aber diesmal war er auch nicht so lange in ihr gewesen. Zumindest dachte er das.

 _Oder bin ich wieder manisch und halb verrückt durch die Stadt gelaufen und kann mich daran nicht mehr erinnern?_ Immerhin war das beim letzten Mal auch der Fall gewesen.

Barry sah sich um. Er schien sich an einem vertrauten Ort zu befinden. Es roch nach Heimat und Liebe, und er war in einem kleinen Wohnzimmer, das ihm bekannt vorkam, wenn er es auch schon länger nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

 _Ist das hier …._ Ja, das war Eddies und Iris Appartement von damals, bevor sie Eddie verloren hatten. Und in diesem Moment öffnete sich auch schon die Eingangstüre, und der Besagte kam herein. Sein vertrauter Geruch strömte Barry entgegen und schaffte es wie immer ihm Trost zu vermitteln.

„Eddie!"

Eddie erstarrte als er ihn sah. „Barry", stellte er fest und blickte ihn an. Dann meinte er: „Hör mal, ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen um mich, aber nach der ganzen Sache mit der Entführung brauche ich einfach etwas Abstand und Zeit um das alles zu verdauen. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich mit dir und Iris Schluss machen möchte, ich brauche nur etwas Zeit für mich um mit dem klar zu kommen, was passier ist und …"

Barry ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern eilte auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Der Beta reagierte überrascht, aber wie immer nicht ablehnend. Sie lösten sich voneinander und Eddie betrachte Barry prüfend. „Stimmt etwas nicht?", wollte er wissen, „Du wirkst …." Er verstummte und betrachtete Barry misstrauisch.

„Ich bin es, Eddie", sagte Barry schnell, „Aber nicht der Barry aus dem Jahr 2015."

Eddie runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das diese Zeitreisesache? Weil, wenn das so ist, dann sollten wir…"

Barry ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Eddie, hör mal, ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit wir haben. Etwas ist passiert, etwas Schlimmes und … ich kann es nicht anders beschreiben, aber es könnte das Ende von Allem sein", erklärte er, „Ich sollte gar nicht hier sein. Ich sollte es verhindern, aber um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, wie ich hier gelandet bin, und noch weniger, wie ich dorthin kommen soll, wo ich hinmuss um uns alle zu retten."

Eddie legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Kann ich irgendetwas tun?", wollte er wissen.

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ich… ich wollte so gerne nach Hause zurück, bevor das alles passiert ist, und ich schätze nun bin ich zu Hause, nun ja, irgendwie, aber …." Er verstummte. „Ich darf dir nichts sagen, weil ich es damit noch schlimmer machen würde", erklärte er verzweifelt, „Aber, was soll ich tun, wenn ich es niemanden sagen kann?"

Eddie schüttelte nur hilflos den Kopf und umarmte Barry jetzt vollständig. „Sag mir nur, was du brauchst, Barr", murmelte er.

„Ich muss wissen, dass ihr sicher seid. Ihr alle. Du und Iris und Nora, und Joe und Cecile und Jenna, und Wally, und Cisco, und Kara, und all die anderen. Ich muss sie retten, und alle anderen auch", erklärte Barry, „Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!"

„Barry!" Eddie presste einen Kuss auf Barrys Stirn und plötzlich …. Schien die Welt um sie herum zu verlangsamen. „Barry, was ist das?", murmelte Eddie.

 _Ich hoffe nicht das Ende der Welt._ „Wir sind in Flash Time. Du bewegst dich so schnell, wie ich mich bewege, wenn ich meine Geschwindigkeit benutze. Du bist durch mich mit der Speed Force verbunden", erklärte Barry. _Nur, dass ich das normalerweise kontrolliert auslösen kann, und es nicht einfach so passiert._ Nun, aber es war nur logisch, dass er die Kontrolle über seine Kräfte verlor, wenn die Speed Force am Auseinanderbrechen war.

Barry sah Eddie an und konnte sehen, wie Speed Force-Energie von ihm auf den anderen Mann überging. Doch es war nicht wie damals bei Iris, dass seine gesamte Kraft den Besitzer wechselte, nein, es war anders, als würde nur ein Teil davon in seinen Beta übergehen.

 _Natürlich, Speed Force-Spuren auf ihm. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie es möglich war, und das hier ist die Antwort. Dieser Moment hier, er ist schon immer passiert, genau wie meine Rettung durch mich selbst,_ wurde ihm klar.

„Eddie, hör zu, mir ist gerade klar geworden, dass ich doch noch eine Chance habe uns alle zu retten. Ich muss jetzt los. Aber vorher will ich dir noch eines sagen: Hör nicht auf das, was Thawne dir einreden will. Ich liebe dich. Iris liebt dich. Du gehörst zu uns. Verstehst du?" Er drückte den Arm seines Betas und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz auf die Lippen. „Wir sehen uns wieder. Das verspreche ich dir. Aber jetzt muss ich los die Welt retten."

Dann ließ er den anderen Mann los und rannte so schnell, wie er noch niemals in seinen Leben gerannt war. Er rannte los um die Welt zu retten.

* * *

 _A/N: Dieses Kapitel war sozuagen „And now to something complety different", aber eigentlich auch nicht. Keine Sorge, die ganze Eddie-lebt-wieder-Sache wird im Lauf dieser Fic natürlich noch genauer aufgeklärt werden._

 _Ich hoffe die Fic verwirrt euch nicht zu sehr – es wird alles stringenter je weiter die Handlung vordringt – auf jeden Fall wird es immer die Barry-Handlung geben und den Rest der Handlung. Zu der wir in größeren Ausmaß als durch Speed Force-Spionage im nächsten Kapigel zurückkehren._

 _Reviews?_


	8. Oliver Queen

**4\. Oliver Queen**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Erw. eines nationalsozialistischen Regimes_

* * *

Seit er nach Starling City zurück gekehrt war, hatte Oliver Queen viele moralisch fragwürdige Dinge getan und viele Menschen getötet. Zu Beginn hatte er nicht eingesehen, dass das, was er tat, falsch war, dann hatte er geschworen sich zu bessern und nie wieder zu töten, doch letztlich war diese Entscheidung ins Wanken geraten, als er sich gezwungen gesehen hatte Damien Darhk zu töten, und seit dem hatte er sich immer wieder in Situationen wieder gefunden, in denen es ihm nötig erschienen war diesen Schritt zu tun.

Und er hielt ihn auch nicht immer für falsch. Er war der Erste, der bereit war zuzugeben, dass seine Erlebnisse auf Lian Yu, der _Amazo,_ in Hong Kong und Russland sein moralisches Empfinden verändert hatten, seine Sicht auf die Dinge verdüstert hatten. Und außerdem kam die Tatsache hinzu, dass er durch seine Umwandlung vom Beta zum Alpha einen überentwickelten Beschützer-Instinkt dazu gewonnen hatte, so dass er oft der Meinung war, dass der einzige Weg diejenigen, die ihn nahe standen, zu beschützen, darin bestand dafür zu sorgen, dass gewissen Individuen ihnen wirklich niemals wieder gefährlich werden konnten.

Es war also mitunter wichtig, dass ihn jemand anderer daran erinnerte sich zurückzuhalten und darauf hinwies, dass er dabei war zu weit zu gehen. Barry war sein moralisches Zentrum gewesen, und jetzt, wo er weg war, fühlte Oliver sich verloren und unsicher in allem, was er tat. Zumindest hatte er nicht seinen kompletten moralischen Leitfaden verloren. Immerhin hatte er immer noch seine Ehefrau.

Laurel war schon immer die Moralischere von ihnen beiden gewesen, diejenige, die an das Gute glaubte und an die Hoffnung, diejenige, die an das System glaubte. Solange er Laurel hatte, war er nicht ganz verloren.

„Hast du Zweifel?", wollte sie von ihm wissen und trat hinter ihn.

„Immer", erwiderte Oliver, „Vermutlich ist das ein gutes Zeichen. Dinge, von denen ich vollkommen überzeugt bin, sind die, die sich später meistens als Fehler herausstellen." Er seufzte. „Ich muss Kara beschützen", meinte er.

„Aber du fragst dich, ob es nicht trotzdem falsch war Sara zu behandeln als wäre sie deine angeheuerte Assassine", führte Laurel seinen Gedanken fort, „Sara kann auf sich selber aufpassen. Sie würde zu Nichts ihre Zustimmung geben, das sie nicht bereit ist zu tun."

Oliver seufzte. „Wir haben Kara gehört. Er ist nicht einmal ein normaler Sterblicher, sondern eine Naturgewalt, und nur auf Zerstörung aus. Er muss neutralisiert werden, und ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand ein Gefängnis bauen kann, das ihn halten kann", erklärte er und dachte an das, was ihm Watson übergeben hatte, „Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die uns bleibt. Trotzdem denke ich, dass Barry von mir enttäuscht wäre."

Laurel seufzte. „Nun, das werde wir niemals erfahren, oder? Die Umstände haben sich geändert", erinnerte sie ihn, „Wir tun das, was uns die einzige Lösung zu sein scheint."

„Trotzdem denke ich immer, dass ich derjenige sein sollte, der es tut", gab Oliver zu.

„Und wir wissen, warum das nicht geht", gab Laurel zurück, „Sara wird sich darum kümmern. Alles wird gut ausgehen, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

Oliver wünschte sich nur, sie hätte damit recht.

* * *

Zuerst hatte er auch gedacht, dass es so sein würde.

Die Ankunft der Legends erleichterte ihnen die Planung ihres Angriffs. Mit der _Waverider_ hätten sie endlich eine Waffe, die es mit Per Degadon aufnehmen konnte. Und wenn es ihnen wirklich gelänge diese Motherbox in die Hände zu bekommen….

Während Oliver versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass ausgerechnet Mick Rory ein liebender Vater war (und der Partner von Sonnenschein Ray Palmer), brachte er die Neuankömmlinge auf den neusten Stand und begann dann gemeinsam mit Iris und Sara den Angriff zu planen.

„Dank unserer Sensoren können wir feststellen, wo sich Black Siren befindet, und wo sie ist, können auch die anderen nicht weit sein", meinte Iris.

„Unser anwesender Speedster soll hinlaufen und die Gegend auskundschaften", meinte Oliver. Iris war von diesem Vorschlag nicht gerade begeistert, doch sie nickte.

„Das Strike Team, das diese Motherbox birgt - aus wem soll es sich zusammensetzen?", wollte Sara wissen, „Wenn du mitgehst, werden sie sofort wissen, dass wir etwas planen."

Oliver nickte zustimmend. „Also wirst du es wohl leiten müssen", stimmte er ihr zu, „Such dir aus, wen du für nützlich hältst. Es soll ein kleines aber effektives Team sein. Der Rest von uns konfrontiert Black Siren und Prometheus. Curtis und Cisco haben nach unseren letzten Kampf ein paar T-Spheres entwickelt, die uns gegen sie von Nutzen sein sollten."

„Soweit so gut", meinte Iris, „Und ich spreche das nur ungerne an, aber wir müssen vorausplanen. Was ist mit Thawne? Was machen wir, wenn er wieder auftaucht?"

Ja, das war die Frage nicht wahr?

„Wir werden einfach damit klar kommen müssen", meinte Oliver nur. Eine bessere Antwort hatte er nicht zu bieten, und nach allem, was mit Barry passiert war, wollte er nicht, dass dasselbe noch irgendeinem anderen ebenfalls passieren würde. Aber leider war es nicht ausgeschlossen.

„Also nicht anders als sonst auch", murmelte Iris daraufhin, und Oliver fühlte sich für einen Moment schuldig. Er wusste, dass es nichts gab, was er für Barry hätte tun können, aber trotzdem konnte er nicht anders als das Gefühl zu haben versagt zu haben. Das Gefühl zu haben, dass er Iris ihren Omega genommen hatte. Aber er hatte es selbst gerade gesagt: Sie mussten weitermachen und konnten sich nicht in Trauer und Schuld ergehen.

Er räusperte sich. „Okay, also hier ist die Idee dazu, wie es ablaufen wird…"

* * *

„Hier seid ihr also wieder. Habt ihr beim letzten Mal eure Hintern nicht genug versohl bekommen?!", begrüßte Black Siren Oliver und die anderen, kaum, dass das Team sich um sie und ihre Begleiter herum aufbaute.

„Du kennst uns doch, Laurel", erwiderte Oliver, „Wir bekommen niemals genug!"

„Ja, und genau das ist das Problem", seufzte sie, „Ich hätte dir schon vor Jahren ins Ohr singen sollen, _Ollie,_ dann wäre uns das alles hier erspart geblieben."

„Aber du hast es nicht getan. Du wolltest dich ändern, wolltest dein neues Leben dazu nutzen um deine Fehler wieder gut zu machen, aber dann … nun dann hast du wohl die Lust darauf verloren, und dir ist klar geworden, dass es einfacher ist böse zu sein. Quentin und Sara wollen nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Was denkst du wohl warum?", gab Oliver zurück.

Black Siren lachte bitter. „Warum wohl? Wegen ihr!" Sie zeigte anklagend auf Lauel in ihrem Black Canary Outfit, die hinter Oliver stand. „Sie haben mich fallen lassen, kaum, dass sie ihre _echte_ Laurel zurückbekommen haben. Ihre bloße Anwesenheit hat ausgereicht, damit ich sie nicht mehr interessiere!"

„Sie hatten dich schon Jahre zuvor aufgegeben, _Laurel._ Genau wie ich. Wir wollten dich retten, wir wollten, dass du dich auf unsere Seite schlägst, mit uns gemeinsam kämpfst anstatt gegen uns, aber du … warst dafür einfach nicht stark genug. Du hast dich mit Prometheus verbündet, schon wieder, und jetzt, jetzt bist du sogar bereit diese Erde hier zu vernichten, hast einen Weltenvernichter zur Erde gerufen … Wie tief bist du nur gefallen?", meinte Oliver kopfschüttelnd, „Und das alles nur, weil die Frau, unter deren Namen und Identität du gelebt hast, ins Leben zurückgekehrt ist? Warum bist du nicht einfach nach Erde-2 zurückgegangen?"

Black Siren lachte nur kurz auf. „Hast du es nicht gehört? Reisen zwischen den Dimensionen löst die Bahnen, die das Multiversum verbinden, auf", meinte sie, dann wandte sie sich an ihre/Per Degadons Roboterarmee und menschliche Anhänger, „Macht sie fertig! Am Ende soll keiner dieser lästigen Justice League mehr auf seinen Beinen stehen können!"

Sie selbst sprang unübersehbar auf Laurel zu, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war. Oliver überließ die beiden Frauen ihrem Kampf. Er konnte nicht anders als sich ein wenig Sorgen zu machen. Black Siren besaß ihren Schallschrei, während Laurel über keinerlei Metafähigkeiten verfügte, nur über ihr Kampftraining. Dinah hatte, da sie ebenfalls Schallkräfte besaß, Black Siren immer Stand halten können, aber Dinah war nicht hier, sondern mit ihrer Familie in Kanada, wo sie ein sicheres und gutes Leben unter falschen Namen führte.

Nun, sie mussten mit dem Vorlieb nehmen, das sie hatten, und das hier war nicht Laurels erstes Match gegen ihre Doppelgängeirn.

„Angriffsmuster Delta", befahl Oliver dem Rest seines Teams. Kendra, Mari, Nate, Kara, Curtis, und Mon-El kamen seinen Befehl nach und verteilten sich auf die restlichen Roboter. Oliver konnte sehen, wie sich eine T-Sphere hinter Laurel platzierte und den Kampf mitverfolgte. „Alles klar, Cisco?", wollte er gedämpft wissen.

„Ja", laute die Antwort seines Teamkameraden durch das Com, „Ich habe von hier aus alles im Griff. Sag mir nur, wenn es soweit ist, dann kann ich zuschlagen."

Oliver nickte und meinte dann: „Jetzt!"

Black Siren hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet um zu Schreien, als die T-Sphere ihr Gas ins Gesicht sprühte, an welchen sie sich erschrocken verschluckte, und welches sie zurücktaumeln ließ. Sie warf einen wütenden Blick auf die Sphere, und wollte sie mit ihrem Schallschrei zerstören, doch sie musste feststellen, dass kein weiterer Laut aus ihrem Mund kam.

„Verdammt!", krächzte sie, „Das zahle ich euch heim!" Laurel schlug ihr ins Gesicht. „Fragt sich nur wann!", meinte sie, und Black Siren stürzte sich wütend auf sie.

„Achtung, Oliver, Prometheus kommt!", warnte ihn Cisco gerade noch rechtzeitig, als die wütende Erde-X-Version von Tommy Merlyn auch schon vor ihm landete.

„Ihr seid wohl wirklich auf Ärger aus, oder wie sehe ich das?!", knurrte Prometheus und griff Oliver auch schon an. Dieser hielt den schnellen Schlägen des Anderen so gut er konnte Stand, doch er musste wieder einmal feststellen, dass diese Version von Tommy beunruhigender Weise immer schneller und besser wurde, als Oliver es gewöhnt war.

Gerade noch sah er eine Faust auf seinen Hals zufliegen, als ein Metallschild sein Genick vor diesem Angriff schütze. „Brauchst du Hilfe, Green Arrow?" Karas Freund James war in voller Kampfrüstungsmontur, aber ohne Gesichtsschutz, neben ihn aufgetaucht und hielt das Schild immer noch schützend zwischen Oliver und seinen Gegner. „Dazu sage ich nicht nein … ehm …"

„Guardian", erklärte James.

„Guardian", wiederholte Oliver, „Das ist ein sehr passender Name. Ich wünschte, er wäre mir eingefallen."

„Nicht ganz so offensichtlich wie Green Arrow oder Supergirl, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Guardian.

„Du kannst so viele neue Spielkameraden hinzuholen, wie du möchtest, _Oliver._ Sie werden mich nicht davon abhalten dich für das, was du getan hast, zu töten!", knurrte Tommy und sprang über die beiden Alphas hinweg und griff sie nun in erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit von Hinten an.

Nach all den Jahren war er immer noch wütend auf Oliver, weil dieser seinen eigenen Doppelgänger von Erde-X getötet hatte. Oliver-X war Tommys Führer gewesen, aber auch sein Freund, und Tommy nahm seinen Tod überaus persönlich, wie Oliver in den letzten Jahren auf schmerzhafte Weise hatte herausfinden müssen.

„Ich hoffe ja immer noch, dass du eines Tages aufwachst und einsiehst, dass ich dir einen Gefallen getan habe, als ich ihn getötet habe. Dass ich dich damit befreit habe. Aber du schwächst mit jeder deiner Aktionen mehr meine Überzeugung, dass das eines Tages passieren wird", meinte Oliver.

Tommy schnaubte und schlug nach Oliver und Guardian ohne sich zu einer Antwort darauf herabzulassen.

„Leute, ich glaube, ihr kriegt weiteren Besuch. Kara und Mon-El waren etwas zu gründlich darin Per Degadons Roboter zu zerlegen, wie es scheint", meldete sich Cisco zu Wort.

Tatsächlich kam der Zeitreisende Selbst in den Kampf geschritten. Er befand sich in einem riesigen Kampfroboter, der wie eine übertrieben unpraktische aber eindrucksvolle Version von Rays Exo-Skelett wirkte. Oder wie Cisco nie müde wurde zu erwähnen wie ein Transformer.

„Ist das Per Degadon? Ich habe ihn mir irgendwie eindrucksvoller vorgestellt", meinte Killer Frost, die nun ebenfalls am Kampfplatz auftauchte, und schoss auch schon Eisfontänen auf die Konstruktion ab. Die jedoch keinen Einfluss auf den Kampfanzug haben zu schienen.

„Ich habe meinen Anzug auf eine weitere Begegnung mit Leonard Snart vorbereitet, Miss Frost", verkündete Per Degadon durch die metallische Stimme des Anzugs, „Kälte macht mir nichts aus."

„Dann ist es wohl an der Zeit für dich loszulassen, Elsa!", erwiderte Killer Frost und aus der Eiswolke hinter ihr kam Zari heran geschwebt und ließ einen Tornado auf Per Degadon los. Im Gegensatz zum Eis hatte dieser sogar Auswirkungen und brachte den Roboter zum Schwanken.

„Los!", rief Oliver, doch er hätte es nicht extra sagen müssen. Kara kam auf den Roboter zugeflogen und versetze ihm einen Stoß, der ihn beinahe zum Umfallen brachte, doch es gelang ihn sich mit seinen riesigen Händen abzufangen.

„Ich sehe, ihr wart bei eurer Verstärkung kreativ, aber das wird euch nichts nützen!", verkündete Per Degadon, woraufhin sein Anzug zu Schweben begann. Mon-El kam zu Kara geflogen und gemeinsam rammten sie den Kampfanzug, unterstützt von Zaris Windattacke.

„Versucht euch durch die Metalllegierung durch zu kämpfen", meinte Cisco, „Ich scanne sie, und sie ist nicht undurchdringlich. Kara …"

Und schon hatte Supergirl ihren Hitzeblick auf den Roboterkampfanzug losgelassen.

„Ablenkung kann tödlich sein!", zischte Tommy hinter Oliver, doch Oliver wich ihm immer noch rechtzeitig aus und sah dann, wie sich Curtis Tommy-X von Hinten näherte. Er nickte dem Omega kaum merklich zu und konzentrierte sich dann wieder gemeinsam mit Guardian auf seinen Kampf gegen Prometheus und bekam nur am Rande mit, wie Mon-El versuchte sich mit purer Körperkraft durch die Legierung des Anzugs hindurch zu graben.

„Nicht so schnell!", rief Tommy dann, und bevor Oliver sah, was passiert war, brach Curtis hinter Tommy-X in sich zusammen, und Oliver konnte erschrocken erkennen, dass sich ein Blutfleck auf seinem Kampfanzug bildete, und das Blut dann aus seiner Wunde zu sickern begann.

Am Himmel griffen Kendra, Mari, Kara, und Mon-El immer abwechselnd Per Degadon an, doch Oliver hatte keine Zeit darauf oder auch nur auch seine Ehefrau und ihre Auseinandersetzung mit Black Siren zu achten.

„Wir brauchen hier einen Speedster!", rief Oliver ins Com, während Killer Frost einen schützenden Eiswall um Curtis errichtete und sich neben ihn hinkniete.

Oliver sah wie Nate in seiner Metallform von Zaris Windkraft in Per Degadons Anzug gerammt wurde, und meinte dann zu Guardian: „Kannst du ihn für einige Momente in Schach halten?"

„Ich gebe mein Bestes", meinte der andere Alpha schulterzuckend. Oliver sprang über Prometheus hinweg und positionierte sich vor dem Eiswall. „Wie sieht es aus?", wollte er wissen.

„Er hat ihn mit einem seiner Wurfsterne erwischt und dabei innere Organe verletzt! Er muss sofort operiert werden, wenn er eine Chance haben soll zu überleben", erklärte Killer Frost mit der Caitlin Snow-Stimme und klang vage besorgt.

Jemand barst den Eiswall, und für eine Sekunde fürchte Oliver schon, dass es Thawne war, doch es war Nora. „Ich bin schon hier", erklärte sie, „Wo soll ich hin hinbringen? Spital oder JL-Hauptquartier?"

„Julian kann ihn operieren", beschloss Killer Forst, „Das geht schneller. Ich kann assistieren."

Oliver nickte. „Gut, nimm beide mit dorthin", wies er Nora an, und dann waren alle drei auch schon verschwunden.

Oliver eilte nun seinerseits Guardian zu Hilfe, der sein Bestes tat, nicht von Prometheues getötet zu werden, aber dabei nur teilweise erfolgreich war. „Cisco, wir brauchen hier drüben Verstärkung. Schick uns Nate!", befahl Oliver dem Com.

„Okay, dann müssen die anderen eben ohne ihn die Per Degadon-Hülle brechen!", meinte Cisco in sein Ohr.

Das hier lief um einiges Schlechter als geplant. Die Idee sich aufzuteilen hatte gut geklungen, aber Olivers Gruppe schnitt schlechter ab als erhofft. _Ich hoffe, dass zumindest Sara und die anderen mehr Erfolg haben als wir hier,_ dachte Oliver.

„Ja!", jubelte Cisco in sein Ohr, und Oliver, James, und Tommy blickten auf und erkannten, dass Per Degadon durch die Luft segelte und überraschend grazil auf den Boden landete, während die Überreste seiner Rüstung um ihn herum in kleineren Portionen auf den Boden krachten.

Tommy ließ von seinen Gegnern ab und eilte in Richtung Per Degadon, was Oliver nutzte um ihn von Hinten einen Pfeil zu verpassen, den er extra so ausgestattet hatte, dass er auf jeden Fall durch die Prometheus-Kampfrüstung hindurch gehen würde. Er traf den Rennenden in den Fuß, was ihn zu Fall brachte. _Tommy oder nicht, der nächste Pfeil wird es beenden. Er hat versucht Curtis zu töten! Er hat einen Omega angegriffen!_ Oliver legte schon an, doch Guardian griff auf seinen Bogen. „Es reicht, er ist schon am Boden", erinnerte er Oliver.

Oliver wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als plötzlich der Boden um sie herum erzitterte.

 _Was ist denn jetzt los?,_ wunderte sich Oliver.

Wenige Sekunden später fand er es heraus, als er ein Raumschiff über ihnen allen in der Luft auftauchen sah.

* * *

 _A/N: Zu einer der schwierigsten Lektionen, die man lernen muss, wenn man ein Crossover schreibt, gehört diese: Es sollte nur eine gewisse Anzahl an betroffenen Charakteren darin vorkommen. Es kann nicht jeder vorkommen, weil jeder einfach zu viele sind._

 _Ich sehe bis heute nicht ein, warum Ray nicht auf Barrys Hochzeit war, aber ich verstehe die Entscheidung nicht zu viele Charaktere in einzelne Folgen stecken zu wollen. Bei meiner Version von „Crisis on Earth-X" dachte ich mir, ich muss keine Rücksicht auf Budget und Schauspielerverfügbarkeit nehmen, ich kann ein, zwei,viele mehr vorkommen lassen!_

 _Doch je mehr es wurden, desto schwieriger wurde es, wie auch in dem Finalkampf von „Nennt uns Legenden V", wo ich auch mehr Charaktere einbezogen habe. Am schwierigsten sind die Kampfszenen: Du solltest jeden was zu tun geben, immer wissen, wer wo ist, und warum manche nicht dabei sind etc. Das ist schon beim Schreiben schwer, aber noch um einiges leichter als beim Drehen (ich würde keiner der arme Crewmembers von „Avengers 3 und 4" sein wollen)._

 _Also mussten ein paar Leute diese Fic aussetzen bzw. nicht in allen Zeitebenen vorkommen. Wallys Team ist aus diesen Grund verschollen, genau wie Team Arrow mit Ausnahme von Oliver und Laurel. Das ist kein „Ich hasse Dig, Dinah, René, Thea, Roy, und Quentin, und Wally sowieso", es ist die Notwendigkeit manche Charaktere neben Maggie auf der Ersatzbank Platz nehmen zu lassen, da sich sonst keiner mehr auskennen würde._

 _Bis zum Schreiben wusste ich teilweise noch nicht mal, wer dort Platz nehmen wird. Selbst die Entscheidung Felicity aus der 2024-Handlung zu entfernen, fiel recht spät, aber sie hatte eben keinen Grund mehr da zu sein, und was sie sonst macht, kann Cisco machen, der aus plottechnischen Gründen seine Kräfte nicht einsetzen kann, also fehlt sie auch nicht._

 _Soviel dazu._

 _Reviews?_


	9. Ray Palmer

**5\. Ray Palmer**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Machtmissbrauch, Erpressung, implizierte Gehirnwäsche_

* * *

Eigentlich hatte Ray Palmer ja Glück. Nach dem Verlust seiner Verlobten, hatte er lange Zeit gedacht, dass irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmen musste, weil ihn keiner mehr wollte. Er war der Meinung gewesen ein schlechter Omega zu sein, der keinen Alpha verdient hatte. Ironischer Weise war sein Alpha Mick Rory genau von derselben Annahme über sich selbst ausgegangen, und deswegen hatten sie lange gebraucht um zusammen zu finden und noch länger um alle Missverständnisse auszuräumen und miteinander glücklich zu werden. Doch nun waren sie verheiratet und hatten Kinder, und das obwohl die Tatsache, dass Mick niemals Kinder in der Zukunft für sie gesehen hatte, fast dazu geführt hätte, dass sie sich trennten.

Doch nach ihrer Hochzeit waren sie, eher durch Zufall, letztlich doch noch an Kinder gekommen und waren zu deren Eltern geworden. Sie hatte zwei Waisenkinder adoptiert, weil diese sie brauchten, und weil sie festgestellt hatten, dass sie die Kinder ebenso brauchten.

Natürlich war es nicht leicht Superheld und Vater zugleich zu sein. Deswegen hatte Mick es nach der Auflösung der Legends auf sich genommen Hausmann zu werden, während Ray der Justice League beitrat und weiterhin als Held unterwegs war, mit Abstrichen natürlich, da er ein verantwortungsbewusster Omega war, seine Familie ging vor – vor alles andere.

Oliver, der selber Vater war, wusste und akzeptierte dies und alle anderen auch. Zumindest bisher.

Natürlich fehlte Ray sein Rudel, das Ende der Legends hatte ihn als Omega besonders hart getroffen, aber es war ja nicht so, dass er sie ganz verloren hätte. Mick war sein Ehemann, Sara, Nate, Kendra, und Laurel waren seine Teamkameraden, Rip war Saras bessere Hälfte, also sah er auch ihn weiterhin, und nach all den langem Jahren war seine persönliche Zeitlinie nun auch endlich wieder synchron mit der von Martin und Jax und ihren Familien, und beide lebten noch in Central City, wo sich das Hauptquartier der JLA befand.

Trotzdem war es eine harte Zeit der Umstellung für Ray gewesen auf die Legends verzichten zu müssen, auch wenn es schien, dass er gelernt hatte besser damit umzugehen als Sara oder Nate, die sich immer wieder mal längeren unangekündigten Urlaub von der Liga nahmen.

Aber Zari und Amaya wiederzusehen, und Ava und John, und auch Leonard, das brachte alte Erinnerungen und Gefühle zurück. Er hatte viel verloren, aber davor hatten sie alle viel verloren. Doch es blieb ihnen keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, sie hatten einen Auftrag zu erledigen.

Sara hatte ihr Strike-Team aus Ray selbst, Barrys Tochter Nora, Mick, Amaya, Leonard, Ralph, sowie J'onn und Alex Danvers zusammengestellt. Während Olivers Gruppe Back Siren, Prometheus, und Per Degadon ablenken würde, würde ihre Gruppe in das Hauptquartier ihrer Feinde eindringen und diese Motherbox suchen.

„Mick ist jetzt also der Hausmann, ja? Derjenige, der die Kinder hütet, während du unterwegs bist und Held spielst?", fragte Leonard, bevor sie aufbrachen mit einem gewissen herablassenden Unterton, der Ray nicht behagte. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass Leonard die Neuigkeiten darüber, dass sein ehemaliger Partner und dessen Omega eine Familie gegründet hatten, nicht besonders positiv aufnehmen würde, wenn er erst einmal davon erfuhr. Seit seiner Rückkehr von den Toten hatte Leonard Snart die verschiedensten Leben geführt, er war Zeitagent gewesen, Teilzeit-Legende, Dieb, und einiges dazwischen. Man wusste nie, wann und wo er auftauchen würde, aber Ray war nie das Gefühl losgeworden, dass er der Meinung war, dass Ray Palmer einfach nicht gut genug für Mick war. Und nun schien sich dieses Gefühl auch noch zu bestätigen.

„Nun … ja", meinte Ray zögerlich, „So ähnlich. Natürlich versuche ich so viel Zeit wie möglich bei meiner Familie zu verbringen."

„Und Mick? Hat er nichts auf der Seite laufen?", wollte Leonard wissen.

Ray blinzelte. „Was meinst du? Mick würde mich niemals betrügen!", erwiderte er.

„Ich meinte auch ein nicht ganz legales Business oder etwas in dieser Art", korrigierte ihn Snart.

„Oh, nein, so was tut er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr", erklärte Ray und konnte Leonard Snarts prüfenden Blick auf sich spüren und dessen Vorwürfe hören, auch wenn er sie nicht aussprach. _Du hast ihn nicht nur weich gemacht, du hast sein Leben umgekrempelt, er ist ehrlich geworden, obwohl er gerne ein Dieb war, er hat Kinder, obwohl er niemals ein Vater sein wollte, er hütet Heim und Herd, obwohl du als Omega das eigentlich tun solltest…_

„Hey, hört auf zu quatschen, dafür haben wir später immer noch Zeit!", unterbrach sie Sara an dieser Stelle, „Es geht los." Sie verstummte kurz und musterte beide misstrauisch. „Hör auf Ray aufzuregen, Leonard", mahnte sie dann, „Wir haben eine Mission."

Snart öffnete den Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und nickte nur. Ray nickte ebenfalls. Sara schien zufrieden. „Dann kommt jetzt", meinte sie, „Ray schrumpf dich und setz dich auf Nora – ihr seid unsere Scouts."

Ray kam den Befehl nach und schrumpfte sich auf Actionfigurengröße und flog dann auf Nora West-Allen zu und setzte sich auf ihre Schulter. „Ich bin soweit", verkündete er.

„Halt dich lieber gut fest, Onkel Ray, gleich werden wir schnell!", warnte ihn Nora, und Ray fand es etwas irritierend von einer jungen Frau, die er kaum kannte, als Onkel bezeichnet zu werden, und noch mehr irritierte es ihn darüber nachzudenken, dass diese junge Frau eine erwachsene Version von Baby-Nora war.

Doch dann hatte er keine Zeit mehr weiterhin irritiert zu sein, da Nora losrannte. Ray konnte sich gerade noch festhalten, um nicht zurückzubleiben.

Nora erreichte das Hauptquartier ihrer Feinde bald darauf und überprüfte schnell die Umgebung. Nachdem sie damit fertig war, blieb sie einige Meter entfernt stehen und erstattete Sara und Oliver Meldung.

„Soll ich noch mal hin und Ray reinfliegen lassen?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Ja, aber seid vorsichtig. Möglicherweise sind sie darauf vorbereitet. Wir bauen darauf, dass sie denken, wir hätten keinen Speedster mehr, aber sie wissen von the Atom", meinte Sara.

„Ich werde auf der Hut sein", versprach Ray. Das hier war nicht seine erste Aufklärungsmission. Die meisten ihrer Feinde kannten seine Fähigkeiten, doch nur die wenigsten rechneten tatsächlich damit, dass er in Miniaturform in ihr Gebiet eindringen würde. Und vielen war genau das zum Verhängnis geworden.

Black Siren und ihre Verbündeten schienen keine Atom-Fallen vorbereitet zu haben. Laurel Lance von Erde-2 hatte in den letzten Jahren viel Kontakt zu Oliver gehabt und war sogar Mitglied seines Regierungsteams gewesen, doch auf Ray hatte sie scheinbar niemals besonders geachtet, und Per Degadon schien ihren Fehler nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Okay, ich bin drinnen", teilte Ray den anderen schließlich mit, nachdem er über die Köpfe einiger Wachen hinweg in das Hauptquartier ihrer Feinde hineingeflogen war. Unüberraschender Weise hatten diese ein leer stehendes Lagerhaus bezogen. Es gäbe viel weniger Schurken in dieser Stadt, wenn man dafür sorgen würde, dass all diese abgerissen werden würden.

Im Lagerhaus stand eine Art Trailer, der den Schurken wohl als mobiles Hauptquartier diente. Hinter dem Trailer war das Lagerhaus hauptsächlich vollgestopft mit Per Degadons Zukunftstechnologie. _Na toll? Wie soll ich in diesem Chaos diese Motherbox finden?,_ wunderte sich Ray etwas verzweifelt und beobachtete dann wie Black Siren und Prometheus kurz mit Per Degadon sprachen, bevor dieser zu seinen Mitbringseln zurückkehrte.

„Ray, halt dich bereit, es geht los!", warnte ihn Sara vor, und er sah, wie Black Siren das Lagerhaus verließ. Olivers Gruppe schien wenig später anzukommen und lockte nacheinander die Androiden, biologischen Schläger, Prometheus, und Per Degadon in einer Abart des Atom-Anzugs nach draußen. Damit blieben nur noch ein paar Wachen hier drinnen zurück.

„Sara, es ist soweit, ihr könnt nun herein kommen!", meldete Ray und begann schon mal mit der Suche nach der Motherbox. Der Rest seines Teams würde mit Sicherheit in Kürze eintreffen.

Und tatsächlich, sie kamen. Zuerst wirkte es so, als würden Black Siren und Prometheus zurückkehren, was die Wachen verwirrte, doch spätestens als sich Prometheus' Arm unnatürlich verlängerte und die erste Wache K.O. schlug, wurde klar, dass es sich hier nicht um die beiden handelte, für die sie sich ausgaben. Die zweite Wache erschrak und wollte etwas unternehmen, doch sie wurde von Hinten von Sara, die aus dem Nichts erschien, niedergeschlagen.

„Okay, wir sind drin", meinte sie, „Seht euch nach der Motherbox um. J'onn, Ralph, ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt." Die beiden Gestaltenwandler wurden nun zu den beiden ohnmächtigen Wachen und nahmen ihren Platz näher an der Eingangstüre ein um hereinkommende Feinde begrüßen zu können.

„Ihr anderen sucht die Motherbox", wies Sara den Rest des Teams an. Nora zischte zwischen den diversen Maschinen hin und her und war bei Weitem die effektivste Sucherin, was die Geschwindigkeit anging, jedoch war Ray sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich wusste, wonach sie suchte, was sich dadurch bestätigte, dass sie immer wieder mit frisch gefundenen Teilen ankam und diese Alex Danvers unter die Nase hielt, die meistens nur sagte: „Nein, da ist keine Alien-Tech."

Amaya hatte ebenfalls eine gute Suchmethode entwickelt – Adleraugen waren offenbar eine gute Hilfe bei der Suche nach fremder Tech. Leonard und Mick hingegen schienen die Suche mehr so anzugehen, wie Diebe es nun mal taten, sie überlegten wo man etwas Wertvolles wohl am ehesten verstecken würde.

Sara, Alex und der immer noch geschrumpfte Ray, der kreuz und quer durch die Halle flog, mussten sich auf altmodische Suchmethoden verlassen. Nun zumindest Sara und Alex mussten das, da Ray immerhin nach außerirdischen Energiesignaturen scannen konnte.

 _Wenn wir nur etwas mehr über diese Motherbox wissen würden,_ dachte Ray bekümmert, als Nora mit einem Mal inne hielt und verkündete: „Ich werde gebraucht" und aus der Halle flitzte.

„Was?", wunderte sich Amaya, doch Sara meinte nur scharf: „Keine Zeit, sucht weiter."

„Ich denke ich habe es!", verkündete Snart in diesem Moment.

„Wirklich?" Sara kam mit fragendem Blick auf ihn zu, und Ray flog ebenfalls zu ihm.

„Zumindest ist es etwas Wertvolles und sieht mir nach überlegener Technik aus. Raymond, was hältst du davon?" Leonard hielt dem neben ihm landenden wachsenden Ray seinen Fund unter die Nase. Rays Anzug war schon dabei das Gerät zu scannen. Es sah nicht so aus, wie Ray erwartet hätte. Zum Ersten war es um einiges kleiner, quadratischer, und normaler als gedacht und passte in eine Menschenhand. Und zum Anderen wirkte es nicht besonders außerirdisch, wenn man von der Beschriftung absah. Im Grunde genommen war es ein Würfel mit glühenden Kreisen auf jeder Seite, die von außerirdischen Symbolen umgeben waren.

„Die Signatur stimmt. Das ist keine menschliche Technologie, nicht einmal zukünftige", befand Ray.

Alex trat hinter ihm und warf einen Blick auf das Gerät. „Ich glaube einiger dieser Symbole erkenne ich", meinte sie, „Das sieht mir sehr nach der allgemein gültigen intergalaktischen Sprache aus."

Damit wussten sie zumindest, dass es außerirdische Technologie war. Doch ob es die gesuchte Motherbox war oder etwas vollkommen anderes war natürlich weiterhin unklar.

„Was immer es ist, wir nehmen es", meinte Sara und nahm den Würfel an sich, „Wir können uns ja noch weiterhin umsehen um festzustellen, ob wir noch mehr finden, um…"

Sie wurde durch das Erbeben der Erde um sie herum unterbrochen. „Was zum … Moment, Cisco, ganz langsam, ich verstehe nur hysterisches Geschrei. Was ist los?", wandte sich Sara ihrem Com zu. Ray schaltete sich in das Gespräch ein um zu hören, was los war.

„Ihr müsst sofort weg von da!", ereiferte sich Cisco am Com, „Ein Raumschiff, und keines von der netten Sorte, ist über der Lagerhalle aufgetaucht!"

„So schnell!", wunderte sich Ray laut, was ihm einen strafenden Blick von Sara einbrachte.

„Okay, Missionsänderung, wir verschwinden von hier. Packt eure sieben Sachen, versucht unauffällig zu sein, und los geht es mit dem geordneten Rückzug. Wir machen es so wie besprochen", befahl Sara. Nur, dass Nora Teil der Besprechung gewesen war, und sie nun nicht mehr da war. Sara zögerte einen Moment. „Okay, Ray, schrumpf sie", meinte sie dann und hielt ihm die mutmaßliche Motherbox unter die Nase.

„Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Wir wissen nicht, wie diese Technik auf meinen Verkleinerungsstrahl reagiert", gab Ray zu bedenken.

Leonard verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, beim Oculus, manche Dinge, ändern sich nie!", seufzte er, „Gebt mir das." Er nahm die Motherbox an sich und reichte sie dann in Richtung der beiden falschen Wachen. „Ralphie, schluck das, wenn du so gut bist", forderte er.

Alle sahen ihn ungläubig an. „Was? Fällt euch ein besseres Versteck ein?!", verlangte er zu erfahren, und da niemand eine Antwort zu bieten hatte, nahm ein zögernder Ralph Dibney sie an sich und schluckte sie dann zwar nicht, führte sie aber in seinen Körper auf eine Art und Weise ein, die Ray nicht so leicht wieder vergessen würde. Dann klopfte sich der Alpha auf den Bauch. „Sie ist gut verstaut", meinte er.

„Nun, das wollen wir hoffen", meinte Sara, „Los jetzt. Ralph, du musst als Erster verschwinden, dadurch muss J'onn alleine unseren Rückzug decken."

„Ich kann ihm ja zur Seite stehen", bot Ray an.

„Von mir aus. Los jetzt. Ich eskortiere den Elongated Man", meinte Sara und hatte es sichtbar eilig die Lagerhalle wieder zu verlassen. Der Rest des Rückzugs lief einiger Maßen geplant ab, bis nur noch Ray und J'onn in der Halle übrig waren und ebenfalls verschwinden wollten – J'onn wollte durch die Wand phasen und Ray wieder verkleinert davon fliegen, als sie Gesellschaft bekamen.

„Es ist Black Siren! Achtung!", rief Ray aus, doch sie hatte sie schon erspäht, genau wie die ohnmächtigen Wachen, und schrie ihnen auch schon einen Schallschrei entgegen. Sie waren zwar mit Ohrenstöpseln, die das Schlimmste verhindern sollten, ausgestattet, doch sie hatten nicht mit J'onns Reaktion auf ihren Schallschrei gerechnet. Der Marsianer nahm seine grüne Originalgestalt an (die Ray bisher so gut wie nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte), presste seine Hände gegen den Kopf und sank ins sich zusammen.

„J'onn!" Ray packte den Außerirdischen und versuchte ihn wieder auf die Beine zu stellen, „Wir müssen hier weg. Du musst uns durch die Wand phasen." Doch J'onn war dazu eindeutig nicht in der Lage.

„Fun Fact: Meine Schallschrei beeinflusst auf einer gewissen Frequenz unter anderem auch neurologische Muster, die für telepathisches Potential verantwortlich sind", erklärte Black Siren. Offenbar hatte sie den einen oder anderen Trick dazu gelernt.

„Was ist nur mit dir passiert, Laurel? Du warst einmal eine von uns!", schleuderte Ray ihr anklagend entgegen.

„Siehst du, Raymond, genau das ist das Problem: Das war ich niemals wirklich. Ich war immer nur die Platzhalterin für die andere Laurel. Bis das nicht mehr nötig war, und selbst davor … denkst du wirklich, ich war freiwillig in Olivers fröhlicher Regierungsteam-Bande? Die Angst vor Diaz und die Tatsache, dass Watson mich erpresst hat, haben dazu geführt, dass ich dort gelandet bin. Aber nie wieder: Ich werde nie wieder jemandes Sklave sein, und nie mehr Angst haben, ich kann endlich ich selbst sein und mein volles Potential ausschöpfen. Das hat mich meine neueste Lehrerin gelehrt. Und sie kann auch dir und deinem telepathischen Freund einiges beibringen. Ist das nicht wahr, Granny?"

Hinter Black Siren betrat ein Wesen die Lagerhalle, das Ray noch niemals gesehen hatte. Es verströmte einen verwirrend-betäubenden Geruch, und es war sehr sehr alt, denn so sah es auch aus. Es besaß ein faltiges Gesicht, und Ray erkannte unter der eindrucksvollen Körperpanzerung nur schwer, dass es sich offenbar um eine außerirdische Frau handelte. Ihr sekundäres Geschlecht konnte Ray nicht bestimmen, so etwas hatte er noch nie gerochen, es war fast so als wäre sie … etwas anderes, jenseits der drei bekannten sowie ihrer jeweiligen Mischgeschlechter.

„Oh, wie süß. Omegas", stellte die Außerirdische mit rauer Stimme fest.

Ray fand, dass es höchste Zeit war abzuhauen. Er wollte J'onn nehmen und davon fliegen, doch es war als würden sich seine Finger weigern die Antriebsdüsen zu aktivieren. Er schien sich überhaupt nicht bewegen zu können.

„Was?!", wunderte er sich.

„Oh, das. Das geht vorbei", meinte Black Siren, „Dein Körper braucht nur etwas um sich an die Gegenwart eines Neuen Gottes zu gewöhnen. Und an die eines Sigmas."

 _Sigmas?_ Nun, eigentlich war es nur logisch, nicht wahr? Warum sollten außerirdische Völker über dieselben Geschlechter verfügen wie menschliche?

„Die neuen Götter, unsere Herren, sind uns in jederlei Hinsicht überlegen, Raymond. Sie besitzen nicht nur drei sekundäre Hauptgeschlechter, nein, sie besitzen sechs. Alpha, Beta, Omega, Gamma, Delta, und Sigma – und alles dazwischen. Im ersten Moment ist es verwirrend und überwältigend sie zu riechen, aber schnell wir dir klar werden, was für ein Privileg ihre Gegenwart ist. Wir können so viel von ihnen lernen, und wenn unser Meister Darkseid erst über diese Erde herrscht, dann wird allen hier klar werden, was genau das ist", fuhr Black Siren fort, „Und bis er ankommt … Diese beiden hier sind unser Geschenk an dich, Granny. Ich hoffe, du hast deinen Spaß mit ihnen. Du weißt, was ich mir im Gegenzug wünsche …."

„Ja, Laurel, meine Liebste. Du willst deine Doppelgängerin, und du kannst sie haben. Sie ist dein. Und du kannst nun losgehen und den Platz einnehmen, der dir zusteht. Du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Ich habe es dir beigebracht. Diesmal wird dich keiner erkennen, bevor es zu spät ist. Nicht einmal dein geliebter Ehemann", erwiderte die Alien-Frau, „Du wirst unser Spion in ihrer Mitte sein, und sie werden es nicht bemerken."

Black Siren strahlte voll Freude, und Ray konnte erkennen wie Prometheus den ohnmächtigen Körper von Laurel – Black Canary, Erde-1 Laurel – in die Lagerhalle zerrte. _Laurel ist nicht Laurel. Ich muss die anderen warnen,_ dachte Ray noch, doch dann sah er wie die Außerirdische – Granny – ihn ansah und sagte: „Schlaf", und wie auch Kommando fielen ihm auf der Stelle die Augen zu.

* * *

 _A/N: Ich wollte ursprünglich, dass die Motherbox so aussieht wie in einer der Cartoon-Serien, habe mich dann aber doch für das Comic/Justice League-Design entschieden, da es das am Leichtesten wiederzuerkennende ist._

 _Ja, neue sekundäre Geschlechter. Why not? Es sind Außerirdische._

 _Plus: Granny. Habt ihr etwa gedacht, ich würde Steppenwolf nehmen? Aber nein, Granny und die Furies gehören zu Darkseid, wo bleibt sonst der Spaß?_

 _Reviews?_


	10. Alex Danvers

**6\. Alex Danvers**

* * *

Alex sollte überhaupt nicht hier sein. Sie sollte zu Hause bei ihrer Familie sein, auf ihrer eigenen Erde. Bei Maggie, Ruby und Kathy. Stattdessen war sie hier auf Erde-1, wo ihr das Glück noch nie hold gewesen war, und steckte mal wieder bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten.

Sie war natürlich wegen Kara hier. Weil Kara erfahren hatte, dass der schlimmste Feind, den sie jemals gehabt hatte, der Zerstörer von Argo City, der Mörder ihrer Mutter, hier in Universum-1 war und diese Erde bedrohte. Und weil es für Alex immer schon eine ihre Hauptaufgaben gewesen war Kara zu beschützen, beschützte sie sie auch nun weiterhin, hier in der fremden Welt. Immerhin war Kara ihre kleine Schwester, und sie war ein Omega, ein Omega mit einem eigenen Kind, also musste irgendjemand sie im Auge behalten, jemand der nicht telepathisch und emotional durch ein Gefährtenband mit ihr verbunden war und deswegen durch ihre Gefühle beeinflusst wurde. Natürlich hatten sich James, Winn, und J'onn offenbar genau dasselbe ebenfalls gedacht, doch keiner von ihnen war der Alpha, der Kara schon immer beschützt hatte, das war nur Alex.

Und ganz abgesehen davon war das hier Saras und Barrys Heimaterde, und Alex war nicht so kalt, dass sie bereit war daneben zu stehen, wenn Menschen, die ihr nahe standen, in Schwierigkeiten waren; wenn ihre Freunde Hilfe brauchten, dann war sie bereit zu helfen. Auch wenn sie dadurch Gefahr lief ihre Familie im Stich zu lassen.

Seit sie Cathy vor vier Jahren adoptiert hatten, hatte sie und Maggie viel an ihren Leben geändert, waren Kompromisse eingegangen, und hatten viel zurückgesteckt, denn ein Baby zu haben war etwas anderes als einen Teenager aufzuziehen, ein Baby brauchte um einiges mehr Zuwendung und Schutz.

Also hatte sich Maggie versetzen lassen und in ihrem neuen Job beim Omega-Schutz mehr Zeit hinter dem Schreibtisch als auf der Straße verbracht. Und auch Alex hatte zurückgesteckt. Sie hatte sich auf ihre Laufbahn als Medizinerin des DEOs konzentriert und war weniger auf die Straße gegangen, auch wenn ihr das wirklich schwer gefallen war, und sie mit ihrem neuen Leben erst letztes Jahr, als J'onn ihr die Leitung des DEOs übergeben hatte, Frieden geschlossen hatte, weil sie erst dadurch das Gefühl gehabt hatte für diese Welt alles zu tun, was nötig war, und für Kara alles zu tun, was nötig war.

Natürlich hatte es in den letzten vier Jahren immer wieder Ausnahmesituationen gegeben, in denen Alex und Maggie trotzdem in der ersten Reihe zu finden waren, wenn es um die Verteidigung der Erde und der Unschuldigen ging, aber niemals war Alex soweit gegangen, dass sie nach der Gefahr gesucht hatte, noch dazu in einem anderen Universum.

Bis jetzt. _Ich sollt wirklich nicht hier sein. Aber ich bin es. Und jetzt muss ich das Beste aus dieser Situation machen…._

„Wo sind Ray und J'onn?", wollte sie von Sara wissen. Sie warteten nun bereits einige Minuten am Sammelpunkt, mit der mutmaßlichen Motherbox, die immer noch gut verstaut in Ralph Dibneys Körper war, doch nicht ihr gesamtes Team hatte sich hier eingefunden. Es waren lediglich Sara, Mick Rory, Amaya Jiwe, der Erde1- Leonard Snart, Ralph, und Alex anwesend. Von Nora West-Allen, Ray, und J'onn fehlte jede Spur. Und niemanden war entgangen, dass es ausgerechnet die Omegas fehlten. Um Nora mussten sie sich vermutlich keine Sorgen machen, sie war ein Speedster und schon vor ihrem Rückzug aus der Lagerhalle abgerufen worden um den anderen Team zu helfen. Doch J'onn und Ray waren ihre Rückendeckung gewesen und sollten eigentlich schon lange hier sein.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Sara, „Ich fürchte, sie wurden erwischt."

Sie hatte es kaum gesagt, als Mick Rory auch schon dabei war zur Lagerhalle zurückzukehren. Alex machte Anstalten ihn zu folgen. „Wohin geht ihr? Wartet!", befahl ihnen Sara.

„Was denkst du denn, wohin wir gehen? Zurück die Omegas retten! Wenn du denkst, ich würde meinen Omega im Stich lassen, dann kennst du mich schlecht", brummte Rory wenig enthusiastisch.

„Wenn sie gefangen sind, dann brauchen wir einen Plan um sie zu befreien, wir können nicht einfach blind dorthinein laufen!", ermahnte sie Sara, „Und wir müssen immer noch die Motherbox in Sicherheit bringen. Wir waren schon einmal in so einer Situation, Alex, weißt du noch? Ich habe damals versprochen, dass wir unseren Omega zurückbekommen werden, und wir haben ihn zurückbekommen. Diesmal wird es genauso sein."

Alex verbiss er sich gerade noch darauf hinzuweisen, was aus besagtem Omega inzwischen geworden war, weil das unfair wäre. Sara war nicht an Barrys Schicksal Schuld, aber wenn Alex J'onn jetzt im Stich lassen würde, dann wäre sie an seinem Schicksal sehr wohl Schuld.

„Das damals war eine vollkommen andere Situation. Wir waren in feindlichem Territorium und wussten nicht, was los war. Diesmal sind wir im Vorteil, unsere Feinde haben keine Ahnung, wie viele wir waren, was wir bei ihnen wollten, und ob wie Erfolg damit hatten, aber jeden Moment, den wir verschwenden unsere Freunde nicht zu helfen, steigen die Chancen, dass sie verhört werden", erwiderte Alex, „Wir müssen zumindest versuchen in Erfahrung zu bringen, was mit ihnen passiert ist."

„Ray kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, genau wie J'onn, nehme ich an. Natürlich werden wir sie retten, aber die Mission ist wichtiger. Die Existenz der gesamten Erde steht auf dem Spiel", widersprach Sara.

„Wenn es Rip wäre, wärst du anderer Meinung", meinte Mick nur, „Ich gehe jetzt Ray holen. Versuch nicht mich aufzuhalten." Das Letzte klang ziemlich eindeutig nach einer Drohung.

Sara seufzte. „Na gut, dann geht. Aber wir müssen die Motherbox in Sicherheit bringen. Amaya und ich werden Ralph zurück zum Hauptquartier eskortieren, Leonard kann mit euch gehen." Offensichtlich war sie der Meinung, dass die anderen beiden Alphas einen Beta als Sitter brauchten. Alex nickte um ihr Einverständnis zu signalisieren und musste sich dann aber schon beeilen um Mick noch hinterher zu kommen, da der andere Alpha schon losgestürmt war.

Sie waren zu dritt noch nicht besonders weit gekommen, als Nora vor ihren Nasen auftauchte. „Hier bin ich wieder, was ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen.

„Haben die restlichen Omegas verloren", brummte Mick, „Wir müssen zurück um sie einzusammeln."

„Kein Problem, ich laufe voraus und spähe die Lage aus", meinte Nora und war dann schon wieder weg. Speedster, Alex dachte immer wieder, dass sie sich nie an die und ihr nervöses Wesen gewöhnen würde.

„Hört mal, ich weiß, dass ihr angespannt seid, aber es ist wichtig, dass wir ruhig bleiben", meldete sich dieser Snart zu Wort, „Mit Panik ist Raymond und dem Marsianer nicht geholfen."

„Ich bin nicht panisch", erwiderte Alex nur, auch wenn das nicht vollkommen stimmte. Ja, wenn es abgesehen von Kara jemanden auf dieser Welt gab, den sie absolut zutraute auf sich selber acht zu geben, dann war diese Person J'onn, aber zugleich musste sie sich auch immer vor Augen halten, dass er der letzten seiner Art war. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters war er außerdem auch der letzte Hüter des Wissens der grünen Marsianer. In einen heiligen Ritual hatte er das Wissen sämtlicher Glaubens- und Kulturhüter, die ihm vorausgegangen waren, in sich aufgenommen, womit er nun im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Erbe der grünen Marsianer darstellte. Wenn er und M'gann jemals Kinder haben sollten, dann würde er dieses Wissen an diese Kinder weitergegeben, doch bis dahin war sein Überleben der einzige Weg dieses Wissen zu bewahren. Und jede Art von Kopfverletzung erhöhte das Risiko, dass etwas von diesem Wissen verloren gehen würde, selbst wenn J'onn selbst überleben würde.

Alex schuldete es dem Mars also aus zwei Gründen J'onn zu retten: Um dafür zu sorgen, dassJ'onn sicher nach Hause kam, und um dafür zu sorgen, dass das Erbe des Mars' sicher nach Hause kam.

 _Ich hätte ihn niemals mitnehmen dürfen, egal wie sehr er darauf bestanden hat…._ Immerhin war sie nun die Leiterin des DEO und nicht mehr J'onn, sie hatte das Sagen, auch wenn es ihr immer noch schwer fiel sich an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen.

Aber es war zu spät um an ihren Entscheidungen zu zweifeln, sie musste mit ihnen leben und versuchen das Beste aus ihnen zu machen.

Nora tauchte wieder auf. „Die Luft scheint rein zu sein, aber das Lagerhaus wirkt verlassen, seid also auf den schlimmsten Fall vorbereitet", meinte sie. _Den schlimmsten Fall._ Nein, an den schlimmsten Fall wollte Alex gar nicht erst denken.

Sie näherten sich vorsichtig dem Lagerhaus. Vor kurzem war hier noch die Hölle losgewesen. Ein Kampf hatte vor dem Lagerhaus getobt, ein Raumschiff war aufgetaucht, doch nun wirkte alles verlassen. Von Olivers Gruppe war nichts zu sehen, genauso wenig wie von Black Siren und ihren Verbündeten.

Alex wollte gerade befehlen das Lagerhaus zu stürmen, als zwei Gestalten aus diesem gehumpelt kamen. Allerdings handelte es sich wohl nicht um Ray und J'onn, es sei denn Ray verfügte seit Neuesten ebenfalls über gestaltenwandlerische Fähigkeiten. Es waren nämlich eindeutig zwei Frauen, die aus dem Lagerhaus gehumpelt kamen, noch dazu zwei Alpha-Frauen.

Einen Moment lang dachte Alex es würde sich bei einer der beiden Frauen um Black Siren handeln, doch dann erkannte sie das zerrissene Kostüm wieder – es war Black Canary, die Erde-1-Laurel Lance. _Diese ganze Doppelgänger-Geschichte ist mir im Grunde genommen viel zu verwirrend._

„Das ist Kendra", stellte Snart in Bezug auf die zweite Frau fest.

„Wen kümmert's? Wo sind Schmalzlocke und der Marsianer?", wollte Mick wissen. Das war eigentlich auch Alexs Frage, doch Nora war ohne auf den entsprechenden Befehl zu warten, gleich auf die beiden Alpha-Frauen zugelaufen und machte nun bei ihnen halt.

Alex tauschte einen Blick mit Snart, und gemeinsam mit Mick blieben sie noch weiterhin in Deckung. Sie konnten allerdings hören, was die anderen besprachen.

„Wir suchen Onkel Ray und J'onn", erklärte Nora den beiden Frauen.

„Sie sind in Gefangenschaft geraten", erklärte Laurel, „Genau wie wir. Black Siren hatte es wirklich auf mich abgesehen, und Kendra wurde von diesem Raumschiff abgeschossen."

Kendra nickte abgehackt. „Einer meiner Flügel wurde beschädigt, ich bin abgestürzt. Als ich zu mir kam, waren nur noch Laurel und ich an Stühle gebunden in dieser Lagerhalle dort. Mitten unter einem Haufen Zukunftstech von Per Degadon", berichtete sie.

„Aber was wurde aus den anderen?", wollte Nora wissen.

„Sie haben sie mitgenommen. Mit auf das Raumschiff", erklärte Laurel, „Zunächst wollten sie uns auch mitnehmen, doch dann haben sie sich anders entschieden, ich weiß auch nicht warum. Selbst wenn diese Neuen Götter nur die Omegas wollten, hätte ich doch gedacht, dass Black Siren mich auf jeden Fall tot sehen will. Also habe ich sie gefragt, warum sie mich zurücklässt. Und sie hat gesagt: _Damit du deinen Vater, deinen Schwester, deinen Mann und deinen Adotivsohn gemeinsam mit allen anderen auf der Erde, die dir wichtig sind, sterben sehen kannst. Ich will, dass du leidest. Der Tod wäre eine Gnade für dich._ Und dann ist sie den anderen und den Omegas an Bord des Raumschiffes gefolgt."

 _Sie lügt._ Alex wusste nicht, woher sie das wusste, aber sie wusste es einfach. Diese Geschichte erschien ihr einfach nicht glaubwürdig. Soviel wollte sie den anderen mitteilen, doch Rory war schon zu Nora und den anderen Alphas hinübergeeilt. Snart wollte ihm folgen, doch Alex hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Es könnte Black Siren sein, die sich für Laurel ausgibt", erinnerte sie ihn. Er betrachte sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich, dann nickte er. „Verstanden, ich werde die Augen offen halten", meinte er und ging dann ebenfalls hinüber zu den anderen. Alex hingegen schlich sich vorbei und betrat die Lagerhalle.

„Aber wer hat meinen Gefährten mitgenommen und wohin?!", hörte sie Mick lautstark fragen, während sie sich in der Lagerhalle umsah. Tatsächlich wirkte sie verlassen. Ihre panische Suchaktion hatte Spuren hinterlassen, aber niemand von ihren Feinden war hier noch zu sehen. Sie schienen wirklich alle verschwunden zu sein. _Und sie haben J'onn._

„Agent Danvers, kommen", meldete sich Cisco in ihrem Ohr, „Sara hat uns gesagt, dass ihr zurück zur Lagerhalle gegangen seid. Braucht ihr Verstärkung?"

Alex blickte sich noch einmal traurig um. „Negativ", meinte sie, „Wir haben J'onn und Ray verloren, sie wurden gefangen genommen, aber dafür konnte Kendra geborgen werden."

„Was ist mit Laurel? Oliver wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass wir zu allem anderen auch noch seine Ehefrau verloren haben", meinte Cisco.

„Das ist noch unsicher. Hier ist jemand, der von sich behauptet Laurel Lance-Queen zu sein, aber …." Sie führte den Satz nicht weiter.

„… sie könnte auch Black Siren sein, ja ich verstehe. Sie hat dieses _Wer bin ich?-_ Spielchen früher immer gerne gemacht. Bringt sie einfach mit, wir werden schnell herausgefunden haben, welche der beiden Laurels sie ist", vervollständigte Cisco ihren Satz.

„Verstanden", bestätigte Alex und trat hinaus zu den anderen, die alle in eine tiefe Diskussion verstrickt zu sein schienen.

„Und?", wollte sie wissen, und hielt ihre Waffe bereit, „Ist sie es?"

„Es gibt nichts, das darauf hindeutet, dass sie nicht Black Canary ist", meinte Snart. Die anderen nickten. Alex jedoch war nicht überzeugt. „Nun, es gibt Mittel und Wege das herauszufinden. Nehmen wir sie erst mal mit", erklärte sie.

Laurel Lance, welche auch immer es war, lächelte sie verständnisvoll an. „Ich kann dein Misstrauen nachempfinden, Alex. Nach allem, was sich Black Siren in der Vergangenheit geleistet hat, bin ich mehr als jede andere dafür sicher zu gehen, dass ihr es auch wirklich mit mir zu tun habt und nicht mit ihr", meinte sie mild.

Alex glaubte ihr kein Wort.

* * *

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Curtis im Kampf schwer verletzt worden war und immer noch operiert wurde. Also übergab Alex die Laurel an Kara und zog sich Gummihandschuhe und einen Kittel über, bevor sie sich zu Julian Albert, Caitlin Snow, und Brainy in den improvisierten OP in der Krankenstation des JLA-Hauptquartiers begab.

„Wir konnten die meisten der inneren Blutungen stoppen, doch seine Werte sind sehr schlecht", erklärte Julian, „Es kann sein, dass er zu allem Überfluss auch noch vergiftet wurde."

„Ich muss mir seine Blutwerte ansehen", beschloss Alex, „Operiert ihr inzwischen weiter und macht ihn dann zu. Je länger wir an ihm herum werken ohne zu wissen, was mit ihm nicht stimmt, desto größer das Risiko. Habt ihr Blut?"

„Die Liga hat Blutkonserven für die Blutgruppen all ihrer Mitglieder auf Vorrat vorhanden", erklärte Caitlin.

Praktisch, aber es sagte auch viel darüber aus, was die Liga von Krankenhäusern hielt.

Alex nahm Curtis Blut ab und machte sich dann daran es zu testen. Dank des fortschrittlichen medizinischen Equipments, das die Liga von StarLabs geerbt hatte, hatte sie schnell ein Ergebnis vorliegen.

„Vergiftungswerte sind positiv. Es ist kein auf der Erde bekanntes Toxin, aber ich habe so etwas schon einmal gesehen. Vor ein paar Jahren hat jemanden damit auf unserer Erde gewütet. Brainy sollte das Gegenmittel in seiner Gedächtnisdatenbank gespeichert haben", teilte Alex den anderen mit.

„Wenn jemand andere die medizinische Assistenz hier übernimmt, dann kann ich es synthetisieren", meinte Brainy, und Alex tauschte Platz mit ihm.

Unterdessen nähten Julian und Caitlin den Patienten zu. „Das war's", erklärte Caitlin, „Er ist zu."

„Ich kann das Gegenmittel nicht synthetisieren. Es fehlen einige kritische Zutaten", meldete sich Brainy zu Wort.

„Und welche? Gebt mir eine Aufstellung, und ich sehe zu, ob ich sie bekommen kann", meinte Julian.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das lieber machen. Ich habe die besseren _Verbindungen_ ", merkte Caitlin an. Julian sah sie einen Moment lang misstrauisch an, nickte dann aber.

Brainy reichte Caitlin eine Liste. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und meinte dann: „Das könnte schwierig werden, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben." Dann verließ sie den OP.

„Ich behalte solange den Patienten im Auge und versuche ihn am Leben zu halten", meinte Julian.

Alex nickte. „Okay. Brainy, hilf ihm dabei, ich versuche inzwischen herauszufinden, was es Neues gibt", meinte sie. Sie wollte wissen, was die anderen aus Black Siren herausbekommen hatten.

Sie fand Kara und Winn alleine vor den Besprechungszimmer stehen. „Und? Hat Black Siren geredet?", wollte sie dann wissen.

Kara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, nein, die anderen haben festgestellt, dass es sich ohne Zweifel nicht um Black Siren sondern um ihre Version von Laurel Lance handelt", erklärte sie bitter.

„Aber … das kann nicht stimmen", meinte Alex, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Frau nicht die ist, die sie vorgibt zu sein."

Winn räusperte sich. „Nun, wie ich bereits Kara erklärt habe, sollten wir doch davon ausgehen, dass Oliver seine eigene Ehefrau erkennen würde, oder? Und außerdem konnte Dr. Wells keine Erde-2-Varianz in ihrer DNS feststellen, sondern nur Erde-1. Sie ist es wirklich", behauptete er.

„Das kann nicht sein, gib mir das!" Alex nahm ihn sein Pad mit den Ergebnissen des medizinischen Scans von Black Siren ab. Und sie traute ihren Augen nicht. Winn hatte recht. Diese Werte waren alle in Ordnung.

„War Wells mit ihr allein, als er diesen Test gemacht hat?", wollte sie wissen.

„Oh, nein, Cisco und ich waren die ganze Zeit bei ihm. Medizinisch gesehen ist sie Laurel Lance von Erde-1", erwiderte Winn.

„Hat Gideon diese Werte gegengecheckt?", erkundigte sich Alex.

„Ja, nachdem sie Kendras Flügel repariert hat, hat sie noch einmal alle Tests mit Laurel durchgeführt, da Kara darauf bestanden hat", versicherte ihr Winn, „Ich weiß, was du denkst. Du denkst sie hat unser aller Hirn mit ihren Kräften beeinflusst, aber eine K.I. kann sie nicht täuschen."

Alex wechselte einen erstaunten Blick mit Kara. „Ich war mir so sicher … ich war mir so sicher, dass sie nicht Laurel ist, sondern Black Siren", gab sie zu.

Kara nickte bitter. „Ich weiß, ich ebenfalls", meinte sie, „Jetzt weiß ich, wie sich Mon-El gefühlt hat, als Jeremiah zurückgekommen ist, und er als Einziger ihm gegenüber misstrauisch war." Alex konnte seine damaligen Gefühle mit einem Mal ebenfalls gut nachvollziehen. „Was ist mit ihm und James, sind sie auch misstrauisch?", wollte sie wissen.

Kara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Mon-El würde sich natürlich auf meine Seite schlagen, wenn ich ihn darum bitten würde, aber …. Im Grunde glaubt er den Werten und Olivers und Saras Einschätzung, genau wie James. Und Winn." Bei diesen Worten warf sie ihrem Freund einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Medizinische Daten und K.I.s aus der Zukunft irren sich nicht!", verteidigte sich Winn.

Alex warf dem Beta einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Und sah dann Kara an und konnte in deren Blick erkennen, dass ihre Schwester dasselbe dachte wie sie. Irgendwie war es Black Siren gelungen alle davon zu überzeugen, dass sie die Laurel Lance von Erde-1 war, und die Einzigen, die sie durchschauten, waren aus irgendwelchen Gründen die Danvers-Schwestern.

Doch was sollten sie nun mit diesem Wissen anfangen? Und wie sollten sie ihre Feindin davon abhalten ihren Freunden etwas anzutun, wenn ihnen niemand glaubte?

* * *

 _A/N: Es gibt eine sehr offensichtliche Erklärung dafür, warum Kara nicht von Black Siren getäuscht werden konnte und eine etwas kompliziertere warum Alex nicht von ihr getäuscht werden konnte._

 _Reviews?_


	11. Barry Allen (II)

**7\. Barry Allen**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Timey-Wimey-Wibbely-Wobbely, der Versuch die Logik hinter den Ereignissen der 1. Staffel von „Legends" zu erklären, Eobard ist Eobard_

* * *

Barry drang wieder in die Speed Force ein und fühlte erstaunlicherweise Widerstand. Und auch noch einige andere Dinge. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Es war anders als vorher. In der Speed Force fanden immer alle Zeiten und Dimensionen gleichzeitig statt, doch normalerweise waren sie trotzdem geordnet. Diesmal hingegen erschienen es ihm Fragmente zu sein, die an ihm vorbeidrifteten.

Dann sah er Kara und Alex. Sie standen in den Gängen des Hauptquartiers der JLA und sprachen gedämpft miteinander.

„Aber wenn sie wirklich Black Siren ist, warum sind wir beide dann die einzigen, die sie nicht täuschen kann?", wunderte sich Kara gerade.

„Nun, angenommen es ist ihr irgendwie gelungen ihre DNS zu maskieren damit sie wirkt wie die einer Bewohnerin von Erde-1, dann würde das erklären, warum es nicht gelingt sie durch Technologie zu enttarnen", meinte Alex, „Und wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass sie irgendwie ihre Kräfte benutzt um die anderen zu beeinflussen, dann funktioniert das bei dir vermutlich nicht, weil du Kryptonierin bist."

„Okay, also ich bin der Spock hier, schon klar. Aber was ist mir? Warum fällst du nicht auf sie herein? James und Winn tun es", wunderte sich Kara weiter.

Alex zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung", gab sie zu.

Barry griff nach dem Raumzeitfragment, in dem sich die beiden befanden. Wenn er hierhin zurückkehrte, dann kam er noch rechtzeitig um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Wenn er während dieses Gesprächs aus der Speed Force kommen würde, dann könnte er Kara retten. Er könnte alle retten.

Doch das Raumzeitfragment driftete davon. Er streckte sich um es zu erreichen, versuchte es zu verfolgen, doch er verlor es. _Nein! Ich muss dorthin! Ich muss zurück!_

Niemand antwortete ihm, und das alleine war schon beunruhigend genug. Starb die Speed Force tatsächlich? War es das, was hier vor sich ging? _Aber das kann nicht sein. Eddie, ich habe Eddie getroffen, nachdem sie begonnen hat auseinanderzufallen, und das habe ich immer schon, also muss es möglich sein das Multiversum zu retten. Ich muss etwas tun können, ich …._ PLOP

* * *

 _2019_

„Barry! Hab ich dich nicht eben dort drüben gesehen?" Barry blinzelte verwirrt und starrte Ray in seinen Smoking an. Um ihn herum liefen panische Caterer umher und hinter ihm … schienen andere mit Feuer und Eis auf einen Tyrannosaurus Rex zu schießen.

 _Ich erinnere mich. Das hier … ist Rays und Micks Hochzeit. Und dort drüben bin ich. Ich versuche gerade nicht von Gertrude gefressen zu werden. Gertrude. Warum noch gleich war die hier?_

Barry konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Er wusste nur, dass es scheinbar zu einer Heldentradition wurde, Hochzeiten zu feiern, auf denen alles schien ging, was schief gehen konnte, und die von seltsamen Angriffen unterbrochen wurden. Und im Fall der Legends auch manchmal von Dinosauriern, wie es schien.

„Ja, ich … ehm, wollte nach dir sehen. Alles in Ordnung, Ray? Ich meine, das hier ist deine Hochzeit, und dann …" Barry verstummte und sah entsetzt zu, wie Zari hinter Ray damit begann auf den Tyrannosaurus zu reiten.

„Ach, solange alle ihren Spaß haben, habe ich kein Problem. Und es haben scheinbar alle ihren Spaß", meinte Ray und nahm sich ein Glas Sekt von einem vorbeilaufenden Kellner und leerte dessen Inhalt erstaunlich schnell durch einen einzigen Zug, „Und ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich mir den heutigen Tag durch nichts verderben lasse."

Barry nickte etwas hilflos. Immerhin schien sich der Tyrannosaurus hinter ihm beruhigt zu haben. Barry sah Amaya vor ihm stehen und ihm beschwichtigende Worte mitteilen. Und dann ritt Zari auf ihm davon. Barry blinzelte. _Sollte ich mich nicht besser an das hier erinnern können?_

„Ray, Kumpel!" Nate tauchte mit seinem Baby auf dem Arm neben Ray auf und legte diesem eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es wird an der Zeit für die Zeremonie? Bist du bereit? Na dann, los. Mick wartet schon auf dich. Und der Altar ist auch bereit und wurde bei diesem kleinen Intermezzo überhaupt nicht beschädigt, kein bisschen", verkündete er, dann beugte er sich zu Barry und flüsterte diesem kaum hörbar zu: „Danke, Barry."

Barry nickte nur wie betäubt. „Welches Intermezzo? Ich erinnere mich an kein Intermezzo. Oh, ich höre Kara singen, scheinbar geht es wirklich weiter. Ich sollte mich besser beeilen, nicht wahr? Ohne Omega kann es keine Zeremonie geben!", meinte Ray scheinbar ungerührt und ließ sich dann von Nate zurück zu dem tatsächlich wieder aufgebauten Altar führen.

 _Nun, auf jeden Fall, bin ich hier falsch und …._

„Was machst du hier? Du solltest nicht hier sein! Lernen wir es denn niemals? Keine Zeitreisen mehr!" Barry sah erschrocken in sein eigenes wütendes Gesicht. Er wirkte jünger als zuletzt im Spiegel, und ein gewisser unterdrückter Zorn brodelte in seinen Augen.

„Ich … ich hatte nicht vor herzukommen", verteidigte sich Barry, „Das Letzte, was ich wollte, war für noch mehr Chaos zu sorgen, aber …."

„Ist mir gleich! Verschwinde einfach!", fuhr der 2019-Barry ihn an, „Nora war schon schlimm genug. Wir dürfen es nicht noch schlimmer machen. Und zwei von uns darf es hier auf keinen Fall geben. Geh!"

„Aber wieso war der Dinosaurier h-", setzte Barry an, doch sein jüngeres Ich meinte nur schneidend: „Geh!"

Barry beschloss seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen und rannte davon. Erst als er einige Meter Abstand zwischen sich und die Hochzeit gebracht hatte, atmete er wieder durch. Bis hierher würde ihn der andere Barry hoffentlich nicht verfolgen.

„Barry!"

Barry wirbelte herum und sah Eddie, der plötzlich wie eine Geisterescheinung vor ihm stand und nach ihm zu greifen schien. Er trug die Kleidung, in der er gestorben war, und hatte sogar noch immer einen riesigen Blutfleck auf seinem Hemd. „Barry, ich brauche dich", hauchte Eddie, und dann war er verschwunden.

Das war gar nicht gut. Solche Erscheinungen hatte Barry zu damaligen Zeitpunkt ständig gehabt. Doch nicht er sollte sie haben, sondern der andere Barry, der auf der Hochzeit! _Bin ich gerade dabei die Zeitlinie noch mehr durcheinander zu bringen?!_

Früher, im Jahr 2019, hatte er gedacht er würde sich die Erscheinungen nur einbilden. Dass er dabei war durchzudrehen, an seinen Schuldgefühlen zu ersticken. Doch nun wusste er, dass Eddie mit der Speed Force verbunden gewesen war, als er gestorben war. Diese Erscheinungen waren keine Halluzinationen, sondern der wirkliche Eddie, der versuchte durch die Speed Force mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen.

 _Aber er soll nicht mit mir Kontakt aufnehmen, sondern mit dem anderen Barry!_ Dieser hatte recht gehabt, es sollte nicht zwei von ihnen hier geben. Damit brachten sie alles nur noch mehr durcheinander. Waren seine Erinnerungen an die Hochzeit so vage, weil er es bereits irgendwie geschafft hatte sie aus der Existenz zu löschen? _Ist das hier eine neue Variante von Flashpoint? Ich hoffe nicht. Mick wird mich umbringen, wenn er meinetwegen niemals Ray geheiratet hat!_

Er musste hier weg. Er war schon wieder in der falschen Zeit herausgekommen. Er musste einen neuen Versucht starten. Obwohl der Zeitverlauf in der Speed Force nicht im eigentlichen Sinne linear war, war es trotzdem so, dass er mit jeder Sekunde, die er verschwendete, Gefahr lief weniger tun zu können um das Mutliversum zu retten.

Also rannte er erneut los und steuerte diesmal aber die Speed Force an.

PLOP. Auch das war neu. Die Speed Force machte nicht „PLOP". Gar nichts sollte „PLOP" machen!

Und mit einem Mal kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Die Erinnerungen daran, wie er sich selbst auf Rays und Micks Hochzeit begegnet war. _Nun zumindest heißt das, dass sie stattgefunden hat, dass ich nicht zu viel verändert habe, indem ich dort gelandet bin…_

Ja, er erinnerte sich wieder. Der T-Rex war mitten in der Zeremonie aufgetaucht, weil er von Nora Darhk durch Zeitmagie herauf beschworen worden war. Sie war von Ray besessen gewesen und hatte seine Hochzeit mit Mick verhindern wollen, da sie davon überzeug war, dass nur sie alleine Ray Palmers wahre Liebe war. Immerhin hatte er sie gerettet und ihr dabei geholfen ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Ein Leben, das sie aber offenbar nicht ohne ihren auserwählten Omega führen wollte.

Barry würde niemals vergessen, wie Ray ihr erklärt hatte, dass man Liebe nicht erzwingen konnte, und dass, was immer zwischen ihm und Nora gewesen war, für immer beschmutzt sein würde, von all der Gewalt, die dank Mallus über ihrer beider Leben gekommen war. Nora hatte ihn angebettelt sie zu wählen, ihm erklärt, dass sie ihn niemals schaden würde, dass es Mallus gewesen war, nicht sie, die Ray weh getan hatte, doch dann hatte Ray auf den Angriff via T-Rex verwiesen, und das hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass sie sich verhielt wie ein besessener Alpha und Ray nicht verdient hatte. Und dann war sie tatsächlich ohne weiteres Blutvergießen abgezogen, was Oliver, der von seinem Regierungsanstandswauwau anstatt von einer romantischen Partnerin zu der Hochzeit begleitet worden war, offensichtlich nicht erwartet hatte.

 _Natürlich und danach gab es berührende Gelöbnisse, und Iris wollte mich auf der Toilette vernaschen, wo wir John Constantine und Gary überrascht haben, die uns bereits zuvorgekommen waren. Wie hatte ich das vergessen können?_ Alles in allem war es eine von den aufregenderen Hochzeiten gewesen, auf denen Barry in den letzten Jahren gewesen war.

 _Aber Eddie habe ich dort nicht gesehen. Oder?_ Barry durchforstete sein Gedächtnis nach Erinnerungen an Eddie Thawne nach 2019, er fand sie, aber aus Flashpoint wusste er, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Die Zeitlinie könnte sich trotzdem verändert haben. Für alle anderen, nur eben ihn nicht. _Ich habe ihn doch gerettet, oder? Sag mir, dass ich ihn retten konnte! So wie es sein sollte!_ Barry hatte seinen Beta einmal verloren und das fast nicht überstanden, es hätte sogar beinahe dafür gesorgt, dass er auch Iris für immer verlor. Ihn noch einmal zu verlieren, das würde er nicht überstehen, da war er sich sicher.

 _Eddie ist im Moment zu Hause bei Nora, während Iris mit den anderen an einer Lösung dafür, wie man Darkseid aufhaltet, arbeitet. So ist es doch, oder? Zeig ihn mir! Zeig mir meinen Beta!_

Doch die Speed Force hörte nicht auf ihn. Sie blieb weiterhin Chaos.

 _Bitte, ich muss ihn sehen. Sag mir, dass es ihm gut geht, dass ich sein Leben nicht noch einmal beendet habe!_ Barry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Beta. _Eddie._

Und dann PLOP.

„Barry? Barry, du bist es. Barry, wie viel Zeit ist vergangen? Du … du warst weg…." Es war Eddie. Er stand vor dem Beta, der auf einer unbequemen Pritsche zusammengesunken war und müde, bleich, und ungesund aussah. „… bist du zurückgekommen um mich nach Hause zu holen?"

Das war eine gute Frage. Barry hatte keine Ahnung, wo und wann sie waren. Die Zelle in der sie sich befanden kam ihm bekannt vor, doch er war sich nicht sicher, wo er sie hintun sollte. „Eddie, ich … ich muss wissen, wann wir sind. Ich weiß, das fällt dir im Moment schwer, aber du musst mir sagen, was wir getan haben, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen habe, bevor ich weggegangen bin", erklärte er eindringlich, „Bitte, es ist wichtig."

Eddie sah ihn mit einem leblosen Blick an. „Warum?", wollte er wissen.

„Bitte, Eddie, es ist wichtig", drängte Barry ihn weiter.

Eddie schwieg. Dann meinte er: „Du warst hier, dann warst du wieder weg, du hast mir versprochen mich zu retten. Aber jetzt willst du mich nicht retten. Aber du kannst mich retten, wirklich. Ich werde weggehen, irgendwohin, wo ihr nicht seid. Ich werde euch nicht im Weg sein, dir und Iris. Ihr könnt heiraten, gemeinsam glücklich werden, und euch keine Gedanken um mich mehr machen. Ich will nur endlich wieder … frei sein. Ich will endlich wieder den Himmel über mir sehen und keine graue Decke mehr…"

Barry kniete sich vor den Mann. „Oh, Eddie, Eddie, ich liebe dich. Iris liebt dich. Du kommst zu uns nach Hause", erklärte er und berührte vorsichtig das Knie des anderen Mannes, „Wir wussten nicht … Eddie, weißt du, warum du noch lebst?"

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte dich retten, und habe es wirklich versucht, aber nicht einmal das konnte ich richtig hinbekommen. Es tut mir leid.." Er verstummte.

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich zwischen dir und einem Leben ohne Eobard wählen könnte, würde ich mich immer für dich entscheiden", erklärte er, „Du hast mich gerettet. Eobard wurde aus der Zeitlinie gelöscht, doch er ist ein zeitreisender Speedster, er ist immer wieder gekommen. Aber du lebst noch, weil ich dich, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, mit der Speed Force infiziert habe, erinnerst du dich? Ich habe meine Geschwindigkeit auf dich übertragen und die Überreste davon waren noch in dir und haben dich repariert."

„Das letzte Mal, dass du mich ge- … du bist nicht Barry", stellte Eddie fest.

„Ich bin Barry, der Barry aus der Zukunft" erklärte Barry, „Der zeitreisende Barry. Du bist mein Ehemann, der Vater meiner Tochter, mein Beta, Iris Partner, der ihr beistehen wird, nun da ich weg bin. Du wirst Noras Daddy sein, wenn ich es nicht sein kann. Ich werde kommen und dich retten, und alles wird gut werden, versprochen."

Eddie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Aber warum bist du dann hier?", wollte er wissen.

„Weil ich sicher gehen musste, dass ich es nicht versaut habe, dass ich dich nicht schon wieder im Stich gelassen habe", erklärte Barry, „Bevor ich losgehe und alles rette."

„Kannst du das denn?" Eddie, der seine Schwächen immer durchschaute.

„Ich muss."

„Nun, dann… bis wir uns wiedersehen", meinte Eddie schließlich ernüchtert.

Barry zwang sich zu einen Lächeln. „Ich glaube nicht, dass … wir uns wiedersehen werden", meinte er und schluckte, „Leb wohl, Eddie."

„Warte. Barry. Hab ich noch …. Reste von deiner Kräfte in mir? Wenn ja, dann nimm sie dir. Du kannst sie brauchen", erklärte Eddie noch, ohne aufzustehen, sich zu bewegen, oder auch nur seine Stimme zu heben. Trotzdem reichte seine Stimme wie immer aus um Barry inne halten zu lassen.

„Nein, ich denke, du hast sie vollkommen verbraucht, als du dich geheilt hast und mich dann durch die Speed Force hindurch zu dir gerufen hast", meinte Barry, „Aber danke für das Angebot."

„Oh, wie süß", meinte eine Stimme hinter Barry. Er wirbelte herum und erkannte den Reverse-Flash. „Thawne!", bellte er. Das beantwortete wohl seine Frage, was aus dem anderen Speedster geworden war, die Zeitphantome hatten ihn nicht erwischt.

Nun zeigte Eddie eine Reaktion, und sie bestand daraus erschrocken auf seiner Bank zurück zu rücken, seine Beine an sich zu ziehen und zu umklammern, und sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen zu rollen. Barry stellte sich beschützend vor seinen Beta.

„Wenn du denkst, ich würde zulassen, dass du ihn noch einmal weh tust, dann irrst du dich aber gewaltig", prophezeite Barry wütend.

„Warum sollte ich? Wenn er überlebt, dann steigen meine Chancen eines Tages meine eigene Zeitlinie zurückzubekommen", erwiderte Thawne abwertend, „Er mag zwar nur ein nutzloser Beta sein, aber er ist mein Vorfahre. Ist es nicht ironisch, dass ich meine weitere Existenz ausgerechnet Abra Kadabra verdanke? Wenn er unseren Eddie nicht gefunden und gekidnapped hätte…"

„… wäre ich dich vermutlich trotzdem nicht los geworden. Aber ja, ich bin ihm dankbar. Er hat mir Eddie zurückgegeben. Du hingegen hast ihn mir fast für immer genommen. Was willst du?", unterbrach Barry den Alpha wütend.

„Wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist, Flash, ist die Realität dabei zusammenzubrechen", sagte Eobard.

„Das ist mir nicht entgangen. Und zu verdanken haben wir das deinem neusten Verbündeten: Darkseid. Und ich dachte wirklich, dass du nach den Nazis nicht mehr tiefer sinken kannst….", erwiderte Barry bitter.

„Nun, du glaubst es mir vielleicht nicht, aber es war nicht geplant, das alles zu Grunde geht. Darkseid sollte unsere Erde lediglich angreifen und erobern, oder es zumindest versuchen, denn das würde die Time Master auf den Plan rufen, die eingreifen würden um das zu verhindern und so vielleicht meine alte Zeitlinie wieder herstellen würden. Das Ende von Allem war nicht mit eingeplant", bemerkte Eobard.

„Du bist mal wieder nicht auf dem Laufenden, Eobard. Es gibt keine Time Master mehr. Sie wurden schon vor Jahren von den Legends zerschlagen und später durch das Time Bureau ersetzt, das geschlossen wurde, da Zeitreisen unser Multiversum instabil gemacht haben", belehrte ihn Barry kopfschüttelnd.

Eobard lachte. „Oh, nein, Barry, die Time Master wurden gegründet um das Time Bureau zu ersetzen und die Zeitlinie zu bewahren, wie dieses es einst tat. Sie besitzen ein Gerät namens Oculus, mit dem sie die Zeitlinie steuern und genau zu dem machen können, was die wollen, und wenn sie es einsetzen würden um die Darkseid-Invasion zu verhindern, dann …."

„Aber, das ist doch alles schon passiert! Genau das haben sie getan. Sie haben sich mit Vandal Savage verbündet und wurden deswegen von den Legends zerschlagen, und Snart hat den Oculus zerstört, und deswegen wurde das Time Bureau überhaupt erst gegründet, und …" Barry verstummte.

„Ein Prädestinationsparadoxon. Die Organisation, die sie ersetzt haben, wurde gegründet, weil die Time Master später korrupt wurden", murmelte Eddie, „Hört sich nach einem komplizierten aber interessanten Science Fiction-Film an."

„Oh, bitte, _Detektive,_ alle Zeitreise hängt mit einer Zeitschleife zusammen, auf die eine oder andere Art. Aber natürlich können Sie das nicht wissen, da Sie…", ätze Eobard, doch Barry unterbrach ihn.

„Aber das ist es. Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass es immer schon so war. Und wenn es immer schon so war, dann kann es aufgehalten werden. Noras Zukunft kann immer noch stattfinden. Das Multiversum kann gerettet werden, wenn es bis zur Gründung der Time Master hin überlebt hat", ereiferte er sich.

„Einmal, Allan. Es muss nur einen Durchgang überlebt haben um zur Gründung und Auflösung des Time Bureuas zu führen. Das ist bereits passiert. Darkseid jedoch muss irgendetwas getan haben, das dazu führt, dass es eine weitere Runde der Schleife nicht übersteht", belehrte ihn Eobard schnaubend.

„Oh, nein, nicht Darkseid. Du, du hast irgendetwas getan. Die Speed Force begann zu kollabieren, nachdem du den Zeitphantomen entkommen bist", korrigierte ihn Barry.

Eobards übliches Grinsen verfiel, und Barry ahnte Übles.

„Was?", wollte er wissen, „Was hast du getan?" Und er wusste gleich, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, ich weiß, statt mehr über Eddie habt ihr jetzt erfahren, dass die Time Masters und das Time Bureau sich gegenseitig bedingt haben, was keinen interessiert._

 _BTW: Vergesst nicht euch „Supergirl" auf sixx anzuschauen, damit wir die Serie wenigstens dort behalten können, selbiges gilt für „Legends" am Montag auf Pro7max (bald). „Flash" kehrt in ein paar Wochen ebenfalls ins FreeTV zurück (auf Pro7 am üblichen Sendeplatz), und „Arrow" beginnt angeblich im August im PayTV._

 _Reviews?_


	12. Laurel Lance

**8\. Laurel Lance**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Erw. Mass Character Death, Beeinflussung durch Pheromone und Kräfte, implizierte Gehirnwäsche_

* * *

Es funktionierte wie vorhergesehen. Dank der Technologie der Neuen Götter war sie bis aufs letzte Molekül als Bewohnerin von Erde-1 getarnt, und ihre erweiterten Fähigkeiten erledigten den Rest. Nicht einmal Oliver war klar, dass er es nicht mit seiner Frau zu tun hatte, sondern mit der anderen Laurel. Nun, fast jeder fiel auf sie herein. Wie vorhergesehen konnte sie die Kryptonierin nicht beeinflussen und aus irgendwelchen Gründen deren menschliche Adoptivschwester auch nicht.

Das Misstrauen des fremden Alphas begleitete sie von ihren ersten Treffen an bis ins Hauptquartier der JLA, aber letztlich stammten beide Danvers Schwestern von einer anderen Erde – und damit waren sie diejenigen, die Laurel Lance am Schlechtesten kannten. Folgerichtig glaubte ihren Misstrauen keiner, wie vorhergesehen. Ob eine oder zwei ihr misstrauten spielte keine Rolle, solange Oliver und Sara ihr trauten.

 _Endlich bin ich einfach nur Laurel für sie und nicht nur die Ersatzspielerin …._ Das sollte ihr eigentlich gefallen, aber … es kam zu spät. Granny hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass es für alles zu spät war, dass es nur noch eine Art gab alles aufzulösen, und diese würde den anderen nicht gefallen.

„Wie geht es Curtis?", fragte Laurel und musste dabei nicht einmal Interesse heucheln. Curtis lag ihr trotz allen Auf und Abs, die sie gemeinsam hinter sich gebracht hatten, am Herzen, nicht zuletzt weil er ein Omega war, sie wollte nicht, dass er litt. Da Oliver das aber genauso sah, hatte Tommy ihn natürlich aus genau diesen Gründen versucht umzubringen.

Alex Danvers warf ihr anstelle einer Antwort nur einen feindseligen Blick zu. „Brainiac-5s Gegengift wirkt. Dank … Caitlins Verbindungen konnten wir es synthetisieren und ihm spritzen", erklärte Julian Albert, jener Alpha, der in irgendeiner Verbindung mit dem ehemaligen Team Flash stand, die Laurel niemals vollkommen durchschaut hatte, und der einer der Ärzte war, die gerade im JLA-Hauptquartier anwesend waren, „Jetzt liegt es an ihm, wie es weiter geht. Wir haben alles für ihn getan, was uns möglich war. Den Rest muss er selber erledigen. Caitlin behält seine Werte im Auge."

Laurel nickte, bedankte sich und ignorierte den Danvers-Alpha nach besten Kräften. Die andere Frau beobachtete sie genau und versuchte ihren Plan zu durchschauen, das war klar, aber Laurel hatte nicht vor ihr diesen zu offenbaren. Oder einen Fehler zu machen. Sie wusste genau, weswegen sie hier war und was sie zu tun hatte. Ihre Aufgabe war es Laurel Lance zu sein, für so lange wie es nötig war, und darin war sie gut, denn immerhin war sie wirklich Laurel Lance – die einzig wahre, was sie betraf.

Sie verließ die Krankenstation und machte sich auf zum Besprechungsraum. Dabei kam sie an einem meditierenden John Constantine vorbei, der Kontakt zu irgendwelchen Dämonen zu haben schien, wenn man die Erscheinung vor ihm bedachte, sie ignorierte ihn und sein Tun aber so gut sie konnte.

Rip Hunter und Ava Sharpe waren inzwischen vor allem damit beschäftigt eine wissenschaftliche anstelle einer magischen Lösung für das ganze Dilemma zu finden, doch bisher hatten sie auch mit der Hilfe von Dr. Wells und Professor Stein keinen Weg gefunden alles via Zeitreise zu lösen ohne für noch schlimmere Schwierigkeiten zu sorgen. Der Zeitreise-Braintrust tagte laut streitend im Übungsraum, gleich neben Cisco, Winn Schott, und Jefferson Jackson, die versuchten aus der Motherbox schlau zu werden – bisher ohne Ergebnis. _Und so schnell werden sie auch zu keinem kommen, diese Technologie ist ihnen so weit überlegen, dafür gibt es gar keine Beschreibung._

Oliver, Sara, Kara, und Iris saßen im Besprechungsraum und diskutierten strategische Ansätze zur Rettung der Omegas. Kara begrüßte Laurel mit einem wütenden Blick, den diese ignorierte. „Curtis hat das Schlimmste hinter sicher, er sollte auf dem Weg der Besserung sein", berichtete Laurel, „Habt ihr inzwischen eine Idee entwickelt?"

„Keine brauchbare", brummte Oliver.

„Kann die _Waverider_ nicht einfach das Raumschiff verfolgen, das sie entführt hat?", fragte Laurel unschuldig.

„Dafür müssten wir wissen, was wir verfolgen. Gideons Sensoren konnten nichts auffangen", erwiderte Sara, „Es ist, als wäre dieses fremde Schiff nie hier gewesen. Mick wird durchdrehen, wenn uns nicht bald etwas einfällt."

Dr. Wells kam gefolgt von Rip und Ava hereingeschneit. „Ich fürchte, wir haben noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten", meinte Wells und projezierte mit seinem Tablet etwas an die Wand. Es sah aus wie eine Reihe von Kurven, mit denen Laurel nicht viel anfangen konnte.

„Was ist das?", wollte Iris wissen.

„Das", erklärte Dr. Wells, „ist eine Darstellung des fortschreitenden Verfalls des Raum-Zeitgefüges."

Kara runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, wir wissen alle schon von den Schäden im Multiversum durch Breachen und Zeitreisen", wunderte sie sich.

„Ja, ich habe vor einigen Jahren den fortschreitenden Verfall festgestellt, und wir haben daraufhin begonnen Zeit- und Dimensionsreisen einzustellen um dem Multiversum eine Chance zu geben sich zu erholen", bestätigte Wells, „Hier seht ihr meine alten Messungen zu diesem Thema."

Laurel betrachtete die auf und ab gehenden Kurven ohne großes Interesse.

„Und hier habt ihr meine neuesten Messungen", fuhr Wells fort und projezierte ihnen ein neues Bild an die Wand.

Selbst Laurel konnte sehen, dass das nicht gut war. Statt Kurven offenbarte sich ihnen nun ein wildes Kuddelmuddel von Linien, die in alle Richtungen gingen, Kreise bildeten, begannen zu verschmelzen, und teilweise sogar unterbrochen wurden.

„Okay, diese Kreise sind Zeitschleifen. Aber was ist mit diesen verschmelzenden Linien und den unterbrochenen?", wollte Sara wissen.

Wells schnaubte nur. „Die verschmelzenden Linien deuten Universen an, die miteinander verschmelzen", ergriff Ava Sharpe das Wort, „Was die unterbrochenen Linien angeht …."

„Was?"

„Universen, die aufgehört haben zu existieren", schaltete sich Rip Hunter düster ein.

„Bitte?" Iris blinzelte.

Eine neue Projektion erschien. „Das hier sind die für uns wichtigen Universen, weil sie unsere Heimatuniversen sind", erklärte Wells, „Meine Welt, Universum -2, bildet im Augenblick noch eine relativ stabile Linie, wie ihr seht. Während hingegen diese Welt hier, Universum-1, nicht nur zunehmend Hacken schlägt, sondern sich auch zunehmend dieser Linie hier annähert, wie ihr seht. Diese Linie stellt Universum-38 dar, die Heimat unserer Gäste…."

Kara starrte erschrocken auf die beiden Linien. „Heißt das … unsere beiden Universen sind dabei …. zu verschmelzen? Was würde passieren, wenn das geschieht?", wollte sie alarmiert wissen.

„Das wissen wir nicht", erklärte Wells, „Dazu müssten wir Universen aufsuchen, denen dies bereits zugestoßen ist. Und wir wissen, dass eine Reise dorthin das alles noch schlimmer machen würde. :.. Oh, und das ist nicht alles, es gibt noch ein anderes Universum, das sich unseren hier gefährlich annähert … diese Linie dort Oben." Er deutete in eine entsprechende Richtung. „Das ist Universum-X."

„Nein", meinte Oliver nur hart, „Wir haben die Invasion nicht verhindert nur um Jahre später ihr ganzes Universum bei uns abgeladen bekommen."

„Nun, vielleicht verfällt ihr Universum, bevor es auf unseres trifft. Ihr seht ja, dass es instabil ist und von Zeitparadoxen heimgesucht wird", meinte Wells.

„Was bedeutet, dass wir es mit Overgirl und Black Archer zu tun bekommen könnten, obwohl sie bereits tot sind", meinte Sara düster, „Aber wir können auch nicht zulassen, dass es zerfällt. Leo und sein Ray leben dort."

„Was ist mit den anderen uns bekannten Universen?", wollte Iris wissen.

Wells schien diese Frage erwartet haben. „Erde-3 – Zeitparadoxon en Masse, aber noch stabil. Jay Garrick scheint wirklich oft in seiner Zeitlinie herumgepfuscht zu haben, das rächt sich jetzt. Erde-12, Wolfgangs Heimaterde, …. weg. Der Strang wurde vor einigen Stunden unterbrochen und hat sich nicht wieder hergestellt. Erde-13 geht es gut, und sie ist genau so lächerlich wie immer unterwegs. Falls wir alle sterben, sollte es mich wohl trösten, dass ich in Form eines Möchtegern-Gandalfs am Leben bleiben werde, zumindest für's Erste. Erde-15, immer noch tot, was den nicht-vorhandenen Bewohnern nicht hilft. Erde-16 mit Ciscos Kurzeitfreundin Olivia geht es ebenfalls gut, von dieser kleinen zentralen Zeitschleife hier mal abgesehen. Erde-17 ist verschwunden, mitsamt ihrem Universum. Erde-19 … Nun wir wissen nicht, ob Gypsy dort war, als … nun, Universum-19 gehört zu den bereits ausgelöschten Universen. Ich konnte keinen Kontakt mehr zu Randolf Morgan herstellen. Es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte dieses spezielle Universum ist wirklich ausgelöscht worden." Wells verstummte einen Moment lang und atmete tief durch, dann fuhr er fort. „Erde-22 in all seiner postapokalytischen Schönheit ist bisher in Ordnung. Erde-24 und Sonny Wells … weg. Das Gleiche gilt für Erde-25. Universum-27 schwebt in Kollisionsgefahr mit einem Nachbaruniversum, wie wir auch. Universum 47 und Universum-48 sind bereits miteinander verschmolzen. Universum-"

„Okay, es reicht, wir haben verstanden!", unterbrach ihn Iris, „Das Multiversum ist am Ende. Leute, die wir kennen, sind tot oder leben nun zusammen in einem statt in zwei getrennten Universen oder sind in Zeitschleifen und Schlimmeren gefangen. Die 53 Universen sterben. Warum was ist passiert? Was hat sich geändert?" Sie sah Wells und die beiden ehemaligen Zeitagenten erwartungsvoll an. Laurel hätte die Antwort auf diese Frage ebenfalls gerne gewusst. Das hier war nicht der Plan. Es gehörte nicht dazu.

Wells schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht", räumte er ein, „Aber wenn ich raten müsste, dann würde ich sagen: Darkseid."

„Okay, wir müssen es wissen. Die Risiken spielen keine Rolle mehr", beschloss Oliver, „Cisco muss zu kollidierten Universen breachen und in Erfahrung bringen, was mit ihnen passiert ist. Sind alle tot? Gibt es mehrere Versionen von ein und derselben Person? Wissen sie, was mit ihnen passiert ist? Ich schlage vor Sie gehen mit Cisco und ein paar anderen und suchen zwei Universen aus, die ähnlich genug waren, so dass wir in der Lage sind festzustellen, was sich durch die Kollision verändert hat."

Wells wirkte nicht begeistert. „Nun, da es euren Universen bevorsteht, verstehe ich, dass es sein muss, aber ich will noch mal betonen, dass ich strikt dagegen bin, alles noch schlimmer zu machen", meinte er und verließ dann den Besprechungsraum, wohl um Cisco zu suchen.

„Und wir anderen?", erkundigte sich Kara, „Was sollen wir anderen jetzt tun?"

Oliver seufzte. „Wir .. sprechen mit Darkseid", verkündete Oliver.

 _Oh ja,_ dachte Laurel, _Das tun wir. Zumindest ich tue es, denn ich habe keine Ahnung, was hier gerade los ist. Und das gefällt mir gar nicht._ Götter oder nicht, wer seine Abmachungen mit Black Siren brach, der musste dazu in der Lage sich vor ihr zu rechtfertigen, wenn er wusste, was gut für ihn war.

* * *

„Laurel, Laurel! Kannst du mich hören?"

Ihr Kopf dröhnte wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Ray?" Sie blinzelte, als sie die Stimme erkannte, und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht des Omegas.

„Zum Glück, du lebst noch. Ich dachte schon, wir hätten dich verloren", meinte Ray besorgt.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Laurel wissen. So verwirrt und müde hatte sie sich nicht mehr gefühlt, seit Sara an ihrem Krankenbett kurz nach ihrer Operation aufgetaucht war und ihr erklärt hatte, dass sie mit ihr in die Zukunft kommen müsste, aber dazu ihren Tod vortäuschen müsste. Hoffentlich erhielt sie wenigstens diesmal eine Erklärung die mehr Sinn machte als die damalige.

„Wir wurden gefangen", erklärte Ray, „Von Black Sirens außerirdischen Verbündeten und sie haben mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes mit uns vor."

Laurel erinnerte sich dunkel an einen harten Kampf mit Black Siren, einen Kampf, den sie offensichtlich verloren hatte.

„Wer ist wir?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nur J'onn und wir beide", erwiderte Ray, „Wir wurden auf ein Raumschiff gepackt und hierher gebracht, auf diesen fremden Planeten."

Laurel sah sich um. So außerirdisch wirkte es um sie herum gar nicht. Sie waren in einer Art Kerker, das stand fest, der nicht so viel anders wirkte als ein Kerker auf der Erde. Allerdings roch es hier sehr seltsam. „Dieser Geruch", murmelte sie.

„Ja, das … nun, du weißt ja, im Weltraum herrscht das Alphachat, und wir dachten, weil wir immer nur Außerirdische getroffen sind, die männlich und weibliche und Alphas und Omegas und Betas waren, dass dies die universellen Geschlechter sind, aber es hat sich herausgestellt, dass wir uns geirrt haben", erklärte Ray, „Diese Neuen Götter, wie sie sich nennen, haben sechs sekundäre Geschlechter. Daran muss man sich erst mal gewöhnen."

 _Sechs sekundäre Geschlechter?_ Ja, das hörte sich durchaus verwirrend an. Und dann roch es noch verwirrender. Ein altes weibliches Wesen baute sich vor ihr auf und musterte sie eindringlich. „Du bist wach. Gut. Der Meister will dich sprechen", verkündete es. Es roch wie jemand, den man gehorchen sollte, aber trotzdem hatte Laurel noch so viel Widerstandsgeist in sich um zu protestieren, als sie auf die Füße gezogen wurde: „Aber was ist mit den Omegas!"

„Keine Sorge, meine Liebe, sie sind hier sicher. Niemand wir es wagen sie anzurühren. Immerhin gehören sie mir. Mal sehen, ob sie das Zeug für meine Furien haben. Komm jetzt, er will dich sehen", sagte das alte Wesen und zerrte Laurel mit sich aus dem Kerker hinaus.

„Nein, nicht dir. Ray hat einen Alpha und Kinder, und ein Rudel, und…", protestierte Laurel schwach und immer noch verwirrt.

„Das alles ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig, aber das wirst du schon bald sehen. Komm jetzt!"

Wie automatisch folgten Laurels Füße der Alten, und dann fand sie sich in einer Art Thronsaal mitten in einem zerstörten Raum wieder.

„Du fragst dich, warum ich diesen Ort hier nicht wieder aufgebaut habe, nicht wahr?", sagte eine männliche Stimme, „Um die Erinnerung an das, was passiert ist, immer aufrecht zu erhalten, darum. Es gab hier einen großen Krieg, den ich gewonnen habe, und das sollen alle immer wissen und gleich erkennen, dass niemand, der sich gegen mich stellt, überlebt. Und das gilt auch für deine Welt."

„Auf die Knie!", zischte die Alte ihr zu, und Laurel sank wie automatisch auf die Knie und sah dann hinauf zum Thron. Auf diesem saß eine Gestalt und blickte zu ihr hinab. Die Haut der Gestalt war grau-silbrig, sie war überaus muskolös und trug eine Rüstung und einen Helm, der den Kopf bedeckte und nur das Gesicht freiließ. Das Gesicht wirkte nicht menschlich. Ein Mund war vorhanden, und Augen, vollkommen schwarze Augen, und etwas, das einer Nase ähnelte. Doch das hie war eindeutig kein menschliches Wesen. Es roch wie die Alte, nur tausendmal stärker.

„Ich bin Darkseid, der Herrscher von Apokolips, und dein neuer Gott", erklärte das Wesen, „Und du bist also Laurel Lance, die andere Laurel Lance."

Offenbar kannte er Black Siren. Sie hatte ihn nicht nur gerufen, sie war mir ihm verbündet. _Heißt das, dass wir zu spät sind? Dass die Erde verloren ist sowie Argo City?_

„Ich bin Laurel Lance-Queen", meinte sie dann, „Wieso bin ich hier?"

„Ich wollte in die Augen meiner zukünftigen Untertanen blicken", erklärte Darkseid, „Aber was ich in deinen lese, gefällt mir nicht. Du willst Widerstand leisten. Weißt du nicht, was mit denen passiert, die Widerstand leisten?"

„Wir haben uns den Dominators nicht ergeben, wir werden uns auch dir nicht ergeben!", verkündete Laurel, die zwar bei dem Kampf gegen die Dominator nicht dabei gewesen war, aber trotzdem davon wusste.

„Dann werde ich wohl das hier einsetzen müssen", erklärte Darkseid und hielt etwas hoch, das Laurel nicht erkannte. Es sah harmlos aus, wie eine ganz normale Box, die in eine Hand des großen Mannes passte, aber auch wieder nicht so groß war.

„Was ist das?", wollte Laurel wissen.

„Eine Waffe", erklärte Darkseid, „Ein Prime-Alpha in Gelb hat sie mir gegeben. Er sagte mir, sie würde mir nützen. Er war ein Speedster und roch nach Eigennutz, und bisher war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie einsetzen soll, doch wenn ich dich so ansehe und deinen Widerstand erkenne, dann wird mir klar, dass es sein muss. Siehst du, ich könnte dich und alle anderen einfach töten, aber das will ich nicht. Ich will, dass ihr mir dient. Aber mir ist nun klar, dass ihr das nicht freiwillig tun werdet." Er richtete die Waffe auf Laurel.

Diese fühlte sich nicht sonderlich bedroht, da sie nicht wusste, was die Waffe tun würde. Er hatte gesagt, er wolle sie nicht töten, womit musste sie also rechnen? Ein Strahl wurde auf sie abgefeuert und dann ….. brach die Hölle los.

* * *

 _2016_

Laurel schlug die Augen auf und erblickte Sara, die vor ihrem Bett stand und sie besorgt ansah. „Laurel, hör mir zu, ich weiß, dass muss alles sehr verwirrend für dich sein, aber die Zukunft braucht dich. Ich bin gekommen um dich dorthin zu bringen", erklärte Sara, „Du musst mit mir kommen jetzt."

„Sara, ich wurde gerade erst operiert", formulierte Laurel mühsam, „Ich bin nicht in der Verfassung…."

„Gideon wird dich heilen, keine Sorge", erklärte Sara, „Aber du musst jetzt mit mir kommen. Und noch etwas: Du musst deinen Tod vortäuschen. Es tut mir leid, aber Dad, Ollie und die anderen, sie müssen alle denken, dass du gestorben bist. Selbst ich muss es denken."

„Aber … warum?", wollte Laurel verwirrt wissen.

„Weil es der einzige Weg ist dein Leben zu retten", erklärte Sara.

Laurel öffnete den Mund um ihr zu antworten, doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, dass das hier nicht das erste Mal war, dass sie diese Szene durchspielte.

 _Ich war hier doch schon mal. Das alles hier, das habe ich doch schon einmal erlebt. Ich ging mit Sara, habe mich den Legends angeschlossen, habe Abenteuer erlebt, und bin dann nach Star City zurück gekehrt und habe festgestellt, dass eine andere unter meinem Namen mein Leben führt. Black Siren. Die mich besiegt und zu Darkseid geschafft hat. Wo ich gerade eben noch war, ich stand eben noch vor ihm!_

Doch nun nicht mehr. Nun war sie wieder im diesem Krankenhauszimmer, in dem sie einst von Sara in die Zukunft geholt worden war.

 _Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?!_

Und die Speed Force schrie auf vor Schmerzen.

* * *

 _A/N: Ich hoffe diese Fic ist nicht zu verwirrend, aber da sie keine Leser zu haben scheint, kann mir das keiner mitteilen, falls dem so ist._

 _Reviews?_


	13. Nate Heywood

**9\. Nate Heywood**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Nachwirkungen eines Break Ups, erzwungene Aufgabe eines Kindes, Fanfic-Verwandschaftsverhältnisse, Erw. von Genozid_

* * *

„Nathaniel." Sie klang wie sie immer geklungen hatte, wenn sie seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Und nun da sie ihn ansprach, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl als sie auch tatsächlich anzusehen, egal wie weh es tat. Nate hob seinen Kopf und blickte ihr ins Gesicht. Amaya sah aus wie immer … atemberaubend.

„Amaya", erwiderte er unter Mühe.

Sie standen in den Gängen des Hauptquartiers der Gerechtigkeitsliga und waren zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Wiedersehen allein miteinander. Keiner der anderen war zu sehen.

„Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du versucht hast mir aus dem Weg zu gehen, seit ich wieder in eure Zeit geholt wurde", sagte Amaya, „Es ist nicht so, dass ich die Gründe dafür nicht verstehen würde, aber findest du nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass wir uns irgendwie arrangieren? Wir waren Freunde, bevor wir ein Paar wurden, und ich hatte gehofft, dass wir das vielleicht wieder sein könnten."

Für sie war das leicht dahin gesagt, für Nate hingegen. … Als sie ihn das erste Mal verlassen hatte, hatte er das fast nicht überstanden und die Tatsache, dass er es eben doch überstanden hatte darauf zurückgeführt, dass sie kein wirkliches Gefährtenband verbinden musste und ihre Bindung daher nicht in Ordnung war. Nachdem sie wiedervereint worden waren, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er es nicht überstehen würde sie noch einmal zu verlieren, und letztlich hatte er das nächste Mal nur überstanden, weil er nicht alleine gewesen war, weil er ein Kind gehabt hatte, das ihn brauchte. Für sie war er stark gewesen und hatte weiter gelebt so gut er konnte – für seine Tochter. Doch dann hatte ihm das Schicksal auch diese entrissen, hatte ihm sein Baby genommen, und seit dem …

Nun, es gab Gründe dafür, warum er immer wieder mal für Wochen aus dem Justice League Hauptquartier verschwand ohne zu sagen wohin. Er hatte so viel verloren, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch richtig funktionierte. Und nun war Amaya wieder da und wollte reden und … das alles war einfach sehr schwierig für Nate.

„Freunde", wiederholte Nate, „Ich hätte es gerne, dass wir Freunde sein könnten, aber …"

Nun, wenn diese Krise vorbei wäre, würde Amaya in die erste Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts in ihr Heimatdorf zurückkehren, und er würde sie niemals wieder sehen. Also konnte er genauso gut versuchen in der kurzen Zeitspanne, die ihnen zusammen blieb, zivilisiert mit ihr umzugehen. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fallen würde.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber wir müssen uns auf die vor uns liegende Aufgabe konzentrieren", erklärte Amaya, „Auf den Schutz der Erde und des Multiversums. Und dafür müssen wir dazu in der Lage sein einander in die Augen zu sehen."

Nate fand nicht, dass er es verdiente in ihre Augen zu blicken, doch er wusste, dass ihm keine Wahl blieb. Letztlich hatte er seine eigenen Wünsche und Bedürfnisse immer denen seines Alphas untergeordnet, und das würde er jetzt wohl auch wieder tun. Also zwang er sich ihr in die Augen zu blicken.

„Sieh an, da bist du ja", stellte Amaya fest.

„Ich habe oft daran gedacht doch mit dir alt zu werden. Ins Jahr 1992 zu gehen, wenn ich ebenfalls alt bin, und mit dir gemeinsam noch älter zu werden", hörte Nate sich sagen, „Aber das alles wurde mit verwehrt, als wir das Zeitreisen aufgegeben haben."

Amaya neigte zustimmend ihren Kopf. „Du weißt, dass du mir immer willkommen wärst, Nathaniel. Ich könnte dich niemals vergessen", erklärte sie.

„Bist du denn glücklich? Hast du … ihn schon kennengelernt", fragte er dann, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht hören wollte.

„Ich habe jemanden kennengelernt, einen Beta, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er Esis Vater ist", gestand Amaya, „Aber da Mari hier ist, denke ich, dass wir auf den richtigen Weg sind."

Es tat mehr weh das zu hören, als sie ahnen konnte.

„Nathaniel, ich weiß, dass sich viel verändert hat, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Dass du inzwischen vielleicht ebenfalls jemand anderen gefunden hast, dass sie eine neue Mutter hat, aber … ich würde sie gerne sehen, solange ich hier bin. Ich würde gerne meine Tochter sehen", fuhr der Alpha dann fort.

Deswegen also redete sie mit ihm. Nicht damit sie Freunde wurden, oder weil sie ihn vermisst hatte, nein, weil sie ihr Kind sehen wollte. Er war für sie nur noch ein Mittel zum Zweck. Sie war über ihn hinweg, hatte ihr Leben weitergelebt, neue Bande geknüpft, und er war nur noch der Vater ihres Kindes für sie, der Ex, bei dem ihr Erstgeborenes lebte. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie sehr sie sich irrte.

Natürlich war das einer der wichtigsten Gründe, warum Nate ihr aus dem Weg gegangen war. Weil er es ihr nicht sagen wollte. Weil er nicht wollte, dass sie wusste, wie sehr er als Vater und Omega versagt hatte.

Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Amaya genauso wenig wie er ihren Namen aussprach, vielleicht konnte sie es aus den gleichen Gründen nicht, vielleicht war es auch für sie zu schmerzhaft. „Du kannst sie nicht sehen, Amaya", gab Nate dann schließlich zu und verspürte bei diesen Worten den altbekannten Schmerz in seiner Brust, „Du kannst sie nicht sehen, weil sie nicht hier in dieser Zeit ist. Sie ist in einer anderen Zeit, wird von einem anderen Paar großgezogen. Aber keine Sorge, es geht ihr gut."

Amaya sah ihn sprachlos an. „Aber … unser Baby, wie … konntest du das tun?!", empörte sie sich.

„Es war nicht ganz freiwillig", erwiderte Nate resignierend. Er hatte gleich gewusst, dass sie ihm die Schuld daran geben würde, „Ich hatte immer vor sie zurückzuholen, aber … das ist nicht mehr möglich."

„Scheiß auf das Zeitreise-Embargo und das Ende des Multiversums!", schrie ihn Amaya an, „Wir sprechen hier von unserem Baby! Wir müssen es zurückholen!" Nate fiel auf, dass sie fluchte, und das obwohl sie schon seit Jahren keine Zeit mehr mit Mick verbracht hatte.

„Das geht nicht", erwiderte Nate. Er sah, wie Amayas Augen aufblitzten und sie einen bedrohlich wirkenden Schritt auf ihn zumachte und ihn sogar anknurrte. „Wo ist mein Baby?!", wollte sie mit furchteinflößender Stimme wissen. Nate fragte sich, ob sie ihn angreifen würde, alles in ihrer Körpersprache deutete darauf hin, und sie waren solange getrennt gewesen, und immerhin ging es hier um ihr Baby. Er machte vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück.

„Was ist hier los?" Beruhigender Beta-Geruch floss zwischen sie, als Zari zwischen sie beide trat. „Wir alle sollen in den Konferenzraum kommen, es gibt wohl Neuigkeiten", erklärte sie, „Streitet ihr beide euch etwa?"

Amaya schien nicht vorhaben sich beta-n zu lassen. „Er hat mein Baby verloren und weigert sich mich zu ihm zu bringen!", knurrte sie und funkelte Nate bei diesen Worten wütend an.

„Oh, das", meinte Zari nur.

„Ja, das", erwiderte Amaya knurrend, „Geh mir aus den Weg, Z, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist. Das hier geht dich nichts an."

„Nun, erstens waren wir mal ein Rudel oder sind es vielleicht sogar noch immer, also geht es mich alleine deswegen etwas an. Und zweitens geht es mich sehr wohl etwas an", meinte Zari ungerührt ohne sich zwischen den Beiden wegzubewegen.

Amaya blickte zwischen ihr und Nate hin und her. „Es mag sein, dass Nate jetzt dein Gefährte ist, und dass du ihre Stiefmutter warst, aber ich habe sie geboren. Sie ist mein Kind! Ich habe ein Recht darauf sie zu sehen!", zischte sie dann wütend.

Zari lachte, was alles nur noch schlimmer machte. „Oh, nein, du bist vollkommen auf den falschen Dampfer, Amaya", meinte sie, „Nate und ich – nein, das würde niemals passieren…."

„Dann geh mir aus dem Weg!", schrie Amaya und sprang dann los um auf Zari loszugehen. Nate versuchte sich zwischen den wütenden Alpha und den gleichgültigen Beta zu schieben, obwohl er ahnte, dass er nicht schnell genug sein würde. Doch dann sprang jemand anderer auf Amaya und drückte sie zu Boden. Sie brüllte frustriert.

„Zeit sich zu beruhigen, ´Maya", meinte Mick und drückte sie zu Boden, „Wenn du bei Sinnen wärst, dann würdest du niemals auf deinen Omega und deinen Beta losgehen."

Amaya schnaubte wütend. „Wenn es um deine Kinder gehen würde, dann würdest du es sein, der sie angreift!", behauptete sie.

„Nein, niemals meinen Omega, oder auch nur einen Omega", erklärte Mick kategorisch, „Genauso wenig wie du, Amaya. Das ist der Schönling. Es ist Nate, dein Nathaniel. Denkst du wirklich er würde ´Nida etwas antun? Oder dass Z. das tun würde?"

Nate konnte spüren, wie seine Worte wirkten. Amayas Pheromon-Ausdünstungen wurden weniger aggressiv und ihr Körper entspannte sich. „Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie, „Es ist nur … mein Baby, ich habe mein Baby verloren." Und dann weinte sie.

„Das hat Nate auch, und er ist ein Omega. Was denkst du, wie das für ihn sein muss?", erinnerte sie Mick, „Kann ich dich jetzt wieder loslassen? Bist du vernünftig?"

Amaya zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte sie. Mick erhob sich und ließ sie dann los. Sie blieb noch einen Moment lang liegen, und erhob sich dann gewohnt grazil vom Boden. Sie blickte zu Nate und Zari, die aneinander gepresst dastanden und sie mit nervösem Blick (in Nates Fall) und vollkommener Ruhe (in Zaris Fall) ansahen.

„Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Amaya bei den Beiden, „Ich hatte nur so sehr gehofft … sie sehen zu können."

„Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens von wem ich mein Temperament habe", seufzte Zari.

Amaya wirkte verwirrt. „Was meinst du? Was ist … was ist mit Anida passiert?"

Sie ihren Namen sagen zu hören tat unfassbar weh. „Ich habe mich mit ihr in einer anderen Zeit bei dieser Familie versteckt. Zunächst ging alles gut, doch dann wurden wir getrennt. Ich wollte natürlich zu ihr zurück, sie zu mir holen, aber … es war schon zu spät, es war immer schon zu spät", erklärte Nate, „Das Schicksal gönnt mir nichts. Meinen Alpha nicht, mein Kind nicht…." Er verstummte.

„Ich verstehe nicht", gab Amaya zu.

„Wie denkst du denn, dass ein Totem von Zambesi in den Besitz meiner Familie kam?", wollte Zari wissen, „Wir sind Totemträger, weil wir von Zambesi abstammen."

„Die Familie, bei der ich mit ihr gelebt habe, bei der wir uns versteckt haben, war die Familie Tomaz", erklärte Nate, „Als wir getrennt wurden, haben sie das Kind gerettet und mit sich genommen und als ihre Tochter aufgezogen. Als Erkennungszeichen hat sie später diesen Namen beibehalten, die Tochter hat ihn an all ihre Kinder weitergegeben, bis zum letzten überlebenden Kind hin. … Anida ist Zaris Vorfahrin, Amaya, die erste Trägerin des Wind-Totems in der Tomaz-Familie."

Amaya schwieg und verarbeitete offensichtlich diese neue Information. „Als Nate von seinem Kind getrennt wurde und zu uns zurückkam, da habe ich es ihm gesagt", erklärte Zari, „Ich habe ihn erklärt, dass meine weitere Existenz, und die von meinem Bruder, meinem Vater und allen anderen in meiner Familie davon abhängt, dass er die Geschichte nicht verändert, dass es den Dingen ihren Lauf lässt und Anida Tomaz dort lässt, wo sie hingehört. Es ist ihr gut ergangen, sie hatte liebenden Eltern, ein gutes Leben, ein langes."

Amaya sah Zari an. „Du bist … unsere Nachfahrin?", vergewisserte sie sich dann.

Zari nickte lediglich.

„Ich habe immer … ich habe immer dieser Verbindung zwischen uns gespürt, diesen Mutterinstinkt, was dich angeht", überlegte Amaya laut, „Aber ich hätte nie gedacht … dass das Schicksal von mir verlangt auch noch mein Kind aufzugeben."

Aber immerhin würde sie ein neues haben. Mit diesen Beta, den sie kennengelernt hatte, während Nate alleine und einsam verenden würde, getrennt von seinem Alpha, seinem Kind, selbst seiner Zari, da sie genau wie auch Amaya in ihre eigene Zeit zurückkehren würde.

„Jetzt weißt du also, was Sache ist", brummte Mick, „Wir müssen los. Der Grüne will uns alle sehen."

Nate war ihm dankbar für die Unterbrechung. Das alles hier war sehr emotional anstrengend für ihn. Es riss mehr alte Wunden auf, als ihm lieb war.

Amaya nickte und ließ sich dann von Zari wie betäubt fortführen.

„Komm, Schönling", meinte Mick erstaunlich sanft, „Lass uns hören wie Blondie, Scharlachs Alpha, der Grüne, und der Rock planen meinen Ehemann zu retten."

Nate nickte. Ja, Ray retten. Das war ein guter Gedanke, das war zumindest jemand, der ihm bleiben würde, der ihm nicht vom Schicksal geraubt werden würde, so wie die meisten anderen. Zumindest nicht solange Nate dazu in der Lage war es zu verhindern.

* * *

 _Nun möglicherweise muss ich mich damit abfinden, dass es niemanden gibt, den ich retten kann,_ wurde ihm wenig später klar, nachdem alle der Anwesenden mit Ausnahme von Curtis, der immer noch ohne Bewusstsein auf der Krankenstation lag, über die Lage informiert worden waren. Offenbar stand das gesamte Multiversum kurz vor seinem Ende, und ihr Universum würde es möglicherweise früher erwischen als den Rest, da es dabei war mit Supergirls Universum und Universum-X zu kollidieren.

Nate warf prüfende Blicke zu denjenigen, die ihm am meisten am Herzen lagen. Amaya wirkte erschüttert aber still, wer sie nicht kannte würde nicht erkennen, dass sie aufgewühlt war. Zari hingegen hatte noch nie versucht ihre Gefühle zu verbergen und würde damit wohl jetzt auch nicht anfangen, sie war bleich und offensichtlich wütend. Mick sah finster drein, finsterer als sonst, und wie Nate ihn kannte, brachte die Neuigkeit über ihr bevorstehendes Schicksal ihn nicht davon ab Ray retten zu wollen. Sara hatte schon gewusst, was vor sich ging, und war entsprechend gelassen-optimistisch – ihr typisches Alpha-Gesicht, das wie Nate wusste, eine Lüge war. Rip sah müde aus, fast so als wäre er nach all den Jahren endlich an den Punkt angekommen, an dem er zu müde zum weiterkämpfen war. Jax wirkte unglücklich und besorgt, genau wie Martin – ihre Trennung hatte seltsamerweise eher bewirkt, dass sie sich ähnlicher anstatt unähnlicher geworden waren, irgendwie waren sie auch ohne Kräfte immer noch Firestorm. John war John, seine einzige Reaktion auf die Neuigkeit bestand darin sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Ava hatte ihr ernstes Gesicht Nr. 5 aufgesetzt, was sie für wirklich ernste Situationen reserviert hatte. Leonard Snarts Miene hingegen war seltsam leer, sie verriet so gut wie gar nichts über seine Gedanken. Mari sah schockiert aus, aber wie Amaya rang sie um Beherrschung. Und was Laurel anging, sie wirkte so als könnte sie nicht glauben, was vor sich ging. Das ging genügend der Anderen vermutlich genauso.

Ray war allerdings nicht der Einzige von Nates engerem Kreis, der fehlte. „Wo sind Cisco, Kendra, Nora, und Dr. Wells?", erkundigte sich Nate.

„Sie überprüfen etwas", erklärte Oliver nur vage. Nate empfand diese Erklärung als überhauptnichtzufriedenstellend.

„Was unternehmen wir jetzt?", wollte Alex wissen, die gerade Curtis Überwachungsdienst schob und über Videokonferenz von der Krankenstation zugeschalten war.

„Wir sind noch dabei die Möglichkeiten zu untersuchen", erklärte Iris ruhig, „Aber fürs Erste wollen wir versuchen mit Darkseid zu reden. Das Ende von allem kann nicht in seinem Sinn sein. Über wen soll er herrschen, wenn alle tot sind?"

Nate hielt diesen Plan für nicht besonders solide, nach allem, was er über diesen Darkseid-Typ wusste, würde er nicht ausschließen, dass ihm das Ende des Multiversums ziemlich egal war. Er konnte sehen, dass zumindest Mick seiner Meinung war. Einige andere wohl ebenfalls. Killer Frost wirkte nicht wie jemand, den man als zufrieden bezeichnen konnte, genauso wenig wie Julian Albert. Kara schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, ohne etwas zu sagen, sie schien ein Gespräch mit Darkseid für Zeitverschwendung zu halten.

Oliver stellte die Motherbox auf den Konferenztisch. „Black Siren und ihre Verbündeten haben mit diesem Gerät mit Darkseid kommuniziert, also können wir das auch", erklärte er, „Und es ist ganz einfach…."

Er beugte sich vor und drückte einen Knopf auf den Würfel, der daraufhin zum Leben erwachte und zu Leuchten begann, und dann … erschien ein holographisches Abbild eines offensichtlich außerirdischen Wesen über den Konferenztisch.

„Mir war klar, dass ihr euch früher oder später melden würdet", sagte das Abbild, „Wer von euch spricht für die Erde?"

Oliver tauschte einen Blick mit Iris und Sara und verkündete dann: „Fürs Erste: Ich. Mein Name ist Oliver Queen, und ich bin…."

„Ich weiß, wer du bist", unterbrach ihn das Wesen, „Ich werde Darkseid genannt und bin euer Neuer Gott. Ich werde die Erde unterwerfen und rate dir und allen Behörden und Ländern, mit denen du in Verbindung stehst, euch zu ergeben, wenn ihr ein größeres Blutvergießen vermeiden wollt."

„Das wird nicht passieren", erwiderte Oliver, „Aber deswegen haben wir uns nicht gemeldet. Wir haben festgestellt, dass eure jüngsten Aktivitäten enorme Schäden in der Struktur des Multiversums ausgelöst haben. Nach unseren Berechnungen steht der vollkommene Kollaps unmittelbar bevor. Wenn ihr also nicht sofort mit dem, was ihr tut, aufhört, dann ist das das Ende von allem."

Das holographische Abbild des Wesens schwieg kurz. Dann verkündete es: „Interessant, aber bedeutungslos. Hier auf Apokolips sind wir geschützt, und was den Rest angeht …. Irgendetwas wird nachher noch übrig sein. Und über dieses Übriggeblieben werde ich herrschen."

„Ist das wirklich dein Ernst?", wunderte sich Oliver entsetzt.

„Ich beliebe nicht zu scherzen", erwiderte das Wesen.

„Nein, du beliebst zu zerstören!", entfuhr es Kara, und sie baute sich vor dem Hologramm auf, „Zerstörung ist alles, was du kennst. Du hättest Argo City nicht vernichten müssen, aber du hast es trotzdem getan. Natürlich ist dir das Schicksal des Multiversums egal, solange es dich nicht selber betrifft!"

Der Außerirdische schien Kara zu mustern. „Ja, ich erkenne dich wieder", meinte er dann, „Wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet, auf den Schlachtfeld von Argo City. Du bist die Omega-Kriegerin. Von deinem gesamten Volk warst nur du eine würdige Gegnerin. Du und vielleicht dein Cousin. Du, du interessierst mich. Gegen diese Menschen um dich herum bist du eine Göttin. Warum verschwendest du deine Zeit mit ihnen? Warum kommst du nicht an einen Ort, an dem du besser passt? Komm zu mir. Komm zu mir nach Apokolips und schließ dich meiner Leibgarde an."

Nate war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Kerl ein wirklich großes Ego haben musste, wenn er der Meinung war, dass Kara sich ihm anschließen würde, obwohl er ihr Volk massakriert hatte. Kara lachte bitter. „Nach allem, was du getan hast, denkst du wirklich ich würde mich dir anschließen?", fragte sie ungläubig, „Das wird niemals passieren!"

Der Außerirdische legte den Kopf nachdenklich schief und meinte dann nur: „Wir werden sehen." Und dann erlosch die Verbindung zu ihm, und das Hologramm verschwand.

Stille legte sie über den Raum.

„Nun", meinte Ralph Dibney nach einiger Zeit, „So viel zur Idee mit ihm zu reden."

* * *

 _A/N: Keine Sorge, auf die Frage, warum Amaya in ihre Zeit zurückgegangen ist, und warum Nate sich samt Kind verstecken musste und von diesem getrennt wurde, wird noch näher eingegangen werden._

 _Reviews?_


	14. Mon-El

**10\. Mon-El**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Erw. von Genozid, Erw. von Selbstmord, Erw. von Mord, Timey-wimey, graphische Beschreibung eines Doomsday-Szenarios, dezitierte Spoiler für Staffel 4 von „The Flash" und Staffel 3 von „Supergirl"_

* * *

„Wie kann er es wagen? Mich fragen, ob ich mich ihm anschließe? Nachdem er mein Volk - meine Mutter - niedergemetzelt hat! Nachdem er gerade erst noch einmal bewiesen hat, dass ihm alles egal ist, was nicht direkt mit ihm zusammenhängt!", empörte sich Kara und schritt wütend vor Mon-El auf und ab.

Sie hatten sich in die kleine Küche des JLA-Hauptquartiers zurückgezogen um Kara eine Chance zu geben sich wieder zu sammeln, während die anderen überlegten, was nun zu tun war. Kara würde sich aber nicht so bald sammeln, soviel war klar.

Es war nicht so, dass Mon-El sie nicht verstehen würde, im Gegenteil er hatte darauf bestanden nach Universum-1 mitzukommen, gerade weil er wusste, wie sehr allein der Gedanke an Darkseid seinem Omega zusetzte. Er war ein rotes Tuch für Kara, vielleicht das einzige, das es wirklich gab. Argo City und ihre Mutter wiederzufinden, nur um sie kurz darauf erneut zu verlieren, war ein harter Schlag für Kara gewesen. Der härteste vielleicht überhaupt.

Mon-El konnte durchaus nachvollziehen, was sie empfand. Immerhin hatte er auch angenommen sein Volk und seine Familie verloren zu haben, nur um dann festzustellen, dass seine Eltern überlebt hatten. Und obwohl er seinen Vater nicht so nahe gestanden war wie Kara ihrer Mutter, war die Nachricht über dessen Tod ein schwerer Schlag für Mon-El gewesen, der noch mehr weh getan hatte, weil seine Mutter behauptet hatte Lar-Gand hätte sich aus Kummer über Mon-Els Taten das Leben genommen, was ihr Sohn ihr naiv wie er gewesen war auch geglaubt hatte. Er hatte sich die Schuld daran gegeben und lange gebraucht um einzusehen, dass die Schuld in Wahrheit bei seiner Mutter lag. Und er wusste, dass Kara sich für den Tod ihrer Mutter und der anderen Bewohner von Argo City die Schuld gab, und das obwohl sie nichts hätte tun können um den Untergang der letzten Bastion Kryptons zu verhindern.

Durch ihr Gefährtenband konnte er dank der latenten Psi-Kräfte der Kryptonier Karas Gefühle spüren, also wusste er genau, was sie empfand, wenn es um dieses Thema ging. Er konnte den Schmerz, die Schuld, und die für Kara eher uncharakteristische Wut immer dann aufblitzen spüren, wenn auch nur der Name Darkseid erwähnt wurde.

Mon-El war damals dabei gewesen, er wusste, dass es nicht möglich gewesen wäre Argo City zu retten, doch Kara sah das anders. Und war keiner Argumentation zugänglich, die sie eines Besseren belehren wollte. Deswegen hatten er und die anderen ihre Versuche sie über das, was geschehen war, hinwegzutrösten irgendwann einfach aufgeben und hatten stattdessen der Zeit die Wundheilung überlassen. Und es hatte gut funktioniert, Kara hatte ihre Lebensgeister und ihre Optimismus wiedergewonnen, war Mutter geworden, und hatte mit Freude in ihre Zukunft geblickt, doch dann waren ihre Freunde von Erde-1 aufgetaucht und hatte mit einem simplen Namen alles zunichte gemacht.

Die Flashbacks und Panikattacken – sie waren zurück. Mon-El konnte sie spüren und manchmal sogar sehen und hören – Schreie von Sterbenden. Er hatte selbst einige Zeit in Argo City gelebt und die Stadt und ihre Bewohner gekannt und geschätzt. Ihr Untergang hatte auch ihn schwer getroffen. Aber als Alpha fiel es ihm nun mal leichter nach so einer Tragödie einfach weiter zu machen als einem Omega.

Er wusste, dass es einen Teil von Kara gab, der immer noch dort lebte, in den Schlachtfeldern von Argo City, und von dort niemals zurückgekommen war. Kein anderer Zwischenfall hatte es geschafft Kara so tief zu verletzten wie dieser. Nicht einmal Lenas Zusammenarbeit mit Lex Luthor. Und nun kam das alles wieder hoch. Und Schlimmer noch: Nun war Darkseid vielleicht auch noch für das Ende von allen anderen ebenfalls verantwortliche. Bedrohten seine Taten doch nicht nur das Schicksal von Erde-1, sondern das des gesamten Multiversums, inklusiver Mon-Els und Karas Heimaterde.

Lura, Eliza, Jeremiah, Maggie, Ruby und Cathy – das, was von Karas Familie abgesehen von Alex und Mon-El noch übrig war – waren ebenfalls in Gefahr. Genau wie alle anderen auch, in jedem Universum. Und es schien nichts zu geben, das sie tun konnten, um sie zu retten. Natürlich musste das Kara zusetzen. Es setzte Mon-El schon genug zu, wenn er daran dachte, wie sehr viel mehr es ihr zusetzen musste….

 _Brainy hat die Zeitlinie verändert um die Zukunft zu retten,_ erinnerte er sich, _Doch nun gibt es vielleicht keine Zukunft mehr, die wir retten können. War also alles umsonst?_

Brainy hatte es einst auf sich genommen Mon-Els Schicksal zu ändern und dafür gesorgt, dass er Jahre früher als eigentlich vorhergesehen und bereits passiert in Karas Zeit zurückkehrte. Der Grund für seine Entscheidung war emotional begründet gewesen, was ungewöhnlich für Brainy war. Er hatte keinen anderen Weg mehr gewusst um zu verhindern, dass eine besonders düstere Zukunft eintreten würde, als Mon-El mit besonderen Instruktionen zurückzuschicken, doch da sein Mon-El zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits verstorben war, hatte er eine jüngere Version früher aus der Zeitlinie entfernt und diesen dann losgeschickt um alle zu retten. Doch vor Darkseid hatte er ihn nicht gewarnt und von dem hier auch nicht. Wenn das Multiversum hier endete, wie konnte es dann eine Zukunft geben, in der Mon-El ein Jahr lang gelebt hatte? Woher kam dann Brainy? Und woher Nora West-Allen?

Leider funktionierte Zeitreisen nicht logisch, denn ansonsten wäre ihre bloße Anwesenheit hier doch ein Hinweis darauf, dass alles gut werden würde. Aber so einfach war es leider nicht. _Aber zumindest wissen wir, wenn sie sich vor unseren Augen auflösen, dass alles verloren ist._ Noch war es aber nicht soweit. Noch gab es Hoffnung.

„Wie kann es ihm egal sein, was mit dem Multiversum passiert, solange es ihn nicht betrifft? Es betrifft ihn doch! Er will es doch regieren, wenn es nichts mehr gibt, das er regieren kann, sollte ihn das nicht zumindest verärgern?!", wollte Kara von ihm wissen und sah ihn verzweifelt-wütend an.

Mon-El wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Immerhin hatte er überhaupt keine Ahnung, was Darkseid dachte. „Er ist nicht wie wir, Kara", erinnerte er sie also, „Er denkt in anderen Bahnen. Für ihn sind wir alle nur … Insekten, nehme ich an."

Kara seufzte. „Es sollte nicht so sein. Er sollte besser sein als das. Sie alle sollten es", meinte sie bitter. Mon-El wusste, was sie damit meinte. Supergirl rettete Leute in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht, sie hatte auch viele von denen, die andere als Schurken bezeichnen würden, zurück auf die Seite des Lichts gebracht: Maxwell Lord, Livewire, Psi, Thomas Coville, Lena Luthor – und immer wollte sie von allen glauben, dass es möglich war sie zu retten, dass noch Gutes in ihnen war, nur leider hatte sie nicht immer recht, und das frustrierte sie zunehmend. Auch das war Mon-El nicht entgangen, seit Argo City wurde es schlimmer, wurde Kara frustrierter, schien sich das, was Mon-El immer für sie befürchtet hatte, zunehmend zu bewahrheiten. Sie verlor langsam ihren Glauben an das Gute.

Er öffnete seinen Mund um ihr zu antworten, doch er kam nicht dazu, weil Professor Wells in die Küche gestürmt kam. „Wir sind zurück. Notfallbesprechung, sofort!", forderte er und deutete ihnen beiden mit ihm zu kommen. Mon-El unterdrückte ein wütendes Knurren angesichts der herrischen Art des anderen Alphas. Niemand hatte das Recht seinen Omega herumzukommandieren, schon gar kein praktisch Fremder …. Doch er riss sich zusammen, sie alle standen unter Stress und mussten sich zusammenreißen. Er nickte also nur und führte Kara dann zurück in den Besprechungsraum.

„Wir haben zwei kollidierte Universen aufgesucht", erklärte Cisco gerade, als sie ankamen die zeitweilige Abwesenheit von ihm, Kendra, Nora und Dr. Wells, „Es ist … schlimm."

„Wie schlimm genau?", wollte Oliver wissen.

„Schlimm-schlimm", erwiderte Cisco, „Die Kollision dieser beiden Universen hat zu strukturellen Schäden geführt, die … Stell dir vor wie eine Atombomben-Explosion, nur ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Du gehst die Straße entlang, denkst an nichts Böses und plötzlich BUMM explodiert neben dir ein Gebäude, und dann noch eins, und noch eins, und noch eins. Und dann kommt ein Supermarkt aus dem Himmel gefallen und kracht auf eine Kirche und keiner weiß, wo er herkam. Flugzeuge konnten sich nicht mehr in der Luft halten und sind abgestürzt, Züge sind entgleist, Ampeln haben falsch geschalten …. Jedes mögliche Katastrophenszenario ist eingetreten. Keine Computerchips mehr, alle verschmort. Selbst analoge Uhren sind alle stehengeblieben, als würden sie spüren, dass es keine messbare Zeit im eigentlichen Sinne mehr gibt. Landesweite Blackouts, gebrochene Dämme, verrücktspielende Gezeiten, weil der Mond … nun weil es plötzlich zwei Monde sind. Manche Objekte sind körperlich sichtbar in dem, was aus den kollidierenden Universen entstand, aufeinander getroffen, andere eben unsichtbar. Und viel schlimmer noch … ganze Städte und Landstriche sind einfach verschwunden, andere sind an ihrer Stelle aufgetaucht, oder eben nicht. Die Zahl der Todesopfer ist unermesslich. Und dabei reden wir nur von denen, die aus Kollateralschäden entstanden sind." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und dort sind nur zwei Universen miteinander kollidiert, nicht drei."

Mon-El wechselte einen Blick mit Kara, die sehr besorgt wirkte.

„Aber sie sind nicht weg. Die beiden Universen, meine ich", wandte Oliver ein und versuchte wohl das Positive an dem Ganzen zu sehen, „Sie sind nur verschmolzen zu einem neuen. Das ist doch gut. Damit können wir arbeiten."

Seine Ehefrau warf ihm einen Blick zu, der andeutete, dass sie seinen Verstand zweifelte. „Damit können wir arbeiten? Wie gedenkst du uns auf einen Notfall dieser Größenordnung vorzubereiten? Die ganze Weltbevölkerung in Bunkern unterbringen und hoffen, dass nicht alle einfach verschwinden?", wunderte sie sich.

„Was ist mit den Leuten passiert?", mischte sich Iris an dieser Stelle ein, „Diejenigen, die nicht durch die Auswirkungen der Kollision umkamen, meine ich."

„Das ist etwas komplizierter", meinte Kendra, „Im Grunde wurden viele von ihnen in das neue vermischte Universum versetzt."

„Viele", wiederholte Sara ominös.

„Die Doppelgänger", sagte Laurel.

Dr. Wells nickte. „Ja, die Doppelgänger sind ein Problem. Diejenigen, die es nur in einem der beiden Universen in lebendiger Form gab, hatten kein Problem. Dann gab es noch die, deren Doppelgänger durch die Auswirkungen des Crash gestorben oder verschwunden sind, die sind in letzter Minute davon gekommen, wenn man so will", erklärte er, „Diejenigen jedoch, die es in beiden Universen zweimal gab und das bis zum endgültigen Verschmelzen der beiden Zeitlinien…" Er verstummte.

„Sagt schon, was uns erwartet!", forderte Mick Rory, der irgendwo ein Bier aufgetrieben hatte und daran nun nippte.

„Wie die Universen an sich sind auch die Personen verschmolzen", erklärte Nora, „Das kann verschiedenste Ausmaße annehmen … vier Arme statt zwei, Gliedmaßen, die aus dem Brustkorb wachsen, neue siamesische Zwillinge, die sich ein Herz teilen, obwohl es eigentlich zwei Personen sind … Und dann gibt es noch die, die körperlich Glück hatten, aber die nun zwei Persönlichkeiten in einem Körper beherbergen."

„Nun, das klingt zwar nicht ideal, aber es ist die beste Variante, oder?", meinte Alex dazu, „Ich meine, vorausgesetzt, es kommt nicht zu…"

„Kognitiver Überlastung, doch leider schon", schloss Wells, „Zwei Gedächtnisse und Persönlichkeiten in einem Hirn, nein, das wird auf Dauer nichts. Sie sterben daran, entweder das oder sie löschen eine der Persönlichkeiten, falls sie dazu in der Lage sind, und auf dieser Welt war es keiner, hier allerdings wäre es wohl möglich, sofern es nicht zu beiden Kollisionen gleichzeitig kommt, denn dann hätte man es mit drei Persönlichkeiten auf einmal zu tun, was innerhalb von Minuten zum Tod führen sollte. Und selbst wenn, wie entscheidet man, welche Persönlichkeit leben darf und welche nicht?"

„Das heißt, dass ich vor Jahren versucht habe Leo genau dieses Schicksal zu ersparen, nur damit er es jetzt doch erleiden muss", schnarrte Leonard Snart, „Das ist nicht akzeptabel. Ich bin nicht ins Leben zurückgekommen um so zu enden."

Iris atmete laut aus und ein. „Damit ist wohl klar, dass wir es nicht zulassen dürfen. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit alle Doppelgänger aus allen drei Universen in ein- und dasselbe zu evakuieren, und selbst wenn wir das tun könnten, dann sind da immer noch die strukturellen Schäden, die wir nicht verhindern können", meinte sie langsam, „Also müssen wir die Kollision verhindern. … Vorschläge?"

„Ich arbeite daran, aber bisher sehe ich keinen Weg", gab Brainy zu, was so viel bedeute, wie dass sie alle tot waren.

„Speed Force-Manipulation", meinte Wells dann, „Ich sehe sonst keinen anderen Ausweg."

„Das ist mit Abstand die dümmste Idee, die du hattest, seit du entgegen deinem Versprechen dunkle Materie mittels der Denkerkappe in dein Gehirn geleitet hast und dir dabei selbst einen Gehirnschaden verpasst hast!", fuhr Cisco ihn an.

„Außerdem ist es zu gefährlich", mischte sich Nora ein, „Dadurch könnten wir alles noch schlimmer machen."

„Wir müssen trotzdem immer noch J'onn und Ray retten", erinnerte Alex alle Anwesenden.

„Und Darkseid aufhalten", fügte Kara hinzu, „Er ist es doch, der für das alles verantwortlich ist. Er hat den Kollaps des Multiversums irgendwie ausgelöst. Wenn er nicht mehr im Spiel ist, dann wird es sich vielleicht wieder erholen."

Mon-El warf ihr einen misstrauischen Seitenblick zu. Sie wirkte viel zu leidenschaftlich und überzeugt um ihn denken zu lassen, dass sie nicht mit folgenden Worten fortfahren würde: „Ich werde es tun." _Kara, was tust du?_ , wollte Mon-El über ihr Band von ihr wissen und versuchte die Frage zu projizieren, doch entweder hörte sie es nicht, oder sie ignorierte ihn.

„Ich werde es tun", sagte sie, „Ihr habt es gehört, Darkseid will mich auf seiner Seite. Ich gebe vor sein Angebot anzunehmen und begebe mich nach Apokalips. Dort suche ich J'onn und Ray, und neutralisiere Darkseid."

„Und wenn du neutralisieren sagst, dann meinst du….?", wollte Oliver wissen und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Nun zuerst werde ich versuchen mit ihm zu reden und ihn dazu zu bringen, das, was er dem Multiversum angetan hat und noch antut, rückgängig zu machen, und wenn das fehlschlagen sollte, nun … dann werde ich ihn töten", erklärte Kara ernst.

Mon-El hatte das schon befürchtet. „Was? Nein!", protestierte Alex, fast zeitgleich beschwerten sich Winn und James, dass sie das nicht tun könne („Supergirl tötet nicht!"), Iris hatte Einwände („Das bist nicht du!") und selbst Nora meinte „Absolut nicht!".

„Ich bin normalerweise immer die Erste, die dagegen ist einen Gegner zu töten, aber ich sehe in diesem Fall keine andere Lösung!", verteidigte sich Kara, „Das Multiversum steht auf dem Spiel!"

Mon-El seufzte. Er hasste sich selbst für das, was er jetzt sagen würde, aber er musste es sagen, da es sonst keiner sagen würde: „Die Bewohner von Argo City würden nicht wollen, dass du das tust. Alura würde nicht wollen, dass du das tust. Barry würde nicht wollen, dass du das tust."

Kara warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Nun, sie sind alle nicht hier, nicht wahr?", gab sie dann zurück, „Barry ist nicht hier. Er hat immer gedacht, dass es einen anderen Weg geben muss. Er hat den Reverse-Flash immer wieder verschont, und was hat ihm das gebracht? Darkseid ist kein Mensch, oder Kryptonier, oder Daxamit, oder Marsianer, nicht einmal ein Dominator oder sonst jemand, der uns auf irgendeine Art und Weise ähnelt. Du hast es selbst gesagt, er denkt in anderen Bahnen als wir. Für ihn sind wir nur Insekten. Also sollten wir ihn nicht als einen der Unsrigen sehen, sondern als Gärtner mit einer Giftflasche, deren Inhalt er auf uns sprayen will. Um uns zu retten müssen wir bereit sein den Gärtner totzustechen."

 _Jetzt dreht sie mir auch noch einen Strick aus meinen eigenen Worten!_ Mon-El hatte ja gleich gewusst, dass es besser gewesen wäre sich nicht zum Thema Darkseid zu äußern.

„Karas Plan ist der einzige, den wir im Moment haben", meinte Oliver dann langsam, „Vom Prinzip her stimme ich ihm zu, nicht aber den Details. Jemand muss nach Apokalips gehen, unsere Freunde retten, und Darkseid dazu zwingen uns dabei zu helfen das Multiversum zu retten. Soviel ist klar. Wir haben eine Motherbox, also sollten wir dorthin kommen können. Und Kara wurde eingeladen. Sie oder jemand der aussieht wie sie müsste also ohne Probleme dorthin gelangen können…"

Mon-El spürten heißen Zorn aufflammen, der aber nicht vom ihm selbst stammte. Es war Kara, deren Wut er spürte. Sie funkelte Oliver an. „Können wir uns kurz unter vier Augen unterhalten, Oliver?", fragte seine Gefährtin dann.

Oliver war einen kurzen Blick auf Mon-El und dann einen auf Laurel. Dann meinte er: „Nun gut." Er deutete Kara mit ihm vor die Türe zu kommen, alle anderen sahen den beiden hinterher.

„Ich könnte schon so tun, als wäre ich sie", meinte Ralph, „Oder wir nehmen Hologramme."

Alex, Winn, James, und Mon-El seufzten zeitgleich. „Nein", meinte Alex, „sie wird nicht zulassen, dass jemand anderer als sie selbst geht." Mon-El nickte. „Kara wird nach Apokalips gehen, und nichts, was wir sagen, wird sie dazu bringen ihre Meinung zu ändern", erklärte er düster. _Aber wenn sie dorthin geht, dann werde ich sie verlieren, auf die eine oder andere Art,_ dachte er bekümmert, _Und leider gibt es auch nichts, was ich dagegen unternehmen kann. Rein gar nichts._

Darkseid würde Kara Zor-Els Familie ein zweites Mal zerstören, aber wenn sie das Multiversum retten wollten, dann war das wohl der Preis, den sie dafür bezahlen mussten.

* * *

 _A/N: Nun habe ich meine Flashforwards zu Beginn der nummerierten Kapitel fast eingeholt. Nächstes Kapitel wieder Barry, und im Kapitel danach sind wir wieder mit allen in Synch._

 _Ich habe übrigens zum Zeitpunkt des Verfassens dieses Kapitels die vierte Staffel von „Flash" noch nicht fertig gesehen und weiß daher nicht, wie Harrys Hirnschäden-Subplot im Canon ausgeht, bei mir wurde aber auf jeden Fall ein Weg gefunden einen vollkommenen neuronalen Verfall zu verhindern, und es geht ihn zum Zeitpunkt dieser Fic, wie ihr bemerkt habt, wieder gut._

 _Reviews?_


	15. Barry Allen (III)

**11\. Barry Allen**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Kara/Eobard, Kara-X/Eobard, Eobard/Barry, etwas pheromonbedingtes Darkseid/Barry und Darkseid/Black Siren, Erw. von Black Siren/Oliver-2 und Black Siren/Oliver_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Machtmissbrauch, Eobard ist Eobard, Transphobie (Eobard)_

* * *

„Du hast Darkseid eine Speed Force-Waffe gegeben?!" Bary brüllte nicht oft jemanden an, aber diesmal tat er es. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?!"

Eobard Thawne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hielt es für eine gute Idee", meinte er, „Ich dachte nicht, dass er damit…"

„…. das Multiversum zerstören würde? Nun, falsch gedacht! Für jemanden, der sich für so schlau hält, bist du manchmal erstaunlich dämlich, Eobard!", hielt Barry dem anderen Speedster vor.

„Ich wollte nur nach Hause", verteidigte sich Thawne, „Und dachte ich könnte Darkseid dazu benutzen. Eine kleine Fehleinschätzung wie sie hätte jedem passieren können. Aber es ist nicht zu spät, wir können immer noch verhindern, dass das Multiversum stirbt."

Barry konnte Eddie in seinen Nacken atmen spüren, als dieser ihn ins Ohr hauchte: „Trau ihm nicht, Barry." Offenbar hatte Eddie irgendwie die Kraft gefunden aufzustehen und sich hinter seinen Omega zu stellen und war nun besorgt um diesen. Wie typisch für Eddie zuerst an Barry und dann an erst an sich selbst zu denken.

Barry griff nach der Hand des anderen Mannes und drückte sie. „Keine Sorge, ich weiß mit wem ich es zu tun habe. Ich werde nie wieder den Fehler begehen ihm zu vertrauen", verkündete er, was Eobard nur ein verächtliches Schnauben entlockte.

„Gehen wir jetzt, Flash? Wir haben viel zu tun, wenn wir das Multiversum retten wollen", meinte der Reverse-Flash dann.

„Geh nicht mit ihm", bat Eddie eindringlich, „Du weißt nicht…." Doch er verstummte.

„Was weiß ich nicht?" Barry drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Beta um und behielt zugleich aber auch so gut er konnte den Reverse-Flash im Auge, da man ja nie wissen konnte, was dieser plante zu tun.

„Du weißt nicht", wiederholte Eddie nur, „Geh einfach nicht mit ihm mit."

 _Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre._ Doch es war nicht so einfach. Barry musste das Multiversum retten, und der Reverse-Flash war der Einzige, der ihm dabei helfen konnte. Und so ungerne Barry seine Hilfe auch annahm, es war die einzige Hilfe, die er annehmen konnte.

„Ich werde kommen und dich nach Hause holen", versprach Barry Eddie, drückte noch einmal dessen Hand, und nickte dann Eobard zu, der nur auflachte und dann losrannte. Barry folgte ihm.

PLOP.

 _Etwas stimmt mit der Speed Force nicht,_ stellte Thawne fest.

 _Ach, das fällt dir erst jetzt auf? Wie bist du nur darauf gekommen?,_ ätzte Barry.

 _Sie versucht nicht mich umzubringen. Das ist ungewöhnlich,_ erwiderte Thawne unbeeindruckt.

Barry blickte sich nach Kara um. Und den anderen. Er sah die Kryptonierin und Oliver alleine in den Gängen des JLA-Hauptquartiers stehen und miteinander streiten. Es war offensichtlich, dass Oliver sie nicht nach Apokalips gehen lassen wollte, und genauso offensichtlich war es, dass sie sich nicht aufhalten lassen würde. Barry griff nach den beiden. Wenn er dort hingelangen könnte, die Lage erklären könnte … Doch er wurde zurückgerissen. Er warf Thawne einen wütenden Blick zu.

 _Dorthin gehen wir nicht!_ , meinte dieser.

 _Ich muss Kara retten!,_ belehrte ihn Barry, _Und du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten!_

 _Wovon willst du sie abhalten? Davon so zu werden wie Kara Zor-El sein sollte? Lass es zu, Barry, lass sie ihr Potential ausleben, lass sie die Omega-Kriegerin werden, die sie immer hätte sein sollen._

Barry schnaufte. _Du willst nicht, dass sie ihr Potential auslebt. Ansonsten wärst du nicht bereit gewesen ihr Herz zu stehlen um die Andere zu retten. Die Andere, zu der du sie niemals machen kannst, egal, was du versuchst. Und die du niemals zurückbekommen kannst. Wenn du sie wirklich hättest retten wollen, dann hättest du einen Weg gefunden, der keine andere Kara ihr Leben gekostet hätte._

 _Sie war beeindruckend, das musst du zugeben. Alle haben sie geliebt._

 _Nicht alle. Und du auch nicht. Wenn du sie geliebt hättest, dann hättest du das getan, was am Besten für sie gewesen wäre und nicht versucht sie auf uns zu hetzen. Du kennst keine Liebe!_

Eobards Lachen erschüttere die gesamte Speed Force. _Vielleicht jetzt nicht mehr._

Dann griff er nach Barrys Arm und dann

PLOP.

* * *

 _2022_

„Wo sind wir? Wir sind falsch! Wieso kann ich hier atmen!" Barry sah sich panisch um. Er stand auf der Oberfläche eines fremden Planeten, soviel war klar. Um ihn herum lag alles in Trümmern, trotzdem schienen hier intelligente Wesen zu leben. Sie schritten die Straßen entlang, als würde ihnen die Zerstörung um sie herum gar nicht auffallen.

„Wir sind auf Apokalips", erklärte Thawne, „Der Heimatwelt von Darkseid."

Barry sah sich um. „Gab es hier einen Krieg?", wollte er wissen.

„Vor langer Zeit", erwiderte Thawne, „Darkseid hält nur nichts von Wiederaufbau. Die Zerstörung soll alle daran erinnern, was passiert ist. Und daran, wer hier das Sagen hat und was passieren würde, wenn man sich gegen ihn auflehnt."

„Warum sind wir hier?", meinte Barry, „Ich meine jetzt. Das hier ist nicht das richtige Jahr."

„Nein, ist es nicht", erwiderte Thawne nur, „Folge mir." Und dann rannte er los. Barry sah ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig hinterher, folgte ihm dann aber. Die beiden Speedster hielten vor einen Gebäude an, das wirkte wie ein Schloss.

„Leise jetzt", warnte ihn Eobard und öffnete dann einen unbewachten Seiteneingang zum Gebäude. _Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was wir hier machen!_

Die beiden Speedster drangen unbehelligt in das Gebäude ein und erreichten schließlich einen zerstörten Thronsaal. Auf dem Thron saß ein außerirdisches Wesen, dessen Geruch Barry fast umhaute. Eobard schien damit gerechnet zu haben und stützte ihn fast automatisch, damit er sich auf den Beinen halten konnte. Vor dem Thron knieten zwei Gestalten, hinter denen ein weiteres stark riechendes außerirdisches Wesen stand.

„Mein Lord, dieser Prime Alpha wollte Euch sprechen", erklärte das offenbar weibliche Wesen vor dem Thron. Besagter Prime Alpha erhob sich, und es war Eobard. _Verdammt, hier halt also alles angefangen!_ , wurde Barry klar, _Deswegen sind wir hier. Aber wir können nicht eingreifen, oder? Weil wir damit alles noch viel schlimmer machen würden. Das wäre zumindest Harrys Meinung._

Barry warf dem Eobard, der neben ihm stand, einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Warte", wies er ihn an, „Warte und schau zu."

„Mein Lord, ich bin gekommen um euch von einem Planeten namens Erde zu berichten. Meinen Heimatplaneten. Einen Planeten, der Eurer Herrschaft würdig ist", sagte der andere Eobard, „Ich und dieser Alpha hier stammen von dort, und wir sind nur zwei Beispiele für das, was man dort alles finden und in Eure Armee eingliedern kann. Die Erde ist voll von Bewohnern mit besonderen Kräften."

„Was sie schwer zu erobern macht, nehme ich an", meinte Darkseid.

„Ja, aber nicht, wenn ihr bereits Hilfe vor Ort habt. Diese hier kann euch nützen. Sie beherrscht den Schall und ist eine Insiderin, sie gehört zu den wichtigsten Verteidigern der Erde", sagte der jüngere Eobard, „Stimmt das nicht, Laurel?"

Die Frau erhob sich, und Barry erkannte, dass es Black Siren war. „Ja", sagte sie, „Mein Name ist Laurel Lance, und ich … weiß nicht mehr, wo ich hingehöre."

„Ihr fehlt Führung", erklärte Eobard.

„Was machen wir hier? Wo sind wir überhaupt?", wunderte sich Black Siren, „Das ist nicht das, was du mir versprochen hast, Thawne!"

„Wann ist es das jemals?", spottete dieser, „Sie ist Euer."

Black Siren schien protestieren zu wollen, doch dann sank sie unvermittelt auf die Knie und sagte nichts mehr. Barry konnte es bis zu seiner Position hin spüren …. Er hätte sich ebenfalls am liebsten auf die Knie geworfen und seinen Hals dargeboten. Es waren Pheromonen, wie er sie noch niemals erlebt hatte.

Thawne trat ihm gegen das Knie. Barry funkelte ihn wütend an, musste dann aber feststellen, dass der Tritt offenbar funktioniert hatte - er fühlte sich wieder viel klarer im Kopf.

„Wir werden uns deinen Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen lassen, Mann in Gelb", erklärte Darkseid, „Und dein Geschenk nehmen wir dankend an."

„Ich hoffe Ihr trefft bald eine Entscheidung", meinte der Reverse-Flash mit falscher Ehrerbietung, und dann rannte er davon. Niemand hielt ihn auf, während die Wache, die vor dem Thron gestanden hatte, Black Siren auf die Beine zog und davon eskortierte.

Barry spürte, dass Thawne an seinen Arm zog, und dann rannten sie beide wieder hinaus aus dem Palast auf die Straße. Bis sie anhielten. „So hat es angefangen", erklärte Eobard, „Es sollte mir helfen die Time-Master zum Eingreifen zu bringen."

„Aber wie konntest du Black Siren überhaupt dazu überreden mit dir zu kommen?", wollte Barry wissen.

„Ich habe sie betrunken in einer Bar getroffen. Die andere Laurel Lance und Oliver Queen waren gerade wieder zusammengekommen. Das hat diese Laurel schwer getroffen. Sie hat ihn geliebt, weißt du? Er war nicht ihr Oliver, aber er war nahe genug dran, und die Jahre Seite an Seite im Kampf … sie haben dazu geführt, dass Gefühle entstanden sind. Doch dann kam die Erde-1 Version von ihr zurück und alles, was sie als das ihre betrachtete, ging an diese zurück. Ihr Vater, ihrer Schwester, ihre Freunde, und der Mann, den sie liebte. Sie war betrunken und traurig, und ich versprach ihr alles zurückzubekommen, was sie wollte. Ich versprach ihr dafür zu sorgen, dass es nur noch eine Laurel Lance geben würde, und dass sie diese sein würde", erklärte Thawne, „Bis sie mitbekam, was los war, waren wir schon lange hier."

„Also wurde Black Siren hier zum Undercover-Agenten von Darkseid umerzogen, und als sie zur Erde zurückkehrte, arbeitete sie für ihn. Und hat sich Verbündete gesucht: Prometheus-X, Per Degadon", erkannte Barry, „Und das alles nur, weil du sie verraten hast."

Thawne zuckte die Schultern. „Sie war unvorsichtig. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen, als daran zu glauben, dass ich auf ihrer Seite sein könnte", meinte er wegwerfend, „Sie ist genauso ein minderwertiger Alpha wie Malcolm einer war."

Barry ignorierte Eobards Anfall von Transphobie und Sexismus. „Aber wann hast du ihm diese Speed Force-Waffe gegeben?", wollte er wissen, „Offenbar nicht hier und jetzt."

„Ich hatte damals noch keine. Per Degadon hat sie für uns entwickelt, nachdem Black Siren ihn für die Mission rekrutiert hatte. Er ist, wie du weißt, besessen von Zeitreisen, und die Speed Force ist der einfachste Weg durch die Zeit zu reisen", erklärte Thawne, „Er entwickelte also ein Gerät, das den Geist nicht aber den Körper via Speed Force durch die Zeit zurückversetzt. Es sollte ihm eigentlich dabei helfen sein eigenes Schicksal zu verändern. Seinen Vater zu retten. Und damit alles zu ändern, was für ihn schief ging. Es sollte denjenigen, der davon getroffen wird, an den schmerzhaftesten Moment seines Lebens zurückversetzten, damit er diesen ändern kann. Der Haken dabei war allerdings, dass der Tod seines Vaters für Per Degadon kein schmerzhafter Moment war. Der Mann war schon als Kind ein Psychopath - typisch minderwertiger Alpha, eben."

„Und du hast es für eine gute Idee gehalten diese Waffe, denn dir war klar, dass es das eigentlich war, an Darkseid weiterzugeben", schloss Barry und spürte Bitterkeit in sich aufsteigen. Eobard schaffte es immer wieder ein weiteres Tief zu erreichen, selbst dann, wenn man dachte er wäre am Kellerboden angekommen.

„Ich wollte ihn bei Laune halten", rechtfertigte sich Thawne, „Sigmas sind so unberechenbar. Ab und zu sind kleine Geschenke nötig um sie willig zu machen."

„Sigmas", wiederholte Barry. Das war er also, der neue Geruch, das erklärte die starken Pheromone.

„Sigma, Gamma, und Delta", erklärte Thawne, „Stell dir meine Überraschung vor, als ich auf dieses Volk stieß, wo ich doch mich als Prime Alpha für die Krone der Schöpfung hielt. Sigmas sind im Prinzip die besseren Prime Alphas. Gammas sind unwichtig, sie sind eine Art Beta-Ersatz, und Deltas, nun Deltas sind wie Omegas nur weniger interessant. Außer man ist ein Sigma, nehme ich an."

Barry schwirrte der Kopf. Unter anderen Umständen wäre das alles sehr interessant, aber sie hatten keine Zeit für die Geschlechterkategorien von Darkseids Volk. „Was tun wir jetzt?", wollte er wissen, „Verhindern wir, dass du ihm die Speed Force-Waffe jemals gibst?"

„Nein, denn jeder weitere Eingriff in die Zeitlinie könnte zum absoluten Kollaps des Multiversums führen. Wir dürfen auf keinen Fall unsere eigenen Zeitlinien kreuzen", belehrte ihn Eobard, „Ich dachte, das hättest du inzwischen gelernt. Das letzte Mal, als jemand so etwas getan hat, hat dazu geführt, dass Mallus aus dem Zeitgefängnis freikam."

„Woran überhaupt nicht die diversen Eobard Thawne-Zeitfragmente Schuld waren, sondern nur die Legends, nehme ich an", erwiderte Barry ironisch.

Thawne warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich Freunde, und wir reden miteinander", meinte Barry nur.

„All meine Freunde gibt es nicht mehr in der Form, in der ich sie einst kannte", gab Thawne nur zurück.

„Und wessen Schuld ist das?"

Thawne erwiderte nichts. „Wenn es uns gelingt durch die Speed Force zu einem Moment nach unseren gemeinsamen Verschwinden aus der Zeitlinie zu kommen, dann können wir in die Ereignisse eingreifen", meinte er stattdessen, „Und uns vielleicht alle retten."

Barry schwieg. Das war es doch, was er seit schier endloser Zeit versuchte zu tun, und wovon ihn Thawne selbst gerade erst abgehalten hatte um ihm seine eigene Vergangenheit auf Apokalips zu zeigen. „Was hat Eddie gemeint?", fragte er dann, „Was weiß ich nicht?"

Eobard seufzte. „Findest du wirklich, dass das hier der richtige Zeitpunkt ist um darüber zu reden?", beschwerte er sich dann.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir später noch Zeit dafür haben werden", meinte Barry nur.

„Kannst du nicht einfach dankbar sein, dass du ihn zurückbekommen hast? Deinen geliebten Beta?", seufzte Thawne.

Barry musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Du warst es. Ich habe niemals verstanden, warum Abra Kadabra Eddie gerettet und entführt hat, oder wie es ihm überhaupt gelungen ist, aber du … du hattest ein Motiv. Er ist dein Vorfahre, du brauchst ihn um zu überleben", erkannte er dann, „Warum … verdammt, warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?!"

„Was hätte das schon gebracht? Ich habe ihn nicht in der Speed Force gesucht um dir einen Gefallen zu tun, sondern weil ich sein Sperma brauchte! Post-Mortem, aber nicht zu lange her, dachte ich, gibt es vielleicht noch etwas zu retten, aber stell dir vor, wie überrascht ich war festzustellen, dass er noch lebt und von der Speed Forcer erfüllt war. Es gibt Welten, in denen Eddie Thawne ein Speedster war, doch nie in unserer. Also habe ich ihn gerettet, und dann habe ich ihn Abra Kadabra übergeben um dich zu quälen. Und so habe ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen! Bist du jetzt zufrieden, dass du es weißt?", wollte Thawne dann wissen.

 _Und er hat gelebt, weil du mich später in die Speed Force entführt hast, als sie bereits beschädigt war, und ich vor seinem Tod bei ihm gelandet bin und einen Teil meiner Kraft auf ihn übertragen habe,_ wurde Barry klar. Vorherbestimmt. Verbunden quer durch alle Zeiten hindurch. Eobard Thawne war so Vieles für Barry, das Schicksal warf sie immer wieder zusammen, als würde es denken, dass sie zusammengehörten.

Andere würden darin ein Zeichen sehen, Eobard wollte es nicht sehen. Dabei wusste Barry, dass der Alpha (oder Prime Alpha) ihn auf seine verdrehte Weise genauso sehr liebte wie er ihn hasste. Und das wusste Barry nicht nur wegen dieser einen Brunft in Flashpoint. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass der erste Dr. Wells ihn als Protegé und vielleicht sogar Ersatzsohn angesehen hatte. Und Barry selbst hatte es in all den Jahren niemals geschafft die letzten Reste Zuneigung, die er für diesen Mann noch empfand, vollkommen abzutöten.

Und wozu hatte das geführt? Zum Ende von Allem.

„Ich hätte dich damals einfach in die Zukunft gehen lassen sollen", meinte Barry müde, „Nicht die Zeitlinie verändern, meine ich, denn wir wissen beide, wie das ausgegangen ist, sondern dich einfach heimschicken und dir deine Kräfte nehmen sollen. Dann wären wir jetzt nicht in dieser Lage."

„Aber dann hättest du Eddie nicht, nicht wahr? Würdest keinen Leo Snart kennen, würdest nicht wissen, wovor du Kara Zor-El wirklich retten willst…", gab Eobard zurück, „Du, Flash, hast immer noch nicht den Gedanken aufgegeben, dass du mich retten kannst. Sogar jetzt, denkst du das noch."

Barry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hätte nicht sagen dürfen, dass du keine Liebe kennst, das tut mir leid", erklärte er müde, „Es ist nur … du verwechselst Begehren mit Liebe, und Hass mit Zuneigung, und Wut mit Trauer, und du hast meine Mutter vor meinen Augen getötet und zugelassen, dass mein Vater dafür ins Gefängnis geht. Selbst wenn ich dir alles andere verzeihen könnte, das kann ich dir nicht verzeihen. Aber ich bin darüber nicht mehr wütend, ich habe es akzeptiert. So ist es einfach. So bist du einfach. Und so oder so, das hier ist unser letztes Aufeinandertreffen."

Eobard musterte ihn von Oben bis Unten. Als würde er versuchen ihn zu verstehen und dabei nicht weiter kommen. Dann meinte er: „In diesem Fall: Auf unser letztes Treffen. Komm, Flash, lass uns die Gesamtheit der Existenz retten."

Und dann rannten sie los in die Speed Force.

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, ich bin eine diese Autorinnen bei denen alles und jeder Barry Allen liebt. Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil ich der Meinung bin, dass das im Canon ebenfalls der Fall ist._

 _Reviews?_


	16. Black Siren

**12\. Black Siren**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Fatalismus, TransOliver (B-A), TransLaurel-2(B-A), dieses Kapitel ist etwas Anti-Felicity, Anti-Olicity und könnte auch ein wenig als Anti-Lauriver gelesen werden, Nachwirkungen von Gehirnwäsche, Geschlechtsidentitätsstörung_

 _Zustätzliche Pairings: Black Siren/Oliver, Oliver/Kara, Erw. von Oliver/Barry, Olicitiy_

* * *

Laurel war immer noch damit beschäftigt die neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten, die sie bekommen hatte. Irgendwie war sie zu einer unfreiwilligen Komplizin desjenigen geworden, der das Ende von Allem eingeleitet hatte. Dabei war das nicht der Plan gewesen, es war nicht das, was ihr versprochen worden war.

Wenn das gesamte Multiversum vernichtet wurde, dann wäre auch Laurel tot. Und selbst wenn nicht, wo sollte sie dann leben? Auf Apokalips? Unter all diesen Göttern wäre sie nur eine unwürdige Sklavin, mehr nicht.

Doch was konnte man tun um zu verhindern, dass es soweit kam? Nun das war klar, oder? Kara hatte recht: Darkseid musste sterben. Und die Kryptonierin war die beste Kandidatin um den Job zu erledigen, nur dass Oliver das nicht wollte, und gerade deswegen draußen laut genug damit es alle hörten darüber mit ihr stritt. _Und außerdem macht sie so was, soweit ich mitbekommen habe, normalerweise nicht, nicht wahr?_

Was die Frage aufwarf, wie es ansonsten zu lösen wäre. Fast unbewusst irrte Laurels Blick zu Sara – einem ehemaligen Mitglied der Liga der Assassinen, einem Prime Alpha, und jemanden von ihrem eigenen Blut, der wie sie selbst auch feste Überzeugungen und viel Willenskraft besaß. Sara bemerkte ihren Blick. „Was?", wollte sie wissen.

„Später", erwiderte Laurel nur.

In diesem Moment kehrten Oliver und Laurel in den Konferenzraum zurück. „Und?", wollte Iris wissen.

„Wir sind uns einig darin, dass wir uns uneinig sind", meinte Oliver nur, „Letztlich hat Kara wohl recht, aber als ersten Schritt müssen wir sicherstellen, dass es einen sicheren Weg gibt sie nach Apokalips zu bringen und herausfinden, was sie dort erwartet."

„Bin schon dabei", meinte Cisco und Winn Schott wie aus einem Mund und griffen beide nach der Motherbox. „Oh." „Oh." „Verhext!", riefen sie dann beide schnell.

Oliver seufzte, während Sara meinte: „Martin, Jax, ihr helft ihnen dabei, ja?"

„Natürlich", meinte Professor Stein nur und schnappte sich dann die Motherbox und spazierte mit ihr davon, während Jax, Dr. Wells, Cisco, und Winn ihm folgten. „Ich werde ebenfalls sehen, ob ich von Nutzen sein kann", meldete sich Brainiac-5 zu Wort und schloss sich der Karawane an.

Laurel sah, wie Alex Danvers leise mit Kara sprach, und meinte deswegen zu Oliver. „Kann ich kurz mal unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen?" Der andere Alpha nickte und folgte ihr dann hinaus auf den Gang, wo er und Kara sich eben noch gegenseitig angeschrien hatten.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst", kam er ihr davon zuvor, sobald sich die Türe zum Konferenzraum hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, „Du denkst, ich bin stur und uneinsichtig und traue Kara nichts zu, aber darum geht es mir gar nicht. Ich will einfach nicht, dass sie in die Situation kommt, in der sie sich alleine – oder nur unterstützt von Ray und J'onn – Darkseid stellen muss. Ich will nicht, dass sie zur Mörderin wird."

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir sagen, dass du recht hast", erwiderte Laurel, „Kara sollte nicht gehen, zumindest nicht alleine. Und was das mit dem Töten angeht … Nun, ich denke darüber müssen wir uns alleine deswegen keine Gedanken machen, weil wir nicht einmal wissen, ob es überhaupt möglich ist Darkseid und seinesgleichen umzubringen. Also…"

Oliver zögerte sichtlich. „Nun eigentlich…", begann er.

„Was?", wollte Laurel wissen.

„Ich habe das bisher noch niemanden anvertraut, nicht einmal dir, aber … Agent Watson war hier und hat mir etwas gegeben, etwas, das die Regierung nach dem Dominator-Zwischenfall gefunden hat", erklärte er langsam.

Laurel war wirklich überrascht (und im Stillen dankbar dafür, dass Oliver noch nicht dazu gekommen war diese Information mit der anderen Laurel zu teilen, bevor sie diese ersetzt hatte). „Und um was handelt es sich dabei?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das hier." Oliver zog ein schlankes einer Fernbedienung ähnelndes Gerät aus seiner Tasche. _Hat er das die ganze Zeit über mit sich herumgetragen?,_ fragte sich Laurel. „Es nennt sich Godkiller in unsere Sprache übersetzt, soweit ich weiß", erklärte er, „Die Dominators wussten wohl von Darkseids Existenz und waren vorbereitet. Mit diesem Gerät hier kann man ihn töten. Vermutlich."

Laurels Ohren begannen zu rauschen. Alles in ihr sträubte sich gegen die bloße Existenz dieses Geräts. Man konnte Darkseid nicht töten! Er war ein Gott! Er war ihrer aller Herrscher! _Und er will alles vernichten. Und jeden,_ erinnerte sie sich. Sie zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, als sie sagte: „Nun, dann ist es ganz einfach, nicht wahr? Du musst nur jemanden mit diesem Gerät nach Apokalips schicken."

„Ja, aber … was wenn es einen anderen Weg gibt? Barry würde es nicht gut heißen, und in meinem Herzen weiß ich, er hätte recht. Genau wegen solchen Dingen habe ich der Regierung und Watson den Rücken gekehrt und mich schon zuvor von Argus abgewandt. Als sie mir das gegeben hat, war das ein Befehl, ein ziemlich eindeutiger Befehl", erwiderte Oliver, „Aber … ich tue das nicht mehr. Ich morde nicht mehr. Ich habe gelernt, dass es einen anderen Weg gibt."

„Außer wenn es keinen gibt", hielt Laurel dagegen, „Ollie, wir haben es hier nicht mit irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Schurken zu tun. Wir sprechen hier nicht von Black Siren, Prometheus, oder Per Degadon, wir reden von einem mächtigen Wesen, das gerade dabei ist die Gesamtheit der Existenz auszurotten. Es geht um das blanke Überleben von … allen, die jemals gelebt haben. Wir haben versucht vernünftig mit ihm zu sprechen, doch er wollte nicht zuhören, oder? Also ist das der einzige Ausweg, der uns bleibt." _Egal wie falsch es auch sein mag einen Gott zu töten._

Oliver schwieg und dachte eindeutig über ihre Worte nach. „Dann ist es entschieden", meinte er, „Ich werde es tun."

„Ich hatte eigentlich an jemand anderen gedacht. Jemand mit Erfahrung im gezielten Morden, jemand mit ein wenig mehr Eleganz als du und mit mehr … nimm mir das nicht übel … genetischem Kampfgeschick", widersprach ihm Laurel.

„Sara?" Oliver sah sie ungläubig an. „Als ich sagte, dass ich das nicht mehr mache, habe ich nicht übertrieben, und wir beide wissen, dass Sara es schon viel länger nicht mehr macht. Sie darum zu bitten wäre…" Er schüttelte einfach den Kopf.

„Fragen kostet nichts, oder? Sie kann immer noch nein sagen", hielt Laurel dagegen, „Dieses Apokalips ist eine fremde Welt, Sara hat Erfahrung mit fremden Welten, Zeiten und Dimensionen, und sie ist der stärkste Alpha hier. Wenn es irgendjemanden gelingen kann bis zu Darkseid vorzudringen und ihn zu töten, dann ihr. Abgesehen von Kara natürlich. Oder hast du deine Meinung geändert und willst sie es nun doch tun lassen?" Sie musste nicht einmal besonders viel von ihren Kräften einsetzen um ihre Stimme so zu modulieren, dass ihre Argumentation Oliver überzeugte. Die psychologische Manipulation, die sie einsetzte war vollkommen ausreichend um ihn in die richtige Richtung zu drängen. Alles andere würde sich schon von selber fügen.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", meinte Oliver, doch Laurel wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Oliver würde über ihre Worte nachdenken und einsehen, dass sie recht hatte, weil er seine kostbare Kara nicht verlieren wollte. Denn dem goldenen Omega durfte nichts zustoßen, so war es schon immer gewesen, und so würde es immer sein, nicht wahr?

 _Er wird mich nie lieben,_ wurde Laurel klar, _Selbst jetzt, da er mich für seine Frau hält, gehört er nicht mir. Immer gibt es andere in seinem Leben. Barry ist weg, Felicity lange fort, aber es reicht nicht, er ist losgezogen um sie zu holen: den Omega ,nach dem er sich heimlich verzehrt und immer verzehren wird, was er aber niemals zugeben will, weder vor sich noch vor anderen._ Vielleicht sollte sie das irgendwie trösten, dass auch Oliver denjenigen, den er eigentlich wollte, niemals haben konnte, da diese Person seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Kara hatte nur Augen für ihren Ehemann und hegte keinerlei Gefühle dieser Art für Oliver Queen.

Trotzdem machte es Laurel bitter. Warum nur musste es immer jemand anderen in Olivers Leben geben, den er mehr liebte als sie? Zuerst waren es der Schatten einer toten Frau gewesen und Felicity – dabei hatte Laurel den Schatten ihrer toten Doppelgängerin mehr gehasst als den blonden Beta, da sie sich sicher gewesen war, dass dieser es selbst schaffen würde ihre Beziehung zu Oliver zu töten, was auch passiert war. Danach war er endlich frei gewesen, doch es hatte zu Nichts geführt, und dann war die tote Doppelgängerin zurückgekommen, lebendig und hatte ihr altes Leben zurückgefordert und Laurel damit alles weggenommen. Und schließlich hatte sie sogar Oliver geheiratet!

Laurel hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass es soweit kommen würde, obwohl sie es gewusst hatte - sie hatte es in dem Moment gewusst, als sie erfahren hatte, dass Oliver und die Andere wieder ein Paar geworden waren. Frustriert war sie losgezogen um sich zu besaufen (denn anders als die andere Laurel war sie keine beschädigte Ware, sie konnte trinken), und war dabei auf Eobard Thawne getroffen, der sie Darkseid vorgestellt hatte. Was letztlich zu diesem Moment hier geführt hatte – dem Ende von Allem. _Also ist es_ _ihre_ _Schuld und Eobards._

In der Zeit auf Apokalips war Laurel vieles klar geworden, doch noch klarer hatte sie gesehen als sie auf die Erde zurückgekehrt war und von der Eheschließung erfahren hatte. Um Oliver zu bekommen, so hatte sie gedacht, müsste sie nur zu der Anderen werden.

Das hatte sie gedacht, doch dann hatte sie seine Interaktionen mit Supergirl beobachtet, und nun wusste sie, dass sie ihn niemals vollkommen besitzen würde. Dass es immer einen Teil von ihm geben würde, der sich nach jemand anderen sehnen würde.

Denn so sehr sie sich auch wünschte in Oliver einen Seelenverwandten zu sehen, er war anders als sie. Er war nicht nur zum Alpha geworden, er fühlte sich auch wie ein Alpha. Laurel hatte sich seit sie ihre Kräfte bekommen hatte immer wie eine Betrügerin gefühlt. Wie jemand in einem falschen Körper. Deswegen war es ihr auch nie schwer gefallen sich für die Andere auszugeben; es war nur ein Schritt weiter, sie betrog doch sowieso schon alle um sich herum, warum sie nicht alle noch ein bisschen mehr betrügen?

Darum hatte sie sich auch so wohl gefühlt, als sie einige Zeit lang als Laurel Lance von Erde-1 gelebt hatte. Ja, sie hatte nur eine Rolle gespielt, sie war nicht wirklich Quentins Tochter, Saras Schwester, und Olivers Jugendliebe gewesen, aber es war einfach gewesen jemanden zu spielen, von dem sie wusste, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Viel einfacher als sich selbst zu spielen. Black Siren war die schwierige Rolle gewesen, Laurel Lance die einfache.

Dass Watson sie gezwungen hatte Olivers Regierungsteam beizutreten, hatte sie vor allem deswegen so sehr geärgert, weil sie Black Siren dazu gezwungen hatte und nicht die Staatsanwältin Laurel Lance. Nein, sie war ihr Leben lang nie gerne daran erinnert worden, dass sie diese arme verwirrte Seele von Erde-2 war - Black Siren, die ihre Familie verloren hatte und Molekül für Molekül auseinander gerissen und danach falsch neu zusammengesetzt worden war.

Und es schien niemanden zu geben, der das verstand. Für einige Zeit hatte sie gedacht, sie würde in Caitlin Snow jemanden finden, dem er so ergangen war, wie ihr, doch sie hatte sich getäuscht. Caitlins Geschichte war eine andere als ihre. Und Olivers war das sowieso schon immer gewesen.

Trotzdem sie hatte immer eine gewisse Verwandtschaft zu ihm empfunden. Er hatte auch viel durchgemacht, wenn auch nicht das Gleiche wie sie. Auch er hatte sich verändert, wenn auch nicht so tiefschürend wie sie. Doch nun war ihr erstmals klar geworden, dass es einen nicht zu übersehenden Unterschied zwischen ihnen beiden gab: Er war tatsächlich zu einem Alpha geworden, sie hingegen war nur zu einem mutiert. Und als Alpha, als richtiger Alpha, sehnte er sich nach einem Omega. Und kein Nicht-Omega konnte diesen für ihn ersetzen.

 _Wenn ich wenigstens noch Beta-Pheromone produzieren würde, dann hätte ich vielleicht eine Chance. Felitcity hat ihn Jahre lang stabilisiert und glücklich gemacht. Wenn ich noch so wäre, wie ich es früher gewesen bin, dann könnte ich das auch, aber so…_ So fehlte ihr die tiefgründige Verbindung der Anderen zu ihm, die bis in die Kindheit zurückging und ausreichte um die biologische Barriere einer Alpha-Alpha-Verbindung zu überbrücken.

Laurel wusste, dass es durchaus glückliche Alpha-Alpha-Verbindungen gab, auch wenn die Gesellschaft solche manchmal schief betrachtete, aber sie wusste nun auch, dass sie niemals in der Lage sein würde eine solche mit diesem Oliver Queen zu führen.

 _Aber was bleibt mir dann noch? Alle meine Ziele … einfach weggeblasen._

Trotzdem wollte sie nicht sterben und auch nicht, dass alles andere starb. Das Multiversum durfte nicht untergehen. Ja, vielleicht hatte Gott auf es herabgeblickt und für nicht-gut befunden und beschlossen sein schiefgegangenes Experiment zu beenden, doch Laurel Lance war eine Kämpferin, und wenn es nötig war, dann würde sie Gott so lange bekämpfen, bis er seinen Fehler einsah und seine Schöpfung verschonte.

„Ich werde mit Sara sprechen", meinte Oliver dann, wie Laurel es vorhergesehen hatte.

 _Damit hat der Kampf wohl begonnen, ich hoffe für Gott, dass er auf eine harte Schlacht vorbereitet ist._ Denn sie würde schon noch dafür sorgen, dass es eine harte Schlacht werden würde.

* * *

„Was soll das heißen, sie sind schon weg?! Ihr habt das alles hinter meinem Rücken getan, weil ihr wusstet, dass ich mitgehen wollen würde!", beschwerte sich Mick Rory und funkelte Oliver, Laurel, und Iris an, als wäre das alles ihre Schuld, was es irgendwie auch war.

Nachdem sie die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen des Tech-Squads bekommen hatten, waren Kara, Sara, Alex, und Nora heimlich nach Apokalips aufgebrochen um es zu Ende zu bringen. Und ja, natürlich hatten sie gewusst, dass Rory mitgehen hätte wollen.

„Ihr habt Kinder, Mick, und diese Kinder sollen nicht beide Elternteile verlieren", erklärte Iris, „Deswegen ist Mon-El auch hiergeblieben."

„Es kümmert mich nicht, was andere tun! Und wenn sowieso das Ende von Allem bevorsteht, warum können wir dann nicht einfach alle Apokalips stürmen?!", beschwerte sich der Pyromane.

„Weil wir vielleicht überleben könnten", erklärte Iris müde, „Hör mal, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Besser als jeder andere hier. Ich habe Barry verloren, und alles, was ich jetzt eigentlich tun möchte, ist jedes Risiko, was nötig ist, einzugehen um ihn zurückzubekommen, aber ich tue es nicht, und das obwohl Nora immer noch Eddie hat. Außerdem sind Black Siren, Prometheus, und Per Degdon, und sogar Thawne vielleicht immer noch nicht fertig mit uns!"

„Unsinn!", schnaufte Mick und stapfte aus dem Konferenzraum.

„Ich gehe", meinte Rip Hunter, während sich auch Leonard Snart ebenfalls schon erhoben hatte.

Oliver nickte den beiden nur zu, und Laurel sah wie sie den Konferenzraum verließen.

„Das hier ist ein mehrstufiger Plan", erklärte Oliver dann, „Wir dürfen nicht davon ausgehen, dass Sara und Kara Erfolg haben. Es könnte immer noch zu Schlimmsten kommen. Unsere Hauptaufgabe ist es jetzt zumindest zu versuchen die Kollateralschäden möglichst niedrig zu halten. Wir haben uns an die Regierungen der Welt gewandt und ihnen die Lage erklärt. Nicht alle haben uns zugehört, aber manche schon. Wir werden damit beginnen den Großteil der Weltbevölkerung in Bunker und andere abgeschottete Gebäude zu evakuieren. Flug- und Straßenverkehr wird eingestellt. Die Menschheit wird angewiesen zu Hause zu bleiben, soweit das möglich ist. Hier und in Karas Heimatuniversum. Und auf Erde-X; wir haben Leo kontaktiert. Inzwischen arbeitet unser wissenschaftlicher Hive-Mind immer noch an einer alternativen Lösung." Er nickte in Richtung Brainiac-5, der meinte: „Ich bin immer noch mit Berechnungen beschäftigt, die uns helfen könnten die Bahn unserer Universen zu korrigieren um so eine Kollision zu vermeiden. Eine alternative Herangehensweise ist ein Schutzschild, Winn und Cisco arbeiten gerade daran."

„John ist weg", meldete sich Ava Sharpe zu Wort, „Er sagte irgendetwas von magischer Unterstützung aus einer Zwischendimension. Ich weiß nicht, was er versucht, und ob es Chancen auf Erfolg hat, aber…"

„… immer noch besser als gar nichts zu versuchen", vervollständigte die JLA-Vixen den Satz.

„Aber was können wir sonst noch versuchen?", wollte ihre Großmutter wissen.

„Egal wie fehlgeleitet jemand ist, das Ende des Multiversums wollen die wenigstens", ergriff Laurel das Wort, „Jetzt ist es an der Zeit uns an die zu wenden, die wir in den letzten Jahren bekämpft haben, und sie um Hilfe zu bitten." Sie dachte vor allem an Prometheus und Per Degadon, wusste aber, dass sie anderen so ungefähr an alle anderen außer diese beiden denken würden.

„Na das", meinte Ralph Dibney, „Kann ja noch heiter werden." Damit hatte er vermutlich sogar recht.

* * *

 _A/N: Nun habe ich die Flashforwards endlich eingeholt. Leider wird die Fic damit nicht automatisch linearer werden._

 _Vom Konzept her ist Black Siren einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere aus dem Arrowverse. Ich finde nur, dass sie bis zu dem Zeitpunkt der Serie, an den ich sie mit verfolgt habe (Arrow 6.9) nicht wirklich viel aus diesem Konzept gemacht haben. Aber angeblich ändert sich das in den Folgen danach. In meinem Verse ist sie auf jeden Fall noch eine Spur komplizierter. Wer mehr darüber lesen will, kann „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen" lesen, in dem es ebenfalls um Black Siren und Oliver geht._

 _Reviews?_


	17. Mick Rory

**13\. Mick Rory**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Leonard/Rip, Erw. von Avalance_

* * *

„Ich will es nicht hören!", schleuderte Mick sofort Rip entgegen, als der Omega ihn in den Gängen des JLA-Hauptquartiers einholte. Er wollte es wirklich nicht hören. Ray war sein Omega, sein Ehemann, der Vater seiner Kinder, und ein viel besserer Mensch als Mick es jemals sein könnte. Mick war bereit alles zu tun um ihn zu retten, und er würde etwas tun. Er würde nicht einfach danebensitzen, während andere seinen Gefährten befreiten!

„Gerry und Lizzie sind toughe Kids, selbst, wenn ich nicht mehr zurückkommen würde, würden sie ohne mich zurecht kommen. Himmel, in Wahrheit gäbe es wahrscheinlich eine Schlange von Leuten, die sich um sie kümmern würde. Im Endeffekt müsste ich mit dem Wissen leben, dass meine Kinder von einem Cop aufgezogen werden, aber immerhin ginge es ihnen gut", schnaufte er, „Sie sind kein Grund die Füße stillzuhalten, und sie wären die Ersten, die von mir erwarten würden, dass ich ihren Vater rette!"

Ray und er hatten vorgesorgt. Falls sie beiden sterben würden, würden Gerry und Lizzie bei den West-Allens landen, die sich um sie kümmern würden. Das war schon lange (auch umgekehrt) abgesprochen. Falls alle drei Elternteile von Nora umkommen sollten, würde diese zuerst an Joe West und seine Frau Cecile gehen, falls das aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht möglich wäre, wären Ray und Mick dran. Es war ein Pakt auf den Ray bestanden hatte, Mick hatte eigentlich Lisa vorgezogen, und sie war auch zuerst benannt, allerdings mit dem Zusatz „im Falle einer stabilen Partnerschaft", und eine solche war im Moment nicht vorhanden, also würde sie wohl das Nachsehen haben. Oder auch nicht, es gab immer noch die ehemaligen Legends, die würden Kinder, die zu ihrem Rudel gehörten, nicht im Regen stehen lassen, das wusste Mick. Für die Kinder war also gesorgt, jetzt musste er nur noch dafür sorgen, dass es nicht soweit kam, dass sie neue Eltern erhielten.

 _Mir bleibt sowieso keine andere Wahl, ohne Ray kann ich gar kein Vater sein._ Es war überraschend genug gewesen, dass er mit Ray zum Vater geworden war. Er hatte immer gewusst und allen mitgeteilt, dass er nicht das Zeug zum Elternteil hatte, aber das Schicksal hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es anders gekommen war. Das Schicksal und das Kind, das sie alle verloren hatten, das Kind ihres Rudels. Sie alle hatten `Nida geliebt, und jedes Mal, als er babysitten hatte dürfen, war Mick davon überrascht gewesen. Natürlich war es nicht überraschen, dass zwei Leute wie Amaya und Nate jemanden wie ihm ihr Kind anvertrauten, denn sie waren nun mal Idioten, aber überraschend war, dass er gar kein so schlechter Babysitter gewesen war. Und nachdem seine beiden Idioten einander und ihr Kind verloren hatten, war Mick klar geworden, dass er wohl doch sehr wohl das Zeug zur Vaterschaft hatte. Und dann waren Gerry und Lizzie in sein Leben getreten.

Und er schuldete es ihnen ihren Omega-Vater zurückzuholen.

„Eigentlich", sagte Rip, „Bin ich gekommen um zu sagen, dass ich deiner Meinung bin, Mick."

Das hörte sich verdächtig an und roch nach Falle. Rip Hunter war prinzipiell niemals einer Meinung mit Mick Rory. Und außerdem nannte er ihn so gut wie nie beim Vornamen. Mick kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte den Omega misstrauisch. Dann wurde es ihm klar. „Ah, sie sind auch gegangen ohne dir was zu sagen", erkannte er, „Sara hat dich also mal wieder sitzen gelassen."

„Das will ich nicht hoffen, aber ja, sie ist prinzipiell ohne Vorwarnung verschwunden", erklärte Rip, „Und ich mache mir Sorgen über die Natur dieser Mission, auf die sie gegangen ist. Ich finde, wir sollten hinterher gehen und ein Auge auf sie haben und ihr dabei helfen Ray und den Marsianer zu retten."

Mick grunzte zustimmend. Eigentlich war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Sara und Rip mal wieder Beziehungsprobleme hatten. Saras Beziehungen verliefen meistens so: Einen Moment lang noch leidenschaftlich und harmonisch und im nächsten ein einziges Zugunglück. Das war bei ihren ersten Versuch mit Rip der Fall gewesen, genauso wie bei sämtlichen darauffolgenden Versuchen mit Klon-Ava ihr Glück zu finden. Warum also sollte es nun beim zweiten Rip-Versuch anders sein? Aber obwohl es nicht verwunderlich war, kümmerte es Mick im Moment nicht, das Einzige, was zählte war Ray zu retten.

„Und wie plant ihr beide dorthin zu kommen?", wollte Leonard Snarts schneidende Stimme wissen. Der Alpha und der Omega warfen ihn einen unüberraschten Blick zu. Natürlich würde er kommen um mit Mick zu reden.

„Natürlich mittels Motherbox", erklärte Rip kühl, „Wir haben Mittel und Wege."

„Mittel und Wege", wiederholte Leonard spöttisch, „Oh, Michael, das hört sich aber nicht ganz legal an, oder zumindest nach Nichts, womit unsere furchtlosen Anführer einverstanden wären. Wie es scheint, hatte ich doch schlechten Einfluss auf dich. Sehr gut."

Rip erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern zog nur eine Grimasse. Mick nahm an, dass es an dem „Michael" lag. Niemand sonst nannte Rip so, während Leonard nicht vorzuhaben schien damit aufzuhören.

„Du kannst uns nicht aufhalten", erklärte Mick seinem ehemaligen Partner.

„Oh, ich bin nicht hier um euch aufzuhalten", korrigierte Leonard ihn, „Ich werde mit euch gehen. Immerhin muss irgendjemand auf euch hormongesteuerten Liebenden aufpassen…"

Mick war sich nicht sicher, was er von diesem Angebot halten sollte. Seit Leonard aus dem Oculus zurückgekehrt war, wusste er die meiste Zeit über nicht mehr, was in dem Beta vorging. Aber er schien es ehrlich zu meinen. Vielleicht wollte er einfach nicht, dass Rip bei dieser Aktion sein Leben verlor. Immerhin hatten sich die beiden einmal sehr nahe gestanden, auch wenn Mick bis heute nicht wirklich verstand warum.

„Von mir aus", meinte er, „Aber es geht uns vor allem darum Ray zu retten und Sara zu helfen, vergiss das nicht. Kein Plündern oder uns mit diesem Dunkelseiter anlegen, nur weil wir es könnten."

Leonard hob abwehrend die Hände. „Kein Problem", meinte er.

„Gut, dann los", schnaubte er Alpha.

Zu dritt gingen sie in Richtung Labor, wo sich die Motherbox zuletzt befunden hatte. „Ich hole sie", verkündete Leonard, ging hinein, unterhielt sich darin einige Zeit lang mit den anwesenden Nerds, und kam dann wieder heraus und präsentierte die Motherbox seinen beiden Mitverschwöreren. „Tada. Weißt du denn auch, wie sie funktioniert, Michael?"

„Halt den Mund", meinte Rip dazu nur knapp, nahm ihm die Motherbox ab und fummelte ein wenig daran herum, bevor er verkündete, dass sie eingestellt und bereit wäre. Um das Portal nicht mitten im Gebäude zu öffnen, gingen sie nach draußen.

„Sollten wir vielleicht eine Nachricht hinterlassen?", wunderte sich Rip dann noch.

„Nein, wenn die nicht von selbst rausfinden, wo wir hingehen, dann ist es ihre eigene Schuld", meinte Mick unbeeindruckt.

„Gehen ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Tzz, tzz…" Frosty stand an die Wand des JLA HQs gelehnt da, rauchte, und beobachtete sie alle drei genau. „Habt ihr böse Dinge vor?", erkundigte sie sich dann.

„Wir retten unser Rudel", gab Rip nur zurück, „Tu nicht so, als ob du das nicht auch tun würdest, wenn die Rollen anders verteilt wären. Du kannst entweder mitkommen oder uns genug Vorsprung lassen um durchzukommen, bevor du uns verpetzt."

Frosty lachte. „Ach, Rip Hunter, warum sollte ich euch verpetzen? Das hier ist eine freie Zeit, jeder kann tun und lassen, was er will", meinte sie, „Geht nur, wenn ihr euch umbringen wollt, wir werden sowieso alle sterben."

„Caitlin ist da anderer Meinung", meinte Leonard leise, „Immerhin hat sie alles getan um Holt zu retten, oder?"

Frosty lachte wieder. „Caitlin", meinte sie bitter, „ist nicht echt. Caity ist der Beta-Teil von mir, der das wirkliche Leben einfach nicht sehen will. Sie ist wie Barry war, ein Naivchen. Es wird für keinen von uns ein Happy-End geben, nicht dieses Mal. Aber bitte, lasst euch von mir nicht aufhalten: Geht und lasst euch von Göttern und ihren Anhängern umbringen, damit bleibt euch wenigstens der Big Bang erspart."

„Gehen wir", meinte Rip zu den ehemaligen Rogues und öffnete das Portal nach Apokalips. Mick warf noch einmal einen prüfenden Blick auf Frosty. Sie stand immer noch rauchend da und sah ihnen mit unlesbarer Miene zu. Offenbar wollte sie sich nicht aufhalten.

Also durchschritten sie zu dritt das Portal und ließen die Motherbox bei Killer Frost zurück. Und der Alpha-Beta folgte ihnen auch nicht. Offenbar meinte sie es wirklich ernst.

Killer Frost … Mick wusste nichts mehr mit ihr anzufangen. Durch ihre Verwandlung zum Metawesen war aus Caitlin Snow Killer Frost geworden, und sie hatte begonnen von einem Beta zu einem Alpha zu mutieren. Durch die Wissenschaft hatte sich ihr Zustand schließlich stabilisiert, und sie war zum Alpha-Beta geworden, der seine Kräfte unter Kontrolle hatte, auch wenn er verbittert war. Doch so einfach war es nicht. Killer Frost und Caitlin Snow schienen verschiedene Persönlichkeiten zu sein, zumindest gaben sie das vor, doch im Endeffekt war das alles nur Show. Was jeder wusste, aber da Caitlin Snow nicht wollte, dass man wusste, dass sie vollkommene Kontrolle hatte, taten alle so, als würden sie die Schizo-Nummer glauben, bis sie bereit wäre die Wahrheit zuzugeben, doch dann hatte sie eine unangenehme Begegnung mit diesem Meta-Serienmörder, der den Flash für kurze Zeit ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte, und so hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sie ihre Kräfte nicht wie alle anderen auch von der Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion oder einem ähnlichen Ereignis bekommen hatte, und dadurch hatte sich alles für sie verändert.

Sie war zu jemand anderen geworden, zu etwas anderen, hatte ihrer dunklen Seite zunehmend nachgegeben, sich von Team Flash gelöst und war durch die Weltgeschichte gezogen auf der Suche nach irgendeiner Art von Erlösung vielleicht. Als sie wiederkam, war sie mehr in Kontrolle als jemals zuvor und gab auch nicht mehr vor es nicht zu sein, doch Caitlin Snow und Killer Frost schienen immer noch verschiedene Persönlichkeiten zu sein, wobei sie die warme Beta-Persönlichkeit kaum noch zeigte und meistens als Eiskönigin unterwegs war.

Mick nahm an, dass Team Flash mehr über das, was mit ihr los war, wusste als er, aber ihn verstörte diese neue Version der Frau, die er einst gekannt hatte, und er konnte auch nicht besonders viel mit ihr anfangen, aber zumindest war sie im Kampf nützlich und schien nicht vorzuhaben sie nun zu verpetzen. Obwohl man bei ihr nie wusste. Vielleicht würde sie ihre Meinung ja schon bald wieder ändern. Sie sollten sich lieber beeilen, bevor das geschah.

„Das hier ist also ein fremder Planet", stellte Leonard fest, „Sehr außerirdisch sieht er ja nicht aus." Damit hatte er allerdings recht, er sah aus wie eine beliebige Großstadt – nach einer größeren Katastrophe. Allerdings roch es hier anders als auf der Erde. Verwirrender. Fremder.

„Ich kann Ray nicht riechen, aber dafür Sara und die anderen", stellte Mick fest, nachdem er die Gerüche, die ihm in die Nase stiegen, einigermaßen sortiert hatte, „Sie sind dort lang gegangen." Er deutete in die entsprechende Richtung und wollte schon losgehen, doch Rip hielt ihn auf, indem er ihn am Arm festhielt.

„Halt, bevor wir losstürmen, sollten wir uns einen Plan zurecht legen", meinte er.

Leonard nickte. „Ich bin seiner Meinung. Ein Plan ist immer von Vorteil", behauptete der Beta.

„Wozu machen wir überhaupt noch Pläne? Wir halten uns doch sowieso nie daran", gab Mick zurück.

„Ja, aber es ist besser so zu tun als wüssten wir, was wir tun, als sich einfach ins Unbekannte zu stürzen", befand Rip.

„Von mir aus. Zuerst versuchen wir Sara und ihr Team einzuholen, und dann suchen wir Schmalzlocke und verschwinden von hier", meinte Mick, „Und sind bei all dem möglichst unauffällig."

„Okay, dann los", meinte Leonard.

„Was bei euch heutzutage alles schon als Plan durchgeht", seufzte Rip, „Wenn uns jemand anspricht, dann sind wir Darkseid-Anbeter auf dem Weg zu unserem Meister."

„Klar", meinte Mick nur, ohne es so zu meinen.

„Und wir sollten versuchen uns nicht verhaften zu lassen, wenn das irgendwie möglich ist", fügte der Omega dann noch hinzu.

„Oh, Captain Hunter, wie habe Ihre neurotische Art vermisst", seufzte Leonard.

Rip erwiderte darauf nichts.

Sie machten sich also daran Saras Geruch zu verfolgen und wurden seltsamer Weise von niemanden der Bewohner dieser Stadt angesprochen oder aufgehalten. Scheinbar hielt der Dunkleseiter nicht besonders viel von Sicherheitsvorkehrungen.

„Da sind sie", stellte Leonard fest.

Tatsächlich fanden sie Sara, Alex, und Kara hinter einer Art Bank kauernd vor. Die drei schienen eindeutig auf jemanden zu warten. „Versteckt ihr euch vor Spannern, oder seid ihr Spanner?", wunderte sich Leonard.

Sara und Alex wirbelten kampfbereit herum und stellten dann fest: „Oh, ihr seid es. Was macht ihr hier?"

„Die bessere Frage ist, was macht ihr hier? Ohne mich!", erwiderte Mick.

„Ihr seid uns also gefolgt", stellte Alex fest.

„Ihr solltet nicht hier sein", meinte Kara, „Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich zurückgelassen haben, Mick, aber wir hätten dir Ray schon wiedergebracht."

„Ach? Wo ihr doch nicht hier seid um die Omegas zu befreien?", gab Mick zurück.

„Natürlich sind wir deswegen hier", empörte sich Alex.

„Du vielleicht, G.I. Jane, aber deine Schwester und Sara haben andere Pläne", wies sie Mick zurück, der sich nicht gerne Unsinn erzählen ließ, vor allem, wenn es alle Anwesenden besser wussten.

„Nora ist gerade dabei für uns auszukundschaften", erklärte Sara, ohne auf seinen Vorwurf einzugehen, „Sie sollte bald zurück sein. Dann überlegen wir uns, wie wir weiter vorgehen."

„Ihr solltet das nicht tun. Versuchen ihn zu töten, meine ich", sagte Rip, „Das kann nur schief gehen."

„Ich muss ihn stellen. Ich muss einfach, nur so können wir das Universum retten", meinte Kara.

„Es ist gar nicht geplant ihn zu töten", erklärte Sara, „Wir wollen ihn nur aufsuchen und besiegen und so dazu zwingen mit dem aufzuhören, was er tut. Während Nora und Alex unsere Freunde retten und evakuieren."

„Nun, da sie hier sind, kann ich ja mit euch gehen", merkte Alex an und deutete auf die drei Männer.

„Warum seid ihr Mädels nur alle so scharf auf den Tod?", seufzte Leonard.

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Warum nur ist das so?", wollte eine Stimme hinter ihnen wissen.

Alle sechs wirbelten herum und starrten in die Kanonen eine Gruppe bewaffneter Omegas. „Granny wird erfreut darüber sein, dass wir ihr ein Geschenk mitbringen", stellte die Anführerin der Gruppe fest.

„Wer zum Teufel seid ihr, dass ihr denkt, wir würden einfach so mit euch kommen?!", knurrte Mick wütend.

„Wir sind die Furies, und wenn ihr Darkseid sehen wollt, dann haben wir gute Nachrichten für euch: Wir werden euch in seinen Palast bringen. Ganz oder in Einzelteilen, das ist eure Entscheidung", sagte die Anführerin.

„Wir kommen mit euch", meinte Sara sofort.

„Bitte?" Mick warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Sieh sie dir an, Mick, das hier sind Mitglieder der unterschiedlichsten Spezies und alles Omegas. Wenn jemand weiß, wo wir Ray und J'onn finden können, dann sie", erklärte Sara, und Mick musste feststellen, dass sie recht hatte. Dieser Haufen Omega-Krieger hier bestand tatsächlich aus männlichen und weiblichen Omegas aus diversen Spezies, manche von ihnen erkannte Mick sogar, und die Anführerin wirkte sogar ziemlich menschlich.

„Ich will mit Darkseid sprechen", erklärte Kara und trat vor, „Er hat mich hierher eingeladen."

Die Anführerin der Furies lachte. „Schätzchen, niemand spricht einfach so mit Darkseid, eingeladen oder nicht. Du willst zu ihm? Dann musst du erst einmal Grannys Gladiatorengrube überleben. Genau wie du", meinte sie und deutete auf Rip, „Und was euch anderen angeht: Ihr seid hiermit Gefangene der Neuen Götter. Fühlt euch geehrt und hofft, dass Granny gnädig zu euch sein wird."

Mick beschloss, dass diese Granny zunehmend nach jemandem klang, den er eigentlich nicht kennenlernen wollte. Aber zumindest schienen diese Furies vorzuhaben sie dorthin zu bringen, wo auch Ray und der Marsianer waren. Und sie schienen nichts von Nora zu wissen, die immer noch irgendwo über diesen Planeten rannte.

„Wir werden mitkommen ohne Widerstand zu leisten", wiederholte Sara, „Aber im Gegenzug dafür wollen wir Darkseid sehen. Oder, wenn das nicht so einfach möglich ist, dann zumindest diese Granny-Person."

„Oh, ihr werdet Granny Goodness sehen", versicherte ihnen die oberste Fury, „Aber ihr werdet euch nachher wünschen sie nicht gesehen zu haben, soviel kann ich euch versichern." Nun das klang ja … sehr bedeutungsschwanger. Vermutlich würden Gerry und Lizzie letztlich doch von Iris West-Allen und Eddie Thawne aufgezogen werden.

* * *

 _A/N: Bin nicht erfreut darüber, dass die Legends das Batwoman-Crossover aussitzen müssen. Und verwundert darüber, dass sie scheinbar tatsächlich eine fünfte Arrowverse-Serie planen. Wissen sie etwas, was wir nicht wissen? Stehen „Arrow", „Supergirl" oder „Legends" vor dem Aus? („Flash" wird es wohl nicht sein)._

 _Plus: Neue Synchronsprecherin für Sara in der deutschen Fassung von „Legends". Igitt._

 _Reviews?_


	18. J'onn J'onzz

**14\. J'onn J'onzz**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Machtmissbrauch, Sklaverei_

* * *

 _Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre noch immer ein Krieger._ Doch vor Jahren hatte J'onn herausgefunden, dass sein lange tot geglaubter Vater M'yrnn noch am Leben war und diesen mit auf die Erde genommen. M'yrnn war der oberste Hüter des Glaubens der Grünen Marsianer gewesen und deswegen von den Weißen nicht getötet worden. Doch die überraschende Wiedervereinigung von Vater und Sohn hatte nicht lange gehalten, nicht einmal ein Jahr, bevor M'yrnns geistiger Verfall eingesetzt hatte. Um das Wissen seines Volkes und all der Hüter vor ihm zu bewahren, hatten die beiden J'onzz ein uraltes Ritual durchgeführt, im Zuge dessen M'yrnn seine Erinnerungen auf J'onn übertragen hatte. Und dann war er gestorben. Und J'onn war der neue Hüter des Glaubens geworden. Und in dieser neuen Rolle sah er sich gezwungen sein Leben zu überdenken und neu zu orientieren.

Es hatte Jahre gebraucht, doch letztlich war ihm klar geworden, dass er nicht ein Vertreter des Glaubens und der Chef des D.E:O.s gleichzeitig sein konnte, deswegen hatte er seinen Posten an Alex abgetreten, war auf den Mars zurückkehrt, und hatte M'gann geheiratet und auf dem Mars Frieden gepredigt.

Frieden auf dem Mars gab es immer noch nicht, doch der letzte grüne Marsianer war nun eben wie sein Vater vor ihm ein Mann des Glaubens und nicht mehr ein Mann des Kampfes. Obwohl er ein Omega war, war J'onn eigentlich ein starker Kämpfer, seine Kräfte machten ihn dazu – seine telepathischen Kräfte, seine gestaltenwandlerischen Fähigkeiten, durch die er sich unter anderem auch durch feste Gegenstände hindurch phasen konnte, die Tatsache, dass er fliegen konnte … Im Grunde war er einer der Wenigen, die es mit Supergirl aufnehmen konnten, und er brauchte keine gelbe Sonne um auf seine Fähigkeiten zugreifen zu können.

Doch Omegas war auf dem Mars anders als auf Krypton nicht der Pfad des Kampfes bestimmt, sondern der des Glaubens. J'onn hatte immer gewusst, dass er seinen Vater nachfolgen würde, doch als er diesen für tot hielt, genau wie alle anderen seines Volkes auch, war aus ihm ein Krieger geworden. Und dann, nachdem er doch noch sein Erbe angetreten hatte, hatte er diesen Pfad wieder aufgegeben.

Doch dann hatte er von Karas Plan Darkseid in Universum-1 gegenüberzutreten erfahren und hatte darauf bestanden sie zu begleiten. Und das brachte ihn nun hierher, nach Apokalips, in die Gladiatoren-Grube von Granny Goodness.

„Hier bilde mich meine Furies aus, meine Gruppe Omega-Elitekrieger", hatte das weibliche Wesen, das roch wie kein anderes, dem J'onn in seinem langen Leben jemals zuvor begegnet war, verkündet, „Und ihr beide seid meine neuesten Rekruten. Wenn ich mit euch fertig bin, dann seid ihr entweder Elitekrieger oder tot. Wenn ihr die Gladiatoren-Kämpfe überlebt, dann habt ihr die Chance ein Mitglied der Furies zu werden, oder sogar ein persönlicher Wächter von Darkseid."

Sie hatte es so gesagt, als ob es etwas Erstrebenswertes wäre. Dass J'onn und sein Mitgefangener Ray Palmer darauf hinwiesen, dass sie überhaupt keine Ambitionen dazu hatten das eine oder das andere zu werden, war ihr egal. Hier ging es nur darum, was sie wollte, nicht darum, was die anderen wollten.

Zu Beginn waren sie die einzigen beiden Gefangenen von der Erde gewesen, doch dann war Laurel Lance in den Schlafzellen der Arena aufgetaucht. Sie war allerdings nicht lange geblieben, vielleicht war es weil sie ein Alpha war, vielleicht hatte es mit ihrer bösen Doppelgängerin zu tun, oder es gab ganz andere Gründe, aber auf jeden Fall war sie zu Darkseid gebracht worden, und seitdem hatten sie sie nicht mehr gesehen.

Und seitdem hatte auch ihre „Ausbildung" begonnen. Granny Goodness wollte, dass sie kämpften, ja, doch sie wollte nicht, dass sie Krieger waren, nein, sie erwartete sich Kampfmaschinen. Ray war sein Anzug weggenommen worden - technische Hilfsmittel waren hier nicht erlaubt. Und dann waren sie aufeinander gehetzt worden, als wären sie wilde Tiere, was natürlich nicht funktioniert hatte, da keiner der beiden Omegas einen Grund sah gegen den anderen zu kämpfen.

Also waren sie getrennt worden, und J'onn hatte Ray seit dem Kampf, den sie sich geweigert hatten auszutragen, nicht mehr gesehen. Seitdem hatte Granny ihm zugesetzt. Mit Gerüchen, Pheromonen, die er nicht kannte, telepathischen Angriffen…

„Ich kenne deine Leute, J'onn J'onzz", hatte sie verkündet, „In den meisten Universen seid ihr so gut wie ausgerottet, einen von euch nach so langer Zeit wieder hierzuhaben ist mir eine Ehre. Soviel Glück hätte ich mir nicht erwartet. Ich werde aus dir den Krieger machen, der du sein solltest, und dir jeden Gedanken an Pazifismus austreiben. Ich werde dich zu dem machen, was du sein sollst."

Und dann hatte sie ihn in die Grube geworfen und von alle ihren Furies angreifen lassen. J'onn war gezwungen gewesen sich zu wehren um zu Überleben – immerhin trug er das Wissen seines Volkes in sich und konnte nicht einfach Sterben ohne es weiterzugeben, und außerdem war er ein Band mit M'gann eingegangen, er schuldete es seiner Gefährtin zu ihr zurückzukehren, und natürlich war da immer noch seine ständige Sorge um Kara – doch das hatte Granny nicht gereicht.

„Ich will den wilden Omega in dir sehen!", hatte sie verkündet, und dann hatte er Dinge gerochen, die wiederum Dinge in ihm ausgelöst hatten, die er nicht wahr haben wollte. Jeder Gedanke an Frieden war wie weggeblasen, er konnte nur noch Wut spüren, dieselbe Wut, die er empfunden hatte, als sein Volk ausgerottet worden war, dieselbe Wut, mit der M'gann konfrontiert worden war, als er noch gedacht hatte, dass alle Weißen Marsianer gleich waren. Und diese Wut hatte ihn zu einem Wesen ohne Kontrolle gemacht.

„Ja, gut, ich will dein wahres Ich sehen", lobte Granny ihn, als er seine Hank Henshaw-Maske fallenließ und seine grüne Form annahm, „Hier musst du dich nicht verstecken, Kopfjäger vom Mars."

Er verlor nicht nur die Kontrolle über seine gestaltenwandlerischen Fähigkeiten, sondern auch die über seine Telepathie. So musste sich sein Vater gefühlt haben, als es ihm ähnlich erging. J'onn konnte spüren, wie er in die Köpfe die Furies eindrang und sie vor Schmerz schrien, bevor sie wütend wurden – so wütend wie er es war – und aufeinander losgingen.

Granny Goodness lachte, und J'onn fühlte sich schrecklich. Das alles war seine Schuld, und er wusste es. Und er hasste dieses Wissen.

Er hatte auch jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier in dieser Gladiatoren-Grube war – Stunden, Tage, Wochen, Monate - alles war möglich.

Er bekam zu Essen und zu Trinken, und obwohl er annahm, dass Beides mit Drogen versetzt war, nahm er es an, da er durstig und hungrig und erschöpft war. Nach dem Essen und Trinken wurde alles immer unklarer, verschwommener, und er immer wütender. Und immer wieder musste er sich neuen Gegnern stellen. Soldaten, Furies, anderen Auszubildenden – er wusste es nicht. Irgendwann könnte ihn wieder Ray Palmer gegenüberstehen, und er wusste nicht, ob er den anderen Omega überhaupt noch erkennen würde.

Wieder wurde er in die Arena gerufen, wieder musste er sich einem neuen Gegner stellen. Doch diesmal war sein Gegner … „Kara?!"

„J'onn. Ich hab dich also gefunden, es geht dir gut. Ein Glück!", verkündete die Kryptonierin.

J'onn blinzelte und betrachtete sie misstrauisch. Sie roch wie Kara, sah aus wie Kara, doch war sie wirklich Kara? An diesem Ort konnte er sich dessen nicht sicher sein.

„Bist du es wirklich?", wollte er wissen.

„Ja, ich bin es, J'onn", behauptete sie, „Und was nun kommt, tut mir wirklich leid, aber siehst du, man hat mir gesagt, dass ich das hier gewinnen muss, wenn ich Darkseid sehen will, also …." Sie zuckte die Schultern.

Kara wollte also gegen ihn kämpfen. Bedeutete das, dass sie es gar nicht war? War es eine Betrügerin?

„Ich …ich kämpfe nicht gegen dich, Kara", sagte er dann. Bei so viel Verstand war er noch. Dieses Mädchen hier liebte er wie seine eigene Tochter, niemals würde er ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen.

„Ich kämpfe aber gegen dich!", rief sie aus und kam dann auf ihn zugefolgen, die Fäuste voran.

J'onn war einen Moment lang vor Verblüffung wie gelähmt, dann im letzten Moment fand er wieder zu sich und wich dem Angriff aus. „Kara!", keuchte er, „Was tust du nur?!"

„Was ich tun muss!", erklärte die Kryptonierin und flog wieder angriffsbereit auf ihn zu.

Diesmal tat er sein Bestes um ihren Schlag abzuwehren. Es musste hier eine gelbe Sonne geben, wurde ihm klar, da Kara ihre Kräfte hatte, doch das war nur ein nebensächlicher Gedanke. Wichtig war, dass sie ihn angriff, dass sie es ernst zu meinen schien.

 _Ich bin mitgekommen um sie zu retten und nun seht euch an, wie weit es mit uns beiden gekommen ist,_ dachte er verzweifelt, _Aber ich kann nicht gegen sie kämpfen…_

Doch dann spürte er ein Kitzeln zwischen seinen Schläfen und konnte ihre Stimme in seinen Kopf hören. _J'onn, J'onn hörst du mich? Ich bin es Kara._

J'onn fragte sich, ob er verrückt wurde, oder das hier eine neue Art Falle war. Vielleicht war ja auch beides der Fall. Er wusste, dass Kryptonier ein gewisses Psi-Potenzial besaßen, das größer war als das der meisten anderen Spezies, doch es manifestierte sich normalerweise nur durch das Gefährtenband, das sie mit ihrem auserwählten Partner verband. Diesen konnten sie spüren und seine Gedanken lesen. Kara war keine Telepathin im eigentlichen Sinn. Sie und J'onn hatten noch niemals telepathisch kommuniziert, nicht wirklich. Unter einer gelben Sonne konnte er ihre Gedanken meistens nicht einmal lesen. Nur selten schnappte er etwas von ihr auf, wenn sie besonders wütend oder erregt war, oder wenn er sie durch Mon-El sozusagen ausspionierte. Aber andererseits hatten sie auch noch nie versucht durch diese Weise in Kontakt zu treten.

 _Bist das wirklich du?,_ fragte er sich.

 _Ja, ich bin es, und ich muss zu Darkseid gelangen. J'onn, du musst mich gewinnen lassen und dich K.O. stellen,_ hörte er ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Ja, es roch nach Falle. Das hier war nichts, dem man trauen konnte. Jeder Instinkt warnte ihn davor auf diesen Vorschlag einzugehen, aber … wenn sie es wirklich war, dann wäre das der perfekte Weg einen Kampf mit ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen und ihr zu ermöglichen zu Darkseid vorzudringen. _Aber bin ich nicht eigentlich hergekommen um sie davon abzuhalten sich Darkseid alleine stellen zu müssen?_

 _Hör zu, J'onn, ich bin nicht alleine. Sara und Alex sind ebenfalls hier. Sie werden an meiner Seite sein, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Aber jetzt ist es vor allem nötig, dass ich diesen Kampf hier gewinne. Du bist der momentane Champion. Ich muss dich besiegen._

J'onn war gar nicht klar gewesen, dass er der Champion war. Er wusste nicht, was er mit diesem Wissen anfangen sollte. Er hatte wollte hier nicht kämpfen, und nun schien es so als hätte er bisher zu gut gekämpft.

 _Mein nächster Angriff kommt von links, täusche vor getroffen zu werden!,_ hallte es in seinem Kopf, und wie automatisch kam er dieser Anweisung nach und wich ihrem folgenden Schlag von links nicht vollständig aus, sondern nur genug um vortäuschen zu können, getroffen zu werden. _Gut, und jetzt das Ganze noch einmal von der anderen Seite._ Auch dieser Aufforderung kam er nach.

Vielleicht war einfach nicht klar genug im Kopf um vernünftig zu denken. Vielleicht war es wirklich das. Er kam ihren Anweisungen nach ohne groß darüber oder über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Immer wieder verriet sie ihm, was sie tun würde, und er wusste Bescheid und konnte sich treffen lassen oder nicht oder es nur vortäuschen. Manchmal befahl sie ihm auch zurückzuschlagen, damit der Kampf nicht zu eindeutig aussah, und das fiel ihm besonders schwer. Das erste Mal, als sie ihm sandte: _Schlag mich, ich lasse meine Deckung fallen,_ wollte er sich automatisch verweigern, doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung tat er es dann doch.

Granny Goodness hatte ein Wesen in ihm freigesetzt, das sich fügte, wie es schien, zumindest wenn die Befehle von Supergirl kamen.

 _Und nun der finale Angriff, ich werde dich frontal attackieren, und du kannst mich nur einmal abschmettern, danach erfolgen eine Attacken zu schnell, du musst vorgeben, dass ich dich treffe und zu Boden gehen und liegen bleiben,_ teilte sie ihm schließlich mit, nachdem sie ihren gemeinsamen Tanz schon lange Zeit ausgeführt hatten. Ihm erschien es, als hätten sie es schon stundenlang getan, doch vielleicht waren es auch erst Minuten.

Ihren ersten Angriff währte er ab, wie sie ihm befohlen hatte, doch dann schlug sie wieder nach ihm und wieder und wieder, und er stellte fest, dass es ihm zunehmend schwer fiel nur so zu tun als würde er getroffen werden; er musste sein Bestes tun um nicht tatsächlich getroffen zu werden.

Und dann traf ihn einer ihrer Schläge doch ins Gesicht, und er taumelte zurück, stolperte und ging zu Boden. Er hockte noch am Boden als ihre Faust mit einem telepathischen Befehl auszuweichen auf sein Gesicht zugeflogen kam, doch er war nicht schnell genug und landete mit dem Gesicht voran im Dreck der Gladiatoren-Arena.

 _Bleib liegen,_ erinnerte ihn Karas Stimme, _Gib vor ohnmächtig zu sein._

Liegen bleiben wäre nicht das Problem, mit einem Schlag machte sich seine Müdigkeit bemerkbar, er könnte vermutlich nicht einmal aufstehen, wenn er es wollte. Doch dann hörte er wie jemand hinter ihn trat, und er konnte sie riechen. „Steh auf, J'onn!", forderte Granny Goodness von ihm, „Steh auf und kämpfe weiter!"

Ein Teil von ihm, der Teil, der Omega war, wollte aufspringen und dieser Anweisung nachkommen, egal wie müde er sich fühlte. Es war erstaunlich und beunruhigend, dass er, der sich in seinem Leben noch niemals einen Alpha untergeordnet hatte, sich diesem fremden Wesen ganz natürlich unterordnen wollte.

Aber er war immer noch J'onn J'onzz. Er wollte immer noch nicht gegen Kara kämpfen. Also blieb er liegen und tat so, als könnte er nicht aufstehen. „Nun, wie es scheint haben wir eine Gewinnerin", stellte Granny Goodness verächtlich fest, „Glückwunsch, Mädchen von Krypton. Dein Wunsch Darkseid zu sehen, wird dir erfüllt werden. Bringt sie weg."

J'onn konnte hören, dass Kara abgeführt wurde. „Und was dich angeht", fuhr Granny dann fort und rammte J'onn einen ihrer spitzen Schuhe, mit denen er in der letzten Zeit schon öfter Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, in den Rücken, „Du bist eine Enttäuschung, Kopfjäger vom Mars." Und dann trat sie so richtig zu, und noch einmal, und noch einmal, und noch einmal.

* * *

J'onn kam unter Schmerzen wieder zu sich. Zumindest war er nicht mehr draußen in der Arena, sondern in den Schlafzellen. Er fuhr erschrocken hoch, als ihn eine Hand berührte.

„Ganz ruhig, ich bin's nur!" J'onn erkannte den dunkelhaarigen männlichen Omega von Erde-1. „Ray", stellte er fest, „Ich war nicht sicher, ob…"

„… ich noch lebe? Nun, ich bin zäher als ich aussehe", gab Ray mit einem schiefen Lächeln zurück, „Und ich habe in den Jahren bei den Legends einiges dazu gelernt, was den Nahkampf angeht. Das und … mein Ehemann ist ein großer Freund von Selbstverteidigungskursen."

„Kara", erinnerte sich J'onn, „Ich habe sie gesehen."

„Ja, es scheint sie ist hier. Und sie ist nicht die Einzige", erwiderte Ray und deutete auf einem menschlichen Omega, der hinter ihm stand, und den J'onn erst jetzt bemerkte, „Das hier ist Rip. Einer von uns Legends, du erinnerst dich vielleicht."

Im Moment fiel es J'onn schwer sich an seinen eigenen Namen zu erinnern, also lautete die Antwort darauf nein, aber das teilte er den beiden nicht mit. „Alex soll auch hier sein. Und Sara", murmelte er.

„Ja", sagte der Rip-Omega, „Und Leonard und Rory. Und Nora West-Allen rennt hier irgendwo immer noch frei herum, wenn wir Glück haben."

„Mehr nicht?", wollte J'onn wissen, der sich eigentlich Alle zum finalen Angriff erhofft hätte.

„Es ist sozusagen ein Mehrfrontenkrieg geworden", erklärte Rip, „Ohne zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen … unsere beiden Universen, so wie das gesamte Multiversum, stehen kurz vor ihrer Zerstörung. Darkseid als Person ist im Moment unser kleineres Problem."

„Oh." Mehr fiel J'onn dazu nicht ein. Und dabei hatte er eigentlich gedacht, dass sie bereits genug Probleme hatten, „Was also ist der Plan?"

„Wir verschwinden aus dieser intergalaktischen Spartacus-Verfilmung, das ist der Plan", meinte Ray, „Wir suchen unsere Freunde und verschwinden von diesem Planeten."

J'onn hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Rip unbedingt der gleichen Meinung war.

„Was ist mit Kara?", wollte er wissen, „Und Darkseid?"

„Kara kommt natürlich mit. Und mit Darkseid werden wir alle zusammen schon fertig", meinte Ray.

 _Aber sie will gar nicht, dass wir zusammen mit ihm fertig werden. Deswegen hat sie ja darauf bestanden mich zu besiegen, weil sie sich ihm alleine stellen wollte. Alex und Sara sind wer-weiß-wo, aber nicht hier in der Arena, weil sie keine Omegas sind. Sie hat die beiden nur erwähnt um mich zu beruhigen, um mir zu zeigen, dass sie nicht alleine ist, obwohl sie allein sein will,_ wurde J'onn klar.

„Wir müssen sie finden und davon abhalten sich alleine Darkseid entgegen zu stellen", erklärte er.

„Nun, hier ist sie nicht mehr", meinte Rip, „Und wir wissen auch nicht, wo die anderen sind."

Das waren allerdings keine guten Aussichten.

„Wie also gehen wir vor?", wollte J'onn noch einmal wissen.

„Wie Legenden", erwiderte Ray, „Wir improvisieren so gut wir können und hoffen, dass dabei was Brauchbares rauskommt."

Nun das klang zwar nicht sehr vielversprechend, aber vermutlich war es das Einzige, das sie im Moment tun konnten. „Nun dann, lasst uns von hier verschwinden", meinte J'onn.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh, Kara, was tust du nur?_

 _Reviews?_


	19. Eobard Thawne

**15\. Eobard Thawne**

* * *

 _Zusätzliches Pairings: Eobard/Barry, Eobard/Kara, leichte Spoiler für Staffel 5 von „The Flash"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Character Death (sozusagen)_

* * *

Jeder Speedster kannte die Speed-Force, da sie ein Teil von ihm war. Und auch nachdem sich die Speed Force gegen ihn gewandt hatte, hatte sie sich bisher niemals falsch für ihn angefühlt. Nicht so wie sie es jetzt tat. Es war, als wäre sie krank. Und Eobard hatte nicht gescherzt, als er darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmen musste, weil sie damit aufgehört hatte ihn umbringen zu wollen; er hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass sie ihn umbringen wollte. Das Monster, das ihn einst verfolgt hatte, gab es nicht mehr, doch die Zeitphantome waren immer noch hinter ihm her. Und die Speed Force selbst versuchte zumeist alles und nützte jede seiner Erinnerungen gegen ihn um ihn daran zu hindern wieder in die normale Raumzeit zurückzukehren. Nun, da sie das nicht mehr tat, war offensichtlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und noch dazu kam, dass sie sich eben irgendwie anders anfühlte als bisher – _falsch._

Das hier war offensichtlich wirkliche das Ende. Und wenn Eobard eines war, dann ein Opportunist – er wollte leben, mehr als alles andere, das war sein letztes Ziel, nachdem er alle andere Pläne, die er jemals gehabt hatte, gezwungen gewesen war aufzugeben. Das Ende von Allem war also das Letzte, was er wollte. Es musste irgendwie aufgehalten werden, was der einzige Grund war, warum er mit Barry Allen zusammenarbeitete, egal was Barry dachte.

Doch konnten sie überhaupt noch irgendetwas unternehmen? Es war schwerer als jemals zuvor in der Speed Force zu navigieren. Wie sollten sie jemals dorthin gelangen, wo sie hinkommen wollten?

 _Schon mal daran gedacht einfach zuzulassen, dass sie ihn umbringt? Dann wären wir zumindest dieses Problem los?,_ fragte er Barry, während sie beide fasziniert dabei zusahen, wie Kara Zor-El sich ihren Weg durch die Gladiatoren-Grube von Apokalips kämpfte, und jeden ihrer Kämpfe gewann. _Wie wunderbar sie ist, diese ungezähmte Gewalt, so sollte sie sein._ Da war er sich sicher, es war nicht nur, weil sie ihn so an ihre verstorbene Doppelgängerin erinnerte.

 _Vergiss es. Wir haben vor alle zu retten, auch Kara,_ lautete Barrys vorhersehbare Antwort. Er würde niemals verstehen, dass Gewalt manchmal einfach sein musste. Er würde das Töten immer für überflüssig halten. Egal, was Eobard versucht hatte, Barry war nie bereit gewesen von sich aus den letzten Schritt zu machen; seine Gegner mochten sterben, doch nie weil der Flash sie tötete. _Und auch das ist eine Verschwendung. Er könnte ein Gott sein, doch er entscheidet sich dafür eine Maus zu bleiben._

Barry Allen, mit ihm begann und endete Eobards persönliche Geschichte. Mit diesem jungen Omega, der irgendwie nach all der Zeit, nach all den verschwendeten Leben seiner Zeitfragmente, immer noch Macht über Eobard hatte.

 _Hier ist es!_ Eobard erkannte die Zeitperiode, in die sie mussten. Und den Ort, an den sie gelangen mussten. Er packte Barrys Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich dorthin. Und dann … PLOP.

Mit einem Mal standen sie wieder auf den Straßen von Apokalips. Barry warf ihm einen eindeutig unzufriedenen Blick zu.

„Was? Du wolltest doch Supergirl retten, oder etwa nicht?", verteidigte sich Eobard gegen möglicherweise folgende Anschuldigungen.

Barry seufzte nur. Eobard fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Niemals war der Junge zufrieden mit ihm, wie es schien. Immer konnte er ihn nur kritisieren, und … Dann spürte er es einen anderen Speedster. Einen Speedster, der vor ihnen stehen blieb.

„Nora!", rief Barry aus, als würde er den weiblichen Omega mit dem dünkleren Hautton kennen, der vor ihnen stehen geblieben war.

„Barry!", erwiderte sie, „Was machst du hier? Du bist doch verschwunden, mit…" Sie musterte Eobard mit einem abschätzigen Blick, „… mit ihm hier."

„Wir sind hier um das Multiversum zu retten", meinte Barry, ohne auf ihre Unterstellung einzugehen.

„Kennt ihr euch?", wollte Eobard mit scheinbaren Desinteresse wissen.

„Das ist Nora, die erwachsene Version meiner Tochter aus der Zukunft", erklärte Barry.

Natürlich. Warum auch nicht? Eobard seufzte. „Mit eurer Familie stimmt etwas ganz gewaltig nicht. Wann lernt ihr endlich, dass man nicht in der Zeitlinie herumpfuschen soll?", beschwerte er sich.

„Das sagst gerade _du?",_ gab Barry zurück, „Und ganz abgesehen davon, gehörst du genau genommen zu dieser Familie, auf die du gerade schimpfst."

„Oh, nein, das tue ich nicht. Auf keinen Fall!", belehrte ihn Eobard wütend. Was für ein schauerdhafter Gedanke.

Barry musterte ihn. „Ach, deswegen hast du Eddie damals angelogen, als du ihm einreden wolltest, dass unsere beiden Familien niemals in irgendeiner Form miteinander verbunden waren", stellte er dann fest, „Weil du nicht zugeben willst, dass wir miteinander verbunden sind."

Eobard schnaubte. „Keine Thawne-Gene sind in dieser da vorhanden. Blutsverwandtschaft konstituiert Familie, nicht … Freundschaften der Woche", erklärte er bissig.

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du so denkst", meinte er nur, bevor er sich seine zukünftige Tochter wandte, „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich bin gekommen um zu helfen, weil du verschwunden warst. Sie brauchten einen Speedster. Und XS ist immer zur Stellen, wenn man sie braucht", erwiderte diese junge Frau.

„XS war für ein … dummer Codename", befand Eobard.

Barry warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick mit verdrehten Augen zu, bevor er sich wieder an den anderen Omega wandte und diesen weiter befragte. _Jetzt ignoriert er mich schon. Soweit ist es also gekommen mit uns beiden! Ich bin für ihn nur noch ein lästiges Ärgernis! Eine in der Hitze herumschwirrende Fliege, nicht einmal mehr ein Moskito!_ Vielleicht war das hier ja wirklich ihr letztes Treffen, vielleicht hatten sie einander einfach nichts mehr zu geben.

„Was sagst du dazu?", wandte sich Barry plötzlich an ihn.

„Mhm?", machte Eobard, der nicht zugehört hatte. Was vermutlich ein Fehler gewesen war. Egal was er von Barry und dessen Nachwuchs hielt, sie waren hier um gemeinsam das Multiversum zu retten, er sollte sich wirklich auf die Mission konzentrieren und sich nicht dauernd ablenken lassen. _Es .liegt an diesem Ort hier, ich hasse diesen Planeten, oder was auch immer das hier eigentlich ist._ Apokalips beherbergte Sigmas. Mit Gammas und Deltas kam er zurecht, als Prime Alpha war er ihnen überlegen, doch Sigmas, Sigmas waren ihm überlegen, und den Gedanken daran hasste er. Dass sie stärker waren als ein Prime Alpha und beherrschter, und dass sie mit ihren Pheromonen alle anderen Geschlechter kontrollieren konnten …. Er hasste diese Tatsache zutiefst.

„Thawne! Eobard, verdammt, hörst du mir nicht zu?!", herrschte ihn Barry an.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht", erwiderte Eobard ungerührt, „Immerhin hast du selten etwas Wichtiges oder gar Substanzielles zu sagen, und ich bezweifle, dass es bei dem Ergebnis deines Samens anders aussieht. Wie auch immer, wir haben immer noch alle Trümpfe in der Hand. Darkseid und seine Neuen Götter wissen nicht, dass wir hier sind, und was wir planen. Sie sind sehr mächtig, aber Speedster sind eine Spur mächtiger."

Zumindest konnte er das behaupten. Dass es nicht unbedingt wahr war, musste Barry ja nicht wissen. „Der Plan ist ganz einfach, wir bringen die Speed Force-Waffe wieder an uns. Damit sollten wir das Ende des Multiversums verhindern können", meinte Eobard.

„Welche Speed Force-Waffe?", wollte Nora wissen.

„Du wirst sie erkennen, wenn du sie siehst", meinte Eobard, „Folgt mir, aber vorsichtig." Und dann rannte er schon los, vorne weg. Ohne Pause rannte er zum Palast und dann in den Palast, direkt zum Thronsaal. Dort war Darskeid, der gerade dabei war Laurel Lance mit der Speed Force-Waffe zu bearbeiten.

„Du bist also immer noch uneinsichtig. Dann noch einmal", verkündete er und zielte mit der Waffe erneut auf Laurel Lance.

„Das ist sie, das ist die Waffe", erklärte Eobard gedämpft den beiden anderen Speedstern, „Holen wir sie uns."

„Schon dran", meinte der Allen-Nachwuchs und war schon weg.

„Sie ist schneller als ich", erklärte Barry.

„Nun, wer ist das nicht?", gab Eobard zurück, der sich unweigerlich fragte, ob sie auch schneller als er wäre, sich die Frage aber selbst mit „Nein" beantwortete. Sie konnte einfach nicht besser sein als er. Das war schlicht nicht möglich.

Sie kam wieder zu ihnen zurückgerannt, mit der Waffe in der Hand. „Hier ist sie", verkündete sie.

„Gut, dann sollten wir möglichst schnell von hier verschwinden, bevor er merkt, dass… zu spät, weg hier!", rief Eobard aus und ergriff die Flucht. Darkseid hatte sich bewegt, er hatte in ihre Richtung geblickt, obwohl sie sich alle drei in Flashtime befunden hatten. Wer wusste schon, was er als Nächstes tun würde?

Eobard blieb vor dem Palast stehen und blickte sich nach den beiden Omegas um. Hatte er sie schon verloren?

Barry blieb neben ihm stehen. „Könntest du vielleicht zumindest für einen Moment nicht enttäuschend sein?", wollte er von dem Prime Alpha wissen, als Nora ebenfalls bei ihnen stehen blieb. „Sie sind uns auf den Fersen. Trotz Flashtime. Ich weiß nicht, wie das möglich ist", berichtete sie.

Eobard starrte auf die Waffe in ihrer Hand. „Ich schon", meinte er, „Diese Konstruktion hier … sie entlässt die Speed Froce in die Freiheit. Sorgt dafür, dass sie hier nach Apokalips überschwappt. Das alles hier ist Flashtime. Darkseid lebt jetzt in Flashtime." Was ihn noch gefährlicher machte.

Barry funkelte ihn wütend an. „Und wessen Schuld ist das?", wollte er wissen.

Warum nur hatte er scheinbar niemals etwas anderes zu tun, als Eobard seine eigenen Fehler vorzuhalten? Dieser kannte sie selbst zur Genüge. „Wichtiger ist, was wir dagegen tun", meinte er, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was sie eben dagegen tun sollten.

„Leute, hört mal, das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zum strei-", begann Nora und versuchte sie beide zu beschwichtigen, doch sie brach mitten im Satz ab, und die Speed Force-Waffe fiel klappernd zu Boden. Und der weibliche Omega selbst war verschwunden, es fehlte jede Spur von ihr. Eobard hatte das auch schon einmal selbst erlebt – _aus der Existenz geflackert, einfach so, von einem Moment zum anderen._

„Nora! Nein!", rief Barry aus, „Oh, Gott, Iris, Eddie, Joe und die anderen. Wir müssen sofort zur Erde, die Erde ist …."

„Reg dich ab!", fuhr ihn Eobard dazwischen, „Dass sie verschwunden ist, bedeutet nicht, dass ihrem Baby-Ich und der Erde irgendetwas zugestoßen ist. Nicht zwangsläufig. Die Zukunft hat sich einfach nur verändert. Die Zeitlinie, aus der sie stammt, existiert nicht mehr. Dafür könnte es tausende Gründe geben."

Barry starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Und das soll mich beruhigen?!", empörte er sich.

„Wir sind noch hier, darauf kommt es an. Noch können wir das Multiversum retten", meinte Eobard. _Sofern mir ein Weg einfällt, das zu erreichen._

„Nein, das ist…", begann Barry, doch dann waren sie schon da – Darkseids Wachen.

„Achtung! Sie sind Teil der Flashtime, so wie wir auch, vergiss das nicht!", warnte Eobard den jüngeren Speedster noch, bevor er nach der Speed Force-Waffe griff und dann einem Schuss aus einer der Waffen der Wachen ausweichen musste. _Das Gerät, ich muss es zerstören,_ erinnerte er sich, _Wenn ich uns retten will, dann muss ich das tun!_ Nur wie?

Barry im Stich zu lassen wäre einfach. Doch wohin sollte er gehen? Wo wäre er sicher, und wie könnte er dort dieses Gerät, das Per Degadon gebaut hatte und das ihnen allen den Untergang bringen würde, vernichten ohne alles noch schlimmer zu machen?

 _Habe ich es diesmal wirklich geschafft uns alle zum Untergang zu verdammen?_ Nein, das konnte nicht sein, es musste einen Ausweg geben. _Nora West-Allen ist deswegen verschwunden, weil es keine Zukunft für die Erde-1-Zeitlinie mehr gibt, nicht wahr? Es ist bereits entschieden, dass wir keine Möglichkeit haben das hier zu gewinnen._

Was also blieb ihm noch zu tun, außer: Er hob seine Hände, inklusiver der einen, in der er das Speed Force-Gerät hielt, hoch und verkündete: „Ich ergebe mich und unterwerfe mich der Gnade der Neuen Götter!" Er konnte Barrys entsetzten Blick mehr spüren als sehen, da er die Wächter, die sie umstellten im Auge behielt. „Das hier ist ein Missverständnis. Es war … ein Test, um zu sehen, wie schnell ihr auf einen Diebstahl reagiert." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Omega-Speedster, der nur den Kopf schüttelte, aber ebenfalls die Hände hoch gehoben hatte.

Zumindest hatten die Wachen dadurch damit aufgehört auf sie zu schießen. „Kommt mit!", verkündete eine der Wachen rüde. Eobard nickte unterwürfig und versicherte: „Aber natürlich." Er trat vor den nächstbesten Wächter, bereit loszugehen in Richtung Palast. Und dann wirbelte er herum und schoss auf den Wächter, der hinter ihm stand, mit der Speed Force-Waffe. Dann tauchte er rechts weg und schoss auf den nächsten Wächter und den dritten, während er sah, dass Barry unterdessen die zwei restlichen Wachen niedergerungen hatten.

Eobard nickte dem Omega zufrieden zu. „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du verstanden hast, was ich vorhatte." Barry seufzte nur. „Hatte ich nicht wirklich, bei dir bin ich nur prinzipiell immer auf alles gefasst", erwiderte er. Vermutlich sollte das eine Beleidigung sein, aber Eobard nahm es stattdessen als Kompliment.

„Die nächsten sind vermutlich schon auf den Weg hierher", meinte er dann, „Wir müssen in Bewegung bleiben." Barry nickte nur zustimmend.

Sie rannten los und hielten erst nach einigen weiteren Metern wieder an. „Hier rein", beschloss Eobard und führte den anderen Speedster in ein verlassenes Gebäude. Es handelte sich um eine ehemaliges Labor; wenn er an irgendeinem Ort auf diesem verfluchten Planeten einen Weg finden wollte Per Degadons Teufelsgerät zu zerstören, dann hier.

„Gut, dann los", murmelte er und verschaffte sich einen kurzen Überblick über die vorhandenen Geräte. Es würde nicht leicht werden hier erfolgreich zu sein, aber auch nicht unmöglich. Dann sah er, dass Barry schon einige Geräte vorbereitet hatte.

„Was?", verteidigte sich der Omega auf Eobards Blick hin, „Auch ich bin Wissenschaftler. Und habe die letzten Jahre in der Gegenwart der Klügsten der Klügsten zugebracht und mir dabei das eine oder andere abgeschaut." _Er hat also von mir gelernt. Gut so._

Allerdings nicht gut genug. „Unbrauchbar. Unbrauchbar. Barry, du behinderst mich mit deinen Versuchen zu helfen, du raubst mir meine Zeit!", rügte Eobard ihn. Barry schnaubte. „Dann sag mir eben, was ich tun soll", gab er zurück, „Dann behindere ich dich nicht mehr!"

 _Er will sich ablenken,_ wurde Eobard klar, _Das Verschwinden seiner Tochter nagt an ihm. Er kann an nichts anderes mehr denken, aber er hat verstanden, dass er keine Zeit dazu hat sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, nicht, wenn er brauchbar bleiben will. Vielleicht hört er mir ja doch manchmal zu._

Fast gegen seinen Willen verspürte Eobard einen gewissen Anflug von Stolz, wie es immer passierte, wenn Barry etwas richtig machte, immer seit Eobard Harrison Wells gewesen war. Er verdrängte das Gefühl, doch auch er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. „Nun gut, versuch herauszufinden, ob es hier eine brauchbare Stromquelle gibt", wies er den Omega an, nicht aus Mitgefühl, sondern weil er ihn brauchbar brauchte. Barry nickte und rannte los. Eobard dachte unterdessen über seinen nächsten Schritt nach – er wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatten die Waffe zu zerstören, dass sie bereits verloren hatten, warum also gab er nicht auf? _Weil mich nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass ich aus der Zeitlinie gelöscht wurde, aufhalten konnte. Ich gebe nicht auf und bin ein Überlebenskünstler. Ich werde auch das hier überstehen. Irgendwie._

Die Frage war nur, ob er nur sich alleine retten sollte. Nein, er würde dieses Speed Force-Gerät nicht zerstören, er würde es umbauen um sich zu retten. Aber vielleicht, nur vielleicht, könnte er Barry ja auch retten. Immerhin war ein Omega für ab und zu eine ganz angenehme Gesellschaft. Und Eobard war immerhin ein Alpha, er hatte Bedürfnisse. Und er brauchte intellektuelle Stimulation. Jemand bei sich zu haben, der nicht gerade dumm war, wäre von Vorteil. Und ja, letztlich war er auch bereit zuzugeben, dass er auch nur ein Mensch war, und Menschen waren Rudeltiere, sie waren nicht für die Einsamkeit gemacht. Barry an seiner Seite wäre nicht gerade die Hölle, nein das wäre es wirklich nicht.

Natürlich würde der Omega niemals wissentlich kooperieren. Er wollte seine Freunde retten, seine Familie, und das Multiversum. Einfach so aufzugeben war nicht seine Art. Also würde Eobard ihn täuschen müssen – schon wieder. Ihn an der Nase herumführen und hoffen müssen, dass ihn der andere dieses Mal nicht auf die Schlicke kommen würde, bevor er seine Pläne umsetzen konnte. Und bei all dem lief ihm auch noch die Zeit davon. Weitere Wachen konnten jeden Moment hier auftauchen, oder sogar Darkseid selbst. Und das Multiversum könnte kollabieren, bevor er mit seinem Umbau des Geräts fertig wäre, und dann gäbe es keine Speed Force mehr und damit keine Rettung, für keinen von ihnen.

Er konnte spüren, dass Barry seine Suche unterbrochen hatte und ihn stattdessen nun anstarrte.

„Was?!", wollte er gereizt wissen.

„Ich weiß es zu schätzen, weißt du?", erklärte Barry, „Dass du, obwohl es die naheliegende Lösung war, nicht zu Darkseid übergelaufen bist."

Eobard schwieg einen Moment. Dann meinte er: „Nun, vergiss nicht, dass ich ein Genie bin, ich kann richtig und falsch sehr wohl voneinander unterscheiden."

Barry nickte. „Ja, ich weiß, aber meistens entscheidest du dich trotzdem für das Falsche. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du das diesmal nicht auch getan hast."

Wenn der Junge nur wüsste. Eobard nickte nur und hatte definitiv kein schlechtes Gewissen. Immerhin war er gerade dabei sie beide zu retten. Wenn alles vorbei war, dann würde Barry ihm dankbar sein. Ja, das würde er.

* * *

 _A/N: Nein, ich habe keine Entschuldigung für dieses Kapitel, es wollte einfach geschrieben werden._

 _Reviews?_


	20. Oliver Queen (II)

**16\. Oliver Queen**

* * *

 _Zusätzliches Pairing: Oliver/Black Siren_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Vage Spoiler für die 7. Staffel von „Arrow"_

* * *

„Du scheinst nicht sehr überrascht zu sein, dass sie sich davon gemacht haben", stellte Laurel fest.

Sie waren zu zweit alleine im Konferenzraum und behielten die Notfallsmaßnahem weltweit im Überblick. Iris hatte sich zwischenzeitlich verabschiedet, da sie sicher stellen wollte, dass ihre Familie in Sicherheit gebracht wurde und die meisten anderen waren gerade mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

Oliver zuckte die Schultern. „Nun, was soll ich sagen? Disziplin war noch nie die starke Seite der Rogues oder der Legends, was das angeht. Und wenn ich an ihrer Stelle wäre, nun, dann wäre ich vermutlich auch gegangen. Wenn du in Gefangenschaft wärst, nichts könnte ich hier halten", meinte er. Laurel schienen diese Worte irgendwie unangenehm zu sein, also fügte er schnell hinzu: „Nicht etwa, weil ich denke, du könntest nicht auf dich selbst aufpassen, sondern weil wir zusammengehören, so einfach ist das. Wir haben es geschworen, weißt du noch?"

Laurels Miene verfinstere sich kaum merklich, bevor sie ihm ein müdes Lächeln schenkte und meinte: „Natürlich. Und wenn du gefangen wärst, würde auch ich kommen um dich zu retten. Klar wollte Rip an Saras Seite sein und Rory wollte Ray retten, und Captain Cold … nun wer kann bei dem schon auf dem Laufenden bleiben. Aber sie hätten sich wenigstens abmelden können."

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, wenn sie davon ausgehen, dass wir sie nicht hätten gehen lassen und das hätten wir nicht", er seufzte, „Wie geht es mit der Evakuierung voran?"

Laurel warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihr Tablet. „Wie vorauszusehen war, kommt es zu Problemen. Die Wenigsten bleiben ruhig, wenn sie erfahren, dass sie in einen Bunker unterbracht werden sollen", berichtete sie, „Wir sollten wirklich hoffen, dass wir eine andere Lösung finden, Ollie. Der Zusammenstoß wird katastrophal werden."

Oliver nickte wissend. Er hatte sich nie vorgemacht, dass es anders sein würde und nur für die anderen den tapferen überzeugten Anführer gespielt. Tief im Inneren wusste er, dass es im Falle einer Kollision mit Karas Welt oder der des Dark Arrows viele Toten geben würde. „Thea, Roy, Klein-Tommy und die Zwillinge sind in Sicherheit, zumindest hoffe ich das. Raisa ist mit William zum Bunker gegangen, Quentin und Donna sind ebenfalls dort, und deine Mom lässt sich in die sicheren Zonen dieser Stadt hier evakuieren. Dinah und René und ihre Familien wissen Bescheid. John, Lyla und John Jr. haben sich bereits aus dem Argus-Bunker zurückgemeldet. Ich habe versucht Felicity zu erreichen, aber…" Er unterbrach sich. „.. sie hat meinen Anruf nicht entgegen genommen. Rory Regan war auch nicht zu erreichen. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Slade gerade steckt. Und das ist nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Ich … mir war nie klar, wie viele Menschen es überall auf dieser Welt gibt, die mir am Herzen liegen. Damals bei der Dominator-Invasion war es anders, da konnte ich wenigstens etwas unternehmen, aber jetzt… Wenn unseren Wissenschaftlern nichts einfällt… Curtis ist nicht stabil genug um verlegt zu werden und selbst wenn, wohin sollten wir ihn bringen? Der Keller des Central City Hospitals gilt nicht gerade als Bombenschutz. Ich denke, mir war nie klar, wie sehr ich mich sonst immer darauf verlassen habe, dass es eine Lösung gibt. Dass es diesmal keine geben soll… Ich kann und will das nicht akzeptieren!"

Laurel griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. In der Vergangenheit gab es immer Auswege und von den meisten drohenden Katastrophen wussten wir nicht einmal, weil StarLabs oder die Legends sie abgewendet haben, aber das hier … Nur daneben sitzen zu können ist hart. Aber was können exzellente Kampffähigkeiten oder ein Schallschrei schon gegen das Ende von Allem ausrichten?"

Oh natürlich, so war das also. Eigentlich überraschte es ihn nicht einmal. Er hatte es schon einige Zeit lang geahnt, und es erklärte so vieles, was ihn zuvor seltsam erschienen war.

Er wartete ab, ob sie ihren Fehler bemerken würde und versuchen würde ihn zu korrigieren, doch entweder war es ihr entgangen oder sie hoffte, dass es ihm entgangen war. Also sagte er: „Nun ein Schallschrei ist schon einiges."

Sie sah ihn nur stumm an.

„Sag mir nur, ob sie noch lebt!", verlangte Oliver von der Frau, die nicht seine Ehefrau war, wenn sie auch so aussah wie diese.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich das nicht. Sie sollte noch leben, aber das wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Darkseid seine Pläne ändert und mich betrügt", meinte Laurel Lance von Erde-2 dann.

Oliver wusste nicht, ob es ihm ein Trost sein sollte oder nicht zu wissen, dass sie nicht damit einverstanden war, dass alles vernichtet wurde. Er war weniger geschockt und wütend über ihre Anwesenheit hier als er erwartet hätte, er war hauptsächlich enttäuscht. Und machte sich vage Sorgen um seine Ehefrau, auch wenn es so schien, als hätte sie im Augenblick bessere Überlebenschancen auf Apokalips als sie hier auf der Erde.

„Das mit Curtis tut mir Leid", meinte Laurel dann, „Tommy ist … manchmal schwierig. Ich bin mit den Dingen, die er tut nicht immer einverstanden, aber ich kann ihn nicht immer davon abhalten."

„Und trotzdem schläfst du mit ihm", stellte Oliver bitter fest. Curtis' Schicksal machte Tommy-X zu einem noch wunderen Punkt als er ohnehin schon war.

„Vorsicht, Ollie, man könnte sonst fast meinen, dass du eifersüchtig bist", wies Laurel ihn zurecht, „Die Frage ist nur auf wen von uns beiden genau."

„Er ist nicht Tommy", erklärte Oliver, als würde das alles beantworten, denn für ihn beantwortete es tatsächlich alles, „Nicht wirklich. Und er ist ein Nazi."

Laurel seufzte. „Oh bitte, Oliver, werd' erwachsen. Denkst du wirklich Per Degadon wäre in irgendeiner Art ein besserer? Aber ich brauchte Verbündete um die Ankunft unseres neuen Gottes vorzubereiten und Tommy ist ein Beta und sieht aus wie Tommy Merlyn. Was also ist dabei? Er ist es nicht, der uns alle vernichten will", meinte sie.

„Nein, nur mich und er will jeden wehtun, der mir am Herzen liegt. Was für ein Glück für dich, dass du nicht mehr zu diesem Personenkreis zählst", gab Oliver zurück, „Und Darkseid, wirklich?"

„Das habe ich Thawne zu verdanken", behauptete Laurel, „Ich nehme nicht an, dass dir aufgefallen ist, dass ich einige Zeit lang verschwunden war? Nein, wohl nicht, immerhin warst du ja mit ihr beschäftigt und Platz für zwei von uns gibt es in deinem Leben nicht, darin sind wir uns wohl einig."

Natürlich musste sie es gleich wieder umdrehen und es so hinstellen, als sei es seine Schuld. Vermutlich log sie nicht, vermutlich war es Thawne gewesen, der Darkseid ins Spiel gebracht hatte und vermutlich war ihre Involvierung in diese ganze Geschichte nicht ganz freiwillig erfolgt, aber sie hatte mitgemacht und darauf kam es an. Und offenbar war ihr Laurel als Belohnung für ihre Kooperation versprochen worden. Und ihr Leben.

 _Ja, es ist immer dasselbe Lied, nicht wahr? Für jemanden, der Schall kontrollieren kann, ist ihr Lied sehr eintönig._

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du jetzt vorhast uns zu helfen?", merkte er dann an.

„Das tue ich doch bereits", erwiderte sie, „Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Ihr kontrolliert die Motherbox bereits und habt ein Team vor Ort. Wenn ihr so vorgeht, wie ich es vorgeschlagen habe, dann besteht vielleicht die Chance, dass wir überleben."

„Sara als gedungene Mörderin zu benutzen – das ist also dein Plan", stellte Oliver trocken fest.

„Ein Plan, mit dem du vor Kurzem noch einverstanden warst, wenn ich mich recht erinnere", erinnerte sie ihn. Damit hatte sie Recht, allerdings hatte sie ihn auch dazu manipuliert, also zählte es nicht.

„Und was wenn es nicht ausreicht? Was, wenn nichts dadurch gelöst wird, dass er tot ist!", wollte er wütend wissen.

„Dann können wir auch nichts anderes mehr dagegen tun", erwiderte sie nur ungerührt.

Oliver schnaufte. Dann traf er eine Entscheidung. „Verschwinde von hier", befahl er, „Ich will dich hier nicht mehr sehen! Ich sehe nach wie weit die anderen sind, aber wenn ich zurückkommen, dann will ich, dass du weg bist!"

Laurel seufzte, als hätte sie das von ihm erwartet, wäre aber trotzdem enttäuscht über seine Reaktion. „Bist du sicher, dass du mich nicht hier haben willst, wenn alles zu Ende geht, Oliver? Niemand kennt dich besser als ich. Nicht Felicity, nicht die andere, niemand", behauptete sie.

Oliver weigerte sich das zu glauben. Oder auch nur darüber zu diskutieren. „Verschwinde einfach", meinte er nur müde. Wenn dies wirklich das Ende war, dann war sie die letzte Person, die er an seiner Seite haben wollte.

* * *

Nachdem sein erster Zorn über sie und ihr Verhalten verraucht war, begann er die rüde Art auf die er sie abgefertigt hatte zu bereuen. Immerhin kannten sie sich schon lange und sie hatten viel gemeinsam durchgemacht. Sie hatten zusammen im Krankenhaus um Quentins Leben gebangt, waren Teamkameraden gewesen, und ja, sie kannten einander besser als alle anderen sie kannten, das war wahr. Letztlich verstanden nur sie, was sie durchgemacht hatten, Caitlin war so anders und Malcolm … Nun über diesen Mann wollte Oliver im Moment gar nicht erst beginnen nachzudenken.

Aber dann war Laurel in sein Leben zurückgekehrt und sie hatte das nie verwunden. Hatte sich bedroht gefühlt. Sie waren auseinander gedriftet und dann war sie einige Zeit lang verschwunden und kam als die Schurkin zurück, die sie gewesen war, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Und nun trug sie die Schuld daran, dass Oliver Laurel schon wieder verloren hatte. Wenn sie nicht sogar Mitschuld am Weltuntergang war.

 _Trotzdem hätte ich netter zu ihr sein können. Barry hätte das von mir erwartet._ Aber Barry war nicht hier, genauso wenig wie John oder Quentin oder Thea. Und Curtis war verletzt und nicht ansprechbar. Oliver war vollkommen auf sich alleine gestellt. Und jeder wusste, dass er alleine schlechte Entscheidungen traf.

Aber möglicherweise würde das nicht mehr besonders lange eine Rolle spielen.

Oliver blickte sich müde um. Wütend wie er gewesen war, war er aus dem Hauptquartier der Liga hinausgestürmt, und draußen angekommen einige Male um das Gebäude herumgegangen. Nun war er stehen geblieben und hatte langsam wieder sich zu sich gefunden. _Diese Wutanfälle hatte ich früher als Beta auch niemals,_ stellte er fest, _Und egal wie lange ich nun schon ein Alpha bin, ich scheine mich nie daran zu gewöhnen._

Dann erbebte plötzlich alles um ihn herum. Das Hauptquartier wackelte und Oliver konnte sich fast nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. _Was ist denn jetzt los?_

So schnell er konnte, stürmte er zurück ins HQ, direkt in das wissenschaftliche Labor Nr. 2, wo alle klugen Köpfe gerade daran arbeiteten das Multiversum zu retten. „Was ist passiert?!", wollte er von niemanden im Speziellen wissen.

„Das war ein Zeitbeben", erklärte Ava Sharpe, „Normalerweise spürt man davon nur etwas außerhalb der Raumzeit, die Tatsache, dass wir es spüren ist kein gutes Zeichen!"

Harrison Wells fummelte an einem Computer herum. „Hier!", verkündete er, „Neue Kurven! Neue Berechnungen!" Oliver folgte seinen Blick auf den Bildschirm. Was er sah war ein Chaos bestehend aus Wellen. Das war gar nicht gut.

„Sind wir das?", wollte Oliver wissen und deutete auf eine besonders wirre Kurve in der Mitte der Kurvendarstellung.

„Ja, das sind wir, und das ist gar nicht gut für uns", meinte Wells.

„Die Zeitlinie ist dabei vollkommen zusammenzubrechen", berichtete Ava Sharpe, „Wir müssen sofort etwas unternehmen!"

„Da stimme ich!", ließ sich Professor Stein vernehmen, „Wir müssen zur _Waverider_ und damit beginnen die Anachronismen zu korrigieren, bevor…"

PLOP!

Oliver blinzelte. Alles um sie herum war einige Momente lang weiß geworden und nun fiel es ihm deswegen nach wie vor schwer zu sehen. _Bin ich jetzt blind? Das kann ja wohl nicht sein, was soll man schon mit einem blinden Bogenschützen anfangen?_

„Hören Sie mir eigentlich zu, Mister Queen? Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt!" Oliver blinzelte erneut und sah Agent Watson, die vor ihm saß und ihn ungeduldig anfunkelte. _Und ich sitze auch, aber ich bin zuvor nicht gesessen, ich bin gestanden und warum sitze ich jetzt? Und wo kommt Watson her?_ Oliver erkannte, dass er sich eindeutig nicht mehr im Labor im JLA-HQ befand, sondern in einen trübsinnigen schmucklosen Raum ohne Fenster. Er saß Watson gegenüber an einem Tisch und seine Hände befanden sich in Handschellen. Außerdem, stellte er fest, als er an sich herabblickte, trug er orangene Gefängniskleidung.

 _Was ist hier los? Wie bin ich hierhergekommen? Wo bin ich überhaupt?_

„Mister Queen, ich rede mit Ihnen!" Watson wirkte alles andere als zufrieden, als sie erneut wütend versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Ja, ja, es tut mir leid. Ich war nur für einen Moment … abgelenkt", erklärte Oliver langsam und versuchte gefasst zu bleiben, „Was haben Sie gerade gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, dass Sie nicht von mir erwarten können mich an meine Seite unseres Deals zu halten, wenn Sie sich nicht an Ihre halten", erklärte Watson gepresst, „Jeder Kampf, in den Sie sich hier drinnen verwickeln lassen, kommt auf Ihr Führungszeugnis. Und je schlechter das ausfällt, desto mehr zweifeln meine Vorgesetzen an Ihrer Eignung zum Führer des regierungsgesponserten Teams, das wir planen aufzustellen."

 _Ich erinnere mich an dieses Gespräch,_ wurde Oliver klar, _Das hier ist schon einmal passiert. Ich war schon einmal hier in diesem Raum und habe dieses Gespräch geführt._

„Ich habe nicht angefangen", sagte Oliver, so wie auch schon damals beim ersten Mal, „Erwarten Sie etwa von mir, dass ich mich verprügeln lasse? Das könnte mit meinem Tod enden. Falls Ihnen das nicht klar ist, ich bin hier drinnen nicht gerade sehr beliebt."

Watson verdrehte die Augen. „Ich erwarte, dass Sie gar nicht erst in solche Situationen geraten, in denen Sie sich wehren müssen oder eben nicht", erwiderte sie.

 _Aber sie kann ich eigentlich hier sein? Zeitreisen funktioniert nicht so. Ich bin hier wieder in meinen alten Körper von damals, dieselben blauen Flecken und angeknacksten Rippen wie damals tun mir weh. Das sollte überhaupt nicht möglich sein. Das hier ist keine Zeitreise, es ist etwas anderes._

„Sie haben leicht reden, Sie sind nicht hier drinnen", sagte Oliver, „Holen Sie mich hier endlich raus, wie Sie es versprochen haben, und dann müssen wir solche Gespräche nicht mehr führen."

 _Vielleicht ist es ja ein Traum. Ich träume von damals. Aber wenn es so ist, dann muss ich dringend aufwachen, denn ich muss das Multiversum retten!_

Oder war es schon zu spät? Sah das Ende so aus? War das Ende von Allem gar nicht wirklich das Ende sondern vielmehr ein Übergang in eine Art Fegefeuer? Ein Fegefeuer, in dem er für immer seine schlimmsten Momente durchleben musste? _Aber wieso dann ausgerechnet diesen Moment? Wieso nicht den Kampf, der zu ihm geführt hat? Wieso nicht Lian Yu? Oder Hong Kong? Oder Mom oder Laurel?_

„Stellen Sie meine Geduld lieber nicht auf die Probe, Mister Queen", meinte Agent Watson, „Oder Sie werden feststellen, dass Sie mich nicht mögen werden, wenn ich keine Geduld mehr übrig habe."

Oliver war damals versucht gewesen zu fragen, ob sie etwa groß und grün wurde, wenn sie ihre Geduld verlor, hatte sich aber gerade noch auf die Zunge gebissen. Genau wie jetzt auch.

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun andere davon abzuhalten mich in Zukunft verprügeln zu wollen", sagte er stattdessen.

„Ich hoffe, Sie meinen damit nicht, dass… Wer sind Sie denn?" Watson unterbrach sich und sah jemanden hinter Oliver an. _Das ist damals aber nicht passiert,_ erinnerte sich Oliver und er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand jemand, der damals definitiv nicht anwesend gewesen war. „Brainiac-5?", wunderte er sich. Tatsächlich stand Karas Freund, die künstliche Lebensform, hinter ihm und sah dabei allerdings weniger blau aus als Oliver ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, sondern stattdessen mehr wie ein Mensch. Eigentlich vollkommen wie ein Mensch.

„Was … was ist hier los?", wunderte sich Oliver.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", meinte Watson.

„Meine Freunde nennen mich Brainy. Und wenn du leben willst, Oliver Queen, dann kommst du besser mit mir. Und nein, das war kein _Terminator-_ Zitat sondern die bloße Wahrheit", verkündete Brainiac-5 nur ruhig.

* * *

 _A/N: Und wieder beginnt ein neuer Abschnitt dieser Fic. Das Ende ist nah, doch können unsere Helden es aufhalten?_

 _Reviews?_


	21. I

**I.**

* * *

In einem Moment war noch alles in Ordnung – sie unterhielt sich mit Zari und zwar über Dinge, über die sie sich noch nie zuvor unterhalten hatten. Und im nächsten bebte die Erde um sie herum. _Wo ist Nathaniel? Ich muss ihn finden und beschützen. Ich muss meinen Omega beschützen,_ war trotz den Jahren der Trennung und dem weniger angenehmen Zusammenstoß von zuvor immer noch Amayas erster Gedanke. Doch Nathaniel war nicht bei ihr, sie hatte nur Zari bei sich. Die Nachfahrin ihres verlorenen Kindes. _Ich muss Zari schützen, ich muss meine Familie schützen._

Und dann. PLOP.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was ihr uns damit sagen wollt", hörte Amaya sich selber sagen. Sie hielt Anida fest in den Armen und drückte zugleich die Hand ihres Omegas. _So sollte es immer sein, so ist es richtig. Wir alle vereint. unsere Familie vereint,_ wurde ihr klar. War alles andere, die Trennung, der Verlust, nur ein böser Traum gewesen?

Sie saßen in Avas Büro an deren Schreibtisch, der Direktorin des Zeitbüros gegenüber. Hinter ihr stand Rip Hunter und machte ein ernstes Gesicht, selbst für seine Verhältnisse. „Es tut mir leid", meinte Ava gerade, „Aber diese Leute haben eine sehr strenge Ansicht darüber, wie die Raumzeit zu funktionierten hat, und wie man sie am besten beschützt. Sie sind keine großen Freunde von Zeitreisen oder zeitversetzten Individuen, und sie mögen es gar nicht, wenn die Zeitlinie geändert wird. Und sie haben irgendwie von euch beiden und eurer Verbindung erfahren und dem … Ergebnis davon." Ava warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf Anida.

Amaya drückte besagtes Ergebnis fest an sich. _Nein, nicht diese Erinnerung, nicht dieser Tag, nicht noch einmal._ Sie wollte nicht schon wieder den Tag erleben müssen, der ihr glückliches Leben mit ihrer Familie zerstört hatte.

„Sie halten Anida für ein fleischgewordenes Sakrileg. Und sie wollen sie töten. Natürlich werden wir alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht, um euch zu beschützen, aber wir sollten ehrlich zu euch sein. Auch eurer Familien sind in Gefahr. Die rückgängig gemachte Zerstörung von Zambesi wurde schon wieder korrigiert, und die Amaya Jiwe aus dieser Zeitperiode umgebracht. Mari ist damit wieder die einzige Totemträgerin der Gegenwart, und Kuasa, Kuasa ist wieder tot, es tut mir leid, Amaya", erklärte Ava, „Wir können nicht überall sein, und sie sind viele und überzeugt davon, dass sie die Raumzeit mit ihren Taten reparieren…"

Rip räusperte sich. „Sara und ich haben einen Plan ausgearbeitet", erklärte er, „Der sieht allerdings vor, dass ihr euch vom Rudel verabschieden müsst. Wir wollen euch in einer anderen Zeitperiode verstecken, während wir uns mit diesen Leuten befassen. Wir holen euch natürlich sofort zurück, nachdem die Gefahr gebannt ist."

Amaya drückte Nates Hand. „Was ist mit Zambesi?", wollte sie wissen.

„Bitte?" Rip blinzelte sie verwirrt an, genau wie Ava.

„Ich bin die Beschützerin meines Dorfes. Ich habe alles versucht um Esi und Kuasa und all die anderen zu retten, und jetzt sagt ihr mir, dass alles umsonst war? Das alles wieder so ist, wie es zuvor war? Was habt ihr vor dagegen zu unternehmen? Was…" Sie erkannte, dass Rip und Ava erstarrten und beide auf etwas hinter ihr und Nathaniel fokussiert waren und unabhängig voneinander in Verteidigungsposition gingen. „Was ist denn los?" Amaya drehte sich um und erblickte erstaunt einen blauen Mann, den sie nicht sofort erkannte, und dann Oliver Queen, der hinter ihm in Avas Büro gestolpert kam.

„Was…?!"

„Keine Sorge, Amaya", sagte Oliver Queen, „Wir sind hier um dich heimzuholen."

* * *

 _Oh, mein Gott, nein, lass es bitte nicht so enden._ Die Straße war um Iris herum explodiert und dann zusammengekracht. Nun lag sie da, unter größeren Asphaltstücken begraben, von Hitze umgeben, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte, und konnte nur noch an eines denken, daran dass Eddie und Nora nach Barry nun auch noch sie verlieren würden. Dass sie ihre Familie alleine zurücklassen würde. _So hatte ich das nicht geplant. War das der Universencrash? Ist das der Anfang vom Ende?_

Wenn sie hier sterben würde, dann würde es hoffentlich wenigstens schnell gehen. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht wäre sie dann wieder mit Barry vereint. Irgendwie zumindest. Sie sah sich um und erkannte dann den Grund für die Explosion der Straße – die Straße war nicht einfach explodiert, etwas war auf sie herabgestürzt und hatte sie damit gesprengt. Iris betrachtete das Wrack neben sich. _Ist das ein Flugzeug?_

„Keine Sorge, Iris, ich bin hier, ich helfe dir!" Iris versuchte den Kopf zu drehen um sich nach der versprochenen Rettung umzusehen, hatte damit aber nur leidlichen Erfolg. „Laurel? Bist du das?", wunderte sie sich.

„Ja, ich bin es. Keine Sorge, gleich bist du frei", versprach ihr Laurel.

„Aber …" Was machst du hier, und was ist eigentlich passiert?, lag ihr auf der Zunge, doch sinnlose Fragen würden ihr nicht dabei helfen zu überleben und aufs Überleben kam es jetzt an. Sie spürte wie die Asphalttrümmer von ihr entfernt wurden. Der Schmerz in ihren Gliedern ließ nach, und sie konnte wieder frei atmen. Zumindest für einen Moment, dann ging der Schmerz erst so richtig los. Und sie schrie, sie schrie so sehr, wie sie seit Noras Geburt nicht mehr geschrien hatte.

„Ist schon gut, Iris, ist schon gut. Hör mir zu, hör auf meine Stimme. Es tut nicht weh, du kannst den Schmerz ertragen, Iris West-Allen. Der Schmerz beherrscht dich nicht, du beherrscht ihn", erklärte Laurel, und überraschenderweise ließ der Schmerz tatsächlich nach. Er war noch vorhanden, aber er war dumpfer, und Iris hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl schreien zu müssen um nicht zu zerspringen.

„Gut so, Iris, alles wird wieder gut werden, das kannst du mir glauben, aber es gibt noch etwas, das du für mich tun musst, bevor ich dich ins Krankenhaus bringen kann", erklärte Laurel, „Du musst mir helfen mit deinem Bruder in Kontakt zu treten."

Iris war verwirrt. Wieso erwähnte Laurel Wally ausgerechnet jetzt?

„Das – das haben wir doch schon versucht, wieso denkst du…", begann sie.

„Psst. Nein, hör zu, du musst mir einfach sagen, wo ich die Titans finden kann, ich weiß sie sind auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz und all das, aber ich glaube, dass nur sie uns alle retten können", erklärte Laurel, „Ich bin sicher, es gibt irgendeine Notfallkontaktmöglichkeit, die du noch nicht ausgeschöpft hast, da sowieso schon so viele Helden an einem Ort versammelt waren."

„Wegwerf-Handy", murmelte Iris, „In meiner Tasche, aber es gibt kein Netz, und vorher haben sie sich auch nicht gemeldet…"

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein", meinte Laurel nur und fischte das Handy aus Iris Tasche und befestigte dann ein kleines Teil, das Iris noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte, daran, bevor sie einen Anruf tätigte.

„Wally West und die Titans? Hier ist Black Siren", sagte sie, „Die Welt steht kurz vor ihrem Untergang. Was wir jetzt brauchen um sie zu retten ist Raven, ich denke sie ist die Einzige, die uns jetzt vielleicht noch retten kann."

* * *

„Du wolltest Darkseid sehen", sagte Granny Goodness und schob Kara in den Thronsaal, „Das hier ist deine Chance." Kara wäre fast gestolpert, fand dann aber ihren Tritt wieder. Dieser Ort hier, Apokalips, war kein guter Ort, hier zu sein tat ihr nicht gut. Die fremden Gerüche, die Außerirdischen mit den fremden Geschlechtern, ihre Trennung von den anderen und ihr Kampf in der Grube, ihr Kampf gegen J'onn. _Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Ich sollte nicht allein hier sein._

Das wusste sie, aber sie wusste auch, dass das hier nun ihre Chance war, der Grund, warum sie hierhergekommen war – sie würde Darkseid gegenüberstehen und würde diese Chance nützen müssen. Denn vermutlich würde sie keine andere bekommen.

 _Ich muss ihn töten…_

„Oh, Kara Zor-El, willkommen!", begrüßte sie Darkseid verdächtig freundlich, „Das momentane Chaos tut mir leid, wir hatten gerade eben einen kleinen … Zwischenfall, aber wir sind schon wieder dabei ihn zu bereinigen. Ich habe gehört, dass du dich als beeindruckende Kämpferin in der Grube erwiesen hast, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war. Und dass du mich sprechen wolltest, nun hier bin ich, was kann ich für dich tun."

Kara bemerkte, dass sie erbebte. Dass ihr gesamter Körper vor Wut zu zittern begonnen hatte. „Das Multiversum", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, „deine Taten fügen ihm Schaden zu. Hör auf damit."

„Nun, das … habe ich bereits", meinte Darkseid, „Allerdings nicht ganz freiwillig und wohl etwas … zu spät."

Kara runzelte die Stirn. „Was willst du damit sagen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Dir ist vielleicht aufgefallen, dass die Dinge hier nicht mehr so sind, wie sie zuvor waren. Dass du hier schon lange bist, länger als eigentlich möglich sein sollte, und es aber trotzdem immer noch ein Multiversum um uns herum gibt", meinte Darkseid.

„Ich … ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob …" Kara war verwirrt. Sagte er die Wahrheit? Und wenn, was hatte das zu bedeuten? „Auf Apokalips herrscht nun die Speed Force", erklärte Darkseid, „Was auch seine Nachteile hat. Der bevorstehende Untergang des Multiversums etwa … nun er beeinfluss uns jetzt doch mehr als zuvor. Er kann uns nicht mehr egal sein."

Kara blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Soll das etwa bedeuten, dass wir jetzt auf derselben Seite sind? Dass wir alle gemeinsam das Multiversum retten wollen?", wunderte sie sich.

„Für den Moment ….ja", erwiderte Darkseid liebenswürdig.

Aber das konnte doch nicht stimmen, oder? Sie war hierhergekommen um es zu beenden, um ihn zu töten, und nicht um einen Pakt mit ihm zu schließen.

„Ich…." Sie unterbrach sich und musterte ihn. Er war immer noch derselbe, die Kreatur aus ihren Alpträumen, der Schlächter ihres Volkes. _Kann ich ihn einfach so davon kommen lassen?,_ fragte sie sich, _Nach allem, was er getan hat?_

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort!" Jemand brach aus den Schatten der Decke hervor und fiel auf Darkseid und griff ihn mit irgendetwas an. Der Angriff war allerdings nicht von besonders viel Erfolg gekrönt. Der Angreifer wurde davon geschleudert, und seine Waffe fand sich – nach einem kurzen aber heftigen Kampf – in der Hand von Darkseid wieder.

„Ein Godkiller! Woher hast du den, Erdling!", röhrte Darkseid erbost und warf den Gegenstand erbost von sich, „Vernichtet dieses Sakrileg!"

Kara erkannte die Angreiferin von Darkseid, als sie wieder auf die Beine kam. „Sara!", wurde ihr klar. Sara hatte eine Waffe gehabt um Darkseid zu töten, eine Waffe, die sie mit Sicherheit von Oliver erhalten hatte. Es war immer dasselbe mit ihm. Er traute ihr immer noch nicht zu die schwierigen Entscheidungen zu treffen.

„Es immer dasselbe mit euch Prime Alphas", knurrte Darkseid, „Ihr denkt, ihr könnt in der Kategorie von uns Göttern mitspielen, aber da irrt ihr euch, ihr seid trotz allem immer noch Sterbliche."

Sara wischte sich Blut aus dem Gesicht. „Und du bist so viel besser als das, nehme ich an". meinte sie, „Du bist ein Gott und nennst dich nicht nur so."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Darkseid.

„Ach? Sollte ein Gott nicht allwissend sein?", wollte Sara von ihm wissen, und dann befand sich Darkseid plötzlich im Würgegriff einer seiner eigenen Leute. _Natürlich, ich hätte sie bemerken sollen, aber ich war zu abgelenkt durch alles andere, was passiert ist, aber … wie?! Natürlich Oliver. Er und seine ausweichenden Antworten._

„Du bist nicht allwissend", meinte die Frau, die Darkseid im Würgegriff hielt. Sie war ein menschlicher Omega, aber nicht irgendein menschlicher Omega.

„Kate!", rief Kara aus, „Was machst du hier?!"

Batwoman verstärkte ihren Griff um Darkseids Hals und trat Kara die Waffe entgegen, die Sara mitgebracht hatte. „Oliver hat mich losgeschickt um Granny Goodness' Furies zu infiltrieren. Damals dachten wir zunächst, es würde sich um eine Art neue Gang handeln und hätten uns nicht träumen lassen, dass Granny aus dem Weltraum stammt. Meine Mission hat mich nach Apokalips geführt, und seit ihr hier angekommen seid, habe ich auf den richtigen Moment gewartet um meine Tarnung fallen zu lassen", erklärte Kate, „Und Sara hat recht. Darkseid ist ein Lügner. Er hat nicht vor irgendjemanden zu retten. Er will uns alle tot sehen, das ist seine Art. Wir dürfen ihn nicht am Leben lassen, aber dir hat er am Meisten weggenommen, Kara. Nimm den Godkiller und bring es zu Ende. Töte ihn."

Kara hob die Waffe, die nun vor ihren Füßen lag. Einen Moment lang noch betrachtete sie diese nachdenklich. Dann richtete sie sie auf Darkseid.

Und drückte ab.

* * *

Laurel schlug die Augen auf und sah in die Gesichter von Alex Danvers, Mick Rory, und Leonard Snart. „Was macht ihr denn hier?", wunderte sie sich.

„Das Gleiche könnten wir dich auch fragen. Du solltest eigentlich überhaupt nicht hier sein, sondern auf der Erde bei deinem Ehemann. Genauer gesagt warst du sogar noch dort, als wir aufgebrochen sind", erklärte Rory.

„Das war Black Siren, sie gibt sich für mich aus", erklärte Laurel, „Während ich … es war schrecklich. Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich gestorben, schon wieder." Sie rieb sich ihren Kopf. „Seid ihr gekommen um mich zu retten?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Unter anderem", meinte Alex, „Kate ist undercover hier und hat uns zu dir gebracht. Wir müssen aber immer noch J'onn und die anderen Omegas finden, und Kara, denn wo immer sie ist, ich wette es ist ein anderer Ort als der, an dem die anderen sind."

„Moment mal, willst du damit sagen, dass Kate die ganze Zeit hier war, aber daneben gestanden ist, während ich gefoltert wurde?", wurde Laurel klar.

„Ich denke mal, sie hätte dir geholfen, wenn sie es gekonnt hätte. War sie nicht wegen dir und Oliver hier?", gab Alex zurück.

„Nicht ganz", meinte Laurel nur, „Aber eigentlich ist das jetzt auch egal. Darkseid hat eine Speed Force-Waffe, die er vom Reverse-Flash bekommen hat. Wir dürfen sie ihm nicht überlassen."

„Da ist uns schon jemand zuvorgekommen", stellte Leonard fest, „Offenbar wurde diese Waffe gestohlen. Enttäuschender Weise allerdings nicht von mir."

„Nun, dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir von hier verschwinden", befand Laurel, „Und zwar schnell."

„Nicht ohne unsere Omegas", sagte Rory.

„Natürlich", versicherte ihm Laurel schnell, „Ich meinte nur prinzipiell, dass wir uns beeilen sollten mit…" Sie brach mitten im Satz ab, da ein ohrenbetäubender Alarm losging.

„Was ist denn jetzt passiert?", wunderte sie sich.

Die anderen tauschten nur verwirrte Blicke aus. Offenbar kannte keiner von ihnen die Antwort darauf.

„Nun, was es auch immer ist, unsere Flucht dürfte uns nun um einiges schwerer fallen", meinte Snart.

Warum nur überraschte Laurel das nicht? Offenbar ging in letzter Zeit alles schief. Damit war also zu rechnen gewesen, nicht wahr?

* * *

 _A/N: Etwas kürzer als sonst beginnt der dritte Teil dieser Fic._

 _Reviews?_


	22. II

**II.**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Eobard/Barry, ein Hauch von Eobard/Kara, Karry BroTP_

* * *

„Aber… du kannst mich jetzt doch nicht verlassen, Zari, du bist alles, was mir noch geblieben ist!" Nate sah Zari mit tränenfeuchten Auge hoffnungsvoll an. „Du bist doch meine Familie!"

Zari schluckte schwer. „Ich weiß, aber ich habe noch eine andere Familie. Nun, da wir die Zeitlinie entsprechend verändert haben, ist mein Bruder nie gestorben, und meine Eltern und der Rest meiner Familie – sie leben ebenfalls. Ich … möchte sie gerne wiedersehen und dann … bei ihnen bleiben."

Nate starrte sie einen Moment lang sprachlos an. Dann meinte er: „Nun gut, aber in diesem Fall bleibe ich bei dir. In der Zukunft."

Zari fielen die nächsten Worte sehr schwer, aber sie wusste, dass sie sie aussprechen musste. „Das geht nicht. Du musst in deiner Zeit leben, so wie ich in meiner, denn ansonsten machen wir uns nur wieder zum Ziel für die Zeitbewahrer. Und ich will nicht, dass meine Familie nun, nachdem es mir mühsam gelungen ist sie zu retten, wieder in Gefahr gerät, und das nur weil … du egoistisch bist." Da, sie hatte es gesagt. Es war so schwer gewesen wie befürchtet, aber sie hatte es geschafft es auszusprechen.

Nate sah sie zutiefst verletzt an, und Zari fühlte sich unglaublich schuldig. „Du hast hier eine Familie, Nate", erinnerte sie ihn, „Und ein Rudel, du bist nicht alleine."

Nate schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Moment aber fühle ich mich allerdings sehr alleine", merkte er an, „Zuerst Amaya und jetzt du. Das große Ganze, der Schutz der eigenen Familie. Große Worte, aber ich gehöre auch zu eurer Familie, und wer denkt daran mich zu schützen?"

Zari hasste es, sie hasste es zwischen ihren beiden Familien wählen zu müssen, aber die Erlebnisse der letzten Jahre hatten ihr klar gemacht, dass sie nicht alles haben konnte. Dass keiner von ihnen alles haben konnte. Sie mussten wählen, und Zari hatte sich für ihre erste Familie entschieden, die, die ihretwegen in Schwierigkeiten geraten war, die bei der sie einiges wieder gutzumachen hatte.

Nate würde schon klar kommen, davon war sie überzeugt. Ray, Mick, und Sara würden sich um ihn kümmern, immerhin waren auch sie seine Familie. Und – und das war das Wichtigste – sie stammten aus derselben Zeit wie er es tat. Im Gegensatz zu ihr. _Es ist an der Zeit für mich nach Hause zu gehen. Ich habe es schon zu lange herausgezögert, ich habe mich hier als Beta dieses Rudels viel zu wohl gefühlt und dabei nichts aus der ganzen Geschichte mit Amaya gelernt._

Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie undankbar war. Dass es sie und ihre Familie überhaupt nur gab, weil Nate bereit gewesen war auf seine Familie zu verzichten, auf seine Tochter, so dass diese, wenn sie erwachsen wäre zu Zaris Vorfahrin werden konnte.

Ja, alles in allem verhielt sie sich dreckig. Deswegen war dies auch kein Moment, an den sie zurückkehren würde, wenn sie die Wahl hätte. _Zurückkehren, was…_

„Zari." Zari wirbelte ungläubig herum. „Amaya?!" Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Amaya sollte nicht hier sein, soviel wusste sie. Allerdings war ihr für einen Moment unklar, warum sie das wusste. Und dann erkannte sie Oliver Queen und einen blauen Mann hinter Amaya.

Sie runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. „Was ist hier los?", verlangte sie zu erfahren.

„Es freut mich, dass das endlich einmal jemand fragt", meinte der blaue Mann und schob sich an Oliver Queen und Amaya vorbei, „Sie wurden zum Opfer eines Speed Force-Events. Nichts von dem, was Ihnen im Moment als real erscheint, ist in Wahrheit real. Das hier ist nur eine persönliche Rekonstruktion Ihrer Vergangenheit durch die Speed Force. Es gab einen Zwischenfall im Hauptquartier der Justice League. Das letzte Zeitbeben hat dazu geführt, dass die Motherbox automatisch ein Portal zu Apokalips geöffnet hat, doch hindurch kam keine Invasionsarmee im eigentlichen Sinn, sondern die Speed Force. Es mir gelungen das Ereignis lokal zu begrenzen, doch nicht, bevor es die meisten, die sich im Gebäude befanden, in die Speed Force gezogen hat. Als künstliche Intelligenz bin ich den Kräften der Speed Force nicht so sehr unterworfen wie Sie anderen. Deswegen konnte ich einen Weg entwickeln mich in die Speed Force zu begeben und die betroffenen Leute herauszuholen. Und das tue ich gerade. Wie Sie sehen, konnte ich bisher bereits Oliver Queen und Amaya Jiwe einsammeln, und jetzt sind Sie dran."

Zari nickte. Erstaunlicherweise verstand sie sogar, was hier gerade vor sich ging. Offenbar hatte ihre Zeit mit den Legends doch tiefere Spuren bei ihr hinterlassen, als sie angenommen hatte, wenn sie eine so verrückte Erklärung gar nicht mehr hinterfragte.

„Nicht, dass ich nicht dankbar bin", meinte sie dann, „Aber was ist mit dem Rest des Universums geschehen, und mit dem Rest des Multiverums, wenn wir schon gerade dabei sind?"

Der blaue Mann - Zari erinnerte sich nun, dass er zu Supergirl gehörte und von ihr und den anderen Brainy genannt wurde - zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sagte: „Gut sieht es nicht aus, aber noch besteht Hoffnung. Noch ist es nicht zu spät alle zu retten. Allerdings…"

Zari wurde misstrauisch, als der Blaue abbrach. „Allerdings was?", wollte sie wissen.

„Allerdings deutet die Tatsache, dass die Speed Force von Apokalips zu uns übergeschwappt ist, darauf hin, dass diesem Planeten und seiner Dimension etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen ist."

 _Ray und Sara sind dort,_ fiel Zari ein. Hatte Nate (wo auch immer er gerade war) nun sogar noch mehr Mitglieder seiner Familie verloren? Hatte Zari es?

 _Nun, ich schätze das wird sich noch früh genug zeigen. Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal retten, was noch zu retten ist,_ stellte sie für sich fest. Sie ging zu den drei realen Personen hinüber. „Nun gut", meinte sie, „Dann lasst uns losgehen und die anderen finden."

* * *

„So fertig", meinte Eobard endlich nach schier unendlich langer Zeit. Barry erwachte aus seinem Wach-Halbschlaf und sein Blick fiel sofort auf das Speed Force-Gerät, das immer noch verdächtig ganz aussah.

„Was hast du gemacht?", wollte er von dem anderen Speedster wissen, „Hast du einen Weg gefunden es umzupolen um so den entstandenen Schaden wieder gut zu machen? Ich dachte, du wolltest es zerstören."

„Ja, das wollte ich", erwiderte Eobard, „Aber dann ist mir klar geworden, dass uns das auch nicht weiterbringen würde. Der bereits entstandene Schaden ist zu groß. Also habe ich umgedacht."

Barry nickte. „Okay, soweit so gut. Und was tut das hier nun?", erkundigte er sich.

Eobard schwieg einen Moment. Barry konnte seinen Mienenspiel entnehmen, dass er im Widerstreit mit sich selbst liegen zu schien. Offenbar überlegte er ernsthaft Barry anzulügen. _Soviel dazu, dass er sich dieses Mal doch für das Richtige entschieden hat._ Barry spürte altbekannte Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen. Irgendwie schaffte es Eobard immer wieder Barry Hoffnung auf Besserung zu machen, nur um ihm kurz darauf zu enttäuschen. _Und ich dachte wirklich dieses Mal ist es anders. Dass wir dieses eine Mal an einen Strang ziehen und gemeinsam das Multiversum retten._

Schließlich sagte Eobard: „Ich wollte es doch, Barry, ich wollte mit dir zusammen uns alle retten, aber auch mir sind Grenzen gesetzt. Das hier ist eine Nummer zu groß, selbst für uns. Es gibt nichts, was wir noch tun können, um das, was geschehen wird, noch aufzuhalten. Aber nur weil etwas endet, bedeutet das nicht, dass danach nichts übrig ist, nur dass danach nichts mehr so ist, wie es vorher war. Aber es kann Überlebende geben."

 _Natürlich, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es ihm wichtiger ist seinen eigenen Hals als die Welt zu retten,_ dachte Barry müde.

„Ich weiß, du willst alle retten, aber du weißt, was das Verschwinden deiner Tochter zu bedeuten hat: Die Erde ist nicht mehr zu retten. Es tut mir Leid, aber deine Familie, deine Freunde, dein Team – sie sind alle tot. Joe, Iris, Eddie, deine Tochter, Cisco, Caitlin … wir können nichts mehr für sie tun. Wir müssen jetzt an uns denken. Komm mit mir, Barry. Ich weiß, wir sind uns nicht immer einig, aber, wenn nur wir beide von der Menschheit übrig bleiben, dann wäre das auch nicht das Schlechteste. Der Prime Alpha und der beste Omega, zwei Speedster - die Welt danach, wie auch immer sie aussieht, würde uns gehören", erklärte Eobard dann.

Barry sah ihn ungläubig an. Meinte er das wirklich ernst? Wollte er wirklich, dass Barry mit ihm kam?

Eobard war vor ihm getreten und sah ihn eindringlich in die Augen. „Barry, du weißt, dass ich dich trotz all unsere Differenzen immer bewundert habe", meinte er, und Barry konnte die stumme Sehnsucht in seinen Augen sehen, „Und es gibt niemanden, der es mehr verdient hätte an meiner Seite zu sein als du. Und du musst auch an dich selber denken, nur dieses eine Mal. Wenn alle sterben oder schon tot sind … wer bleibt dann noch übrig? Du wärst allein. Und Omegas sind Rudeltiere. Du brauchst jemanden, der sich um dich kümmert. Und ich, ich würde mich sehr gut um dich kümmern. Ich weiß, du denkst ich sei ein Monster, aber ohne Zeitlinien, die man verändern kann, ohne Speed Force, die hinter mir her ist, und ohne Flash zu bekämpfen, gibt es für mich keinen Grund mehr all diese Dinge, die du für monströs hältst zu tun. Ich wäre … ich wäre gut zu dir, Barry." Fast zögerlich streckte er die Hand nach Barry aus und legte diese dann an Barrys Wange und streichelte diese langsam. „Wir hätten immer noch einander."

Die unverschleierte Zuneigung in Eobards Augen war doch eine gewisse Überraschung. „Ich … was wurde aus _Um dir weh zu tun, würde ich mich mit den Teufel selbst verbünden?_ ", wollte Barry erschüttert wissen.

Eobard schüttelte nur den Kopf ohne seine Hand aus Barrys Gesicht zu nehmen. „Ich habe es satt dir weh tun zu wollen, letztlich endet das immer nur damit, dass ich mir selber weh tue", meinte er.

Barry schob die Hand des Alphas aus seinem Gesicht. „Was ist mit Kara?", wollte er dann wissen, „Vielleicht ist die Erde verloren, vielleicht auch der Rest des Multiverums, aber wir sind hier auf Apokalips. Genau wie sie."

Eobard seufzte. „Ich wollte, dass du mit mir kommst, nicht sie", erklärte er.

Barry schnappte sich die Hand, die zuvor noch seine Wange gestreichelt hatte, und meinte eindringlich: „Kara braucht uns. Ich bin überhaupt erst hierhergekommen um sie zu retten. Alles andere war nur, weil wir deine Fehler wiedergutmachen mussten. Aber Kara, Kara, wollte ich retten."

Eobard blickte nachdenklich auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände. „Na gut, dann retten wir sie eben. Ich schätze zwei Omegas sind besser als einer", gab er nach.

„Sie ist nicht alleine hier. Ich habe gesehen, dass sie mit anderen hergekommen ist. Ihrer Schwester Alex und Sara", fuhr Barry fort.

„Ich bin keine Reisegesellschaft und vermiete keine Reisebusse!", schnaubte Eobard unwillig, „Andere Aphas? Sollen die doch selber sehen, wo sie bleiben! Ich hasse Sara Lance, es ist ihr schon einmal fast gelungen mich zu vernichten!"

Barry ließ seine Hand los. „Nun dann, dann musst du wohl ohne mich klar kommen. Ich lasse meine Freunde nicht im Stich!"

Eobard blinzelte und schien aus einer Art Trance zu erwachen. „Du … du wolltest mich manipulieren um … deinen Willen durchzusetzen! Du hattest nie vor mitzukommen! Du wolltest mich nur dafür benutzen deine Freunde zu retten!", verkündete er dann vorwurfsvoll, „Ich bin ehrlich zu dir, offenbare dir meine tiefsten Gefühle, und du … das ist wieder Mal so typisch für dich, Barry Allen!"

„Oh ja, alles, was in deinem Leben schief gelaufen ist, ist meine Schuld. Wie konnte ich das vergessen!", ätzte Barry, „Ich könnte niemals mit dir gehen und alle anderen im Stich lassen. Verstehst du nach all der Zeit immer noch nicht, wie ich ticke?!"

„Aber wenn ich Iris oder der so hochgeschätzte Eddie wäre, dann würde die Sache anders aussehen, nicht wahr?!", unterstellte ihn Eobard wütend.

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie würden das niemals von mir verlangen. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Jetzt sag mir aber bitte nicht, dass es immer nur darum ging. Darum, dass ich nicht darüber bestimmen kann, wen ich liebe", meinte er müde.

„Natürlich nicht! Ich bin nicht zwölf!", verteidigte sich Eobard, „Es kümmert mich nicht, mit wem du dich in den Laken wälzt. Ich spreche von intellektueller Zugehörigkeit, und Fitness, und davon, dass du mir würdig wärst, aber es nicht sein willst, weil es dir wichtiger ist andere davon abzuhalten ihr volles Potential zu entfalten und ihren unausweichlichen Tod hinauszuzögern."

„Klar. … Leb wohl, Eobard", seufzte Barry dann und machte sich daran zu gehen.

„Halt, wohin gehst du?", wollte der Alpha wütend wissen.

„Wo soll ich schon hingehen?", gab Barry zurück ohne sich umzudrehen oder auch nur inne zu halten, „Ich gehe los und rette Kara."

* * *

Kara drückt ab, und das Gerät in ihrer Hand feuerte eine Art Strahl ab, der direkt auf Darkseid zuschoss, doch dann wurde Darkseid auf einmal zur Seite gestoßen. Kara blinzelte ungläubig. „Barry?!" , entfuhr es der immer noch am Boden liegenden Sara.

Tatsächlich war es Barry Allen, der den Schlächter ihres Volkes vor seiner gerechten Strafe bewahrt hatte. Er warf Kara einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Es tut mir leid, Kara, aber ich kann dich das nicht tun lassen. Du bist besser als das. Du stehst für mehr als das, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du ihn tötest, egal, was er getan hat. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du wirst wie sie", erklärte er.

Sie – Kara wusste genau welche „sie" Barry meinte. Und doch kümmerte es sie nicht. So sehr sie sie einst verabscheut hatte, weil sie alles Negative, was sie sein könnte, verkörpert hatte, so sehr sie sich ihr unterlegen gefühlt hatte, trotz all dem, so sehr wusste sie nun, dass sie mit dieser ganzen Situation ganz anders und sehr erfolgreich verfahren wäre.

„Kara Zor-El von Erde-X war ein Soldat. Sie hat für die ihren gekämpft bis zum letzten Atemzug. Was ist daran schlecht?", wollte sie von Barry wissen.

„Dass sie es auf sich genommen hat über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden. Sie war nicht nur ein Soldat, sie war auch eine Tyrannin und eine Mörderin. Sie war der Meinung, dass ihr Leben mehr wert war als deines. Sie war bereit dich zu opfern, nur um selber überleben zu können. Ist es wirklich das, was du werden willst, Kara? Vergiss die Ideologie, die Symbole, und die Diktion – all das ist austauschbar. Was nicht austauschbar ist, ist die Idee, dass man besser ist als die anderen, und man daher mehr Recht auf Jobs, Essen, Kleidung, Wasser, Luft, Freiheit, und sogar Leben hat als alle anderen. Du bist nicht wie er, Kara", meinte Barry und deutete auf Darkseid, „Ja, du hast gottgleiche Kräfte, aber die machen dich nicht zu einem Gott, die machen dich nur zu jemandem, der besser als andere dazu in der Lage ist diese anderen zu beschützen. Ein Richter ist dazu qualifiziert Recht zu sprechen, du bist es nicht. Das solltest du als Tochter einer Richterin eigentlich wissen. Wer ein Leben nimmt, wenn es andere Wege gibt, der ist nicht besser als ein Mörder, egal wie viele er damit rächt. Darkseid hat Argo City als Soldat erobert, und dann hat er gerichtet, obwohl ihm das nicht zustand. So bist du nicht."

Kara schüttelte den Kopf. „All die Toten, Barry, mein beste Freundin aus Kindheitstagen, meine Mutter, … sie verfolgen mich in meinen Träumen. Wenn ich sie endlich räche, vielleicht lassen sie mich dann endlich zur Ruhe kommen", argumentierte sie.

„Vielleicht, aber stattdessen wird er dich dann in deinen Träumen verfolgen. Denkst du, Oliver wird nicht von denen heimgesucht, die er dachte töten zu müssen? Du kannst ihn ja gerne mal danach fragen", gab Barry zurück.

„Falls wir überleben, aber das werden wir nicht. Barry, du weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber das Multiversum liegt im Sterben", teilte Kara den anderen Omega mit.

„Glaub mir, das ist mir nicht entgangen", sagte Barry, „Aber wer wäre besser geeignet uns dabei zu helfen es zu retten als jemand, der sich als Gott bezeichnet? … Oh, hi, Kate, hier bist du also hingekommen. Tag, Sara."

Batwoman schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, während Sara meinte: „Er hat recht, weißt du? Nicht nur Oliver wird von seiner Vergangenheit verfolgt. Auch ich komme wegen denen, den ich den Tod gebracht habe, nicht zur Ruhe."

Kara ließ den Godkiller sinken. Letztlich wusste sie, dass Barry und Sara Recht hatten. Wenn sie Darkseid das Leben nehmen würde, würde sie das ewig verfolgen. Doch war die Alternative so viel besser? Nun, das würde sich zeigen, nicht wahr?

* * *

 _A/N: Kann das Multiversum gerettet werden? Sind unsere Helden für immer in der Speed Force verloren? Das wird sich weisen._

 _Reviews?_


	23. III

**III.**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Vage Spoiler für die 5. Staffel von „The Flash"_

* * *

„Ich stelle fest, dass du mir nicht zu trauen scheinst, Wally West. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich beleidigt sein soll oder dir zu deiner Vorsicht gratulieren soll", bemerkte Laurel und lächelte den dunkelhäutigen Speedster wissend an.

Dieser schnaufte nur. „Ich bin eigentlich nur hier um sicher zu gehen, dass es Iris gut geht", erklärte er, „Und der einzige Grund, warum ich Raven mitgebracht habe, ist der, dass es möglicherweise im Bereich des Möglichen liegt, dass du die Wahrheit sagst und die Welt wirklich retten willst. Immerhin lebst du auch auf ihr, und du hast Iris gerettet, also denke ich das spricht für dich."

Laurels Lächeln verblasste. „Ja, das spricht für mich", stellte sie fest und blickte sich melancholisch um. Sie standen im Central City Hospital, wo die Hölle um sie herum ausgebrochen war. Sämtliche Evakuierungsmaßnahmen waren unterbrochen worden, und man versuchte hier nun stattdessen den Folgen des Bebens Herr zu werden. Ständig wurden neue Verletzte eingeliefert, und das war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Denn immerhin war das hier erst der Vorgeschmack auf das, was noch kommen würde, nicht wahr?

„Also?", wollte Wally West wissen, „Was willst du von uns? Was willst du von Raven?"

„Raven ist die letzte Chance, die wir haben, um vielleicht doch noch zu überleben", meinte Laurel, „Wir brauchen sie um alle zu retten."

Wally schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ausgerechnet sie uns alle retten kann?", wollte er wissen, „Raven mag eine Halbdämonin sein, aber auch ihren Kräften sind Grenzen gesetzt."

Laurel nickte wissend. Dann meinte sie: „Ihren vielleicht. Aber gilt das auch für die ihres Vaters?"

* * *

Brainiac-5 war mit seinen Fortschritten zufrieden. Da er ruhig geblieben war und überlegt vorgegangen war und die Individuen deren Befreiung am Einfachsten seien sollte als Erstes aufgesucht hatte anstatt kopflos nach seinem Ehemann zu suchen, war es ihm gelungen den Großteil der in der Speed Force gefangenen Justice League-Affiliierten zu befreien.

Obwohl er schon gerne gewusst hätte, ob es Winn gut ging oder nicht. Aber das würde er hoffentlich noch schnell genug herausfinden.

Oliver Queen, Amaya Jiwe, Zari Tomaz, Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson, Harrison Wells, und Mari McCabbe waren bereits aus der Speed Foce befreit worden. Und Brainiac-5 selber sowie Killer Frost waren niemals in ihr gefangen gewesen. Der weibliche Meta hatte sich als überaus hilfreich erwiesen. Brainiac-5 verstand nicht ganz, warum sie nicht wie alle anderen Organischen ebenfalls in die Speed Force gezogen worden war, doch er hatte beschlossen sich darüber zu freuen anstatt es zu hinterfragen.

„Es hat mit meinen Kräften zu tun", hatte Killer Frost ihm erklärt, „Sie schützen mich vor den Auswirkungen von so manchen Dingen. Manchmal denke ich ja, dass ich meinem Vater dankbar sein sollte, aber meistens bin ich es nicht."

Brainiac-5 hatte diese ominöse Aussage nicht wirklich verstanden, aber es gab viel zu viel zu tun um seine Prozessoren weiter damit zu belasten. Zumindest hatte er nun Unterstützung von Professor Stein und Dr. Wells, die mehr über die Natur der Speed Force wussten als er (auch wenn sie trotz allem nur Level-1.9-Intellektuelle waren, was er ihnen aber besser nicht sagen sollte, wenn er sie nicht verärgern wollte). Mit ihrer Hilfe könnte er vielleicht schneller durch die Speed Force navigieren und sich dann wieder der Rettung des Multiversums zuwenden. Immerhin lief ihnen allen immer noch die Zeit davon, und auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel das einzugestehen – er war leider noch immer sehr weit von einem funktionieren Plan entfernt, der sie alle retten könnte.

 _Warum arbeite ich dann eigentlich überhaupt daran die anderen aus der Speed Force zu retten? Wenn wir sowieso alle bald sterben werden, ist es dann nicht gleich, wo wir uns befinden, wenn es passiert?_

Vermutlich schon. Aber die Wahrheit war, er wollte Winn wiedersehen, genau wie Mon-El, und sogar James Olsen, bevor es zu Ende ging. Und was die anderen anging, ihm war klar, dass Kara und Alex von ihm erwarten würden, dass er sie aus ihrer derzeitigen Lage befreite. Und obwohl sie weit entfernt von ihm waren – auf einem anderen Planeten in einer anderen Dimension – wollte er sie nicht enttäuschen, egal wie unlogisch es ihm erschien immer noch gegen das Unvermeidliche anzukämpfen und immer noch so zu tun als gäbe es ein Morgen, wo es doch eindeutig keines geben würde.

Aber sagte Winn nicht immer, dass es erst vorbei war, wenn man die Hoffnung aufgab?

 _Ich werde es nicht tun. Ich werde nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben. Noch nicht._ Immerhin waren sie alle Spezialisten für Letzte-Minute-Wunder. Vielleicht würde sie diesmal auch wieder so eines retten. Und die letzte Minute hatte noch nicht geschlagen, also gab es immer noch Hoffnung. _Und wo Hoffnung ist, da ist auch Leben, so heißt es doch. Nun wollen wir hoffen, dass das auch wirklich so ist._

Und dann machte sich Brainy wieder an die Arbeit.

* * *

„Gut, nachdem wir nun von all unseren aktuellen Mordplänen abgekommen sind, was tun wir jetzt? Wie retten wir das Multiversum?", fragte Sara in die Runde. Die Runde, die neben ihr selbst aus Kara, Barry, Kate, Darkseid, sowie der wieder auf die Beine gekommenen Granny Goodness und zwei immer noch etwas wackligen Wachmännern bestand.

„Darkseid und seine Leute bezeichnen sich doch als Götter, wenn jemandem ein Weg einfällt uns alle zu retten, dann doch wohl ihnen", meinte Kara in einem nicht gerade freundlichen Tonfall. Sie mochte zwar davon abgebracht worden sein Darkseid zu töten, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sie deswegen besser auf ihn zu sprechen war als zuvor, was Sara gut nachvollziehen konnte – sie selbst hatte sich auch nie dazu durchringen können Damien Darhk leiden zu können, nachdem er ihre Schwester getötet hatte, egal wie oft sie zusammen gearbeitet hatten. Und selbst jetzt, nachdem sie Laurel zurückbekommen hatte, machte sie der Gedanke an ihn immer noch wütend.

Alle wandten sich mit erwartungsvollen Mienen Darkseid zu und blickten ihn an. Sara war sich nicht so sicher, ob er tatsächlich dazu in der Lage wäre eine Lösung für ihr Problem anzubieten. Bisher hatte ihn die Rettung des Multiversum herzlich wenig interessiert, und selbst als er Kara gegenüber anderes behauptet hatte, hatte Sara die Täuschung in ihm gespürt. Sie traute ihm kein Stück und war sicher, dass er immer noch seine eigenen Pläne hatte, und dass diese Pläne nicht gerade etwas Gutes für die Bewohner der Erde verhießen.

Darkseid räusperte sich. „Nun, wie sich das Ganze darstellt, scheinen wir es hier mit einer Art Kaskadenversagen zu tun zu haben – ein kleiner Fehler führt zu einem weiteren und einem weiterten und einem weiteren, bis am Ende gar nichts mehr funktioniert. Also ist die Lösung ganz einfach: Wir müssen die Kaskade aufhalten", erklärte er.

Sara rollte mit ihren Augen. Auf diese spezielle Idee wären sie ohne ihn natürlich nicht gekommen. „Und weiter?", wollte sie wissen, „Wie genau sollen wir das bewerkstelligen? Denn du kannst uns gerne glauben, dass wir das bereits getan hätten, wenn es wirklich so einfach wäre."

Darkseid musterte sie mit unverhohlener Feindseligkeit. „Du lässt Respekt vermissen, Prime Alpha", meinte er, „Du magst dich für eine große Kriegerin halten, aber ich bin ein Gott. Und um dir zu beweisen, wie überlegen ich dir bin, kann ich dir sagen, was genau wir unternehmen müssen, um das zu erreichen. Meine Motherboxen sollten in der Lage sein die Kaskade zu unterbrechen und sogar eine Reparatur zu starten. Nachdem ich die nötigen Umprogrammierungen vorgenommen habe, müssen wir nur … vier von ihnen an den richtigen Punkten des Multiversums aussetzen, und dann ist unsere Arbeit auch schon wieder getan."

Das hörte sich tatsächlich verdächtig leicht an, obwohl vielleicht auch wieder nicht. „Die richtigen Punkte des Multiverums" klang nicht gerade einfach. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass jede Reise zwischen den Universen alles noch schlimmer machte.

Kara schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben, da sie anmerkte: „Und wie sollen wir das bewerkstelligen ohne zu riskieren, dass alles auf einmal kollabiert?"

Darkseid nickte zu Barry. „Dieser hier ist ein Speedster, durch seine Hilfe können wir die Speed Force nutzen", meinte er.

„Das ist vielleicht keine so gute Idee", wandte Barry ein, „Die Speed Force ist bereits dabei zusammenzubrechen, und ich kann nicht mehr wirklich durch sie hindurch navigieren. Vielleicht wenn drei weitere Speedster hier wären, aber allein…" Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Lass das nur meine Sorge sein", meinte Darkseid geringschätzig, „Was wir brauchen ist Speed Force-Energie um emissionsfrei durch das Multiversum zu navigieren, und diese bekommen wir am einfachsten, indem wir sie von einem Speedster nehmen. Nicht du wirst gehen, Omega in Rot, du wirst unser Antrieb sein. Vier von uns werden durch dich mit der Speed Force aufgeladen werden um die Motherboxen auszusetzen."

Das klang nach Folterkammer und verrückten Wissenschaftler. Sara war dagegen und zwar vollkommen. „Nein, selbst, wenn das möglich wäre, irrst du dich, wenn du denkst, dass ich zulassen würde, dass du die Speed Force aus Barrys Körper hinaussaugst!", erklärte sie kategorisch, „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!"

„Eddie…", murmelte Barry und fuhr dann lauter fort, „Es ist aber möglich. Er hat recht, durch den fortschreitenden Verfall der Speed Force bin ich in der Lage meine Kräfte vorübergehend auf andere zu übertragen. Das ist bereits geschehen. Es könnte klappen, aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Apokalips befindet sich bereits in dauerhaft beschleunigten Zustand. Wir alle sind gerade in Flashtime. Normalerweise sollte euch das schaden, da das aber nicht der Fall ist, bedeutet das, dass uns allen die Zeit davon läuft."

„Aber, wenn wir bereits in Flashtime sind, haben wir deine Kräfte dann nicht bereits?", wunderte sich Kate.

„Nein, denn normalerweise kann ich jemanden in Flashtime holen, wenn ich ihn berühre, aber sobald ich ihn wieder loslasse, ist er wieder normal. Dieser Planet hier befindet sich nun in Flashtime. Sobald ihr ihn verlasst, fallt ihr aber in die normale Zeit zurück und verfügt über keinerlei Speedsterkräfte mehr", erklärte Barry, „Ihr braucht also eine direkte Kräfteübertragung von mir."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Barry, es ist zu riskant", meinte sie, „Wir wissen nicht, was für Auswirkungen das auf dich hat. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass wir ihm nicht trauen können!" Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf Darkseid. „Wir können uns darauf nicht einlassen."

„Wir müssen", hielt Barry dagegen, „Die Zeit läuft uns davon. Ich bin bereit alles zu tun, was nötig ist, und es ist nötig. Ich habe zugesehen, wie sich meine Tochter vor meinen Augen aufgelöst hat, Sara, und das muss ich unbedingt rückgängig machen. Lass mich das bitte tun, Sara." Er sah sie flehend an.

Sara seufzte. _Genau deswegen habe ich es aufgegeben der Rudel-Alpha zu sein. Und jetzt bin ich irgendwie erst wieder dazu geworden,_ dachte sie bitte. Natürlich hatte Barry Recht. Sie mussten das tun. Sie konnten nicht mehr länger warten und auf das Beste hoffen, wenn es eine Chance gab die Welt zu retten, dann mussten sie diese ergreifen, egal wie riskant sie war, aber … es wäre Sara nun mal lieber, wenn sie selbst das Risiko tragen würde und nicht ausgerechnet Barry.

„Also gut", meinte sie dann zu Darkseid, „Wir lassen uns darauf ein, aber nur unter einigen Bedingungen: Unsere Freunde werden zu uns gebracht und von euch in Ruhe gelassen. Und außerdem gehen vier von uns und keiner von euren Leuten. Sind wir uns einig?"

Darkseid nickte. „Ich habe keine Einwände", meinte er, „Granny, sammle die anderen Erdlinge ein und bring sie hierher. Ich beginnen inzwischen damit die Motherboxen vorzubereiten." Er streckte Sara eine seiner übergroßen Hände entgegen. „Wir haben einen Deal, Prime Alpha", meinte er.

Sara ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie und ignorierte nach besten Kräften das komische Gefühl, das sie währenddessen befiel. _Es tut mir leid, Iris, ich werde mein Bestes tun um Barry nach Hause zurückzubringen, aber es ist möglich, dass ich es stattdessen nur schaffen werde das Multiversum zu retten._

* * *

Iris öffnete ihre müden Augen und starrte die kahle Wand des Central City Hospitals an. _Ich bin so furchtbar müde,_ stellte sie fest, _Laurel ist nicht Laurel, sondern Black Siren, ich muss die anderen warnen, ich muss Eddie und Nora warnen, ich …_ Der Gedanke verlief sich im Sand. _Barry, alles ist schief gegangen, nachdem du verschwunden bist. Ich wünschte, du wärst jetzt hier bei mir, und sei es nur um mich zu verabschieden…._

Und dann begann das Krankenhaus Bett, in dem sie lag, zu zittern und alles schien zu schwanken und zu beben.

 _Ist es das?,_ fragte sie sich, _Ist das das Ende?_

* * *

Alles begann wieder zu erbeben. „Verdammt!", entfuhr es Oliver, und er blickte sich leicht panisch um. „Diese Werte sind gar nicht gut", meinte Harrison Wells über die Werte aus der Speed Force auf seinem Tablet, „Die Speed Force wird zunehmend instabil. Wir müssen Brainiac-5 hinausholen, bevor wir das nicht mehr können."

Er und Oliver blickten hinüber zu Professor Stein und Jax, die an der Kontrolle der Speed Force-Öffnung saßen und diese konzentriert im Auge behielten.

„Nein, nicht solange da drinnen immer noch Freunde von uns sind", meinte Oliver kategorisch. Da Curtis immer noch verletzt gewesen war, als er von der Speed Force verschluckt worden war, hatten sie beschlossen ihn als Letzten herauszuholen, doch er war nicht der Einzige, der noch nicht gerettet war. Cisco, Kendra, James Olsen und Winn Schott befanden sich auch immer noch in der Speed Force.

„Er hat recht, wir können den Stecker jetzt noch nicht ziehen", kam ihm Mon-El, der neben ihm stand, zur Hilfe.

„Doch was, wenn es unsere einzige Möglichkeit Brainiac-5 noch zu retten sein sollte?", warf Killer Frost ein, „Würde Supergirl dann nicht von euch erwarten, dass ihr zumindest diejenigen, die noch zu retten sind, rettet? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass der kleine wandelnde Computer euch alle gerettet hat, und ihr es ihm also schuldig seid ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen. Und er ist auch der Einzige, der sicher stellen kann, dass die freilaufende Speed Force dort drüben nicht schon wieder auf den Rest des Universums überschwappt und uns alle verschluckt." So kühl ihr Hinweis auch klang, so recht hatte sie damit.

Die Erde erbebte erneut unter ihren Füßen. Oliver sah hinüber zu dem Portal zu der wabbeligen Masse, die einst das Hauptquartier seines letzten Superheldenteams gewesen war. _Curtis, Cisco, Kendra, vergebt mir. Und möge Gott mir ebenfalls vergeben. Ich konnte schon Laurel nicht retten. Und jetzt auch noch das, aber … wir können nicht alle retten._

Er wandte sich an Dr. Wells. „Holen Sie ihn raus", befahl er nur knapp, „Holen Sie ihn raus, solange es noch ein Universum gibt, in das Sie ihn zurückholen können."

Und die Erde erbte erneut.

* * *

 _A/N: Und es folgt der dritte und letzte Teil dieser Fic (der einige Kapitel in Anspruch nehmen wird)._

 _Reviews?_


	24. Kara Danvers (II)

**17\. Kara Danvers**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Impliziertes Guardiancorp, impliziertes platonisches Supercorp_

* * *

Kara war sehr gegen den Plan, und zwar wirklich _sehr_. Nichts daran gefiel ihr, und sie wusste, sie wusste einfach, dass Darkseid sie am Ende betrügen würde. Aber ihr war natürlich auch klar, dass sie das Multiversum retten mussten. Und bisher schien Darkseid nach den Regeln zu spielen - Granny Goodness brachte Alex, J'onn, und die anderen zu ihnen – zumindest nachdem es ihr gelungen war die jeweiligen Gruppen einzufangen – und befreite so den Marsianer so aus der Gladiatoren-Grube und vereinte Kara so mit ihrer Schwester wieder.

Alex war übrigens auch nicht begeistert von dem Plan sich mit Darkseid und seinen Leuten zu verbünden, genauso wenig wie J'onn. „Ich kann ihre Gedanken nicht lesen, also kann ich euch nicht sagen, ob sie es ernst meinen oder nicht", erklärte J'onn, nachdem sie ihm den aktuellen Plan mitgeteilt hatten, „Möglicherweise stehe ich immer noch unter Drogen. Vielleicht gibt es aber auch andere Gründe dafür, dass ich nichts von ihnen empfange. Auf jeden Fall kann man ihnen nicht trauen, das wissen wir mit Sicherheit. Wir Omegas waren gerade dabei zu fliehen, als Granny uns fand, und anstatt uns zu sagen, dass wir nun Verbündete sind, hat sie uns mit ihren Pheromonen auf die Knie gezwungen und in den Thronsaal schleppen lassen. Diese Neuen Götter sind nicht unsere Verbündeten, egal was sie uns einreden wollen, sie würden uns niemals als gleichberechtigt ansehen."

Alex nickte ernst. „Sara hätte keinen Pakt mit ihnen schließen dürfen", meinte sie, „Nicht nach dem, was Darkseid mit Argo City gemacht hat."

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie ihnen vertraut", verteidigte Kara den anderen Alpha, „Ich denke eher, dass sie es für notwendig hält alles zu tun, was in unserer Macht steht, um das Multiversum zu retten, und der Pakt mit Darkseid gehört da nun einmal dazu. Was passiert, nachdem wir uns und alle anderen vor dem Untergang gerettet haben, steht auf einem anderen Blatt." Sie seufzte. „Ich werde gehen um eine dieser Motherboxen auszusetzen", verkündete sie dann.

Wie es vorauszusehen gewesen war, protestierten Alex und J'onn gegen diese Entscheidung. „Es muss sein", unterbrach Kara ihre Proteste, „Keiner ist besser für diese Aufgabe geeignet als ich, gerade deswegen weil die Gefahr besteht, dass wir verraten werden. Ich brauche euch beide hier damit ihr Darkseid im Auge behaltet und Barry rettet, wenn es notwendig werden sollte."

Sie sah ihre beiden Verbündeten ernst an. „Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass ihr das tun werdet?"

Alex und J'onn wechselten einen Blick, nickten dann aber.

„Gut", meinte Kara und musterte dann das Gerät, in das Barry eingespannt worden war, voller Abscheu. Der Omega darin wirkte nicht gerade so, als wäre er auf einen entspannenden Schulausflug, ganz im Gegenteil, man konnte ihm seine Schmerzen ansehen. „Halt durch, Barry", bat sie ihn, „Das hier wird bald vorbei sein." Und hoffentlich würden sie alle beide das Ende auch miterleben.

„Wir haben genug Energie gesammelt um sie auf den ersten Reisenden zu übertragen", verkündete Darkseid, „Wirst du dieser erste Reisende sein, Kara Zor-El?"

Kara nickte. „Ja, das werde ich", meinte sie und trat vor. Sie stellte sich neben Darkseid, ließ zu, dass der spitze Schlauch, der mit der Maschine verbunden war, in ihren Mund gesteckt wurde (da das die einzige vorhandene brauchbare Körperöffnung war), und fühlte dann wie die Speed Force in sie hineinfloss. Es war ein seltsames, kaum zu beschreibendes Gefühl, sie schien ihr ganzes Leben – Vergangenheit und Zukunft – auf einmal vor sich ablaufen zu sehen, und dann war es vorbei.

„Hat es funktioniert?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das wird sich zeigen, wenn du auf den Weg zum Aussetzpunkt der Motherbox überlebst oder scheiterst", meinte Darkseid ruhig, „Das hier sind die Koordinaten, an die du sie bringen musst." Er überreichte ihr eine Art Padd mit Koordinaten, die sie nicht lesen konnte, darauf. „Das hier wird dich hinführen", fuhr Darkseid fort, „Es wird dir den Weg weisen und dir mitteilen, wenn du angekommen bist, wo du hinmusst. Hier ist die umprogrammierte Motherbox. Du musst sie auch wirklich an der richtigen Stelle platzieren, du kannst sie nicht einfach irgendwo fallen lassen."

„Schon verstanden", meinte Kara etwas beleidigt.

„Dein Weg wird dich in dein eigenes Universum führen. Lauf los, Kara Zor-El, und rette uns alle", meinte er.

Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Wie sollte sie in die Speed Force gelangen? _Ob ich einfach loslaufen soll, so wie Barry es immer tut?,_ fragte sie sich, nickte dann noch einmal Alex und J'onn zu. und tat dann genau das. Statt loszufliegen, wie sie es normalerweise tun würde, rannte sie los, so schnell sie konnte, und rannte immer weiter, bis sich eine Art Portal vor ihr öffnete, und sie durch dieses hindurchrannte.

* * *

PLOP.

 _Wo bin ich? War ich hier nicht schon einmal?_ Verwirrt blickte sie sich um.

„Du zweifelst also wieder einmal. Natürlich musste ich mir von allen möglichen ausgerechnet einen ständig zweifelnden Gott aussuchen", sagte Thomas Coville. Er war in seiner Gefängniskleidung und blickte sie an wie immer, voller Zuneigung und Gottvertrauen und voller Überzeugung.

„Bist du, nach allem, was passiert ist, nicht endlich an den Punkt angekommen, an dem du mir vertraust? An dem du an das glaubst, was ich dir sage? Ich habe dir prophezeit, dass Krypton nicht am Ende ist, und kurz darauf wurde Argo City gefunden. Ich habe dir prophezeit, dass du Glück finden würdest, und du hast Mon-El zurückbekommen und ihm ein Kind geboren, oder etwa nicht?", verkündete er.

„Aber es wurde nicht wieder alles gut, ich wurde nie wieder glücklich. Darkseid ist gekommen und hat Argo City vernichtet. Er hat meine Mutter getötet, meine Freunde, mein Volk… Wie passt das zu all dem, das du mir immer wieder gesagt hast?", wollte Kara von Coville wissen.

„Raos Wege sind unergründlich. Manchmal gibt er, manchmal nimmt er. Hast du dich niemals gefragt, ob hinter deinem Verlust nicht ein tieferer Sinn steht? Dass dir Argo City genommen wurde um dich zu stärken, um dich stark genug zu machen, damit du dich dem stellen kannst, was noch auf dich zukommt, damit du dich Darkseid stellen kannst? Hier und jetzt", erwiderte Coville eindringlich.

„Aber ich habe mich ihm nicht gestellt. Ich wurde abgehalten von-"

„Von dem, was ein Fehler gewesen wäre. Du bist eine gute Göttin, Kara Zor-El, eine milde, eine gnädige. Du nimmst kein Leben, du gibst es", erklärte Coville.

„Das hier, was ist das?", wunderte sich Kara, „Wer bist du? Du bist nicht Coville. Nicht wirklich. Bist du die Speed Force?"

„Wir sterben, Kara Zor-El, und wir sind mit denen verbunden, die bereits tot sind. Wir können dir bald nicht mehr helfen, du musst dich alleine zu Recht finden", erklärte Coville, „Und du musst verstehen, dass Thomas Coville mit dem, was er dir gesagt hatte, recht hatte. Du wirst wieder Glück finden. Und was mit Argo City passiert ist, musste passieren um dir Stärke zu verleihen. Stärke für das hier , Stärke für …"

PLOP.

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht, du willst mir damit sagen, dass Mon-El gestorben ist, bevor er zu mir zurückkehren konnte? Aber hier steht er doch!"

Kara blinzelte verwirrt, als sie sich selbst vor sich stehend erkannte – sie stand im DEO, neben Alex und Winn und Mon-El, und diskutierte mit Brainiac-5.

„Mon-El ist im Kampf gegen den ersten Brainiac, den Bösen, gefallen. So wie viele andere ebenfalls. Ich konnte und wollte mich damit nicht abfinden und habe versucht erneut die Zeitlinie zu ändern und Mon-El aus einem früheren Zeitpunkt aus der Zeitlinie entfernt, so dass er eine Zukunft vorbereiten könnte, in der wir die künstlichen Lebensformen unter der Herrschaft meines Vorfahren besiegen könnten", erklärte Brainy, „Doch sein Lösungsvorschlag hatte einen Preis. Er und Winn haben einen spezifischen Computervirus entwickelt, den sie an einem Ort versteckt haben, an dem nur ich ihn finden würde, und der zur Zerstörung aller künstlichen Lebensformen der Brainiac-Reihe führen würde. Der Virus war erfolgreich, doch da ich aus der Brainiac-Reihe stamme, kann ich nicht mehr in die Zukunft zurückkehren um dort zu leben. Auch ich würde vernichtet werden. Ich bin nun … heimatlos."

„Aber, wenn wir wissen, dass auch du betroffen wärst, dann könnten wir doch einfach eine neue Version des Virus entwickeln, die dich nicht angreifen würde", bot Mon-El an, „Dann könntest du nach Hause zurückkehren. Ich weiß, wie es ist in einer dir fremden Zeit festzusitzen, und das wünsche ich keinem, schon gar keinen Freund, dem ich so viel verdanke, wie dir."

Brainy nickte dankbar. „Ich weiß deine Einstellung zu schätzen, mein Freund, aber ich habe festgestellt, dass meine und Imras Manipulationen an der Zeitlinie ihren Preis gefordert haben. Durch unsere willkürlichen Veränderungen haben wir dafür gesorgt, dass das Raumzeitgefüge leichte Schäden davon getragen hat. Die vorhergehenden Veränderungen haben Leben gerettet, doch die, die du nun vorschlägst, würde nur dazu dienen mir einen Gefallen zu tun, und so sehr auf mich selbst bezogen, dass ich dafür die Integrität der Zeitlinie gefährden würde, bin ich nicht. Nein, ich werde hierbleiben und mir hier ein neues Leben aufbauen. Als Level-12-Intellektueller kann ich euch hier in dieser primitiven Zeit sicherlich von Nutzen sein", verkündete er.

 _Das stimmt. Damals hat Brainy zum ersten Mal Schäden im Raumzeitgefüge erwähnt. Und kurz darauf kam Darkseid. Es war also gar nicht Brainy, der für die Schäden verantwortlich war, es war die ganze Zeit über Darkseid. Er war schon mein Feind, bevor es mir überhaupt klar war…_

PLOP.

Die Szenerie um sie herum veränderte sich. Sie befand sich nun nicht mehr im DEO, sondern in der Luthor-Villa, in der sie einst Ruby vor Reign versteckt hatten.

Kara erkannte wieder sich selbst, wieder in der Supergirl-Uniform, doch diesmal alleine, und ihr gegenüber stand nur Lena Luthor.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass Lex soweit gehen würde, Kara, das musst du mir glauben. Ich weiß, du denkst, ich bin eine Lügnerin und eine Egoistin, und dass du mir nicht vertrauen kannst, und ich weiß, warum du das denkst, aber du musst mir glauben, dass ich niemals wollte, dass Menschen zu Schaden kommen", flehte Lena, „Ich wollte Leben immer nur retten und schützen und sie niemals bedrohen."

„Menschliche Leben, meinst du", hielt ihr die andere Kara vorwurfsvoll entgegen.

 _Ja, auch daran erinnere ich mich. Das ist noch nicht so lange her._

„Nein, alle Leben. Aber natürlich ist es mir wichtiger, denen zu helfen, die auch von diesen Planeten stammen. Das ist nur menschlich von mir. Das kannst du mir nicht vorwerfen!", verteidigte sich Lena, „Nicht nach den Daxamiten."

„Denkst du etwa jeder außerirdische Anführer sei wie Rhea? Ist es das? Es waren Flüchtlinge, Lena. Darkseid hat ihr Volk und ihren Planeten vernichtet, und sie waren die einzigen Überlebenden, und …", begann das andere Supergirl.

„… Ja. Genau, die einzigen Überlebenden eines Massakers. Sie haben so viel Gewalt gesehen - denkst du wirklich das hätte keine Spuren hinterlassen, und dass sie nun noch irgendetwas anderes als Gewalt kennen würden? Und da sie entfernte Nachfahren der Kryptonier sind, haben sie deine Kräfte. Und sie waren bereit sie einzusetzen um sich das zu holen, was ihnen ihrer Meinung nach zusteht: Diesen Planeten. Ich habe es entdeckt, und du hast mir nicht geglaubt, Supergirl, du warst nicht bereit etwas zu unternehmen, also musste ich selbst etwas unternehmen, und du, du hast sie sogar noch beschützt. Eve und ich wollten nur helfen, aber du hast so getan als wären wir die Bösen hier!", beschuldigte Lena sie, „Wir wollten diesen Planeten nur beschützen."

Supergirl schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr wolltet ein ganzes Volk für die Taten einiger Extremisten bestrafen. Schon wieder. Es war keine Invasion, Lena, es waren Flüchtlinge. Ein Teil von ihnen war bereit zu den Waffen zu greifen, und mit diesem Teil wären Clark, Mon-El, und ich fertig geworden, aber ihr habt in ihnen allen das Böse gesehen. Ich musste euch aufhalten um euch daran zu hindern Blut an euren Händen zu haben!", rief sie verzweifelt, „Aber dann bist du hingegangen und hast dich mit deinem psychotischen Bruder verbündet!"

„Du warst du ihrer Seite, Kara von Krypton, weil du nicht sehen konntest, wie sie wirklich sind. Weil du dir so sehr gewünscht hast, dass sie Kryptonier sind, dass sie dein Volk sind, aber das waren sie nicht! Das sind sie nicht! Mir ist keine andere Wahl geblieben als zu Lex zu gehen. Er war der Einzige, der bereit war mir zuzuhören", erklärte Lena ebenso verzweifelt, „Ich wusste nicht, was er wirklich vorhat. Hugo hatte gesagt, er sei gesund. Ich wusste nicht, dass er immer noch verrückt ist. Ich wusste nicht, dass Hugo sich irrt!"

„Und nun", meinte Supergirl bitter, „Müssen wir alle den Preis dafür bezahlen, dass du es _nicht wusstest_."

Kara sah diese Konfrontation nun mit anderen Augen als damals. Sie sah nun, dass sie genauso viel Schuld an dem, was passiert war, trug wie Lena. Dass sie den Kandorianern gegenüber tatsächlich blind gewesen war, weil sie so gerne Kryptonier in ihnen gesehen hätte. Nach der Zerstörung von Argo City hatte sie sich so sehr eine zweite Auferstehung ihres Volkes gewünscht, genau wie Clark, und Lena hatte Recht, deswegen hatte Kara ihr nicht zugehört, als sie sie vor ihnen gewarnt hatte. Und auch, wenn nicht alle Kandorianer zu extremen Mitteln gegriffen hatten um sich Gehör zu verschaffen, wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen, wenn Kara bereit gewesen wäre in Betracht zu ziehen, dass es manche von ihnen tun könnten. Wenn sie Lena zugehört hätte, hätte diese sich vielleicht niemals an Lex gewandt. Und wenn sie mit Lena persönlich gesprochen hätte, anstatt sie und Eve in ihren Artikeln als die Bösen darzustellen, wäre es vielleicht auch anders gekommen.

Aber sie war damals so wütend auf Lena gewesen, genau wie umgekehrt. Und wegen den Schlachtfeldern von Argo City so blind…

PLOP.

Wieder befand sie sich woanders. Sie sah sich selbst in einem Labor stehen. Scheinbar endlos weit entfernt von Lena Luthor, die eine Schusswaffe umklammert hielt und weinend hinter dem zusammengesunkenen Körper von Lex Luthor stand, der gerade dabei gewesen war einen großen roten Knopf zu drücken.

Guardian kam herein gestürmt und blieb neben Supergirl stehen, als er diese Szene sah.

Lena wandte sich mit brennenden Augen ihnen beiden zu.

„Seid ihr nun zufrieden?", wollte sie wissen, „Er war der einzige Mensch, der mich jemals wirklich geliebt hat, und nun ist er tot. Ich wollte immer nur gut sein, und nun bin ich eine Brudermörderin. Nun kann ich nie mehr gut sein."

„Es tut mir so leid, Lena", sagte Guardian.

„Sag einfach nichts", bat Lena, „Keiner von euch beiden sollte jetzt etwas sagen. Ich habe ihn aufgehalten. Nun wird kein einziges Alien auf diesem Planeten heute sterben, und der Preis dafür war nur das Leben meines Bruders."

 _Ich habe sie auf den rechten Weg zurückgebracht. Und das ist dabei herausgekommen,_ erinnerte sich Kara, _Vielleicht hätte ich sie einfach in Ruhe lassen sollen, vielleicht…_

PLOP.

Sie stand auf den Schlachtfeldern von Argo City. Um sie herum war nur Zerstörung und Tod. Sie hörte die Schreie Sterbender. Überall um sich herum.

 _Nein, hier will ich nicht sein, überall, aber nicht hier, bitte…_ Sie stand vor der bewegungslosen Leiche ihrer Mutter. Alura wirkte im Tod um so vieles kleiner als im Leben. _Ich habe sie im Stich gelassen. Ich hätte in der Lage sein müssen sie zu retten. Ich hätte es schaffen müssen. Ich hätte Argo City retten müssen._

Sie waren von der Erde aufgebrochen, sobald sie den Notruf empfangen hatten, und als sie angekommen waren, hatte der Kampf noch getobt, aber sie war nicht stark genug gewesen, es war ihr nicht gelungen Darkseid zu besiegen.

„Kara!" Es war Mon-El in seinem Legion-Anzug, und er hielt ein Kind im Arm. Das Kind war aber kein Kind aus Argo City, es war Lura. „Kara!", sagte Mon-El, „Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Du bist hier noch nicht fertig."

Damit hatte er Recht.

PLOP.

Das Blinken auf dem Gerät in ihrer Hand wies Kara darauf hin, dass sie angekommen war.

Sie stand mitten in National City auf ihrer Erde, vor ihrem Denkmal. Mit einem Schlag zerschmetterte sie das Denkmal. Dann platzierte sie die Motherbox und aktivierte sie.

 _Ja,_ dachte sie, _Es ist noch nicht vorbei._

* * *

 _A/N: Mit diesen Kapitel und dem SG-Prolog dieser Fic sowie einigen Nebensätzen, sind nun die meisten offenen Handlungsstränge aus „Capetricks" abgeschlossen und ihr wisst nun wie mein SG-Fix-It für die aussieht und wie es danach in meinem Verse weitergegangen wäre._

 _Wie alles letztlich ausgeht, werdet ihr im Rest dieser Fic noch erfahren._

 _Die Ankündigung eines „Supergirl"-Films mit einem anderen Supergirl macht mich ungefähr so glücklich wie der „Flash"-Film ohne Grant. Warum denkt Warner immer nur die gleichen Geschichten mit den gleichen Helden neu erzählen zu müssen? Wenn es eine gut laufende „Supergirl"-Serie gibt, warum dann kein Film zu dieser Serie, wenn sie schon einen brauchen?_

 _Anyway: Reviews?_


	25. Sara Lance (II)

**18\. Sara Lance**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: etwas Agentcanary, Avalance, Hellcanary und CaptainCanary, Erw. von Constangreen und Leoanard/Rip_

* * *

„Ich hasse es, dass wir keinen Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen können", murmelte Alex, als sie neben Sara stand, und den in diese seltsame Maschine eingespannten Barry beobachtete.

„Kara ist tough. Sie schafft das", meinte Sara, „Wenn es jemand schafft, dann sie."

Alex nickte. „Ich weiß, aber ich hasse die ganze Situation trotzdem", meinte sie.

Sara nickte. „Das verstehe ich. … Ich werde die nächste sein, die geht, und wollte dich bitten in meiner Abwesenheit und für den Fall, dass ich nicht zurückkomme, auf die anderen aufzupassen und so viele wie möglich von ihnen nach Hause zu bringen", verkündete sie dann. Alex sah sie überrascht an. „Ich … natürlich. Ich werde dafür sorgen. Aber warum bittest du ausgerechnet mich darum? Wäre es nicht logischer sich an Kate oder Laurel zu wenden?", wunderte sie sich.

„Laurel wird gehen und eine der Motherboxen aussetzen", erwiderte Sara, „Und was Kate angeht … Um ehrlich zu sein, kenne ich sie kaum. Aber dich kenne ich. Wir beide waren damals ein gutes Team auf Erde-X, ich weiß, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann."

Alex nickte. „Danke, schätze ich", meinte sie.

Sara nickte ihr ebenfalls zu. „Und danke, dass du dich um sie kümmern wirst", fügte sie noch hinzu, „Du wirst nach Hause zu Maggie und deinen Kindern kommen, davon bin ich überzeugt."

Alex musterte sie nachdenklich von der Seite. „Und was ist eigentlich mit dir? Hast du seit unserem letzten Gespräch jemanden gefunden, mit dem du deine Zukunft verbringen willst?"

Sara dachte an all ihre gescheiterten Beziehungsversuche mit Ava und dann an Rip und erwiderte darauf nur: „Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es." Dann ging sie los um sich von ihrem Rudel zu verabschieden.

Ray, Mick, Rip, Leonard, und Laurel warteten schon auf sie. „Ich wünschte, du würdest das nicht tun", meinte Laurel, „Ich weiß, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr dein Alpha bin, und du hast ja noch nie auf mich gehört, aber das hier ist gefährlich. Ich wünschte wirklich, dass du es jemand anderen überlassen würdest."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss es tun. Es kann nur ich sein", erklärte sie.

„Nun, ich schätze, wir können dich nicht davon abhalten uns schon wieder zu verlassen", meldete sich Rip bitter zu Wort.

Sara wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich verlasse euch nicht. Ich werde zu euch zurückkehren, das verspreche ich. Ich meine, wir sind Legenden - nicht einmal der Tod, das Ende des Universums, oder das des Multiversums kann uns davon abhalten wieder zueinander zu finden", meinte sie und drückte seine Hand, „Ich weiß, warum ihr gekommen seid. Und ich weiß es zu schätzen. Aber von dem hier müsst ihr mich nicht retten."

Rip sah ihr kummervoll in die Augen. „Nein, vor manchen Dingen gibt es wohl keine Rettung", erwiderte er.

„Aber vergiss dein Versprechen nicht, Sara", wandte Ray ein und umarmte sie, „Und kehr auch wirklich zu uns zurück."

„Natürlich", meinte Sara und tätschelte aufmunternd seinen Rücken. Dann löste sie sich von dem Omega und nickte Mick und Leonard zu. „Gebt auf unsere Omegas acht und hört auf Laurel und Alex", bat sie die beiden ehemaligen Rogues. Diese nickte nur. Sara überlegte noch einen Moment, ob sie ihnen noch irgendwelche Abschiedsworte für Ava mitgeben sollte, doch ihr wollten keine einfallen, also ließ sie es bleiben.

Sie machte sich auf zurück zu Barry. Ein spitzes Kabel wurde ihr in den Arm gerammt. „Aua", beschwerte sie sich.

„Anders als Supergirl hast du keine undurchdringliche Haut", wurde ihr erklärt. Und dann konnte sie sie spüren – die Speed Force, wie sie durch ihren Körper floss, und dann wurde das spitze Ende des Kabels aus ihr heraus gerissen, und sie war wieder frei.

 _Nun, dann,_ sagte sie zu sich selbst, als die Motherbox und Kompass entgegen nahm, _Damit heißt es wohl: Lauf, Sara, lauf._

* * *

PLOP.

 _Wo bin ich? Ist das hier die Speed Force?,_ fragte sie sich. Dann blinzelte sie, als sie eine Gestalt vor sich erkannte. „Dad?"

„Nun, Kleines, bist du wieder mal dabei die Welt zu retten?", wollte Quentin von ihr wissen.

Sara zögerte. „Nun, ich schätze, die Antwort darauf lautet ja", erklärte sie dann langsam.

Quentin nickte wissend. „Ja, so sind sie, meine Töchter, immer dabei die Welt zu retten", sagte er, „Alle drei davon. Aber natürlich bedeutet das auch, dass sie niemals für diejenigen da sind, die sie am Nötigsten brauchen. Damals als ich fast gestorben wäre, warst du nicht da um mich zu beschützen, nicht wahr? Die andere Laurel musste es tun, und sie hätte beinahe versagt. Aber dir waren ja schon immer andere wichtiger. Du hast unsere Laurel sterben lassen, und jahrelang jede Möglichkeit sie zu retten ausgelassen, und sie dann in eine Welt zurückentlassen, die sich ohne sie weitergedreht hat, und damit deine Schwester von einer anderen Welt vom Weg abgebracht, was zu dem allen hier geführt hat." Er deutete auf die weiße Leere um sie herum. „Zu dem Ende von Allem."

Sara blinzelte. „Du kannst doch nicht wirklich behaupten, dass die Tatsache, dass ich die Zeitlinie respektiert habe, bedeutet, dass das Ende der Welt meine Schuld ist?!", empörte sie sich ungläubig.

„Nein, aber das ist es doch, was du denkst, oder nicht? Bist du deswegen nicht bereit dich zu opfern? Bist du in Wahrheit nicht deswegen hier? Weil du denkst, dass das alles deine Schuld ist, und du büßen musst? Alles andere sind nur Ausreden für dich - so ist es doch, oder etwa nicht? Du sagst immer, dass du die Dinge tust, die du tust, um die anderen zu beschützen, aber in Wahrheit tust du sie aus Schuld heraus", behauptete Quentin, „Doch so kannst du nicht weiterleben, nicht wahr? Mit der ständigen Schuld."

Sara wich zurück. „Wer bist du, und wovon redest du?", wollte sie wissen.

„Wir wissen, was in dir vorgeht, Sara Lance", sagte Nicht-Quentin, „Wir kennen deine Gedanken und deine Ängste. Du hättest eine Chance auf Glück, doch du ergreifst sie nicht, weil du sie niemals ergreifst, weil du immer wieder Gründe dafür findest Glück nicht zu verdienen. Weil du tief in deinem Inneren der Meinung bist, dass du ein schlechtes Wesen bist, ein schlechter Alpha, ein schlechter Mensch, eine Mörderin."

„Nein", behauptete Sara, „So ist es nicht."

„Ach?", gab Nicht-Quentin zurück, „Wirklich nicht?"

PLOP.

 _Wo bin ich jetzt?_ Von Quentin Lance war nichts mehr zu sehen, stattdessen sah Sara sich selbst und Ava im Time Bureau stehen und streiten. Wie oft hatten sie beide diese oder eine ähnliche Szene durchgespielt?

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll, Sara!", verkündete Ava gerade verzweifelt, „Ich habe wirklich Geduld mit dir bewiesen und versucht dir zu glauben, wenn du gesagt hast, dass du kein Problem damit hast, dass ich ein Klon bin, aber langsam glaube ich, dass du mich in Wahrheit doch für das verabscheust, was ich bin!"

Sara schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, du bist nicht das Problem!", beharrt sie, „Du bist _perfekt._ Ich bin es, die das Problem ist. Ich … tief in mir, denke ich, bin ich einfach nicht dazu in der Lage in glücklich zu sein!"

PLOP.

Sie Szenerie veränderte sich, und Sara erkannte nun ihre eigene Kabine an Bord der _Waverider._ Sie sah sich selbst und John gemeinsam im Bett liegen. „Sara, Liebes, nicht, dass ich unsere unregelmäßig stattfindenden Tet-a-tets nicht zu schätzen wüsste, aber ich beginne mich langsam zu fragen, warum du mich immer wieder in dein Bett holst", meinte John kehlig, während er ihren nackten Arm streichelte.

„Es ist ganz einfach, ich hole dich immer wieder in mein Bett, John, weil du anders als die anderen nichts von mir erwartest. Also kann ich dich auch nicht enttäuschen", erklärte die nackte Sara im Bett und fuhr mit ihren Händen über den Brustkorb des Betas, „Und der Sex ist einfach klasse."

John lachte. „Das kann ich nicht bestreiten. Aber ich frage mich, ob du niemals mehr willst", wunderte sich der Zauberer.

Die Miene der Sara, die halb auf ihm lag, verfiel für einen Moment, bevor sie meinte: „Nein."

„Nun, Liebes, das ist schön und gut, aber ich beginne mich langsam zu fragen, ob ich nicht mehr will", meinte der Beta nachdenklich, „Vielleicht habe ich den Punkt in meinem Leben erreicht, an dem ich etwas Echtes haben will."

„Nun, dann", seufzte die nackte Sara, „Muss ich mir wohl einen anderen Bettgefährten zulegen und Gary ganz herzlich gratulieren."

PLOP.

„Wie kannst du nur, Leonard?", hörte Sara ihre eigene Stimme, wie sich in einer dunklen Gasse Leonard Snart gegenüber empörte, „Was ist mit Rip?"

„Rip und ich sind nicht mehr zusammen, Sara, du solltest dich auf den Laufenden halten", gab Leonard zurück.

„Und wenn schon. Trotzdem kannst du mich nicht einfach küssen! Das würde ihn sehr verletzen, wenn er davon wüsste!", hielt ihm Sara entgegen und stieß ihn unsanft von sich.

„Wirklich? Ist das der Grund, warum ich dich nicht küssen kann? Rip ist ein großer Junge, und unsere Beziehung war mehr ein Ergebnis der Umstände als etwas, das aus Liebe heraus entstanden ist. Er ist nicht das Problem hier, Sara. Ich denke, du bist es. Du tust das Gleiche, was du immer tust, wenn dir jemand zu nahe kommt, du stößt diese Person weg", gab Leonard zurück, „Und mich besonders hart, weil du denkst, dass du es mit mir ja machen kannst. Denn Captain Cold hält es schon aus, nicht wahr?"

PLOP.

„Okay. Okay, das reicht!", verkündete Sara aufgebracht, „Ich brauche keine weiteren Auszüge aus meiner langen Reihe gescheiteter Liebesbeziehungen. Ich verstehe, was ihr mir sagen wollt!"

„Ach? Wirklich?" Diesmal war es Laurel, die vor ihr stand. Und sie befanden sich in ihrer Wohnung. „Was ich nur nicht verstehe, Sara, ist, dass ihr kein Team mehr sein könnt, nur weil ihr nicht mehr durch die Zeit reisen könnt. Ich dachte immer, ihr seid ein Rudel, eine Familie. Die _Waverider_ zu verlieren, muss nicht das Ende der Legends bedeuten. Oliver hat mir erzählt, dass ihr schon mal ohne Schiff versucht habt ein Superheldenteam zu sein."

„Ja, und hat er dich auch erzählt, was damals daraus geworden ist?", gab Sara zurück, „Dass wir auseinander gebrochen sind, schneller als wir es uns jemals hätten träumen lassen. Und außerdem haben wir dieses Gespräch schon geführt!"

Laurel nickte. „Ja, das haben wir", stimmte sie ihr zu, „Und was du mir damals nicht gesagt hast, ist, dass du es warst, die das Team hat zerbrechen lassen, weil du wolltest, dass alle Jobs haben und alleine wohnen."

Sara funkelte ihre Nicht-Schwester an. „Okay, ich verstehe, was ihr mir sagen wollt. Ja, ihr habt recht: Ich habe immer Ausreden gefunden um mein eigenes Glück zu zerstören, und ihr wisst auch warum. Weil es wahr ist, weil ich es nicht verdient habe, nicht nach all dem, was ich getan habe. Ich habe jahrelang versucht Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, aber geändert hat sich dadurch nichts. Es ist immer noch wahr: Ich bin es nicht wert. Ich bin … falsch. Irgendetwas an mir ist falsch und wird es immer sein. Ich hätte damals auf der _Queens Gambit_ ertrinken sollen."

Nicht-Laurel nickte ernst. „Vielleicht hättest du das. Und es gibt Welten, in denen es passiert ist, aber nicht in dieser. Hier bist du am Leben. Und ist dir schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass du mit der Tatsache, dass du dir selbst dein Glück verweigerst auch anderen ihr Glück verweigerst? Ist dir schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass du vielleicht genug gelitten hast?", wollte sie wissen.

 _Verweigere ich anderen ihr Glück? Vermutlich schon. Habe ich Ava und Rip nicht jahrelang unglücklich gemacht, weil sie mich geliebt haben, aber ich nicht bereit war mit ihnen glücklich zu werden? Und mein Rudel? Ich habe die Legends aufgelöst, als es hieß wir könnten nicht mehr durch die Zeit reisen und Nate hat sich nie davon erholt._ Ja, das alles war wahr, doch was hatte es zu bedeuten? Was sollte Sara dagegen unternehmen? Oder für sich, was das anging?

„Ich … ich weiß nicht, was ihr von mir wollt", gab Sara zu.

„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr um dir zu helfen, Sara Lance", sagte Nicht-Laurel, „Aber vergiss nicht, was wir dir sagen: Du bist der Alpha, und der Alpha muss leben damit die anderen leben können."

 _Was hat denn das schon wieder zu bedeuten?,_ wunderte sich Sara, doch dann machte es schon wieder PLOP.

Sara warf einen Blick auf ihr Navigations-Padd, sie war nahe an ihrem Zielort.

Sie folgte dem vorgegeben Weg und fand sich schließlich in einem mittelalterlichen Dorf wieder. _Ich kenne diesen Ort,_ stellte sie fest, _Hier sollte ich als Hexe verbrannt werden. Damals nach der Zeitzerstreuung._

Der Dorfplatz war verlassen, nun zumindest fast. Sie sah erstaunt, dass John meditierend auf ihm saß. „John?", wunderte sie sich, „Was machst du denn hier?"

John schlug die Augen auf. „Die bessere Frage ist, was du hier machst, Sara Lance. Du solltest gar nicht hier sein können, in dieser Dimension", befand er.

Sara sah sich verwirrt um. „Hier in diesem mittelalterlichen Dorf in der Vergangenheit der Erde?", wunderte sie sich.

„So sieht es also für dich aus", stellte John fest, „In Wahrheit handelt es sich um eine Dämonendimension. Aber wie du siehst, ist niemand zu Hause. Ich hatte gehofft hier Hilfe zu finden, aber es war verlassen, als ich hier ankam. Und nun sitze ich hier fest."

Sara sah auf ihr Padd. „Nun, wie es scheint, soll ich hier eine Motherbox platzieren, die das Universum reparieren wird", erklärte sie und stellte den Würfel auf den Dorfplatz und aktivierte ihn.

John sah ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn zu. „Technologie in einer Dämonendimension, wie pervers", kommentierte er die Lage.

„Komm mit mir, ich bringe dich nach Hause", wandte sich Sara an ihn, „Wenn alles stirbt, dann stirbst du wenigstens nicht allein."

„Sondern in deiner bezaubernden Gegenwart, warum nicht?", meinte John und stand auf, „Und wie kommen wir von hier weg?"

„Durch die Speed Force. Ich bin vorübergehend ein Speedster", erklärte Sara. John nahm es einfach hin und fragte nicht einmal nach. Sie gingen los, doch dann hielt Sara noch einmal inne. „Es tut mir leid, John", erklärte sie, „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dich lange Zeit davon abgehalten habe so zu leben, wie du es wolltest. Du wolltest etwas Ernstes, aber ich war dazu nicht bereit, weil ich der Meinung war es nicht zu verdienen und habe dich auf meinen Level hinuntergezogen. Du hättest viele glückliche Jahre mit Gary haben können, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre."

John warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Ich hatte viele glückliche Jahre mit Gary, Liebes, und ich habe auch noch viele weitere glückliche Jahre mit ihm vor mir. Falls dein Plan gelingt und die Welten gerettet werden, versteht sich", erwiderte er.

„Ja, aber … ich will mich trotzdem entschuldigen. Mit mir stimmt einfach etwas nicht, schätze ich, und ich lasse das immer wieder mal an anderen aus", beharrte sie.

„Nicht an mir, wir sind beide beschädigte Ware, und das wissen wir auch. Aber seit ich dir deine Seele zurückgegeben habe, ist mir ehrlich gesagt nie mehr irgendetwas an dir aufgefallen, das nicht stimmt", meinte John.

„Vielleicht ist es etwas, das nicht einmal du wahrnehmen kannst", gab Sara zurück, „Ich weiß nur, dass ich seit Lian Yu nicht anders kann als immer diese ständige Schuld zu empfinden, und immer wenn ich versuche etwas dagegen zu unternehmen wird mein Schuldgefühl nur noch größer. Und dann führt es dazu, dass ich Dinge tue, die andere verletzen und mich selbst auch."

John wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Mit Schuld kenne ich mich aus", sagte er dann, „Und ich kann dir nur eines raten: Wenn es wirklich so ist, wie du sagst, dann solltest du deine Schuld einfach loslassen und endlich damit beginnen das Leben zu leben, das du denkst nicht verdient zu haben. Denn letztlich kannst du dich nicht ewig selbst bestrafen."

„Das hat die Speed Force auch gesagt", murmelte Sara.

„Bitte?"

„Nichts, komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen", meinte Sara und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Er ergriff sie und dann schritten sie gemeinsam in die Speed Force.

* * *

 _A/N: Der Plot schreitet voran, Probleme werden gelöst, und ich konnte noch etwas meiner Liebe für Hellcanary ausleben._

 _Reviews?_


	26. Laurel Lance (II)

**19\. Laurel Lance**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Spuren von Laurel/Tommy, etwas Laurel/Speed Force_

* * *

 _Ich hätte Sara nicht gehen lassen sollen,_ dachte sich Laurel und betrachtete Barry, aus dem gerade die Speed Force hinausgezogen wurde, betrübt. Das hier war nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht. Jede Alpha-Faser in ihrem Körper protestierte dagegen, dass ein Omega derart misshandelt wurde – Multiversum retten hin oder her. Und dann war da noch Sara, die verschwunden war, und von der Laurel nicht wusste, ob sie sie jemals wiedersehen würde oder nicht. _Ja, ich hätte sie nicht aufhalten können, aber ich hätte es zumindest versuchen müssen._

Aber für Reue war es bereits zu spät, geschehen war geschehen, und Laurel selbst war die nächste Person, mit der etwas geschehen würde, die nächste, die losziehen würde um ein Motherbox auszusetzen. Sie wandte sich Kate zu. „Sorg dafür, dass wir nicht betrogen werden, und dass die anderen nach Hause kommen", sagte sie zu dem Omega, der ja auch ihr Teamkamerad war, „Nur du kennst dich hier wirklich aus, und nur du weißt, wie Darkseid, Granny, und die anderen hier wirklich ticken."

„Aber", protestierte Kate, doch Laurel hob gebieterisch die Hand. „Versprich es mir!", forderte sie. Kate nickte. „Ich verspreche es", meinte sie.

Laurel nickte zufrieden. Nun konnte sie mit einer Sorge weniger in die Speed Force gehen. _Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte noch Gelegenheit dazu gehabt mich von Oliver zu verabschieden,_ fiel ihr ein, _Von ihm und von Dad und von William._ Dieses Mal würde sie vielleicht wirklich sterben, dieses Mal würde ihr Tod vielleicht wirklich von Dauer sein. Aber zumindest hätte er dieses Mal auch einen Sinn. Wenn sie starb um das Multiversum zu retten, dann war sie bereit so zu gehen, weil es das wert wäre.

* * *

PLOP.

Es war ähnlich und zugleich sehr anders als zuvor, als sie mit der Speed Force-Waffe von Darkseid angegriffen worden war. Damals hatte sie nicht gewusst, was passierte, nun wusste sie es, aber trotzdem erwischte es sie wieder kalt.

Doch sie fand sich nicht in einer Szene aus ihrer Vergangenheit wieder. Nicht wirklich. Sie saß mit Sara in ihrer alten Wohnung am Sofa, vor ihr stand ein Glas Wein, das popende Geräusch von fertig werdenden Popcorn war im Hintergrund zu hören.

„Das hier ist nie passiert", stellte Laurel fest.

„Ach?", erwiderte Sara, „Ist es das nicht?"

„Was soll das? Sollte hier nicht eine Reihe meiner schlimmsten Erinnerungen auf mich warten, die ich wieder und wieder durchleben muss?", wollte Laurel wissen. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an der letzte Mal. Sara, die vor ihrem Krankenhausbett stand und sie aus ihrem Leben riss, wiederzukommen und festzustellen, dass sich die Welt weitergedreht hatte, sie aber nicht. Tommy sterben zu sehen, wieder und immer wieder.

„Wir verstehen, warum du die Speed Force als deinen Feind ansiehst, Laurel Lance, doch das sind wir nicht. Wir wurden von anderen benutzt, es war nie unsere Absicht dich zu quälen", erklärte Sara, die nicht Sara war.

„Nun ihr hättet mich täuschen können", erwiderte Laurel darauf nur, „Mir kam es fast so vor als wäre es eure Absicht gewesen." Ja, vielleicht war sie nachtragend, aber sie hatte in ihrem Leben schon genug Scheiße durchgemacht, sie brauchte nicht auch noch die Folter per Speed Force zu allem Überfluss dazu. Als Alkoholikerin folterte sie sich selbst genug. Fremde Hilfe war dazu nicht erforderlich.

„Wir sind im Chaos. Alles zerfällt, löst sich auf, wir versuchen den anderen zu helfen, deinen Verbündeten, aber bald können wir keinen von euch mehr helfen", verkündete Sara, „Dir steht eine komplizierte Reise bevor, bei der wir dich nicht unterstützen können."

„Ich bin ganz gut darin ohne Hilfe zu Recht zu kommen", erwiderte Laurel, „Macht euch darüber keinen Kopf."

„Das tun wir aber", erwiderte Nicht-Sara, „Wir werden uns immer Sorgen um die machen, die wir als unsere Champions ausgewählt haben."

Laurel runzelte die Stirn. Vermutlich sprach die Speed Force von Barry. Und davon, dass nun Teile von Barrys Kräften durch ihren Körper flossen, denn immerhin war sie nicht von der Speed Force auserwählt worden, sondern eher von einer Kombination aus Darkseid, Black Siren, und dem Zufall. _Ich hoffe nur sie tut Oliver und den anderen nichts an, während sie sich für mich ausgibt._ Aber es brachte nichts an Black Siren zu denken. Sie musste sich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren.

„Ich muss jetzt los", erklärte sie, „Diese Motherbox aussetzen. Ich habe keine Zeit mehr mit euch zu sprechen."

„Wir alle haben keine Zeit mehr, aber wir machen die Regeln nicht, nicht mehr", erwiderte Nicht-Sara.

„Wie auch immer…" Laurel stand auf und ging zur Wohnungstüre und schritt durch diese hindurch. Sie hatte wirklich keine Zeit mehr, sie musste diesen Ort verlassen, sie musste…

PLOP.

 _Nun, ich hätte mir gleich denken können, dass es nicht so einfach sein kann, nicht wahr?,_ stellte sie fest und seufzte. Sie befand sich nicht mehr in der Wohnung, in der sie zuvor gewesen war, doch es war offensichtlich, dass sie immer noch in der Speed Force gefangen war, da sie sich selbst in ihren Krankenhausbett liegend erblickte und Sara, die vor ihr stand und gekommen war um sie in die Zukunft zu holen.

 _Na toll, das schon wieder._ Als hätte sie diese Szene in der letzten Zeit nicht schon oft genug wiederlebt.

„Ich verstehe zwar nicht, warum es notwendig sein sollte, aber du bist die Zeitreiseexpertin von uns beiden. Wenn du sagst, dass es so ablaufen muss, dann muss es eben so ablaufen", hörte sie sich selbst gerade sagen, „Ich meine, immerhin reden wir hier von Zeitreisen. Ich muss meinen Tod ja nicht besonders lange vortäuschen, nicht wahr? Nur ein paar Monate, und dann komme ich zurück und mache weiter als wäre nichts passiert. Natürlich müssen wir Dad und Ollie die Wahrheit sagen, aber…"

„Nein", wurde ihre jüngere Version von Sara unterbrochen, „Es muss glaubwürdig sein. Keiner darf es wissen. Nicht Ollie, nicht Dad, noch nicht einmal die jüngere Sara. Sie wird in einigen Wochen hier vorbeikommen und von Dad erfahren, dass du gestorben bist, und es ist essentiell, dass sie das auch glaubt. Dass es alle glauben. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß das klingt hart, aber es muss sein. Die Erfahrungen der letzten Zeit haben uns klar gemacht, dass man gewissen Dingen einfach nicht aus dem Weg gehen kann. Die Zeit bahnt sich ihren Weg, und der Versuch sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen, kann übel enden."

Und dann sagte die jüngere Laurel das Wort, das die aktuelle Laurel ihr Leben lang bereut hatte:„Einverstanden."

Und dann war sie dahin gegangen und hatte ihren eigenen Tod mithilfe des Krankenhauspersonals vorgetäuscht und Oliver und ihren Vater und all ihre Freunde wissentlich durch die Hölle geschickt, ohne zu ahnen, was die Konsequenzen für sie selbst und ihre Stadt sein würden, ohne zu ahnen, dass es neue Black Canarys und Laurel Lances geben würde, die alles auf den Kopf stellen würden, und die es ihr unmöglich machen würden ihr altes Leben einfach so wieder aufzunehmen.

Und Sara hatte das alles gewusst. Sie hatte ihre eigene Schwester wissentlich ins Messer laufen lassen – nur um die Zeitlinie zu schützen.

PLOP.

„Wie konntest du mich nur anlügen?! Du wusstest, dass das geschehen würde!"

Wieder zeigte die Szene Laurel und Sara, doch sie waren nicht mehr im Krankenhaus sondern in Quentin Lances Wohnung. „Du wusstest, dass es Jahre sein würden, und du wusstest von Black Siren und von Dinah, und du hast mir nichts gesagt! Du hast mich in den Glauben gelassen, dass ich nur ein paar Monate weg sein würde, obwohl ich in Wahrheit Jahre meines Lebens verloren habe!" Laurel erkannte die knurrende Gestalt nur schwierig als sich selbst wieder. Sara versuchte ihre Schwester zu beschwichtigen.

„Das musste ich tun", erklärte sie, „Es war auch zu deinem eigenen Schutz. Es gibt da eine Gruppe Fanatiker, deren erklärtes Ziel es ist, die Zeitlinie rein zu halten und zu bewahren, und es gab einfach keinen früheren Zeitpunkt, an dem wir dich wieder in die Zeitlinie integrieren konnten ohne dich zu einem Ziel zu machen. Ich kann verstehen, dass du wütend bist, aber…."

„Wütend? Du denkst ich bin nur wütend?", erkundigte sich die andere Laurel ungläubig, „Ich werde dir zeigen, wie wütend ich bin!" Und dann stürzte sie sich knurrend und streitsuchend auf Sara und versuchte sie niederzuringen.

Was folgte war ein Alpha-Kampf, an den sich Laurel gut erinnern konnte, wenn sie ihn natürlich auch nicht aus der Perspektive erlebt hatte, aus der sie ihn jetzt betrachten konnte. Wie immer im Falle eines Alpha-Kampfs zwischen den Lance-Schwestern schenkten sich die beiden Gegnerinnen nichts.

Laurel sah beide Schwestern einander schlagen, treten, kratzen, beißen, und sich sogar an den Haaren reißen. Wie so oft in den Jahren ihrer Jugend, als sie als Teenager-Alphas ihre Aggressionen spielerisch aneinander ausgelassen hatten. Aber das, was sich gerade vor ihren Augen abspielte, hatte nichts mehr von einem Spiel – das hier war blutiger Ernst.

Und Laurel hatte keine Chance – Sara war eine Ex-Assassine und hatte Jahre ohne Laurel zugebracht, in denen sie ihre Fähigkeiten nur noch verbessern hatte können. Letztlich endete der Kampf damit, dass Sara Laurel zu Boden pinnte, auf ihren Becken saß, und ihre Hände an den Boden presste. „Ich musste es tun, Laurel", sagte Sara, „Mir ist keine andere Wahl geblieben."

Laurel spukte ihrer Schwester ins Gesicht. „Du hast mein Leben zerstört, Sara. Schon wieder! Warum nur kannst du nicht anders als immer nur mein Leben zerstören zu müssen?!", warf sie ihrer jüngeren Schwester vor, woraufhin deren Miene Betroffenheit zeigte.

 _Und seit dem war unsere Beziehung nie mehr so wie zuvor. Ich habe ihr niemals offiziell vergeben. Wir reden nie darüber und tun so, als wäre nichts passiert, aber das hier, dieser Moment, steht seit dem zwischen uns. Wir sind uns einmal sehr nahe gestanden, doch seit dem umarmen wir uns nicht mehr, reden nicht mehr wirklich miteinander, und gehen höflich anstatt herzlich miteinander um. So sollte es zwischen Schwestern nicht sein. Aber … ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihr jemals dafür vergeben habe, dass sie mich derartig betrogen hat und mir Jahre meines Lebens gestohlen hat. Vielleicht ist das kleinlich von mir, aber sie hätte mir von Anfang an die Wahrheit sagen müssen._

Natürlich hätte Laurel dann nicht bei der ganzen Sache mitgemacht, nicht wahr? Aber was wäre dann schon groß passiert?

 _Du wärst gestorben, wirklich gestorben. Tief in deinem Inneren weißt du, dass das passiert wäre. Dass Sara dir durch ihre Lügen das Leben gerettet hat._

Aber reichte dieses Wissen aus um ihr zu vergeben?

PLOP.

Wieder veränderte sich die Szene. Laurel erkannte nun sich selbst und Oliver beim Essen in einem Restaurant. Laurel erinnerte sich an das Kleid und an Olivers Anzug. Sie feierten ein Jubiläum, eines von dem scheinbar nur noch sie beide wussten, was ihnen aber beiden wichtig war. Es war Tommy Merlyns Geburtstag, und keiner auf dieser Welt, abgesehen von ihnen beiden, fand es mehr wichtig diesen Tag zu feiern, sie taten es trotzdem – zusammen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es einen anderen von seiner Art gibt, der heute ebenfalls Geburtstag hat. Sitzt er immer noch in ARGUS-Haft?", erkundigte sich Laurel.

Oliver nickte nachdenklich. „Soweit ich weiß schon. Lyla hätte es mir hoffentlich gesagt, wenn es anders wäre. Das letzte Mal, als er entkommen ist, hat er immerhin als Erstes versucht mich umzubringen", erklärte er und hob sein Glas, „Auf Tommy."

„Auf Tommy!", erwiderte Laurel, und sie stießen an. Laurels Glas beinhaltete nur Orangensaft, Olivers Sekt-Orange.

„Es war nett von Thea William heute zu nehmen. Dabei würde man meinen, dass sie mit ihren eigenen Kindern schon genug zu tun hat", meinte Oliver, „Vor allem mit Klein-Tommy." Thea hatte ihr neuestes Kind nach ihrem verstorbenen Halbbruder benannt. Was eine schöne Geste war, aber Laurel wusste, dass sie Oliver auch irgendwie traurig stimmte.

„Was ist heute mit dir los, Ollie?", erkundigte sie sich, „Irgendwas ist doch. Es ist doch nicht nur Tommy, der dir im Kopf rumgeistert, das kann ich sehen."

Oliver seufzte. „Du kennst mich zu gut", meinte er, „Nein, es ist nicht nur Tommy. Es ist vielmehr so, dass ich langsam nicht mehr abstreiten kann, dass John recht hatte, weißt du? Dieses Team … ich kann und will es nicht mehr führen. Ich will mehr aus meinem Leben machen als jedes Mal, wenn die Regierung sagt _Spring_! nur zu fragen: _Wie hoch_?"

Laurel betrachte ihn nachdenklich. „Mit diesen Gedanken quälst du dich schon länger, nicht wahr?", vermutete sie.

„Allerdings."

„Nun denn. Dann ist es an der Zeit etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Vergiss nicht, ich bin immer noch Staatsanwältin. Ich kann dir helfen. Du wurdest mehr oder weniger dazu erpresst das zu tun, was die Regierung wollte. Und ich finde, dass du das lange genug getan hast. Zeit wieder dein eigenes Ding durchzuziehen", meinte sie.

Oliver schien darüber einige Momente nachzudenken. Dann meinte er: „Vielleicht hast du recht. Doch wenn ich es tue, dann möchte ich es nicht alleine tun. Dann brauche ich jemanden an meiner Seite, einen Partner, einen Co-Anführer."

„Ich bin sicher John ist liebend gerne dazu bereit", erwiderte Laurel.

„Eigentlich-", meinte Oliver, „Eigentlich habe ich dabei nicht an John gedacht."

PLOP.

„Ist das wirklich alles, was ihr wollt?", fragte Quentin, und sie fanden sich im Rathaus wieder, direkt im Büro des Bürgermeisters. Nach dem ganzen Skandal um die Green Arrow-Administration hatte es an ein Wunder gegrenzt, dass Quentin sich im Amt hatte halten können, das hatte er Laurel gegenüber zumindest immer wieder behauptet. Sie hegte jedoch die Vermutung, dass es in Wahrheit so war, dass kein anderer den Job haben wollte. Was kein Wunder war, wenn man die Sterblichkeitsrate der letzten paar Bürgermeister betrachtete.

Oliver und die andere Laurel saßen Quentin gegenüber vor dessen Schreibtisch.

„Es ist immer noch seltsam an dieser Seite des Schreibtisch zu sitzen", murmelte Oliver.

„Ja, Daddy, wir haben es uns gut überlegt, und es ist das, was wir wollen", erklärte die andere Laurel, „Du hast die Geschichten darüber, wie es auf Superheldenhochzeiten zugeht, doch auch zur Genüge gehört. Wir brauchen nur einander und unseren Trauschein. Und dich. Du sollst unser Zeuge sein."

„Aber was ist mit dem Rest der Familie? Wollt ihr nicht, dass Thea, Roy, und die Kinder mit dabei sind? Und Sara natürlich?", wollte Quentin von ihnen wissen.

„Thea und ihre Familie sind auf Urlaub. Und William ist gerade im Sommercamp", erklärte Oliver.

„Und Sara?" Quentin sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Du kannst mir doch nicht einreden wollen, dass du immer noch wütend auf deine Schwester bist, Laurel, oder?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Ich liebe Sara, Daddy", belehrte ihn Laurel, „Aber ich möchte sie nicht auf meiner Hochzeit haben."

PLOP.

„Wo steckt Sara eigentlich?", wollte Ray von Laurel im Hauptquartier der Justice League wissen.

„Sie und Rip machen Urlaub", meinte Laurel nur, „Lass sie doch. Wir brauchen sie hier nicht. Wir kommen auch ohne sie klar. Black Siren und Prometheus … die schaffen wir auch allein."

In Wahrheit hatte sie sie alleine schaffen wollen. In Wahrheit hatte sie Sara nicht hier haben wollen. Genau so wenig wie auf ihrer Hochzeit. Und nun, nun wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als dass Sara hier bei ihr wäre, damit sie ihr sagen konnte wie sehr sie alles, was zwischen ihnen gelaufen war, bereute.

PLOP.

Star City. Das Büro des Bürgermeisters. Es war verlassen, alle Lichter waren abgedreht, Laurel nahm nicht an, dass noch irgendwo ein Nachtwächter war, der gerade Dienst tat. Nicht angesichts der aktuellen „Krise auf Erden"-Plakate, die auf dem Schreibtisch ihres Vaters lagen.

Laurel überprüfte ihr Navigations-Padd und postierte die Motherbox dann am Schreibtisch des Bürgermeisters und aktivierte sie.

 _Das war der dritte Streich. … Hoffentlich. Wenn Sara und Kara Erfolg hatten. Sara. Was habe ich ihr eigentlich immer so übel genommen? Dass sie mein Leben gerettet hat? Dass sie mir ermöglicht hat die Liebe meines Lebens zu heiraten? Dass sie mich auf ein verrücktes Abenteuer durch Raum und Zeit mitgenommen hat und aus mir eine bessere Heldin gemacht hat als jemals zuvor?_

Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Ja, es gab diese Momente, in denen sie jemand, den sie nicht kannte, ansprach und so tat als würden sie sich ewig kennen, weil er Black Siren gekannt hatte, als sie ihre Identität übernommen gehabt hatte, aber war das wirklich ein Grund wütend auf Sara zu sein?

Nein war es nicht. Sobald diese Krise vorbei war, wäre das Erste, was sie tun sollte, mit ihrer Schwester zu sprechen und ihr zu vergeben. Laurel hatte das Gefühl, dass Sara das im Moment dringend gebrauchen konnte. Und im Endeffekt war sie nicht die Einzige, wie dieser Ausflug gezeigt hatte. Vielleicht hatte die Speed Force recht gehabt und sie war doch nicht ihr Feind. Vielleicht.

Allerdings war Darkseid in Wahrheit mit Sicherheit ihr Feind. Dem sie sich stellen würde müsste, sobald sie wieder auf Apokalips war. Sofern es noch ein Apokalips gab, auf das sie zurückkehren konnte.

* * *

 _A/N: Somit ist also die Rückkehr von Laurel Lance erklärt. Das hier ist meine Variante, und dieses Kapitel hat auch ein wenig die Konsequenzen davon erforscht und zeigt gemeinsam mit dem Arrow-Prolog und einigen Seitenkommentaren in dieser Fic und den Black Siren-Kapitel wie es mit den Charakteren in diesem Verse nach dem etwas anderen Ende der 6. Staffel (Quentin) weiterging._

 _Reviews?_


	27. Leonard Snart

**20\. Leonard Snart**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Alkoholismus, Depression, Leonard ist ein Arsch_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: CaptainCanary, Leonard/Rip, Coldflash, Erw. von Avalance und Coldatom_

* * *

Manchmal wünschte sich Leonard, dass diejenigen, die behaupteten, dass er kein Herz besäße, Recht hätten. Leider hatten sie das nicht. Sein Leben zu opfern und Jahre gefangen zwischen Raum und Zeit zuzubringen hatte ihn auch nicht dabei geholfen härter zu werden, im Gegenteil, es fiel ihm nun schwerer als es ihm noch vor ein paar Jahren gefallen wäre Barry nicht eigenhändig aus der Maschine, in die er eingespannt war, hinaus zu reißen. Der Hauptgrund dafür, warum er es nicht tat, bestand darin, dass er wusste, dass Barry es nicht gutheißen würde, wenn er das tun würde. Trotzdem. Er sollte es tun.

Er seufzte tief und warf einen Blick auf Supergirls Schwester, die gerade mit Batwoman diskutierte. Vermutlich darüber, wer die vierte Motherbox aussetzen sollte. Leonard hatte dazu schon seine eigene Idee. Doch zuvor musste er noch etwas erledigen.

„Raymond, kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?", wandte er sich an den Helden und Erfinder.

„Klar", meinte Raymond lächelnd, doch Leonard erkannte die Zurückhaltung und das Misstrauen in seinen nicht-mitlächelnden Augen. _Kaum zu glauben, dass es mal eine Zeit gab, in der wir beide kurz davor waren einander im biblischen Sinn kennenzulernen._ Heutzutage konnten sie kaum im selben Raum sein, ohne dass Raymond nervös zu werden schien. Leonard wusste natürlich, woran das lag, und er hatte es bereits viel zu lange schleifen lassen, und das hier war vielleicht seine letzte Chance es aus dem Weg zu räumen.

„Hör mal, ich weiß, was du sagen willst, Leonard. Und du hast Recht. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr alle extra hierherkommen musstet um mich zu retten. Ich hatte zwar nicht vor mich auf einen Alienplaneten in eine andere Dimension entführen zu lassen, aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es in Zukunft nie wieder vorkommt!", erklärte Raymond sofort, bevor Leonard auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte.

Der Beta seufzte. Raymond Palmer hatte scheinbar wirklich nicht vor es ihm leicht zu machen. Und hatte eindeutige Minderwertigkeitskomplexe. _Die hätte ich früher erkennen müssen. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass es mir so lange entgangen ist._

„Raymond", begann Leonard langsam, „ich frage mich, wieso du eigentlich auf den Gedanken verfallen bist, dass ich denke, dass du nicht gut genug für Mick bist."

Das brachte Raymond erst mal zum erstaunten Schweigen. Dann erwiderte er: „Nun … du betonst doch immer, wie sehr er sich verändert hat, und da dachte ich…."

Leonard seufzte erneut. „Ja, er hat sich verändert. Zu seinem Vorteil. Und der Grund für die meisten dieser Veränderungen bist du. Und ja, manche von ihnen scheinen mir zu irreal zu sein um sie glauben zu können, aber letztlich ist das Einzige, worauf es ankommt, das: Seit ich Mick kenne, habe ich ihn noch niemals so glücklich und zufrieden gesehen wie jetzt. Du machst ihn glücklich und zu einem besseren Menschen, der es sich zweimal überlegen würde bevor er sein Team an Zeitpiraten verrät, nur um es dann erst recht abzulehnen. Er war schon nach dir verrückt, als er dich zum ersten Mal gerochen hat, und zugegeben wusste ich nicht immer etwas damit anzufangen und habe es nicht immer verstanden, bis ich verstanden habe, dass er dich liebt. Und das ist gut so. Mick braucht eine Familie, und die hat er nun gefunden. Nach dem Ende der Legends habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht, doch du und die Kinder ihr scheint es geschafft zu haben ihn über Wasser zu halten, also danke. Danke, dass du meinen Freund glücklich machst. Und wenn es dir manchmal so vorkommt, als wäre ich unzufrieden mit eurer Beziehung, dann nur deswegen, weil ich neidisch bin. Ich habe mein Glück nicht gefunden, konnte keine Beziehung aufrechterhalten, habe meinen Omega verloren – beide davon – und bin mit meinem Alpah nie besonders weit gekommen. Ihr habt das, was ich gerne hätte, was Leo hat, ich aber nie haben werde", erklärte er dann.

Raymond blickte ihn sprachlos an. Dann meinte er: „Aber nein, sag doch sowas nicht. Ich bin sicher, irgendwo dort draußen gibt es jemanden für dich. Es ist noch nicht zu spät!"

„Doch ist es", seufzte Leonard, „Sag Rip, dass es mir leid tut." Und dann schlug er den Omega mit seiner Kältepistole ins Gesicht. Während er noch am Boden war, sprintete er los in Richtung Darkseid und hielt diesen dann seine Kanone unter die Nase. „Leite die Energie, die du schon gesammelt hast, in mich und dann hol den Jungen da raus!", befahl er. Darkseid musterte ihn amüsiert. „Warum sollte ich das tun?", wollte er wissen.

„Ganz einfach. Weil ich die Maschine zerstöre, wenn du es nicht tust, und dann werden wir alle sterben!", verkündete Leonard, woraufhin Darkseids überlegene Miene sichtbar verfiel.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen!", entfuhr es dem sogenannten Gott.

„Oh, du kannst darauf wetten, dass ich es würde. Diese Prozedur tötet ihn, und ich bin nicht bereit auch nur eine Sekunde länger daneben zu stehen und das zuzulassen!", erklärte Snart.

Danvers und Kane kamen herangeeilt. „Snart, was zum Teufel, machst du da?!", wollte Danvers wissen, doch Leonard ignorierte sie.

„Die abgezogene Energie reicht nicht aus um eine weitere Person an ihr Ziel und zurück zu bringen", erklärte Darkseid und versuchte dabei wohl möglichst logisch zu klingen, und Leonard konnte seine Sigma-Pheromone auf sich wirken spüren. Er widerstand der Wirkung aber. „Deswegen habe ich ja gesagt, dass du die Energie auf mich übertragen sollst. Ich werde das Risiko auf mich nehmen trotzdem zu gehen", erklärte Leonard.

„Barry wollte da hier, Snart!", behauptete Kane.

„Barry will viel, und nicht alles dafür ist gut für ihn", erwiderte Leonard wissend, „Jetzt mach was ich sage."

Darkseid schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. „Nun gut, es ist dein Risiko", meinte er und hielt Leonard dann den Schlauch hin, der die Speed Force-Energie übertrug. Leonard rammte ihn sich ins Knie und spürte wie die Energie ihn durchfloss, zugleich hörte er aber nicht damit auf Darkseid mit seiner Waffe anzuvisieren. „Fertig!", beschloss er und zog den Schlauch wieder auf sich heraus, „Holt ihn da raus!" Letzteres hatte er an Danvers und Kane gerichtet, die das auch tatsächlich taten.

„Wenn das ein Fehler war, Snart, der dazu führt, dass wir alle sterben, dann…", begann Danvers.

„Dann wird keiner von uns nachher mehr übrig sein um die Konsequenzen zu erleben", schnitt Leonard ihr das Wort ab, „Gebt mir die Motherbox und die Koordinaten!"

„Was tust du denn da? Wir wissen nicht, ob es überhaupt noch übrig gebliebene Oculus-Energie in deinen Zellen gibt. Du kannst dich nicht auf sie verlassen!" Leonard drehte sich nicht einmal zu dem Sprecher um. „Hallo, Michael, auf Wiedersehen, Michael", meinte er nur zu dem hinter ihm stehenden Rip Hunter.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln Raymond, der von einem wütend dreinblickenden Mick gestützt wurde, und den Marsianer, der sich ihm von der anderen Seite näherte. Danvers und Kane hatte unterdessen Barry aus dem Gestell befreit und stützten den völlig entkräfteten Omega.

„Ich weiß, ihr denkt, dass ich irrational handle, aber ich tue nur das, was getan werden muss!", erklärte Leonard und nahm die Motherbox und ein Padd von Darkseid entgegen, „Hütet euch vor diesen Neuen Göttern, man kann ihnen nicht trauen."

Dann warf er seine Eiskanone ab und rannte los, so schnell er konnte, immer schneller, bis er die Speed Force erreichte.

* * *

PLOP.

Leonard Snart war immer ein Mann der Pläne gewesen, und er hatte auch diesmal einen Plan. Egal was Rip sagte, er wusste, dass er immer noch Restenergie des Oculus in sich hatte. Und mit etwas Glück würde diese gekoppelt mit dem, was er von Barry bekommen hatte, ausreichen um ihn zumindest an sein Ziel zu bringen. Was den Rückweg anging … nun man konnte nicht alles haben.

Vor Jahren hatte er im Oculus gesehen, wie Barry Allen endete – in dieser Maschine, die alles, was er hatte, aus ihm herauszog bis er zu Staub verfiel, und er hatte sich geschworen das niemals passieren zu lassen. Egal, was es kosten würde.

Leo stand vor ihm und starrte ihn an. Es war sein Doppelgänger ganz recht, der ihn mit traurigen Augen ansah und so irritierend nach Omega roch. „Wir können dir nicht helfen", erklärte der Beta-Omega, „Du musst den Weg, der vor die liegt, alleine hinter dich bringen."

„Klar", meinte Leonard nur dazu, „Es war ja noch niemals anders."

„Wir haben versucht den anderen zu helfen, doch nun sind wir zu schwach", fuhr Leo fort, „Wir können keinen Einfluss mehr auf das nehmen, was hier geschieht."

„Keine Sorge", meinte Leonard nur, „Ich bin es gewohnt mich in unkontrollierbaren Situationen, jenseits der normalen Erfahrungshorizonte, wiederzufinden. Wie hart kann das schon werden?"

* * *

PLOP.

„Und was für eine Mission soll das sein? Und besser noch, was bringt Sie auf den Gedanken, dass ich für Sie arbeite?", wollte ein anderer Leonard Snart von Ava Sharpe wissen. Gemeinsam mit Rip Hunter saß er in ihrem Büro und sah die Direktorin des Time Bureaus herausfordernd an.

„Dankbarkeit wäre eine Variante, aber ich mache nicht den Fehler diese von Ihnen zu erwarten, Mister Snart", meinte der Alpha kühl, „Aber vielleicht ist Ihnen ja daran gelegen ein paar gemeinsamen Freunden von uns unter die Arme zu greifen. Die Legends sind verschwunden. Und Sie und der ehemalige Direktor Hunter sind vielleicht die Einzigen, die dazu in der Lage sind sie zu retten."

Rip wirkte mit einem Schlag sehr besorgt, während sich der andere – jüngere – Leonard in seinen Stuhl vorbeugte. „Erzählen Sie mir mehr!", forderte er.

PLOP.

„Auf die Rettung der Legends. Cheers!" Leonard Snart beobachtete sich selbst dabei, wie er mit einem Glas Bourbon einen grimassenschneidenen Rip Hunter zu protestete.

„Mir ist nicht nach trinken zu Mute", erklärte Rip nur.

„Oh, Michael, leb ein bisschen. Was kann das schon schaden?", neckte ihn Leonard.

„Vom Leben bekommt man nur gebrochene Herzen", belehrte ihn der ehemalige Time Master.

„Ist es, weil Sara Ava geküsst hat und nicht dich? Wo liegt das Problem? Je mehr desto lustiger", erwiderte Leonard wegwerfend und protestete ihm noch einmal zu, bevor er sein Glas in einem Zug leerte.

Rip schnaubte nur. „Es geht nicht um die Anzahl. Es geht um das, was dahinter steht. Ich dachte immer uns verbindet etwas Echtes, aber … sie will mich nicht. Nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht, was sich verändert hat, und ob es daran liegt, dass sie sich immer noch schuldig fühlt, weil sie ihr Alphatum gegen mich verwendet hat, doch ich weiß, dass sie beschlossen hat, dass sie mich nicht mehr braucht", erklärte er, „Ich hätte genauso gut tot bleiben können. Was mache ich noch hier? Die Legends kommen blendend ohne mich aus, das Bureau sowieso, und Ava und Sara erst recht. Ich habe niemanden auf dieser Welt mehr, für den es sich zu leben lohnt."

Leonard erkannte in den Augen seines jüngeren Ichs einen kalkulierenden Blick, als es sagte: „Nun, wie wäre es, wenn du stattdessen damit beginnst für dich selbst zu leben und neue …. Wege beschreitest?" Die Einladung war deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

 _Oh, komm, so sehe ich aus, wenn ich diesen Blick aufsetzte? Darauf kann doch wohl keiner rein fallen, oder?,_ wunderte sich der aktuelle Leonard Snart geringschätzig.

Rip schien ähnlich zu denken. „Ich schätze es nicht, wenn mich jemand ausnutzen will, Mister Snart", meinte er kühl.

Leonard sah sich selbst grinsen. „Oh, Michael, wer spricht von ausnutzen? Wir können beide unseren Spaß haben, und das, was schon lange zwischen uns ist, näher erforschen. Was ist schon falsch daran?", meinte er.

„Falsch ist, dass wir uns nicht lieben", erklärte Rip nur.

„Liebe", erwiderte Leonard, „wird überbewertet."

PLOP.

„Ist nicht gut gelaufen mit Sara, was?"

Rip stand da, in seinem blöden Mantel, lässig an eine Hauswand gelehnt, und sein Blick war eiskalt. Er traf aber nicht Leonard, sondern einen anderen jüngeren Leonard.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", erwiderte der andere Leonard und machte ein unschuldiges aber nicht sehr glaubwürdiges Gesicht.

„Ich habe euch gesehen", meinte Rip nur, „Ich habe _dich_ gesehen."

Der Leonard von einst grinste anzüglich. „Oh, Michael, Eifersucht? Das ist ja was ganz Neues", stellte er fest, „Wenn du mich zurückwillst, dann kannst du natürlich…"

„Du weißt, was sie mir bedeutet, aber natürlich musstest du ihr trotzdem nachsteigen", warf ihm Rip wütend vor, „Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit _Je mehr desto mehr Spaß_ -Sprüchen. Es gibt nur eine Person, die du liebst, und das bin nicht ich und genauso wenig ist es Sara. Du wolltest nur Rache und einen wegstecken. Das ist schäbig, selbst für dich."

Nein, wurde Leonard klar, das war nicht Eifersucht gewesen, es war Schmerz, tiefsitzender Schmerz, den Leonard diesem Omega zugefügt hatte. _Sieh an, Rip Hunter, du hast mich doch geliebt. Und ich habe es irgendwie geschafft, das nicht zu bemerken._

„Nimm dich nicht wichtiger als du bist, Omega", spottete der andere Leonard und machte damit alles nur noch schlimmer.

Rips Miene verhärtete sich. „Wir können keine Partner mehr sein, Leonard", sagte er, „Wenn du weiterhin für das Bureau arbeiten willst, dann lass es mich bitte wissen, damit ich mir etwas anderes suchen kann."

„Keine Sorge", flötete der jüngere Leonard, „Das Zeitlinienretten ist dein Ding. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit zu meinem eigenen zurück zu kehren."

PLOP.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Leonard", sagte Mick zu einem einen großen Diamanten betrachtenden Leonard, „Ab und zu was klauen und saufen, das ist doch kein Leben. Glaub mir, ich weiß es, ich habe das lange genug so betrieben."

„Für andere ist es vielleicht kein Leben, Mick, aber ich bin nicht Leo. Nicht jeder wünscht sich eine Familie und Liebe. Ich bin mit dem Leben, das ich führe, zufrieden", behauptete der jüngere Leonard.

„Nur weil du den Flash nicht haben kannst, ist dein Leben nicht vorbei, Leonard", belehrte ihn Mick.

„Das hier hat nichts mit Barry zu tun", erwiderte der jüngere Leonard eine Spur zu schnell.

„Rip würde dir vergeben, wenn du dich entschuldigst, er ist ein Bastard, aber kein so großer Bastard. Genau wie Sara, du musst nicht-", begann Mick, doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Doch, ich muss."

PLOP.

„Ich wünschte nur, du würdest dein Leben nicht so sehr verschwenden, das ist alles", sagte Leo.

„Deine letzte Abschiedstour hier, und das ist alles, was du mir zu sagen hast?!", spottete ein Leonard, den Leonard kaum wieder erkannte – betrunken, ungewaschen, und irgendwie so ganz anders als Leo – er lag mit einer Flasche Alkohol in der Hand auf einem schmutzigen Sofa und musterte seinen Doppelgänger mit kalten Augen.

„Weißt du, ich habe es immer zu schätzen gewusst, dass du mich verschont hast, oder besser gesagt gerettet hast. Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl dir dafür etwas schuldig zu sein, weil du mir und Ray eine Zukunft ermöglichst hast, und da wir uns wegen dem Embargo nie wieder sehen werden, sage ich dir das eben zum Abschied: Du verschwendest dein zurückgewonnenes Leben", erklärte Leo mit bedrückter Miene.

„Alle denken, ich würde schmollen, weil ich Barry nicht haben kann. Was Blödsinn ist. Nein, ich bin nicht mal wegen Rip hier, oder weil Sara mich abgewiesen hat, nicht wirklich. Seit ich zurückgekommen bin, habe ich meinen Platz gesucht, und weißt du, was mir dabei klar geworden ist? Das hier ist mein Platz und kein anderer. Ich habe die Welt gerettet, bin als Held gestorben, habe auf meine Wiederbelebung verzichtet um dein Leben zu schonen, weil es mehr wert war als meines, habe Rip vor der Auslöschung bewahrt, und habe die Legends gerettet. Wie kann man das noch steigern? Ich habe es versucht. Ich, Captain Cold, als Zeitagent. In Wahrheit habe ich das nur so lange ausgehalten, weil ich mit Rip geschlafen habe. Es hat mich nicht erfüllt. Aber alles andere auch nicht. Ich kam zurück und habe festgestellt, dass ein anderer Leonard Snart mein Leben viel besser geführt hat als ich, dass meine Freunde, meine Familie, mein Rudel ohne mich weitergelebt haben. Dass es für mich hier keinen Platz mehr gibt", sagte der verbitterte Leonard dazu nur, „Wer hätte gedacht, dass am Ende Mick derjenige von uns beiden ist, der sein Glück findet? Ich bin überflüssig geworden und habe nichts gefunden, was mich erfüllt hat, also steh nicht da und belehre mich darüber, dass ich mein Leben verschwende. Es gibt nichts anderes, was ich damit tun kann, nicht mehr!" Mit diesen Worten holte er auf und warf seine Flasche nach Leo, der sich im letzten Moment wegduckte.

PLOP.

Und dann stand Leonard am Vanishing Point. _Hier bin ich gestorben. Hier hätte ich tot bleiben sollen,_ stellte er fest, _Nun, vielleicht wird mir mein Wunsch ja diesmal erfüllt. Ich denke nicht, dass ich noch genug Saft übrig habe um nach Apokalips zurückzukehren._

Er dachte kurz über diese Tatsache nach und fühlte eine überraschende Beklemmung, die ihn dabei ergriff. _Vielleicht bin ich ja doch nicht so leer, wie ich dachte._

Dann stellte er die Motherbox auf ihren zugewiesenen Platz und aktivierte sie.

* * *

 _A/N: Ich habe das Gefühl mich für dieses Kapitel entschuldigen zu müssen, aber es ist irgendwie so passiert._

 _Reviews?_


	28. Speedster

**21\. Speedster**

* * *

 _Zusätzliches Pairing: Hawkmates, Erw. von Sara/Ollie_

* * *

„Was ist passiert? Snart…" Barry fühlte sich vollkommen erschöpft und verwirrt. In einem Moment waren seine Kräfte noch aus ihm hinausgesogen worden und er hatte sich in einer infernalen Maschine eingespannt befunden, und im nächsten stand er auf seinen eigenen Beinen, wackelig, an Alex gelehnt.

„Er hat unser aller Existenz riskiert um dich zu retten, Barry", erklärte Alex.

„Aber, wieso?", wunderte sich Barry, obwohl er in Wahrheit sehr genau wusste, wieso.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass das, was er von dir bekommen hat, reicht um seine Mission erfolgreich auszuführen zu können", meinte Kate. Barry gab ihr im Stillen Recht.

Er setzte sich neben Ray, der auch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen zu sein schien, und gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden und Darkseid wartete er dann.

Kate, J'onn, Rip, Alex, und Mick schienen so eine Art schützenden Kreis um sie beide herum gebildet zu haben – Barry fragte sich warum wohl. Trauten sie Darkseid und seinen Leuten wirklich so wenig? Und wenn ja, warum arbeiteten sie dann mit ihm zusammen? _Weil uns keine andere Wahl geblieben ist, darum,_ erinnerte er sich.

Und dann öffnete sich auf einmal das Speed Force Portal vor ihnen und heraus kam Kara. Sie warf Darkseid einen düsteren Blick zu und verkündete dann: „Es ist geschehen. Ich habe die Motherbox ausgetzt."

„Nun, dann lass uns hoffen, dass deine Freunde ebenso erfolgreich waren wie du, Kara Zor-El", meinte Darkseid nur dazu. Kara blickte ihn noch einmal düster an und trat dann zu den anderen. „Geht es dir gut, Barry?", wollte sie wissen.

„Es ging mir schon mal besser, aber ich lebe noch. Das ist die Hauptsache, oder?", meinte der Speedster. Dann kehrte wieder Stille ein und sie warteten weiter. Kara warf ab und zu düstere Blicke in Darkseids Richtung und winkte ab, als Alex mit ihr sprechen wollte. _Sie will es immer noch tun,_ wurde Barry klar, _Sie will ihn immer noch töten._ Noch hatte er sie nicht gerettet, wie es schien. _Nun vielleicht sterben wir ja alle, bevor sie dazu kommt._ Aber tröstlich war dieser Gedanke wirklich nicht.

Die nächste, die durch ein Speed Force-Portal kam, war Laurel. „Es ist getan", meinte sie und blickte sich dann suchend um, „Wo ist Sara?"

„Noch nicht zurück", meinte Mick nur knapp. Laurels Miene verfinsterte sich ob dieser Antwort.

„Wir wusste immer, dass es vielleicht nicht alle zurückschaffen", meinte Darkseid ungerührt.

„Aber woher wissen wir dann, ob sie erfolgreich waren?", wollte Kate wissen.

„Oh, glaubt mir, wir werden es merken", meinte Darkseid unheilverkündend.

* * *

PLOP.

John mit durch die Speed Force zu nehmen war vielleicht keine so gute Idee gewesen. Das hier war eindeutig nicht Apokalips. Es sah eher nach dem alten Ägypten aus.

„Kendra?", wunderte sich Sara und erblickte ihre Freundin, die weinend am Boden saß und die Leiche von Carter in den Armen hielt. Beide trugen ägyptische Tracht.

„Eine weitere Zeitreise?", vermutete John und sah sich skeptisch um.

 _Nein, das sind nicht Kendra und Carter, es sind Chay-Ara und Khufu,_ wurde Sara klar, _John hat Recht, wir sind in der Zeit der ersten Leben der Hawks gelandet…_ „Wir sollten nicht hier sein", meinte sie, „Lass uns wieder gehen."

Doch dann hörte sie, was die weinende Kendra vor sich hinmurmelte. „Nicht schon wieder, nicht schon wieder, warum muss ich dich immer wieder verlieren…"

Das hier war nicht Chay-Ara, es war doch Kendra. Kendra, die aus irgendwelchen Gründen in der Speed Force gefangen war. „Wir müssen sie mitnehmen", beschloss Sara, „Sonst bleibt sie hier auf ewig gefangen."

John schnaubte. „Ich sehe, du hast immer noch nicht gelernt dich nicht mit Kräften anzulegen, die dir über sind", stellte er fest, „Von mir aus. Dann hol sie dir." Er nickte Sara aufmunternd zu, und diese griff nach Kendra, die daraufhin aufschreckte und sie zum ersten Mal zu sehen schien, seit sie hier angekommen war.

„Sara", erkannte sie, „was… wie kommst du hierher?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", meinte Sara, „Aber wichtiger ist die Frage, wie _du_ hierher kommst."

Kendra zögerte einen Moment und schien darüber nachzudenken. „Die Speed Force, sie ist durch das Tor, das die Motherbox geöffnet hat, in das JLA-Hauptquartier übergeschwappt. Sie hat uns alle verschluckt."

Das hörte sich allerdings gar nicht gut an. _Ich kann sie doch nicht alle retten? Ich habe nur geborgte Kräfte, und ich muss sie berühren um sie mitnehmen zu können, und ich habe nur zwei Hände,_ wurde ihr klar, _Was soll ich tun?_

„Das was du immer tust, Sara", erklärte John, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, „So viele wie möglich retten."

* * *

Das war eine durch und durch schlechte Idee, und Wally war 100% dagegen. Trotzdem fand er sich dabei wieder, wie er sie durchführte. Vielleicht hatte ihn ja Black Siren mit ihren Kräften beeinflusst. Vielleicht aber war er nur so verzweifelt, da ihm klar geworden war, was alles auf dem Spiel stand. Am liebsten würde er bei Iris bleiben und ihr die Hand halten, aber das konnte auch Eddie erledigen, während er dafür sorgen musste, dass sie alle den nächsten Morgen noch erleben würden. Was im Augenblick nicht die einfachste Aufgabe war.

Wally war bei den Titans geblieben um der Welt zu beweisen, dass sie gute Kids waren, keine Mörder und Monster, egal wer sie gebaut hatte, von wem sie abstammten, oder für wessen Mord sie angeklagt waren. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er einmal auf die Hilfe von einem dieser Monster, von dem eines seiner Teammitglieder abstammte, zurückgreifen würde.

Er hatte die anderen zurückgelassen, Tim das Kommando übergeben, und gehofft, dass er Cyborg und Starfire in seiner Abwesenheit unter Kontrolle halten konnte, und war nur mit Raven nach Central City gekommen. Und bei alle dem hätte er nie damit gerechnet, dass das Ganze damit enden würde, dass sie einen Dämon anriefen. Aber na ja … so war das Leben als Held eben.

„Bist du sicher, dass er uns helfen wird?", hatte er Black Siren gefragt, was diese verneint hatte. „Aber auch er will leben, und das Ende von allem ist nach seinem Sinn. Wen sollte er beherrschen, wenn alle tot sind?", hatte sie gemeint.

Wally war der Meinung, dass das zwar stimmen könnte, aber er wusste auch, dass das nicht bedeutete, dass Ravens Vater sie nicht alle töten würde, sobald er sie erblickte. Deswegen war er mehr als nur ein bisschen nervös als sich die Dochte der Kerzen, die sie um das Beschwörungspentagramm herum aufgebaut hatten, entflammten und Trigon der Große hässlich und riesig wie eh und je im Pentagramm erschien.

„Ihr! Ihr habt mich gerufen", stellte der Dämon fest, „Was wollt ihr?"

Wally wechselte einen unsicheren Blick mit Black Siren, und dann sagten sie es ihm.

* * *

Als sich das Portal zu Speed Force wieder öffnete, kamen weder Sara noch Snart hindurch, sondern stattdessen John Constantine und Kendra. „Was?", wunderte sich Barry. Waren diese beiden etwa auch hier gewesen? Hatte er das verpasst?

„Was hat euer Eindringen hier zu bedeuten?!", donnerte Darkseid.

„Ganz ruhig, Alter", meinte John Constantine, „Das hier ist nur ein kurzer Zwischenstopp für uns. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass manche unserer Freunde in der Speed Force gefangen sind. Sie können im Moment nirgendwo anders raus als hier."

Darkseid schnaufte. „Das hier ist ein Raumhafen", brummte er.

John zuckte die Schultern. „Für den Moment ist es auch eher ein Bahnhof", stellte er fest.

Laurel durchbrach den Kreis der Erdhelden und stapfte auf die beiden zu. „Wer hat euch aus der Speed Force gerettet?", verlangte sie zu erfahren, „Es war Sara, nicht wahr?!"

John nickte. „Mich hat sie genaugenommen nicht in der Speed Force aufgelesen, aber ja, vom Prinzip her hast du Recht. Sie ist zurückgeblieben um die anderen zu retten", erklärte er.

Niemand war davon wirklich überrascht. Rip seufzte wissend, und Laurel fluchte. „Sie hat nur vorübergehende Kräfte! Was denkt sie sich nur?! Wenn ihre Kräfte sie verlassen, bevor sie hierher zurückkommt, ist auch sie in der Speed Force gefangen! Vielleicht für immer!", empörte sich die Black Canary.

„Es ist Sara", meinte John schlicht, „Was hast du anderes erwartet?"

Laurel schnaubte. „Ich werde sie zurückholen, und wenn ich dazu die ganze Erde aus der Speed Force retten muss!", verkündete sie, „Nein, Kara, bleib du hier." Sie führte nicht näher aus warum, aber Barry nahm an, dass Kara selber gut genug wusste, warum sie nicht ebenfalls in die Speed Force gehen sollte. Immerhin war es jedem hier klar, wohl auch Darkseid.

Die Kryptonierin wirkte unzufrieden, nickte dann aber. Laurel rannte mit Speedster-Geschwindigkeit los und war dann verschwunden.

 _Mir gefällt das nicht,_ dachte Barry. Noch weniger gefiel es ihm, dass Darkseid seine Instrumente konsultierte. Kendra und Constantine kamen zu ihnen hinüber spaziert und behielten dabei ihre Umgebung genau im Auge. _Das hier wird böse enden,_ wurde Barry klar, _Und das schon sehr bald._

Glücklich machte ihn dieser Gedanke wahrlich nicht.

* * *

Sie zu finden war nicht so einfach, doch es gelang Laurel trotzdem. „Was treibst du hier nur, Sara?!", fuhr sie ihre jüngere Schwester an, die gerade Cisco am Arm gepackt hatte und von einem Autowrack weg führte.

„Ich rette Leben, wonach sieht es für dich denn sonst aus?!", verteidigte sich Sara hitzig.

„Ehm", meldete sich Cisco zu Wort, „Könntet ihr das vielleicht auf später verschieben? Der da sieht nicht gerade nach jemandem aus, der vorhat mich wieder von hier weggehen zu lassen. Ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, dass ich in der Vergangenheit die Speed Force das eine oder andere Mal ausgetrickst habe." Er deutet auf ein fliegendes schwarzes Wesen, das in der Luft über ihnen drei schwebte und sie böse anblickte.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?", wunderte sich Laurel und betrachtete den Dementor für Arme.

„Wir sollten nicht hierbleiben um das herauszufinden", meinte Sara, umklammerte Ciscos Arm fester und verkündete dann: „Lauf!"

* * *

Barry konnte sehen, wie Darkseid Granny Goodness zunickte. „Das Multiversum wurde stabilisiert und wird repariert", verkündete er, „Eure Freunde haben es wirklich geschafft."

Barry konnte sehen, wie Kara losstürmte, und er wollte sich ihr anschließen, doch statt loszurennen, stolperte er nach vorne über. „Was?!", entfuhr es ihm.

Ray half ihm wieder auf die Beine, was er kaum bemerkte, da ihm etwas anderes schmerzhaft klar wurde. Er hatte sich nicht grundlos die ganze Zeit über so erschöpft gefühlt. _Meine Kräfte! Meine Kräfte sind weg!_

„Zu langsam, Kara Zor-El!", höhnte Darkseid und hielt die Kryptonierin bereits im Würgegriff, „Nicht einmal als Speedster bist du mir gewachsen." Kara schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung!", schleuderte Alex dem Sigma wütend entgegen.

„Die nun vorbei ist!", verkündete Darkseid, „Tötet sie alle!"

Ray ließ Barry wieder los, der sank zu Boden, und um sie herum brach das Chaos aus, als Granny und Darkseids Truppen auf die Helden der Erde losgingen.

* * *

„Das ist wieder mal typisch für dich!", warf Laurel Sara vor, als sie beide mit Cisco hinter einem riesigen Felsen im Wilden Westen in Deckung gingen, „Du und dein ewiger Heldenkomplex!"

„Ach? Von wem hab ich den wohl?!", schoss Sara zurück und tauchte unter dem fliegenden Angreifer hinweg, „Ich wollte immer nur die Heldin sein, die du von mir erwartest zu sein!"

„Ich erwarte von dir nur zu überleben und nicht ständig dein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen! Ein Leben, das ich dir mühselig zurückgegeben habe, wenn du dich erinnerst!", brüllte Laurel und warf ihre Schwester auf den Boden aus der Schusslinie.

„Und dann habe ich dir dein Leben zurückgegeben! Wo war deine Dankbarkeit dafür?!", gab Sara keuchend zurück und warf Cisco in die Luft und damit in Sicherheitsabstand.

Das Wesen startete einen erneuten Angriff, und die Lance-Schwestern schlugen zugleich nach ihm, was es zu erstaunen schien und für einen Moment irritierte.

„Ich bin dir dankbar dafür!", rief Laurel wütend.

„Dann bist du aber sehr schlecht darin es zu zeigen! Achtung!" Synchron sprangen sie vor Cisco um ihn vor dem Schwebe-Ding zu schützen.

„Sollten wir nicht lieber zusehen, dass wir von hier wegkommen anstatt es zu bekämpfen?", schlug Cisco kleinlaut von hinter ihnen beiden vor.

„Nein!", erwiderten die Schwestern wie aus einem Mund, „Das hat nichts gebracht." Das war wahr, vor der Westernwelt hatten sie den ersten Weltkrieg und Zaris dystopische Zukunftsheimat durchquert und waren die ganze Zeit über von diesem Ding verfolgt worden. Es schien nicht vorzuhaben ihnen je eine Pause zu gönnen. Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig als es zu stellen.

„Danke!", rief Laurel ihrer Schwester entgegen, „Danke, dass du mir mein Leben zurückgegeben hast und mir eine Chance verschafft hast dieses Mal alles richtig zu machen!"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mit Ollie geschlafen habe und mit ihm an Bord der _Queens Gambit_ gegangen bin!", rief Sara zurück.

Das Ding kam wieder auf sie drei zugeflogen. Die Schwestern packten Cisco und sprangen mit ihm einige Meter weiter zurück. „Ist das immer so, wenn ihr beide zusammen arbeitet?", wunderte sich Cisco.

„Nur an guten Tagen", erwiderte Sara.

Laurel warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. „Wirklich? Du denkst immer noch daran? Nach allem, was seit dem passiert ist?", wunderte sie sich.

„Da hat es angefangen!", gab Sara zurück und schlug nach ihren Angreifer, „Das war sozusagen die Ursünde."

Laurel schlug ebenfalls nach dem Ding. „Wir waren Kinder damals. Alle drei. Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte Oliver geheiratet, wenn ich euch das immer noch übel nehmen würde?", wollte sie kopfschüttelnd wissen, „Sara, das habe ich dir schon lange vergeben."

Das fliegende Wesen hielt mit einem Mal inne – als wäre es erstarrt.

„Was ist denn jetzt passiert?", wunderte sich Cisco.

* * *

Kara konnte sehen, wie Kate, J'onn, Rip, Alex, Mick, Kendra und John Constantine gegen Darkseids Truppen kämpften. Ray stand vor Barry und verteidigte den erschöpften Speedster vor Granny Goodness. Sie selbst hing immer noch in Darkseids festzudrückenden Hand und schnappte nach Luft.

„Das hier wird dein Ende sein, Kara Zor-El", verkündete Darkseid.

Vielleicht hatte er ja Recht. Und vielleicht wollte ein Teil von ihr, trotz Mon-El und Lura, trotz Alex und Maggie und ihren Kindern, trotz Eliza und J'onn, trotz Clark und Lois und ihrem Sohn, trotz Winn und James und Brainy, trotz Cat Grant, wegen Argo City sogar wirklich sterben. Vielleicht.

Aber es gab noch einen anderen Teil in ihr. Den Teil, an den Thomas Coville stets geglaubt hatte, selbst dann, als Kara nicht mehr an sich selbst geglaubt hatte. Und dieser Teil wusste, dass sie hier nicht sterben konnte, dass sie zurück zu ihrer Familie musste, dass sie ihre Tochter wieder in die Arme schließen wollte, zu ihren Gefährten zurückkehren wollte, und sich mit Lena aussöhnen wollte. Und dieser Teil nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und packte mit beiden Händen die riesige Hand um ihren Hals herum und lösten deren Finger unter knackenden Geräuschen von sich.

Und dann war sie mit einem Mal frei. „Du … hast mir die Hand gebrochen", stellte Darkseid fest und schien es kaum glauben zu können, „Wer… wer bist du?"

„Ich bin Kara Zor-El, die letzte Tochter von Krypton, die Beschützerin der Erde, und der auserwählte Champion der Speed Force", verkündete Kara, „Und du … bist nur ein kleiner kleiner Mann."

Und dann holte sie mit voller Wucht aus und schlug mit ihrer ganzen Kraft nach ihm. Ihr Schlag traf sein Kinn und fegte ihn von den Beinen. Sie stellte sich über ihn und platzierten ihren Stiefel auf seinem Brustkorb. Er keuchte und wollte sich befreien, wollte hochkommen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sie roch seine Pheromone, doch bei ihr wirkten diese nicht, nicht mehr.

Sie wusste, sie war ihm überlegen. Sie könnte ihn töten, wenn sie es wollte. Doch sie stellte fest, dass Barry und die anderen recht gehabt hatten - sie wollte es nicht mehr. Die Schreie von Argo City waren endlich verstummt.

Sie nahm ihren Fuß von Darkseids Brust. „Ich werde dich nicht töten", verkündete sie.

„Aber ich werde es!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr, und dann sah sie ein riesiges hässliches Wesen, das auf sie und Darkseid zugeflogen kam und dem Mordlust in die Augen geschrieben stand.

* * *

 _A/N: Wie ihr vermutlich bemerkt habt, sind wir schon mitten im Großen Finale._

 _Stay tuned für das Ende._

 _Übrigens: Die Menschheit ist scheiße und hat es nicht verdient gerettet zu werden – das zeigt sich daran, dass wir keine Batwoman verdient haben, da wir nichts Besseres zu tun haben als die Schauspielerin, die sie spielen soll, in der 1. Woche nach der Bekanntgabe, dass die Rolle spielt, von Twitter zu vertreiben._

 _Reviews?_


	29. Speedster (II)

**22\. Speedster**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Hinweise auf Barry/Eobard und CaptainCanary_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Graphischer Character Death_

* * *

Der Oculus, der einst Teil von ihm gewesen war, war immer noch Teil von ihm, da war er sich sicher. Rip mochte anderer Meinung sein, aber Leonard konnte ihn spüren, hier am Vanishing Point deutlicher als jemals zuvor. Durch den Oculus hatten die Time Master einst alle manipuliert um die Geschichte so zu verändern, wie sie sie haben wollten. Der Oculus hatte sie sehen lassen, was passieren würde, und nun hier am Vanishing Point erschien es Leonard auf einmal, dass er derjenige war, der sehen konnte, wie das alles enden würde.

 _Das ist interessant,_ dachte er, _Entweder ich werde verrückt, oder ich kann wirklich in die Zukunft sehen._ Aber war es eine Zukunft, an der er Teil haben würde? Oder war es etwas anderes? Ein Film, den er von weit weg sehen würde, in den er aber niemals Teil mitspielen könnte?

Nein, vor Jahren hatte er sich entschieden Barry Allen nicht sterben zu lassen. Und nun entschied er sich auch diesmal nicht einfach nur daneben zu sitzen ohne etwas zu tun. Rip hatte unrecht. Es gab nicht nur eine Person, die er jemals geliebt hatte. Es gab verschiedene Formen der Liebe, und keine gestattete ihm passiv zu bleiben.

Er hatte angenommen, dass sein Lied hier am Vanishing Point enden würde, und das diesmal für immer, doch er war noch nicht ganz fertig. Es gab immer noch Dinge zu tun.

Also machte er sich bereit, griff auf die letzten Reste der Speed Force, die noch irgendwo in seinen Zellen zu finden sein sollte, zurück und machte sich dann auf den Weg dorthin, wo er hin musste.

* * *

Es war ein riesiger Dämon. Kara hatte in ihren Leben noch nie wirklich einen Dämon gesehen, doch sie hatte Beschreibungen gehört, und nun ja, wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, dann stellte sie sich einen Dämon genau so vor wie diesen hier, der gerade auf sie und Darkseid zustürzte.

„Achtung!" Kara fand sich von einem Moment auf den anderen einige Meter von Darkseid entfernt wieder. Sie blinzelte und sah sich nach ihrem Retter um, sie erwartete Barry zu sehen, doch stattdessen erblickte sie seinen Stiefbruder und Schwager. „Wally!", entfuhr es ihr, „Was machst du denn hier?!"

Wally deutete auf den Dämon, der gerade mit seiner mächtigen Pranke nach Darkseid schlug. „Ich bin mit ihm hier", erklärte er, „Sein Name ist Trigon, er ist ein Dämon und ziemlich sauer auf Darkseid."

Kara blickte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Und du hat ihn einfach so hierher gebracht?", wunderte sie sich.

„Nun, einfach war es nicht gerade, und genau genommen hat er uns hierher gebracht, aber das läuft auf dasselbe hinaus. Er wird uns helfen und Darkseid für uns besiegen", erklärte Wally.

John Constantine tauchte wie die personifizierte Wut neben ihnen auf. „Du hast einen Pakt mit Trigon geschlossen? Bist du des Wahnsinns, Wallace West!? Ist dir klar, was er tun wird, sobald er mit Darkseid fertig ist? Die Erde wird sein nächstes Ziel sein! Er wird sie unterwerfen, und uns alle töten! Du hast uns vom Regen in die Traufe gebracht, und lediglich einen grausamen außerirdischen Eroberer gegen einen noch grausameren dämonischen eingetauscht!", beschwerte er sich erbost.

„Es war nicht meine Idee!", verteidigte sich Wally.

„Wessen brillantem Verstand ist sie dann entsprungen?!", wollte Constantine wütend wissen.

„Ihren!" Wally deutete auf Black Siren, die gerade damit beschäftigt war einige von Darkseids Wachen anzuschreien, die daraufhin unter sichtbaren Schmerzen zu Boden gingen.

„Black Siren? Ihretwegen passiert das alles hier doch!", empörte sich Constantine.

„Sie bereut ihre Taten und will uns allen helfen!", erklärte Wally.

„Oh, ja, darauf wette ich", grummelte Constantine.

Kara wusste nicht, ob sie glauben sollte, dass Black Siren ihnen wirklich helfen wollte, andrerseits hatte sie schon oft erlebt wie sogenannte Schurken ihre Meinung geändert hatten und bereit gewesen waren alles zu riskieren um ihre Taten wieder gut zu machen oder jemanden zu retten. Warum sollte es mit Black Siren anders sein? Wer wusste schon, wie freiwillig ihre Taten gewesen waren? Immerhin waren Sigma-Pheromone sehr stark.

„Wir müssen jede Hilfe annehmen, die wir kriegen können", beschloss Kara, „Wer auch immer diesen Kampf der Giganten gewinnt, um ihn kümmern wir uns, wenn es soweit ist."

Constantine schüttelte mit düsterer Miene den Kopf. „Ihr Helden, ihr seid doch alle gleich", meinte er düster.

Kara sah wie Ray im Kampf gegen Granny Goodness immer mehr in Bedrängnis geriet und beschloss ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen und fand sich schneller an seiner Seite wieder als gedacht. Offenbar waren immer noch Reste von Barrys Kräften in ihr vorhanden. Sie fing den nächsten Schlag von Granny, der auf Rays Hals gezielt geworden war, mit ihren Händen ab. „Oh, nein, das tust du nicht!", verkündete sie.

„Oh, kleiner Omega", flötete Granny, „Du willst spielen? Das kannst du haben!"

* * *

Alles um sie herum schien wie eingefroren zu sein, obwohl sie sich in der Speed Force befanden. „Seltsam", kommentierte Cisco die Lage.

„Egal, was passiert ist, ich schlage vor, dass wir es nutzen um von hier zu verschwinden und Harry Potters fliegenden Freund loszuwerden", meinte Sara.

Laurel nickte. „Du hast recht. Nichts wie weg hier", meinte sie.

„Immerhin müssen wir immer noch die anderen retten", fügte Sara hinzu.

Laurel seufzte. „Ich hatte befürchtet, dass du das sagen wirst", meinte sie, „Dann machen wir uns auf die Suche nach den anderen." Beide Speedster-Schwestern umfassten Ciscos Ellenbogen und verschwanden mit ihm so schnell sie konnten aus der Wild West Kulisse. Und so bekamen sie nichts mehr von der Gestalt, die unter dem fliegenden Speed Force Phantom erschien, mit, die meinte: „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du diesen Leuten eine Lektion erteilst", und das Speed Force Phantom dann in tausend Stücke zersplittern ließ.

„Mhm", meinte die Gestalt, „Wie Eiskräfte, nur anders. Nett." Und dann fragte sie sich, ob sie hier enden würde, mitten in der Speed Force, einsam und ohne, dass jemals jemand wusste, was aus ihr geworden war.

* * *

Wally sah wie sich ein Portal zur Speed Force öffnete und Cisco, Winn Schott und James Olsen hindurch kamen und gar nicht erfreut zu sein schienen über den Kampf, der vor ihnen tobte.

Kate, Kendra, Mick, Alex, Rip, J'onn, Constantine, Black Siren, und er selbst hatten es inzwischen geschafft die meisten von Darkseids Truppen zu besiegen, doch der Kampf zwischen dem Neuen Gott und Trigon tobte noch immer, und Granny Goodness kämpfte gegen Kara und Ray und schien nicht müde zu werden, und außerdem schienen irgendwoher immer mehr Truppen zu kommen, die die Helden der Erde sofort angriffen, wenn sie sie erblickten.

 _Das wird langsam anstrengend,_ stellte Wally fest.

Barry hatte sich bisher nicht am Kampf beteiligt und wirkte erschöpft und desorientiert. Wally machte sich ein wenig Sorgen, doch seine größere Sorge galt den Neuankömmlingen, die mit großen verwirrten Augen versuchten zu verstehen, was vor sich ging.

Er rannte zu ihnen und erklärte ihnen kurz die Lage.

„Na wunderbar", meinte Winn, „Ich bin kein Nahkampfspezialist."

„Aber ich bin einer", meinte sein Freund, der Guardian, „Du und Cisco, ihr könnt ja inzwischen versuchen herauszufinden, wie wir zur Erde zurückkommen."

Cisco und Winn wechselten einen Blick und bahnten sich dann gedeckt von Wally und Guardian ihren Weg zu Darkseids Instrumenten.

Der Kampf rund um sie alle herum tobte wild weiter, bis dann plötzlich ein Triumphschrei zu hören war. Trigon schrie glücklich und hielt Darkseids abgetrennten Kopf in den Händen. Sämtliche von Darskeids Leuten hielten mitten in ihren Tun entsetzt inne. Und dann begannen mit einem Mal alle anwesenden Omegas Schmerzensschreie auszustoßen.

* * *

Sara, Laurel, und ein benommener Curtis Holt erreichten Apokalips gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie ein riesiger Dämon Darkseids Kopf in den Händen hielt und triumphierend aufheulte, während sämtliche Neuen Götter Klagelaute ausstießen, und Kara, Barry, Cisco, Kate, Ray J'onn, Rip, sowie sämtliche Furies sich ihre Köpfe hielten und laut brüllten. Vor Schmerzen. Sara war so schnell an Rips Seite, dass sie gar nicht mehr auf Curtis und Laurel achtete.

„Rip, ich bin es, Sara. Ich bin hier, was ist passiert?!", wollte sie wissen und griff nach dem hysterischen Omega, doch er schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen und schrie einfach nur weiter vor sich hin. Sie versuchte ihn zu streicheln und zu massieren, was normalerweise geholfen hätte, aber diesmal zeigte es keine Wirkung.

Sie sah, dass Mick zu Ray geeilt war und den aufgelösten Omega in seinem Schoss wiegte, was diesen aber nicht vom Schreien abhielt. Alex schüttelte J'onn, aber auch das bewirkte nichts, genauso wenig wie die Ohrfeigen, die Winn Cisco verpasste. Wally war auch hier, und er war gerade damit beschäftigt auf Barry einzureden, doch auch das brachte diesen nicht zum Schweigen. Kendra versuchte ihr Glück mit Kate, aber auch die dunkle Ritterin schien nicht vorzuhaben mit dem Schreien aufzuhören.

Sara schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. Was ging hier nur vor? Und dann fing auch noch Curtis an zu schreien. Laurel zeigte eine überraschte Miene und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber auch sie erzielte keinen sichtbaren Erfolg. Was immer es war, es hatte Curtis erst erwischt, nachdem er hier angekommen war, also wirkte es immer noch.

„Es sind die Sigma-Sterbepheromone!", erklärte Black Siren laut und tauchte wie aus dem Nichts neben Sara auf, „Als Trigon ihm dem Kopf abgerissen hat, hat er sie ausgesondert. Sie beeinflussen seine Untertanen, wie du siehst, aber auch die Omegas. Und das ist erst der Anfang. Es wird noch schlimmer werden."

Sara warf einen ungläubigen Blick auf Rips irren Blick, seinen geöffneten Mund, und lauschte seinem dauerhaften Schreie. „Wie kann es denn noch schlimmer werden?", wollte sie wissen.

„Die Neuen Götter folgen dem stärksten Anführer. Trigon hat den Obersten Gott getötet, nun ist er der neue Oberste Gott. Alles, was er jetzt noch tun muss, ist seine stärksten Pheromone abzusondern, und sie alle werden ihm folgen. Doch er ist ein Dämon. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was hier passiert, wenn er seine stärksten Pheromone aussondert?", erklärte Black Siren.

Sara wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen.

„Du hast ihn hergeholt, du hättest damit rechnen müssen, dass das passiert!", fuhr John Black Siren an.

„Ja", erwiderte sie, „Das habe ich in der Tat. Und ich habe einen Plan. Ich würde euch raten, euch die Ohren zuzuhalten."

„Was…", begann Sara, doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu die Frage zu stellen, da Black Siren in diesem Moment einen Schrei ausstieß, wie sie ihn Sara noch nie hatte ausstoßen hören.

* * *

Er wusste nicht, warum er eigentlich zurückkam. Es gab so viele Gründe es nicht zu tun, und doch… Wenn man ihn fragen würde, würde er abstreiten, dass seine Anwesenheit hier irgendetwas mit Barry zu tun hatte. Auf jeden Fall fand er sich auf den Schlachtfeldern von Apokalips wieder. Seltsamerweise war die Mehrzahl der anwesenden Kämpfer entweder tot oder ohne Bewusstsein. Auf jeden Fall lagen eine Menge Körper am Boden des Schlachtfeldes aka des Thronsaals von Darkseid herum.

Einer stand jedoch noch – ein riesiger Dämon, der Darkseids Kopf in der Pranke hielt und sich nun etwas verwirrt umblickte. Offenbar hatte er Unterwerfung erwartet und musste nun feststellen, dass niemand mehr stand um sich zu unterwerfen.

„Wir müssen ihn loswerden und zwar sofort", sagte einer der wenigen noch stehenden Personen - John Constantine - zu Black Siren.

„Na dann los. Mach deinen Mambo-Jumbo – mach ihn weg!", forderte diese von dem Zauberer.

„So einfach ist das nicht!", erklärte John, „Das ist Trigon. Und noch schlimmer: Ihr habt ihn gerufen und einen Pakt mit ihm geschlossen, den er erfüllt hat. Er hat Darkseid getötet, und nun erwartet er sich eine Belohnung."

Eobard kam neben Constantine und Black Siren zum Stehen. „Seit wann hält sich John Constantine an Regeln?", wollte er wissen.

„Thawne", stellte Black Siren bitter fest.

Eobard nickte ihr nur zu. „Ich habe nichts, was ich gegen ihn aufbieten kann", erklärte Constantine, „Und uns bleibt keine Zeit alles aufzutreiben, was ich dafür brauchen würde. Und wir haben auch keine Zambesi-Totems und ihre Träger zur Hand."

„Die brauchen wir auch nicht", meinte Eobard, „Wissenschaft schlägt Magie. Das war noch jedes Mal so…"

„Also eigentlich…", begann Constantine.

„Siren", wandte sich Eobard an den Alpha, während er den britischen Beta ignorierte, „Wir brauchen deinen kräftigsten Schrei."

„Den habe ich gerade benutzt, und wie du siehst, steht er immer noch", wandte Black Siren ein.

„Das war nicht dein kräftigster Schrei, das war ein Taschenspielertrick. Nimm all deine Kräfte zusammen und brüll ihn an, als würdest du ihm die Haut von den Knochen reißen wollen", korrigierte sie Eobard, „Während du ihn damit ablenkst, werde ich durch die umgebaute Speed Force-Waffe das Portal in eine andere Dimension öffnen, die von diesem Multiversum hier abgeschottet ist. Damit sollten wir ihn für immer los sein." Offenbar waren seine Umbauten doch noch für etwas gut.

„Die Idee ist gut", meinte Constantine, „Aber denkst du wirklich, wir können ihn durch dieses Portal zwingen?"

„Wenn wir ihn mit allem angreifen, was wir haben, dann ja", behauptete Eobard.

„Das ist doch wieder eine Falle", zischte Siren, „Du willst mich nur wieder austricksen."

„Ich gebe zu, dass dir das, was mir vorschwebt, einiges abverlangen wird. Aber ich glaube daran, dass du es schaffen kannst. Und ich werde dir helfen. Wir werden diesen Dämon loswerden, und dann sind zur Abwechslung einmal wir am Ende die Helden."

Siren seufzte. „Nun gut, wir sollten es zumindest versuchen", meinte sie, „Sag mir nur, wenn es soweit ist." Dann schien sie sich darauf zu konzentrieren ihre Kräfte zu sammeln.

 _Er wird einen Schubs brauchen,_ stellte Eobard fest, _Sirens Schrei wird nicht ausreichen um ihm genug Momentum zu geben um ins Portal zu fallen…. Nun, das ist dann wohl meine Aufgabe._

Er wandte sich an Constantine. „Dieses Gerät öffnet das Portal. Du musst nur diesen Knopf hier drücken", erklärte er dem Beta. Diese Aufgabe sollte selbst ein unfähiger Kerl wie er erfolgreich lösen können. Zumindest hoffte Eobard das.

„Das alles gefällt mir nicht", merkte Constantine an.

Eobard ließ sich nicht einmal zu einer Antwort herab. Inzwischen hatte Trigon sie entdeckt. „Du, schwarze Sirene, was hast du gemacht?", wollte er von Black Siren wissen.

„Los jetzt!", zischte Eobard ihr zu, „Schrei wie du noch nie in deinem Leben geschrien hast."

Und dann rannte er los um Anlauf zu nehmen. Er rannte bis ans andere Ende der Stadt, weiter bis in die nächste Stadt, und die nächste und die nächste. Und dann rannte er wieder los in Richtung Trigon. Er rannte schneller, als er jemals zuvor mit einem derartigen Ziel gerannt war, und bald schon konnte er Sirens Schrei hören. Sie schrie als würde sie sterben. Eobard rannte schneller und schneller – _So schnell wie jetzt ist selbst der Flash selten –_ und dann prallte er in den großen Dämon, der bereits unsicher schwankte.

Trigon verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel – in Richtung Portal, das Constantine tatsächlich geöffnet hatte. Eobard dachte schon, er hätte gewonnen, als Trigon in seiner letzten Verzweiflung nach ihm griff und ihn mit sich durch das Portal zerrte.

 _Nein!_ Eobard wollte fliehen, wollte sich retten, doch er konnte sich nicht rechtzeitig aus den Krallen des Dämons befreien und stürzte dann mit diesem durch das Portal. _Verdammt, nein!,_ dachte er noch, _Dabei wollte ich doch dieses Mal der Held sein._ Und jetzt, wo er das war, würde Barry Allen es niemals erfahren. Und sie würden sich auch niemals wiedersehen, selbst, wenn Eobard Trigons Zorn überleben sollte, denn der Ort, zu dem sie unterwegs waren, befand sich außerhalb des ihnen bekannten Multiversums.

 _Aber das wird mich nicht aufhalten. Nein, das wird es nicht. Eines meiner Zeitfragmente wird überleben und wird …._ Und dann fiel ihm ein, dass er diesmal nicht dazu gekommen war ein Zeitfragment von sich selbst zu erschaffen.

* * *

Ein lauter Schrei weckte Barry, was seltsam war, da er sich auch dunkel daran erinnern konnte, dass es ein lauter Schrei gewesen war, der ihn hatte einschlafen lassen. Er sah Trigon den Dämon durch ein Portal stürzen. Black Siren stand vor ihm und schrie ihn an, und er wurde gerammt von … _Eobard?_

Barry wollte aufspringen und losrennen, doch seine Kräfte rührten sich nicht. Er war viel zu langsam. Er konnte nur hilflos dabei zusehen, wie Eobard Thawne und Trigon gemeinsam durch das Portal stürzten, was sich kaum, dass sie verschwunden waren, hinter ihnen schloss. Und dann sah er wie John Constantine die Speed Force-Waffe zu Boden warf und mit voller Wucht auf sie trat.

„Nein!", entfuhr es Barry, doch es war zu spät. Sie zerbarst und sprühte Funken. Barry erreichte Constantine und griff in die elektrisch zischenden Überreste der Waffe. „Es ist besser so", meinte Constantine, „Damit sind wir zwei auf einen Schlag los."

Barry warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, doch dann hörte er einen lauten Seufzer. Er drehte den Kopf zu Black Siren und sah wie sie die Augen verdrehte und zu Boden stürzte.

* * *

 _A/N: Es folgt die Nachwirkungen und das Ende._

 _Sorry wegen Eobard, aber ich hielt es für passend die Reverse-Flash/Flash-Storyline in dieser Fic endgültig zu beenden. Und wer weiß: Kakerlaken überleben bekanntlich fast alles, und niemand ist eine größere Kakerlake als Eobard Thawne._

 _Reviews?_


	30. Oliver Queen (III)

**23\. Oliver Queen**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Black Siren/Oliver, Olicity, Tommy-X/Black Siren_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Character Death, Erwähnung eines nationalsozialistischen Regimes_

* * *

Die Welt war nicht geendet, und nun war es an der Zeit sich den Konsequenzen zu stellen. Nachdem sie Brainiac-5 aus der Speed Force zurückgeholt hatten und ihre Teamkameraden, Freunde, und Verbündete in dieser zurückgelassen hatten, hatten sie sich darauf konzentriert zu verhindern, dass die Speed Force auch noch den Rest der Erde verschluckte und weiterhin nach einem Weg gesucht das Multiversum zu retten. Mit Lösungen für das Letztere hatten sie nicht aufwarten können – die Beben nahmen zu, und jede Sekunde, die verging, schien das unausweichliche Ende näher zu rücken.

Und Oliver konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass er alleine war. Barry war weg, genau wie Laurel und selbst Black Siren. Cisco, Kendra, und Curtis waren in der Speed Force verloren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Iris steckte, oder was aus Kate oder Kara geworden war. Ray war entführt, Sara auf der Suche nach ihm und wegen Olivers Auftrag an sie verschwunden.

Wer blieb ihm hier noch als Verbündete übrig? Ein Haufen Leute, die er nicht besonders gut kannte, und die alle ganz andere Sorgen hatten als sein Seelenheil, nun da die Welt kurz vor dem Untergang stand. Mari verbrachte ihre Zeit mit Amaya, Zari, und Nate – ihrer Familie, Martin Stein und Jax hatten einander, Mon-El und Brainiac-5 genauso, und sogar Ralph Dibney hatte Julian Albert und umgekehrt. Wells war ansprechbar, und Killer Frost war nicht gerade für ihre Wärme bekannt und sie bevorzugten eindeutig die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen über seine. Und Ava Sharpe war praktisch eine Fremde. Was wusste er schon über sie, außer, dass sie einmal mit Sara zusammen gewesen war?

 _In Zeiten wie diesen vermisse ich Team Arrow,_ dachte Oliver bekümmert. Vielleicht war an dem Vorwurf, dass dieses zum Großteil nicht hier vertreten war, doch mehr dran gewesen als gedacht, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen als den genannten.

Oliver versuchte William zu erreichen, doch die Telefonleitung war tot. Dann überlegte er einen Moment lang Prometheus-X aufzusuchen und es vor dem Ende zu Ende zu bringen. _Ist es wirklich soweit mit mir gekommen, dass dies das Einzige ist, was mir vor dem Ende einfällt zu tun? Will ich so enden? Als ein Mörder?_

Doch was sollte er sonst tun? Er konnte niemanden anrufen, und die anderen, die ihm am Nächsten standen, waren vollkommen außer Reichweite.

Er fand sich an der Central City Waterfront wieder und starrte nachdenklich auf das unruhige Wasser. Ein weiteres Beben erschüttere die Erde, und Oliver fragte sich, ob sein Ende ein Tsunami sein würde, als plötzlich … alles wieder ruhig wurde.

 _Okay. Interessant, aber … was hat es zu bedeuten?,_ fragte er sich noch, als mit einem Mal sein Handy läutete. Wells war am anderen Ende.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es gemacht haben, oder was genau passiert ist, aber das Multiversum stabilisiert sich wieder", erklärte Wells, „Wie es aussieht, werden wir heute nicht sterben. Wir werden alle überleben."

Wie betäubt legte Oliver auf. _Na sieh einer an, wie es scheint, gibt es doch eine Zukunft. Da kann ich mich wohl glücklich schätzen, dass ich nichts Drastisches unternommen habe. … Schätze ich._

* * *

Ein Tor von Apokalips öffnete sich, und Kara, Kate, Barry, Ray, J'onn, Rip, Alex, Mick, John, der eine bewusstlose Black Siren trug, Kendra, Cisco, Winn, James, Wally, Laurel, Sara, Curtis, und Nora kehrten durch es hindurch zur Erde zurück.

„Wir haben gewonnen", erklärte Wally, „Aber es war knapp, und es wird euch nicht gefallen zu hören, wem wir es zu verdanken haben."

„Es war ziemlich knapp", meinte Nora, „Ich hatte mich bereits aufgelöst, und dann war ich plötzlich wieder da, und es war alles bereits vorbei. Ich würde ja bei den Aufräumarbeiten helfen, aber ich sollte dringend in meine eigene Zeit zurückkehren." Sie schien es wirklich eilig zu haben nach Hause zurückzukehren und mied jeden Blickkontakt mit Barry, der überaus mitgenommen wirkte.

„Nun, ich danke dir für deine Hilfe", meinte Oliver zu ihr, „Auch wenn das wohl das letzte Mal war, dass du uns zu Hilfe eilst."

Nora wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ehm, nicht ganz, denke ich", meinte sie, „Sei nett zu meinem Dad, Oliver, er hat einen schweren Verlust erlitten." Dann nickte sie ihm noch einmal zu und war auch schon wieder verschwunden. Oliver sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. _Einen schweren Verlust? Meint sie Snart?_ Sonst fehlte niemand, aber irgendetwas anderes schien mit Barry nicht zu stimmen.

„Iris ist im Krankenhaus", erklärte er wie aufs Stichwort, „Ich muss zu ihr."

„Klar", meinte Oliver und fühlte sich vage schuldig, da ihm das bisher entgangen gewesen war.

„Ich bring dich hin", bot Wally an, und während sich Oliver noch fragte, warum Barry nicht einfach selber zum Krankenhaus rannte, waren die beiden auch schon verschwunden.

Als nächstes wandte Oliver sich den Verletzten zu. Curtis schien es besser zu gehen als zuvor. Julian nannte es ein Wunder, Laurel verwies auf die Speed Force. „Sie ist unsere Freundin, auch wenn uns das nicht immer klar ist", meinte sie kryptisch und lächelte in Saras Richtung.

Weniger gut ging es Black Siren. Caitlin, Julian, und Dr. Wells untersuchten sie ausgiebig und hatten keine guten Nachrichten. „Wie es aussieht, stirbt sie", meinte Julian, „Es ist als würde ihr Körper einfach so versagen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum das so ist, aber es ist so."

„Es war der Schrei", meinte John Constantine ernst und uncharakteristisch besorgt, „Thawne der Bastard hat es doch noch geschafft sie unter die Erde zu bringen, wie es scheint. Bin ich froh, dass wir den endlich los sind und nie wieder sehen werden. Sie hat ihr Leben aus sich hinausgeschrien um uns alle zu retten. Sie war eine Heldin, Oliver." Er schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. „Ich kann nicht bis zum Ende bleiben, ich muss Raven suchen und einige Dinge mit ihr besprechen, die uns Wallace West in bester Absicht aber mit wenig Hirn eingebrockt hat. Wir sehen uns, Oliver", schloss er und stapfte dann mit wehendem Mantel davon.

Oliver sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. _Wieso nur habe ich das Gefühl alles was wirklich wichtig ist, verpasst zu haben?,_ wunderte er sich.

Dann trat er an Black Sirens Krankenbett. Er nahm an, dass sie einige letzte Worte an ihn richten wollte. Unweigerlich fühlte er sich an einen ähnlichen Moment Jahre zuvor erinnert, als er ebenfalls am Krankenbett einer sterbenden Laurel Lance gestanden hatte. Einen Moment der im Endeffekt anders gewesen war, als er damals gedacht hatte. Aber so wie es aussah, würde es diesmal keine wundersame Rückkehr geben.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht verzeihen kannst, Oliver", hauchte Laurel Lance von Erde-2.

Oliver seufzte. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken", meinte er, „Ich verstehe, warum du getan hast, was du getan hast, auch wenn ich damit nicht einverstanden bin. Doch ich habe gehört, dass du uns alle gerettet hast, also hast du Wiedergutmachung geleistet, denke ich."

Laurel lächelte schwach. „Wiedergutmachung", murmelte sie, „Es gibt so vieles, das ich nie wieder gut machen kann."

Oliver nahm ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie. „Das musst du auch nicht. Du musst jetzt nichts mehr sagen, Laurel. Ich werde bei dir bleiben, bis es vorbei ist", versprach er.

Laurel sah ihn durch müde Augen an. „Es ist schön, dass du mich wieder mit meinem Namen ansprichst", meinte sie, „Oliver, hör zu. Seit der Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion war ich mit mir selbst und der Welt uneins. Ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht zum Alpha zu werden, es ist mir einfach passiert, und egal, was ich danach auch versucht habe, ich hatte nie mehr das Gefühl meinen Platz zu finden. Ich will nicht, dass du auch so endest. Es macht nichts, dass du nicht bist wie alle anderen. Anders zu sein heißt nicht schlechter oder besser, sondern einfach anders. Du musst keinen Omega zum Gefährten nehmen, nur weil du jetzt ein Alpha bist, und du musst keine Ehe führen, die der Beta-Oliver Queen gewollt hätte. Du kannst alles haben, was du willst, und musst dich für nichts schämen. Keiner kann dir ein Leben aufzwingen, das du nicht möchtest. Weder dein toter Vater, noch die Regierung, noch deine eigenen Schuldgefühle. Lebe das Leben, das du möchtest. Kannst du mir das versprechen? Dass du das auch tun wirst?"

Oliver zögerte einen Moment, bevor er nickte. „Ja, ich verspreche es dir", sagte er dann, „Ich werde das Leben führen, das ich führen möchte."

„Gut." Sie schenkte ihm noch einmal ein strahlendes Lächeln, und dann sanken ihre Augenlider nieder und sie schlief ein.

Oliver blieb noch einige Zeit lang neben ihr sitzen, so lange bis ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen und Julian den Herzmonitor abdrehte.

* * *

„Da sich das Multiversum stabilisiert hat, kehre ich nach Erde-2 zurück", verkündete Harrison Wells, „Anders als Supergirl und ihre Freunde kann ich nicht bei den Aufräumarbeiten helfen. Zeitreisen und Universenspringen würde ich auch weiterhin in nächster Zeit aussetzen, so weit es möglich ist. Es mag sein, dass Darkseid für die entstandenen Schäden die Hauptverantwortung trägt, aber nachdem wir gerade erst so knapp davon gekommen sind, sollten wir nach Möglichkeit nicht riskieren noch einmal in so eine Lage zu kommen."

Die anwesenden Mitglieder der JLA nickten zustimmend, und Cisco umarmte Wells zum Abschied. Oliver fühlte sich hauptsächlich müde. Laurel und die meisten anderen waren draußen und halfen beim Wiederaufbau der Stadt. Hier im Hauptquartier befanden sich zur Zeit neben Cisco und ihm nur Curtis, der zu schwach war um bereits wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen, und Ava Sharpe, die Wells Monitore in seiner Abwesenheit weiter überwachen würde.

„Bevor Sie gehen, eine Frage hätte ich noch: War es Zufall? Dass unser Universum genau mit Supergirls Welt und Erde-X kollidiert wäre, meine ich", wollte Oliver noch wissen.

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, nein, das glaube ich nicht", meinte Wells, „Zuerst dachte ich, es liegt daran, dass diese Erden diejenigen mit dem meisten Kontakt untereinander waren, aber in diesem Fall hätte meine Heimatwelt genauso betroffen sein müssen, und das war sie aber nicht. Nein, ich denke irgendjemand hat es so manipuliert, dass ausgerechnet diese Universen auf Kollisionskurs waren. Aber wer das war, und wie er es zustande gebracht hat, kann ich wirklich nicht sagen."

Doch Oliver konnte es.

* * *

Er fand Tommy Merlyn und Per Degadon mit der alleinigen Hilfe von Felicity. Nach allem, was passiert war, hatte sie sich dazu aufgerafft seinen Anruf doch entgegen zu nehmen. Sie hatten sich lange ausgesprochen („Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass du mir nie wirklich vertraut hast, und man darauf keine Partnerschaft aufbauen kann, Oliver, aber ich bin bereit zuzugeben, dass meine Reaktion auf deinen Deal mit Watson übertrieben war. Ich habe seit dem ein paar weitere gescheiterte Beziehungen hinter mich gebracht und kann jetzt sagen: Es lag nicht an dir, es lag an mir. Ich habe tiefsitzende Bindungsängste, die dazu führen, dass ich meine Beziehungen mit voller Absicht selbst sabotiere. Ich arbeite daran, und mein Therapeut meint ich mache Fortschritte. Ich hoffe du bist mit Laurel glücklich, Oliver. Ich habe hier inzwischen mein eigenes Superhelden-Ding am Laufen. Keine Sorge, nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Ich bin nach wie vor das Mädchen hinter dem Computer. Aber du hast vielleicht vom neuen Firestorm gehört, den Professor Stein vor einiger Zeit erschaffen hat, und lass dir gesagt sein, der Junge braucht dringend meine Hilfe. Er kann noch einiges von mir lernen. Aber ja, natürlich helfe ich dir um der alten Zeiten Willen gerne dabei Prometheus-X zu finden. Es dauert sicher nur einen Moment." Oliver hatte fast vergessen wie sehr Felicity dazu neigte drauf los zu plappern und nicht mehr aufzuhören.)

Tommy-X und Per Degadon waren in einer geschlossenen Fabrik und gerade dabei zusammenzupacken und zu verschwinden. Oliver zielte mit seinen Pfeilen auf die beiden. „Habt ihr wirklich gedacht, ich hätte auch euch vergessen?", wollte er wissen.

„Nein, aber wir haben gehofft, du hättest alle Hände voll damit zu tun das Chaos des Beinahe-Weltuntergangs zu beseitigen", erwiderte Tommy-X.

„Laurel Lance von Erde-2 ist tot. Sie starb, als sie uns alle gerettet hat. Sie ist als Heldin gestorben", berichtete Oliver, „Sie wollte das alles nicht. Sie wurde benutzt. Von Thawne, von Darkseid und seinen Leuten, und wie sich herausstellt von euch beiden. Sie hat gedacht, sie hätte euch für Darkseid rekrutiert, aber das ist nicht das, was passiert ist, nicht wahr?"

Per Degadon lachte. „Bei meiner historischen Recherche bin ich auf den Darkseid-Zwischenfall gestoßen und habe beschlossen da mitmischen zu wollen. Tommy hier war nur zu bereit mir zu helfen, allerdings hatte er eine Bedingung", berichtete er.

„Erde-X", erwiderte Oliver wissend, „Er wollte, dass du die Bahnen des Multiversums so veränderst, dass unser Universum statt mit Universum-2 und Universum-38 mit Universum-X und Universum-38 kollidieren würde."

Per Degadon nickte. „Das war nicht leicht, das kannst du mir glauben, aber irgendwie ist es mir gelungen. Zu schade, dass nicht besonders viel dabei rausgekommen ist. Die ganze Arbeit für Nichts", seufzte er.

Oliver wandte sich an Tommy. „Das war es, was du wolltest: Der Widerstand sollte vernichtet werden, und durch die Zeitanomalien würden der Führer und der General zurückkehren und gemeinsam könntet ihr mich und Kara töten", vermutete er.

„Ja, das war der Plan. Zu schade, dass er nicht aufgegangen ist", meinte Tommy, „Laurel hatte keine Ahnung. War besessen davon Darkseid zu dienen und hat das große Ganze einfach nicht erkannt. Sie war gut um Bett, aber mehr hatte sie nicht zu bieten."

Oliver hätte seine beiden Pfeile beinahe losgelassen und in seine Kehle fliegen lassen. Doch er hielt sich zurück. „Ihr seid beide verhaftet. Und diesmal endgültig", erklärte er, „Ich war so kurz davor das Ende der Welt damit zuzubringen dich aufzuspüren und zu töten, weil du Tommys Andenken beschmutzt. Aber dann ist mir klar geworden, dass das mehr über mich als über dich aussagt. Dein Plan war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Wir alle –die Justice League, Team Supergirl, die Legends, Team Flash, die Titans, Team Arrow – wir sind zusammengestanden und haben das Multiversum gerettet. So wie jedes Mal, wenn es darauf ankommt. Es ist an der Zeit, dass die Öffentlichkeit die Wahrheit erfährt – darüber, dass es andere Welten dort draußen gibt – über uns und neben uns, und dass es auch auf diesen Welten Helden gibt, die dabei geholfen haben uns zu retten. Aber von euch beiden wird niemand erfahren, und ihr werdet niemanden mehr Ärger machen."

Tommy-X lachte. „Oh, Oliver", meinte er, „Sollte dir inzwischen nicht klar sein, dass das System nicht funktioniert? Wenn du mich jetzt nicht tötest, dann bin ich spätestens in ein paar Jahren wieder frei!"

„Wer es in seine eigene Hand nimmt über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden, der hilft dem System dabei zu versagen anstatt es zu unterstützen. Diese Tage liegen hinter mir. Endgültig. Und nebenbei: Du bist es nicht wert mir die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass du Tommy ähnelst, aber in Wahrheit siehst du nur aus wie er. Und ich weiß jetzt endlich, warum der Führer nicht bereit war dich zu befreien: Er wusste, dass du im Grunde unfähig bist", erklärte Oliver und sah wie Tommys selbstgefällige Miene verfiel und dieser verbale Schlag ihn härter traf als jeder Pfeil. Und wenige Momente später wurden er und Per Degadon von Betäubungspfeilen zu Boden geworfen.

* * *

Als es an der Zeit war, kehrten Supergirl, ihre Schwester, ihr Gefährte, und ihre Freunde auf ihre eigene Erde zurück. Und die Legends brachen alle zusammen auf um Zari und Amaya in ihre jeweiligen eigenen Zeiten zurückzubringen.

Und Oliver musste endlich mit Laurel sprechen. „Ich habe dich enttäuscht", stellte er fest.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber nicht doch", meinte sie, „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du extra nach Apokalips kommst um mich zu retten."

„Mick und Rip sind deswegen extra nach Apokalips gegangen", merkte Oliver an.

„Ja, aber ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen, und das weißt du auch", erwiderte sie.

„Trotzdem würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn du Schluss machen willst", gab Oliver zu.

Laurel seufzte. „Oliver, nicht jede Krise bedeutet gleich das Ende – ich bin nicht Felicity – und abgesehen davon haben wir keine Krise. Zumindest keine, die ich sehen kann", meinte sie, „Ich weiß, dass wir nicht gerade eine konventionelle Ehe führen. Wir sind beide Alphas, haben viel durchgemacht um an diesen Punkt zu kommen, und Herzaugen sind nicht gerade unser Ding. Manchmal funktionieren wir besser als Freunde als als Liebespaar, und dann gehen wir auf Abstand zueinander, aber das ist auch gut so. Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, und dass ich nicht deine bin, nun damit habe ich vor Jahren abgefunden. Mir reicht, was du mir geben kannst. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht geheiratet hättest, wenn du mich nicht lieben würdest, und das reicht mir. Ich weiß, dass ein Teil von dir immer Felicity lieben wird, genauso wie ich weiß, dass ein Teil von dir die andere Laurel geliebt hat. Und nein, versuch gar nicht erst das abzustreiten, denn es ist wahr. Und ich weiß auch, dass du dich nach einem Omega sehnst. Und das ist in Ordnung. Vielleicht finden wir eines Tages einen, der zu uns beiden passt. Vielleicht auch nicht. Aber auch das wäre in Ordnung. Eine Ehe besteht aus Kompromissen, so ist es nun einmal, und uns ständig mit anderen zu vergleichen und festzustellen, dass wir so anders als sie sind, bringt auch nichts, denn deren Beziehungen sind nicht besser als unsere, sie sind nur anders."

Oliver sah sie überrascht an. Manche Dinge sahen offenbar alle Laurel Lances im Multiversum gleich.

„Ich liebe dich, Laurel", erklärt er ernsthaft, „Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Nicht so, wie du es verdienst, aber ich versuche mich zu verbessern. Du bist in mein Leben zurückgekehrt, als ich die Liebe aufgegeben hatte und mich damit abgefunden habe ewig alleine zu sein. Doch das bin ich nicht – ich habe dich zu meiner Partnerin gewählt, weil ich weiß, dass ich immer auf dich zählen kann. Und so hoffentlich auch jetzt, denn es gibt noch etwas, das ich mit dir besprechen möchte…" Und dann sagte er es ihr.

* * *

 _A/N: Es folgt der Epilog, in dem die letzten offenen Fäden aufgenommen und hoffentlich zufriedenstellend vernäht werden._

 _Ja, mir ist selbst aufgefallen, dass der „Arrow"-Anteil in dieser Fic an Black Siren und Laurel ging, also habe ich versucht Oliver noch einmal wichtiger zu beachten, was aber nichts daran ändert, dass er in dieser Fic etwas außen vorgelassen wurde, fürchte ich._

 _Aber das war keine Absicht, sondern ist einfach der Tatsache geschuldet, dass er in den Folgen, die ich zuletzt gesehen habe, eher eine Rück- als eine Weiterentwicklung durchgemacht hat und ansonsten irgendwie fertiger ist als die anderen mit seinen Handlungssträngen (er ist ja auch schon viel länger im Dienst)._

 _Reviews?_


	31. Etwas anderes werden

**Epilog: Etwas anderes werden**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Coldflash, Hinweise auf Coldwestthallen und Captains3Westhallen, platonsiches Supercorp und ein Hauch von AvaFrost_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Das hier ist das letzte Kapitel_

* * *

Er stand immer noch einsam und verlassen in der Wild West Welt, als er Gesellschaft bekam. „Es ist Zeit nach Hause zu gehen", meinte der weibliche Speedster, der neben ihn auftauchte, zu ihm.

„Welches Zuhause?", wollte er wissen, „Ich habe kein Zuhause mehr."

„Sei nicht so dramatisch", mahnte ihn der Omega, „Vielleicht ist dein Leben seit deiner Rückkehr von den Toten nicht so verlaufen, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es deswegen nichts mehr wert ist. Das Beste liegt noch vor dir. Ich muss es wissen, immerhin komme ich aus der Zukunft!"

Er seufzte. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du vorhast mir zu verraten wie meine Geschichte ausgeht?", vermutete er.

„Das kann ich nicht. Es gibt Regeln, weißt du, aber eines kann ich dir sagen, Onkel Leonard, es wird nicht langweilig werden. Und jetzt: Lass dich von mir nach Hause bringen."

* * *

Seine Kräfte waren verschwunden. Vermutlich für immer. Es war wie damals, als seine Kräfte auf Iris übertragen worden waren, er fühlte sich seltsam leer. Als würde ihm ein Körperteil fehlen.

Als er ins Krankenhauszimmer gekommen war, war er nur froh darüber gewesen seinen Alpha gesund und wohlbehalten zu sehen und seinen Beta ebenso wohlbehalten daneben sitzend. Aber keine Küsse und Umarmungen seiner beiden Partner konnten ihm darüber hinweghelfen, dass es wahr war: Er war von der Speed Force angeschnitten worden – dauerhaft. Und er wusste, dass er seine Kräfte geopfert hatte um das Multiversum zu retten, und dass er froh darüber sein konnte, dass er mit dem Leben davon gekommen war, aber er empfand es trotzdem als großen Verlust, denn letztlich war es doch so: Er war Jahre lang der Flash gewesen, und nun war er es nicht mehr. Dabei war es doch wohl ganz passend, dass er seine Kräfte und seinen größten Feind auf einmal verloren hatte – und damit auch den Flash unwiederbringlich.

Der Flash war so lange ein Teil von ihm gewesen, wer war er schon ohne ihn?

„Du warst immer ein Held, weil du Barry Allen bist, und nicht weil du der Flash warst", meinte Iris, die seine Gedanken zu erraten schien, nachdem er seinen Partnern von seinen Zustand erklärt hatte, „Du warst mein Held lange bevor du vom Blitz getroffen wurdest."

„Aber was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", wollte Barry wissen.

„Du bist doch sehr schlau, ich bin sicher dir fällt etwas ein, womit du dir die Zeit vertreiben kannst", meinte Iris.

Eddie nickte zustimmend. „Du könntest was Wissenschaftliches machen. Oder du konzentrierst dich auf dein CSI-Zeug. Mir ist alles recht, solange du nicht wieder Privatdetektiv mit Dibney spielst – mir ist lieber du ermittelst gemeinsam mit mir, wenn das schon sein muss", fügte er hinzu.

Barry nickte nur bedrückt, ohne auf den Witz einzusteigen – er wusste die Unterstützung seiner Familie zu schätzen, aber er war nicht bereit über seinen Verlust zu sprechen, noch nicht. „Barry", meinte Eddie etwas hilflos, „Wir lieben dich, das weißt du, oder? Sag uns, wie wir dir helfen können?"

Barry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Gar nicht, fürchte ich", meinte er, „Seid einfach nur für mich da."

Iris beugte sich in ihrem Krankenbett nach vor und schlang ihre Arme um Barry. „Natürlich, Baby", versprach sie, „Wir werden immer für dich da sein." Eddie umarmte ihn von der anderen Seite, und sie bildeten schon bald einen ganzen Knödel aus Armen.

„Und du wirst eines Tages für Nora da sein und ihr alles beibringen, was sie wissen muss um ein großartiger Speedster zu sein", fügte Iris hinzu. „Und wir haben uns wiedergesehen, Bar", erklärte Eddie, „Und kommt es nicht vor allem darauf an, dass wir alle wieder zusammen sind?"

Barry nickte und begann zu weinen. „Ja, aber ich … ich wollte doch einfach … weiter helfen können", murmelte er.

„Du wirst weiterhelfen", versicherten ihm sein Alpha und sein Beta, „Du wirst noch so vielen weiteren Leuten helfen, dass du es selbst kaum glauben wirst."

* * *

„Keine Alpträume mehr", stellte Kara am ersten Morgen nach ihrer Rückkehr auf ihre Heimaterde fest.

„Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen", merkte Mon-El, „Es ist schon lange her, dass ich so gut geschlafen habe."

Kara boxte ihn in den Arm. „Sehr witzig. Aber darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus, nicht wirklich. Ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass ich das Gefühl habe endlich über Argo City hinweg zu sein", erklärte sie.

Mon-El küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Das wäre wundervoll, Kara, und das meine ich ganz im Ernst", meinte er, „Vielleicht war das alles dann doch noch für irgendetwas anderes gut als nur dafür dich fast zu verlieren."

„So nah dran warst du auch wieder nicht. Ich wäre auf jeden Fall zurückgekommen. Zu dir und Lura", belehrte Kara ihn, „Und wir haben unsere Freunde wiedergesehen."

„Ja, das haben wir", gab Mon-El, „Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass wir wieder zu Hause sind. Also, Kara Zor-El Danvers, was willst du an deinem ersten Tag nach dem verhinderten Ende des Multiversums tun?"

Kara sagte es ihm.

* * *

Sie verabschiedeten sich nicht nur einfach voneinander, sie gaben sich auch ein Versprechen, dieses Mal.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ausgerastet bin, Nathaniel", meinte Amaya, „Das war unverzeihlich."

„Nein, es war verständlich. Nida ist auch deine Tochter", erwiderte Nate.

„Trotzdem. Wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen würdest, dann würde ich das verstehen", meinte sie.

„Du bist mein Alpha", erklärte er nur, „Ich will immer etwas mit dir zu tun haben."

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, weißt du? Wenn ich Zari ansehen, dann wird mir ganz deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass du unsere Tochter nicht verloren hast, sondern sie gerettet hast, du hast ihr eine Zukunft ermöglicht, und dafür werde ich dir ewig dankbar sein", meinte Amaya dann noch, „Ich werde dich und unsere Familie niemals vergessen, egal auf welchem Weg mein Schicksal mich führen wird."

„Ich wünschte immer noch, ich könnte mit dir alt werden", meinte Nate wehmütig.

„Nun, vielleicht kannst du das ja. Natürlich nicht jetzt, aber wir wissen, wann und wo diese Geschichte endet, nicht wahr? Und es besteht immer noch eine Chance, dass wir uns davor oder danach eines Tages wiedersehen."

Nate erinnerte sich gut daran, dass sie die Geschichte von Zambesi schon einmal verändert hatten, nur um später dafür fast ihre Familie zu verlieren. Trotzdem, in der aktuellen Zeitlinie, in der sie lebten, wusste niemand, was aus Amaya geworden war - sie war nach der Zerstörung ihres Heimatdorfes einfach verschwunden, gestorben war sie aber, den Überlieferungen nach, nicht. Also würden sie sich vielleicht doch wieder sehen – irgendwann einmal.

„Dann werden wir uns wiedersehen. Eines Tages", meinte er.

* * *

„Eine beeindruckende Tochter hast du da."

Barry drehte sich mit seinem Barhocker im _Saints and Sinners_ nach rechts und sah Leonard Snart zu, wie dieser neben ihm Platz nahm. „Also war sie es, die dich gerettet hat", stellte er fest.

„Kann man so sagen. Ein wenig gegen meinen Willen, aber sie hat mir eine goldene Zukunft versprochen", erwiderte Leonard.

Der Omega musterte den Beta prüfend. „Du hättest das nicht tun dürfen, mich retten, meine ich. Nicht bei alle dem, was auf den Spiel stand", erklärte er.

Leonard zuckte die Schultern. „Falsch, Scarlet, ich habe schon vor langer Zeit beschlossen dich an diesem Tag zu retten, egal, was die Konsequenzen auch sein würden. Bist du mir nicht dankbar, dass du zu deiner Familie zurückkehren konntest anstatt zu Staub zu zerfallen? Nicht einmal ein kleines bisschen?", entgegnete er.

„Ich bin dir dankbar", seufzte Barry, „Aber ich bin auch wütend auf dich."

„Jetzt weißt du wenigstens, wie ich mich immer fühle", erklärte Leonard.

„Meine Kräfte sind weg", sagte Barry dann nur.

„Mhm. … Willst du darüber reden oder … versuchen es zu vergessen?", bot Leonard an.

Barry musterte ihn müde. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht lieben würde", meinte er dann, „Ich denke nur, dass wir unser Fenster verpasst haben, weißt du? Ich habe Iris und Eddie, und gemeinsam haben wir Nora, und damit bin ich zufrieden. Ich weiß, du wünscht dir, dass ich dir etwas geben würde, aber … ich glaube, ich kann einfach nicht. Zumindest nicht im Moment."

Leonard zuckte die Schultern. „Nun, das Angebot steht. Für euch alle, was das angeht. Ich zerstöre keine Ehen, ich bereichere sie", meinte er, „Was hast du jetzt vor? Hast du in der Zukunft nicht den Gideon-Prototyp programmiert?"

„Ja, ich sollte wohl langsam beginnen daran zu arbeiten, nicht wahr?", seufzte Barry, „Aber was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Das", meinte Leonard nachdenklich, „ist die Frage nicht wahr?"

* * *

Kara war schon lange nicht mehr in einem L-Corp-Gebäude gewesen. Dieses hier stand in Detroit. Nach allem, was passiert war, hatte Lena weg gewollt auf National City. Und weg von Kara.

Zu ihrer Überraschung wurde die tatsächlich bis zu der Firmenchefin vorgelassen.

„Kara Danvers", stellte Lena Luthor fest, „Du bist hier. In Zivil. Wie komme ich zu der zweifelhaften Ehre? Ich kann dir versichern, ich habe nichts angestellt, was deiner Aufmerksamkeit bedarf."

Kara ließ den Kopf einen Moment lang sinken, dann erhob er ihn wieder. „Das weiß ich doch", erklärte sie, „Ich bin nicht hier um zu streiten, Lena."

„Warum dann? Soll ich Supergirl bei irgendetwas helfen?"

„Nein, ich bin hier weil … wir einmal sehr gute Freundinnen waren, Lena, und dann sind Dinge vorgefallen, die dazu geführt haben, dass wir uns auf verschiedenen Seiten wiedergefunden haben. Und daran tragen wir beide die Schuld. Und darüber will ich eigentlich auch gar nicht reden. Ich will stattdessen darüber sprechen, ob wir … vielleicht wieder Freundinnen werden können", erklärte Kara dann. Sie rechnete halb damit, dass Lena sie auslachen würde.

Doch stattdessen legte der Beta den Kopf schief und meinte: „Sprich weiter."

* * *

„Wirst du klar kommen?", wollte Zari von Nate wissen.

Dieser nickte. „Ja, das werde ich", meinte er, „Ich werde euch furchtbar vermissen, aber ich habe eine Familie in 2024. Zwei sogar. In den letzten Jahren bin ich meinen Eltern wieder näher gekommen, und ich möchte das nicht wieder verlieren. Und außerdem hat mich die Großversammlung der Helden daran erinnert wie viele Freunde ich wirklich habe. Mick und Ray können das eine oder andere Mal sicher einen Babysitter gebrauchen, genau wie Jax, also… ich denke, wenn ich mir Mühe geben und mir helfen lasse, dann komme ich wieder auf die Beine."

Zari nickte zufrieden. „Nun, dann gib dir Mühe und komm wieder auf die Beine", befahl sie, „Denn das ist das Mindeste, das du deiner anderen Familie schuldest."

* * *

„Lust auf einen kleinen Roadtrip?"

Ava Sharpe hob erstaunt den Kopf und erblickte Killer Frost, oder besser gesagt Caitlin Snow in einem Kabrio. „Wieso?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nun, ich dachte Sara wiederzusehen hat vielleicht alte Wunden aufgerissen und dass ein Roadtrip nach Vegas genau das Richtige sein könnte um dich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen", meinte Caitlin.

„Glückspiel und Frauen aufreißen? Mir gefällt diese Aussicht auf Spaß, aber wer lädt mich dazu ein: Caitlin Snow oder Killer Frost?", wollte Ava wissen.

„Caitlin ist Killer Frost, und ich habe satt diesen Umstand zu leugnen", erwiderte Caitlin, „Das Ende der Welt zu überleben hat mir eines deutlich klar gemacht: Was mir passiert ist, ist nicht das Ende der Welt. Na gut, dann hat mein Vater mich eben zu einem Meta gemacht, aber das ändert nichts daran, wer ich bin oder sein kann. Ich bin beides: Killer Frost und Caitlin - und das ist ein Geschenk und keine Behinderung. Also, willst du mitkommen und das Überleben der Menschheit und Alienheit feiern?"

Ava schien darüber einen Moment nachzudenken. Dann meinte sie: „Okay" und stieg ein.

* * *

Sie waren wieder auf ihrer Insel und wollten endlich ihren Urlaub fortsetzen. Doch wieder tauchte ein uneingeladener Gast auf.

„Leonard. Offenbar lebst du", stellte Sara vorgeblich unbeeindruckt fest.

„Ja, kann man so sagen. Alle, die das wissen müssen, wissen es jetzt, inklusive euch beiden", erklärte er.

„Sitzt du wirklich in der Beach Bar in einer Winterjacke?", wunderte sich Rip.

„Ja, allerdings bin ich darunter nackt, also…" Leonard zwinkerte dem Omega zu.

Sara tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Rip und wollte dann wissen: „Was willst du von uns, Leonard?"

Snart lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. Dann meinte er: „Ihr wirkt glücklicher. Ich frage mich, warum das so ist."

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst: Ich habe beschlossen mit den Selbstvorwürfen aufzuhören und mit dem Menschen glücklich zu werden, der sich für genauso falsch hält wie ich mich lange Zeit gehalten habe, obwohl er kein bisschen falsch ist, so wie auch ich nie falsch war", erwiderte Sara, „Nenn es eine Selbsterkenntnis."

„Mhm. Und hier dachte ich, deine Beziehungen hätten nie funktioniert, weil es dir an einem Puffer in diesen gemangelt hat", seufzte Leonard.

Sara beugte sich verschwörerisch vor. „Ist das ein Angebot?"

„Wir sind kein Trostpreis", mischte sich Rip streng ein.

„Natürlich nicht", versicherte ihm Leonard, „Ihr seid der Hauptpreis. Auch ich hatte eine Selbsterkenntnis, wenn ihr so wollt: Kein Selbstmitleid mehr. Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der gestorben und zurück ins Leben gekommen ist, oder?"

„Wir lieben uns, Leonard", belehrte ihn Rip, „Während du…"

„Ich liebe euch beide", unterbrach ihn Leonard, „Du denkst, du warst einfach nur praktisch für mich, weil du gerade da warst, aber so war es nicht. Was wir geteilt haben, war real und einzigartig. Ich war nur nicht bereit das zuzugeben, weil ich nicht bereit war mich an jemanden zu binden, der mich tatsächlich brauchen könnte. Aber jetzt bin ich es."

„Vielleicht sind wir es ja nicht", wandte Sara ein.

„Oh, doch das seid ihr. Gerade jetzt seid ihr es", versprach ihnen Leonard, „Seht ihr: Ich zerstöre keine Beziehungen, ich bereichere sie, zumindest habe ich vor das von jetzt an tatsächlich zu tun. Sogar exklusiv, wenn es sein muss."

„Solange bis dein Herzensomega dich braucht", behauptete Rip.

„Oh, Michael, wer sagt, dass ihr in diesem Fall nicht auch etwas davon haben würdet?"

* * *

„Ich habe euch alle hier versammelt um eine Ankündigung zu machen", erklärte Oliver den versammelten Helden und drückte Laurels Hand.

Cisco, Curtis, Ray, Kendra, Kate, Mari, und Wally sahen die beiden erwartungsvoll an.

„Zuallererst möchte ich den ehemaligen Kid Flash, nun Flash genannt, in der Justice League willkommen heißen", fuhr Oliver fort, „Wir sind ihm sehr dankbar dafür, dass er sich dazu bereit erklärt hat sich uns anzuschließen und die Titans den fähigen Händen seines Stellvertreters zu überlassen. Danke, Wally. Wie ihr alle wisst, ist Barry wohlauf aber kein Meta-Mensch mehr. Und sein Verlust ist nicht der einzige Grund, warum dies das Ende einer Ära ist. Laurel und ich haben beschlossen zurück nach Star City zu gehen und die Liga zu verlassen."

Ungläubiges Gemurmel machte sich breit.

„Ich weiß, das kommt für euch vielleicht überraschend, aber … es ist an der Zeit weiterzuziehen. Ich weiß, dass ich dieses Team in fähigen Händen zurücklassen werde … Kate, es gibt niemanden, der diesem Team mit mehr Hingabe begegnet als du. Du wirst eine wunderbare Anführerin werden", erklärte Oliver.

Kate sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich, aber … wäre jemand anderer nicht besser geeignet um…", begann sie, doch Oliver ließ sie nicht ausreden.

„Nein, du bist die perfekte Kandidatin. Wenn jemand dieses Team in die Zukunft führen kann, dann bist du das", erklärte er voller Überzeugung.

Kate sah unsicher zu ihren Teamkameraden, doch diese nickten ihr aufmunternd zu. „Nun, wenn alle einverstanden sind, dann nehme ich die Nominierung an, denke ich", meinte sie.

„Du wirst das toll machen", meinte Ray überzeugt und strahlte sie an.

„Aber was habt ihr beide denn in Star City vor?", wollte Mari wissen.

Oliver und Laurel tauschten einen liebevollen Blick aus. „Wir", erklärte Oliver dann, „werden unser Leben so leben, wie wir es leben wollen."

„Nun das nenn ich mal eine Ansage!", meinte Cisco und hob das vor sich stehende Wasserglas zu einen Toast, „Auf die Leben, die wir leben wollen. Denn nun da das Multiversum nicht untergegangen ist, können wir sie auch führen. In diesen und in jedem anderen Universum."

Und das taten sie dann auch.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: That's all folks. Trotz Hitzewelle hab ich diese Fic fertig gebracht, ich hoffe sie ergibt zumindest ein wenig Sinn._

 _Happy Ends und Veränderungen soweit das Auge reicht, so soll es ja auch sein._

 _Die ist zwar das chronologische Ende dieses Verses, aber nicht das Ende-Ende. Es gibt immer noch die One-Shot-Sammlung, und außerdem plane ich eine neue Reihe von themenzentrierten Sammlungen um Lücken zu füllen, so auch eine „Road to Finale Crisis" um die Dinge zu erforschen, auf die ich hier nicht näher eingehen konnte._

 _Batwoman trägt uns also in die Zukunft, wie in der realen Welt dem Plan nach auch._

 _Nachdem ich zu dieser Fic leider nur ein einziges Review bekommen habe, das mir ein richtiges Review für später versprach, das aber bisher nicht gekommen ist, habe ich keine Ahnung, was ihr von all dem hier haltet. Und ob ihr meine diverse Eastereggs und Namedrops entdeckt habt._

 _Und da auch niemand Wünsche angegeben hat, habe ich wie ursprünglich geplant ein Captains3-Pairing gemacht und Ava überraschend mit Caitlin verkuppelt, wie es scheint. Ob das halten wird?_

 _Nun ja, ich hoffe, wir lesen uns._

 _Denkt daran, dass alle meine DC-Fics mit Ausnahme von einer in diesem Verse spielen. Falls ihr sie noch nicht gelesen habt, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr reinschaut._

 _Reviews?_


End file.
